FAIRY LEMON DROPS
by Petri808
Summary: Rated MA for adults only (18 and over). Mostly NaLu but there are other couples stories too. Some are older stories I've written and others are newer. Do not read if you are under 18 years of age.
1. Dreamlover

Lately things have been a little, different between them. They still go about their usual routines, they go on their missions; they hang out all the time. But the feelings that have crept over them, a look in their eyes, the flush of a cheek, a quickening of the heart; or the warmth that comes on suddenly. It has become so palpable that even their friends are sensing it too.

Something is coming….

~~x~~

Lucy POV

Asleep in her bed dreaming, Lucy is restless tonight, just like the last several nights… She twists and turns under her covers, sweat soaking into her satin pink sheets. "Of course I love you Natsu, I want you… I need you!" She groans aloud... "Oh Natsu… Mmmm, yes take me…" Her hands caress her body as if a lover is touching her. "That feels soooo good!" "Natsu!" She cries out waking herself up to a sitting position.

Still breathing heavy she scans over her body. She can almost still feel his touch on her skin and the heat of his body all over hers. Laying back onto her side she stares out the window…. 'Natsu…' She whispers. _'_ _Was that a dream?_ _But yet it seemed so… Real.….'_

~x~

Natsu POV

That very same night, asleep in his own bed, his dreams are heating up as well. His body temperature is rising, steaming the sweat that has covered his sheets. "Lucy I love you… do you love me?" "Ohhh Luce," he moans. "Yes, I wanna make love to you!" "Oh my… You're so tight baby!" "Ughhh, I'm gonna c.. Lucy!" Bolting up in bed as his screams wake him, _'_ _What the hell was that?!'_ He pants, _'_ _I can still smell her like if she was here!_ _I-I was just … with Lucy.._ _Ugh she felt sooo incredible!_ _But it was just a dream….. Right?!'_ Sighing as he drops down onto his back, he looks out his window, _'_ _Lucy…'_

~x~

The next morning at the guild Lucy is at the bar sipping a milkshake. With her head propped on her elbow she stares off to nowhere thinking about her dream the night before. _'_ _It's been the same dream all week._ _But it's escalating and that was the most intense one so far!'_ Exhale, _'_ _I told him I… love him…Do I?'_ She lets out an audible sigh filled with longing, her eyes giving off a dreamier look, _'_ _Yes, I do._ _But we were... and he felt soo…'_

"Lucy? Are you okay? You seem occupied lately."

Startled out of her day dream she quickly sits upright, "Huh, Oh Mira, yeah I'm fine, just a, um a weird dream I keep having."

Mira raises an eyebrow, "Oh, what kind of dream? By the look in your eyes it must have been a good one…"

Lucy's cheeks start to heat up to a crimson blush, "Um, I really don't wanna talk about. It's, it's nothing." She stammers

"Uh huh, well if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"Thanks Mira."

~x~

Natsu walks in to the guild hall. Scanning the room he sees Lucy at the bar but doesn't immediately run to her like he normally would; the dream still too fresh in his mind.

"Oi Flame-brain how 'bout a fight!" shouts Gray

He turns to face his sparing buddy, "Not today." He states bluntly

"Damn, what's up with you this morning, in fact you've been aloof this whole week! Is something up?"

 _'_ _Literally Up!'_ "No, Just got a lot on my mind okay."

"Wouldn't happen to be about…." Gray's eyes flit to the blonde at the bar. Natsu's eyes widen slightly, as his ears turn as pink as his hair. "Uh huh, thought so."

Hearing Natsu's voice Lucy turns around to look at him. Their eyes instantly meet and lock on to one another, filled with wonderment, curiosity… _Lust_ … She can feel the temperature of her body starting to rise. As her eyes glaze over moisture starts to form in her nether region.

His body heat is also mounting as his legs unconsciously pull him towards her. After a few steps he snaps himself out of it. Turning on his heels he rushes back out of the guild almost knocking Gray over to a nearby alley. Leaning against the brick walls he holds his head in his hands. His body is now completely on fire, _'_ _what is happening to me?!'_

Shaking her head Lucy comes to her senses and rushes out after him but doesn't see where he's gone. _'_ _Natsu…_ _what is going on?..."_

"Hey, Mira what do you think that was all about?" Gray asks the white haired bar mistress.

She just smiles, "Oh I think our little NaLu couple's about to grow up."

~xx~

Lucy POV

That night Lucy is restless once more. As her dreams intensify her hands grip the now drenched sheets. "Natsu, I want you!" "Mmmm, you're so big!" She groans a loud... "Natsu! Yes! Make me yours forever…." Groaning from the pain of the bite she bolts up in bed. Reaching up to her neck she rubs it feeling for any bite marks, but there aren't any. _'_ _Was that still a dream?_ _But it seemed so, so real and that bite….._ _Ugh, Is he trying to tell me something, what does this all mean!?'_

 _'_ _That's it!_ _I'm going to his house and figure out what's going on!'_

~x~

Natsu POV

Asleep in his own bed his body temperature is climbing once more. "Ohh Lucy, Your scent is intoxicating… You're so beautiful… Yes, I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives… Are you sure baby? This will only sting a little." He bites her neck and wakes up from the dream. _'_ _What the, did I just ask her to be… But is she really ready?!_ _Sigh, I can still… Taste her…'_ He falls back asleep, hopeful the dream will continue.

When she reaches his cottage, she slips in to find him sound asleep in his bed. Staring down at his partially naked body an unnatural force takes over her body. Just like at the guild her eyes glaze over again, and an insatiable craving for this boy envelops every fiber of her being. She strips down to her underwear and climbs in on top of him waking him up.

Instantly turning bright red, "Lucy?! W, what are you doing here… naked?!"

Purring, "Natsu, don't you want me?" As she slinks over his torso she makes sure her ample bosoms press firmly against his bare chest, "I know you want me, I can feeeel, your desire for me."

"L-Luce, I don't unders…"

"Don't be coy… You've been telling me, through your dreams… our dreams… I want you too Natsu…" His eyes expand, _'_ _The dreams!_ _We've both been… in the dreams!'_

"D-do you really love me Lucy?" He stammers, his eyes peering hopefully into her big brown eyes.

"Of course I love you Natsu... I neeeeed you…" she whines. Kissing along his neck her breath tickles his ear making him shudder. She rubs her hand along the growing bulge in his shorts eliciting a whimper. "I want you to be my first, my only… Make love to me Natsu."

"Lucy…" He bemoans. Pulling her face to his, he kisses her lips brusquely before flipping her onto her back. _Exhale,_ "I've never done this before… Because…because it comes with a price."

"I know the bite…" She whispers back. "…and I'm willing to pay it to be with you."

A cheeky grin flashes over his face as he leans down to kiss her supple lips once more. "Oh Baby…" he murmurs huskily into her neck as he clamps down, his canines puncturing the skin. Her hands grip onto his arms as the sting hits her.

After releasing her neck he licks at the wounds and sits up. She feels warmth flooding throughout her body. "I feel like I'm on fire…"

Losing all self-control; his desire to ravage the beautiful blonde beneath him kicks in. Ripping off her bra his mouth latches on to her supple breasts. She groans as he bites her nipples, digging her nails into his back.

Sitting up he pulls her panties off and removes his boxers revealing a large erection. Parting her legs as an invite he lays back on top of her, careful to still hold up his weight. She shifts her hips as he rubs the tip over her moist crevasse, "Are you sure baby?"

"Yes." She purrs.

 _He_ enters into the depths of her womanhood.

" _Tss_ ," she flinches a little. "You're so big!"

Tightening her legs around his waist as he slides in and out of her, his moans take on a husky vibration. "Natsu… _He_ feels so good!" His temperature is escalating as his emotions no longer have any restraints. Her eyes widen nervously as his body starts to glow red.

Seeing her shocked eyes, "I told you, you had to be able to handle me." She nods and runs her fingers through his hair. He lowers his head back down and kisses her softly. "Baby, you feel amazing!" Kissing her neck, "I'm glad I waited for you..." "I've loved you for so long…." he murmurs into her ear.

"Mmmm…I've loved you too Natsu… from the moment I met you."

Sitting up on his knees he adjusts her legs up over his waist and holds firmly onto her thighs. Her hands grasp desperately at the sheets around her as he quickens his pace.

"God, I love your scent…" he utters. "I'm gonna make you mine for the rest of our lives…"

"Make me yours forever…." She moans in return

She feels him swelling, ready, close. She arches her back to deepen the penetration and tightens her inner muscles around his shaft. "Luce….. You're gonna make me c…" he roars thrusting harder into her.

"Oh My God Natsu!" Heat floods her, fiery warmth but it doesn't hurt her.

Seconds pass as the pulsing against her constricting walls slow. Still panting a little he pulls out and sits down next to her.

"This makes me your mate now?" she asks sitting up.

"Almost, it's not over yet…"

"Wha..." A sudden alarm flashes in her eyes as her body now begins to heat up even further. "This wasn't in the dream! What's going on Natsu?"

"In order for you to be my mate, you must be like me."

"A, a Dragon Slayer?" she stutters.

"Part Dragon." He pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"P-Part Dragon! Owww, Natsu, it's hurting." She curls up into a fetal position.

"I know baby, it's almost over. And then you'll need to finish the bond." He kisses the top of her head and just holds her tight to him.

Feeling her body finally relax he turns her to face him. "How do you feel?" A notable look of concern in his eyes.

"I feel…. stronger…" There's a new glint, fervor in her eyes that he's never seen before. She pushes him onto his back and climbs on top of him, straddling his legs and locking him down with her hips. "I want more of him," she growls, stroking his shaft and head to stimulate _him_. He utters a low growl in response. "Oh you know you want it… just sit back and enjoy it!" She commands.

Revived, she slides up and starts to rub her clit over _the shaft_ pleasuring herself before pushing _him_ back in roughly. "Lucccy," he moans. "What have I done to you?!"

Her body has taken on the same reddish glow as he had. "Awakened me." She smirks, "Isn't that what you wanted?" Gyrating her hips slow at first, tightening her muscles on the way up and relaxing on the way down, she squeezes his shaft causing him to shudder in pleasure. Slowly speeding up the motion, she grips onto his waist for stability and arches her back to deepen _his_ reach.

Her new senses are enhancing the friction on her g'spot. She tilts her head back licking her lips groaning, "Mmmmm Natsu…" She can feel her orgasm is imminent and increases her momentum. He can sense she's close, so is he.

"Slow down, Luce, you're…"

"I, don't, want, to..." "Almost…" "Uhhhh!" Screaming as the climax hits her body stiffens, the walls around his hardened limb constraining even tighter.

"Lucccy!" he utters, his back arching under her. He explodes once more.

Falling down on top of chest she locks onto his neck and bites down, her new longer canines piercing his skin. When the shudders finally subside she collapses to his side and cuddles up to his neck to kiss his wounds.

"Now you're mine!" She whispers.

"Forever Baby!" And he passes out.

~xx~

Natsu POV

"Forever Baby!" he utters as he pops up in his bed awake. _'_ _What the!_ _No!_ _It couldn't be a dream!_ _It was too real!'_ Looking around him, he's naked an obvious sexual encounter has happened, slight scorch marks on his sheets telling a tale but Lucy isn't there. Reaching up to his neck he feels the puncture wounds. _'_ _Gah!_ _I can't take this anymore; I've got to find her.'_ He throws on only shorts and rushes to her apartment.

~x~

Lucy POV

"Now you're mine!" she whispers and stretches opening her eyes. _'_ _A dream?_ _Ugh, is my mind_ _messing with me!'_ Sitting up looking down at herself she realizes that she's completely naked except for Natsu's robe! "How'd His! Tss," adjusting her hips she's a little sore in that area. Next she reaches up to her neck and feels the marks, _'_ _Then How'd that..?!_ _and I feel different…'_ Hearing a noise, she turns to see Natsu in her window.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu, it wasn't a dream was it?!"

He shakes his head, "I guess you came home after I passed out and fell back asleep too."

"So that means…"

He grins, "Forever baby, I am Yours and You are mine."

She smirks…. Two pearly white fangs glinting in the moonlight.


	2. Fetish- Gajevy

"Come on Levy, it's our own place, no more having to be quiet," he tries to suck on her neck again.

"Gajeel," she moans. "Slow down, I have a confession to make."

"Can't it wait baby," he breathes in her ear making her shudder. "Daddy wants to come out and play..."

She reaches between his legs and rubs causing Gajeel to groan. "I think _he'll_ like my confession..." she bites his ear. "Just wait here…"

Leaving him blue on the couch, she walks into the bedroom and sets up a few things. He hears some noises, the sound of metal. _'_ _What is she doing in there?'_ he wonders. Changing her outfit, she throws on a black satin robe and walks back out standing in front of him. He tries to reach out to her but she steps out of his reach.

"Do you wanna know why I was so attracted to you?" she purrs.

He raises an eyebrow

Slinking her way to him, "I have a secret, that I've longed to act upon, but have never been able to until now… a secret fetish." she slowly undoes her sash and opens the robe to reveal ….

"Gehe, it's always the quiet ones."

A black studded collar with a large ring is around her neck, a metal leash hangs from the ring. A black leather cupless corset attaches to crotchless panties and a matching garter with lace stockings; black stiletto heels, a pair of leather handcuffs that can be attached to each other or something else round out the accessories.

Standing up he grabs the leash, "So far _he's_ liking this confession…" he smirks

"Then take me to the bedroom, there's more."

"More?" She nods her head. Pulling her by the leash they walk into the bedroom.

"Whoa." Additional restraints are attached to the four corners of the bed, an adjustable height chain and hook now hangs above it. Whips, feather wands, blindfolds and others toys hang on the headboard.

Rubbing up against his chest, "I want to be your slave girl, and I'm a bad slave that needs to be punished… that's my fetish."

"Levy." He utters, "I don't think I could do anything to, to cause you that kind of pain..."

"You don't have to my love, I am your slave; you may do to me whatever you wish to."

He pushes her against one of the posts, "Metal studs and leather look good on you Pipsqueak." He nibbles her ear, "and you have been a bad girl making _him_ wait. Should I punish you?" he whispers.

"Yes." She moans, "That was very naughty of me to do."

Picking her up by the waist he stands her up on the bed, raises her arms and attaches her handcuffs to the hook, but making sure her feet are not dangling. Taking a blind fold from the headboard he covers her eyes and strips off his clothes. He stands behind her, his body pressed up close. She feels something large digging into her back. He runs his hands down her arms along her sides and to her ass, squeezing them. "So sexy..." he bites her ear.

Looking at the other toy options, he grabs a feather wand and begins to tickle her. She starts to giggle, she can't help herself. He hits her ass with the stick end, "Did I say you could giggle?"

"S-sorry Master. I must be disciplined."

He hits her again. "Did I say you could talk?" she shakes her head. "Now that's a good girl."

Removing her from the hook he forces her to her knees. He grabs her hair and forces her head next to his cock. "Time you give _him_ some attention." Feeling with her hands, she grabs a hold of his shaft and licks all around and up to the head before shoving _him_ into her mouth. Gajeel groans as Levy moves _him_ in and out of her mouth. She starts off slowly, using her lips to tighten around the shaft as she creates a suction going upward, popping at the head before releasing and going back down. Her tongue pays close attention to his frenulum as she moves past it. Increasing her pace, he moans and pulls on her hair. "Baby… Damn you're good at that!" ' _Shit, too damn good; she's gonna make me explode already!'_

"Alright, that's enough," he pushes her down and flips her onto on her stomach. "On Your hands and knees!" he pulls on her leash. She complies and he lowers himself to his knees behind her. "If I ask you something you have permission to answer, do you understand?" She nods her head. He slaps her ass, "Speak! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl." He rubs the head of his cock on her opening. "Do you want this?"

"Yes Master!"

"Will you scream for me baby?"

"Yes I will master."

"Good" and he thrusts his cock into her hard.

"You're so big master!" she screams out

Ramming her, he grips her waist for stability. "I love how tight you are Pipsqueak." He groans.

"Oh Master! Ughhh." Levy screams from the pleasure and pain of his large size. She can feel _him_ hitting all the way inside her.

Feeling close again he slows down not wanting to cum yet and pulls out. He flips her onto her back and removes her blind fold. Turning one of his fingers into a blade he cuts the corset top and collar off of her and throws it across the room. Leaning over her he sucks on her breasts and stomach, she groans when he bites her nipples. Sitting back up he spreads her legs apart, forcefully pulling her to him from her thighs he enters her once more. As he thrusts in and out of her, "Say my name!"

"Gajeel!"

"Do you love me Levy?"

"I Love You Gajeel!"

"And you're mine forever?"

"Forever baby!"

Speeding up, he rams into her harder. She screams out. He squeezes her thighs as he gets closer. "Levy!" "Ughhhh." He lets out a loud moan as _he_ fills her. She feels _him_ pulsing inside her. As the throbbing slows he falls on top of her, his face near her neck. "No one can take you from me now." He whispers and bites down on her neck, his canines puncturing the skin. Gasping from the bite, she can feel a warm blood rolling down her skin. When he releases the bite, he lick's up the blood that has trickled down her neck.

"Why'd you bite me?" she utters

"Gehe. That was my fetish babe. Now you belong to me!"


	3. Sweet Desires- Erza Jellal

This story is short and to the point. I thought it would be fun to do something with Erza's cake cravings.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Calling from the train station, "Yeah, I'll be home in about half an hour, we just got off the train."

"Okay, see you soon."

~~xx~~

She walks in through the front door and drops her bags. "Jellal, are you home? Sorry it took so long but the bandits were more troublesome than we expected….. Jellal?"

"I'm in here." He calls from the bedroom.

"It didn't help Natsu and Gray would start bickering with each other in the middle of the battle…." She walks in to the room. "Jel….."

"Then I hope your hungry my scarlet vixen." With eyes widening, Erza's mouth begins to salivate.

Lying on the bed naked, Jellal has a piece of strawberry cake over his package. "Just don't bite too hard." He smirks

Aroused she strips off her clothes, flinging them around her as she runs to the bed. Crawling over his legs she props herself directly over the cake. Her eyes roll up as she scoops some frosting with her tongue, "Oh my God that's so sweet…" she takes a bite, "so yummy…" and another… and another, devouring the cake until all that is left is the hardened middle.

She licks up and around the delicious stick before moving her mouth over the tip. As she clamps down and begins to suck he lets out a low moan. "Erzza!" he groans. Her tongue fondles his shaft and head hungrily as it searches out any crevasses that may hide more sweet, deliciousness. Up and down she moves, harder and faster, too enraptured in her mission to notice the squirming man it is attached to. He groans. "Erza!" A creamy filling shoots out into her mouth and down her throat.

"MMmm." She licks her lips. "You are a tasty treat tonight!"

"How about seconds?" He lifts up a can of whipped cream.

She lets out an excited squeal…..

~x~

"Jellal!" She bolts up in bed shrieking. _'_ _Damn it was just a dream!'_

Startling him awake he sits up too. "Erza, what's the matter?"

"I just got the best idea," she grins, "but we need cake!"


	4. Steam

10/13/17 Public Prompt for NaLu Love Fest week 2017

They've been dating for some time now, ever since things had finally gone back to normal in Fiore, but the young blonde just doesn't understand why her boyfriend hasn't made _that_ move on her yet; and she's been yearning for it… Oh! How she's been aching for it! Lately, every time he touches her, whether just a hand on her waist, a tap on the shoulder, or even just his goofy smile and that now familiar pressure develops between her legs pleading for release. The worse times, have become nightly since Natsu loves to cuddle with her in bed and frankly she doesn't know how much longer she can take it. So, after an exhilarating match at the latest Magic Games she's decided it's time to get what she desires, it's time to cross the line…

~~~xx~~~

Watching from around a corner Lucy spies Natsu walking into the boy's locker room alone. The opportunity she had been hoping for had finally presented itself. Sneaking up to the door she hears the shower turn on and quietly slips in; locking the door behind her. She strips off her clothes and creeps up to the unsuspecting boy... Her heart beat racing at the sight of her boyfriend and what she plans to do. Damn he was hot! Water rippling off his perfectly toned features, splashing over his shoulders and around him, the muscles flexing in his biceps as he rinses out his spiky mess of pink hair…. Erotic flashes of his thighs driving his… Her feet propel her… 'Almost there…' All of a sudden, the blonde mage sees him stop and start to sniff the air. Busted! He starts to turn his head so in her haste, she closes the distance in a couple of gaits and wraps her arms around his waist to prevent him from doing so.

"Lucy? What are you doing in here?"

"Shhh…" She whispers, kissing him between his shoulder blades, her luscious lips causing ripples along the muscles in his back with each touch.

Adding her hands to the mix she runs her nails down along his wet skin eliciting more shudders, till she reaches his perfect rear… and squeezes. "Lucy…" With her supple bosoms pressed up against him she kisses along his neck and shoulders, velvety little pecks as her hands reach around and take hold of him. Natsu moans out deep and low, as she fondles the enlarging organ becoming more amorous with each stroke, he tilts his head back as the pleasure takes over... "Lucy…wait…"

The blonde didn't know that her boyfriend wanted this just as badly as she did, maybe even more so because of the visceral creature within beckoning that he stakes his claim upon a mate soon. With his own lust for her fighting to break through, his body temperature rapidly starts to rise. "Wait… Luce…." he groans again but she continues to have her way, teasing the neck through firm but gentle strokes and her thumb catering to its head. "Lucce please…" Feeling his fiery element shifting in intensity in a way he's never felt before, it's apparent to him; he's about to lose all control. "Ahhh! Lucy Stop." Natsu grabs her hands and turns around once he's turned off the shower.

She looks at him with a sense of inquisitive despair, "Natsu, why'd you stop me?" Moisture already threatening in her eyes.

"Because… There's a reason I never made _this_ move on you…" Still staring into his flashing green eyes with confusion. "I-I'm afraid I might burn you by accident."

"But you've had sex before…" mumbling, "I heard…" as she looks down.

"Once out of curiosity before I met you, and since she didn't mean as much to me I could suppress the fire." He lifts her chin back up, "But with you, I just know I won't be able to hold back. I… I love you too much…."

She stares for a moment, pondering so many different emotions and thoughts… _'_ _No wonder she looked at me funny when we started dating…_ _Wait did he just say the "L" word!_ _But does that mean…'_ Pouting, "So we'll never get to…?!"

" _Argh_ … I do want to…" he runs his hand over his face. "Fuck, I want you so badly! I know how you've been feeling babe, I can sense it, oh hell it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Hanging his head, "I can smell it on you, especially at night when everything is still and it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to tear your clothes off and ravage you…" _Sigh._ "Luce, of course there is a way for us to have sex, but... once I do it it's permanent and I couldn't ask that of you yet…."

Her eyes grow wide, pleading with him in unspoken words, _'_ _What is it!'_

"Luce, it's not that simple! I can only perform this once so I'm not supposed to use it unless you're my mate for life, that's forever!"

Without hesitation, she grabs his neck and pulls his face to hers slamming her lips roughly against his. The simple yet forceful act surprises the young slayer and he returns the kiss with the same lasciviousness. When she pulls away she keeps her hands cupped against his cheeks, tender but firm. "I never want to be with anyone else but you." Her sweet voice holds a melodic tone, while watching his reactions carefully. "I love you Natsu! I always have and always will…"

Bringing his hands over hers that still remain on his cheeks, "A-are you absolutely sure Luce? N-no hesitation whatsoever?"

She nods her head and smiles at him, "Not one shred of doubt in mind. You're the one I want to share the rest of my life with, but the question is, do you know what you want?"

Natsu's eyes flash with such exhilarating satisfaction that this heavenly goddess of the stars is ready and willing to pledge her life to him. "Hmm." He wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes. "Let me think." Grinning, "Then just say you'll marry me Lucy."

 _'_ _Wasn't expecting that!'_ Her sparkling eyes expand along with her beaming smile, "Hell Yes I will!" She squeals and plants a kiss on his lips, "Um, so, now what? Is there some kind of spell or ritual you have to do?"

"No spells or anything fancy, I quick nip that will sting a little but it'll make you immune to my fire." She nods and with a fleeting hesitation, tilts her head to the side.

When he bites the tip of her ear, she winces from the prick as his canines break through the skin but it's brief and a new warm, euphoric tingling embarks on a journey around her body. "This feels a little strange." He chuckles as a soft white glow surrounds her, warming her from the inside out. On a cellular level, her body is morphing and becoming more like his. When the light dissipates she examines her skin but doesn't see anything special, "So what happened?"

His voice vibrates in a low, husky growl, "You'll see," and pushes her against the wall before turning the shower back on.

Water cascades over their naked bodies as he lavishes her neck and ears with mind numbing kisses. Covetous in their behavior, his rough lips chafe against the silkiness of her skin; she quivers in his powerful arms. Their hands meander as if freed now from binds that had once held them back, groping, exploring every curve and crevasse. "Ohhh, Natsu…" Moaning as he sucks on her breasts, squealing as his tongue flicks or his teeth graze her perky nipples, she trails her fingernails down his back then moves around his hips to his hardened organ. It twitches in delight like a new toy finally being played with so her nimble fingers squeeze's lightly around the shaft and stroke with a gentle pressure...

He groans aloud at the pleasure of her wonton caresses. "Lucce..." A light reddish aura surrounds him as his body temperature skyrockets. But this time he lets it go out of his control as moisture in the air turns to a steaming mist and the room becomes more like a sauna. Lucy smirks, her eyes trained on his as she lowers herself to her knees, "Baby, what are you…" and licks around his member. "Ughh…" he groans and his knees buckle slightly as she places her whole mouth over him and proceeds to fondle with the muscles of her textured appendage, one hand braces himself against the wall or risk crumpling. His head tilts, eyes rolling back when the constraint created by her mouth intensifies. Using her lips to create the pressure, she moves him in and out with a sucking motion; her bottom lip paying special attention to the fleshy part under the head and her tongue teasing in countering swirls when she reaches the top. "Oh my God Luuucce!" Breathing through her nose she goes slowly so she doesn't gag. _'_ _Damn how is she so good at this!'_ Timed just right she pushes until she can feel the head hit the back of her throat. "Holy Shit!" he closes his eyes and places his hand on her head to keep his balance. Again, she hits the very opening to her pipe. "Fuck!" Natsu grits his teeth and clenches his fingers through each clash. Lucy can feel a change in size as his member primes for the final call. It feels so exhilarating that she's bringing him to the edge of his sanity! _'_ _She's gonna make me explode!'_ "Luce…" He stops her and pulls her to her feet. "Not yet babe..."

"But I wanted to…" she pouts.

"Next time my love… but I don't wanna finish so soon..." Lifting her up with her back against the wall she wraps her legs around his waist and hips, locking her feet behind him. Natsu holds her securely as she positions the tip of his head next to her entrance, moist and ready it beckons ready to receive its' reward. He pushes in through the tight channel slow and smoothly until he's seated all the way inside.

" _Tss_." She flinches from the initial tension, her muscles not use to being stretched in this way. It startles him and he retreats but she locks her legs tighter to keep him from pulling all the way out.

"But… Luce, are you okay?!"

"Don't stop…." She whispers, "It's just, my first time."

"You're a virgin?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"N-no," he stammers, but his eyes are beaming, "I just feel really special to be your first."

She smiles at him. "I waited for you…" and wraps her arms around his neck. With a push of her own hips to sink his dick deeply once more, "Now give me what I've been craving for."

This amuses the enraptured man. "Craved huh?" Gripping onto her thighs he starts to rock his hips, thrusting in and out of her with the timing of a seamless symphony. The fit is so perfect, like she truly was created just for him and volumes better than his one encounter. _'_ _Fuck I wish I had waited for her too…'_

"He feels so perfect Natsu," her voice purring like silk in his ear, "I just knew you were my eternal flame..."

"I believe it's meant to be," he croons, "Now, you belong to me, and only me!"

"Mmm…." she sings back, "And I belong to you, I've loved you from the start…"

As their passions spiral into a hedonistic revelry neither had ever dreamed possible, his aura changes to a reddish blue glow and heat waves flare out from him in every direction. The temperature continues to rise to scorching levels and even the water flowing from the shower head turns to steam almost instantly. "Wow," she utters, surprised that she doesn't feel the additional heat, "Natsu you are so amazing!" Excitement filling her voice like a kid in a candy store. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"No…" he groans as the sweltering stream envelops them. "…it's because it's our first time… But… it could happen more often, if you get me riled up…."

"Really?" she purrs, "Is that a promise?" and tightens the inner muscles around his shaft.

Muttering, "Luce.…" he moans, "don't squeeze, you're gonna make me cum quicker."

"Too bad!" she jests and squeezes again.

He rams her harder making her yelp, "Naughty!"

Natsu escalates his hip movements, driving harder into her, deeper; the same engorged changes Lucy felt earlier push against her walls. Gripping her nails into his neck or tugging on his hair, "Oh my God, Natsu!" she screams out in unbridled passion. The friction against her g'spot is building to a level she's never achieved on her own and the muscles of her back tense and arch involuntarily. "Na…tsu…" straining to even speak as the throes of an orgasm take over. "Fuucckk!"

Pulses of muscular spasms levying against the young man's dick, squeezing, releasing, pushing his own climactic entrance. The tone of his voice fluctuates to a higher pitch, "Baby…" he moans between his thrusts; _'_ _Damn it…_ _wanted… more…'_ but he can't stop, there's no way in hell to stop this ride. "Fucking feels... too…. damn Good!" His orgasm reaching an apex, "I'm…Ughhh…." And neck craning back. "Luccce!" Her tightened muscles feel the throbbing pulses from his shaft as his superheated fluids discharge inside her. "Ahhh..." Lucy's orgasm shows no signs of slowing either, driven by the beating of Natsu's member against her own swollen sex, she can only clench her teeth while her cries blend with his.

When the pulsing finally subsides and her body gives out, they both sink to the floor with her back against the wall. Natsu plops his head on her shoulder still breathing heavily. "Thank you…" she learns her head against his and whispers.

"For what my love?"

"Choosing me," she smiles, "For your special gift."

"No…" He kisses her gently, "Thank you for waiting for me…"

From outside the locker room door they hear a familiar voice yell. "Oi, about time you two!"

"Shut up Pervert!" They both cry out in unison…

When a sweeter voice interjects, "So, when's the Wedding?"

Lucy blushes. Busted! "Shit, that's Mira!" she whimpers into Natsu's chest. "Oh my, how long have they been listening!"

More cheers and giggles and other more vulgar comments keep coming, "Crap how many people are out there!" Natsu grips the back of his neck. "Is there a back door to this room?"

"How should I know! It's my first time in here!" She's dreading the idea of having to face the crowd right now. "W-we can't go out there…"

A loud explosion rattles the awaiting crowd, since the couple couldn't find another exit, Natsu made one!


	5. Hawaiian Souvenir

NaLu Love Fest 2017- 10/15, 20, 24/17 Multi-Prompts within- Role Play, Stockings/Lingerie, Hickeys, Dreams, Lust

Lucy tosses and turns in her sleep. _Blurry images of a dark-skinned young woman in a reddish colored dress dances in front of her speaking words she cannot identify. The melody is deep and strangely, resonates through her soul. 'What is that woman singing?'_

 _'He wahine ikaikaʻo ia_

 _Mai kahi'āina'ē_

 _Me ke ahonui a me ka pono_

 _He kanaka ikaikaʻo ia_

 _Mai kahi'āina'ē_

 _Me ke ahi a me ka ikaika i loko o konaʻuhane_

 _Akā naʻe, ua kāhea kēia'āina iā lākou_

 _ʻO kā lāua kaikamahine keʻano o nā meaʻelua_

 _Akā, e lilo kā lākou keiki i ka mana o kona makua kāne_

 _A e mālama i kēia'āina me ka hanohano'_

 _The woman's movements so fluid and yet powerful and beautiful all at the same time. 'She keeps repeating the same words, I think…' The woman points at Lucy and smiles, rocking some imaginary thing in her arms, like an infant. Fire erupts all around them, encircling them but it doesn't scare Lucy. 'What is going on…' More confused than anything else, she doesn't understand what the woman is trying to tell her as the stranger now places her hands over her own stomach. But as suddenly as the scene exploded into flames, it quickly shifts into a bedroom but not her own._

 _Gone is the woman in red and instead Lucy finds herself in an erotic exchange with her husband. The heat in the room feels almost as stifling as the last scene and yet neither seem to notice, too focused on their bonded exchange. The blonde can feel everything going on around her. 'Am I still dreaming?' She wonders for a second before realizing she didn't care either way._

 _Her husband plunges over and over deep into her center as she writhes in time with his motions. She groans and sighs, gripping to the bedding, his arms, his hair, or digging her nails into the skin of his back; he growls from the pain but it seems to only push his drive further and harder. 'Natsu…' breathing out through the intoxicating haze of her mind._

 _Natsu slows his pace to delay the inevitable… Instead cajoling his wife's senses with other corporeal touches. His lips upon her neck tease with succulent sweet kisses and how she loves when his canines graze the skin ever so gently. The warmth of his breath wafting over her body making her shudder under his shifting frame… Love bites full of immortal yearnings yet as the slow, meticulous rocking of his hips keep the pressure inside her from growing._

 _'My Princess…' he moans_

 _'My dragon…' she purrs, 'Take me all the way…' bucking her hips_

 _He coos to her, "Not yet my love…"_

 _"But the woman…" he kisses her lips. "…Natsu…"_

 _"One day… Luce… If that is what you desire…"_

Moaning in her sleep, "Yes…. I do…"

 _Natsu lifts one of her legs up over his shoulders and pushes slow but deep into the tight confines of her balmy cavern, flesh hitting flesh as far as he can go only to repeat the process again and again, and again. Lucy's back arches from the repeated immersion, waves of lust escalating in her nether region; he's soon to take her beyond the stars… 'Lucy… I'm almost…'_

"Lucy?" her husband shakes her gently, curious about what she is dreaming about.

 _'Natsu… Take me there…'_

"Na…tsu…" still moaning, Lucy's body contorts on the bed as if she is close to a real orgasm. "Take me…"

"Lucy!" he shakes a little harder

Lucy's body stops moving as she stretches her arms, "Hmmm?" and opens her eyes to the darkness of their bedroom and her husband sitting up beside her. "Baby, why'd you wake me up?"

"Are you having sex with me in your dream? Because that's not fair!"

She laughs, "I…" blinking, Lucy quiets back down, "Huh, I don't remember."

Natsu lies down next to his wife and cuddles her close again, "Well sure sounded like it, the way you were moaning and groaning…" a grin pops onto his face, "I must be pretty damn good that you need to have me in your dreams too…"

"Or I'm not getting enough in real life that I need to get action in my dreams…" she teases.

"Hey!" he rolls on top of her and presses his crotch against hers, "Seriously?!"

Lucy giggles and grabs his butt, "Just joking babe…"

A couple of months later, Natsu calls Levy over the phone while Lucy's at work.

 _'Levy, would you watch Nashi & Happy for us?'_

 _'Sure, Natsu. What's the occasion?'_

 _'Since we never got to do it, and our anniversary is coming up… I was thinking of taking Lucy on a real honeymoon.'_

 _'Really! That's a great idea Natsu, of course I'll watch them for you.'_

 _'Thanks Levy…'_

Natsu observes from the door with a smile as his wife tucks their sleeping daughter into bed. "She's so adorable…" He whispers as he wraps his arms around his wife and kisses her cheek. "I'm such a lucky guy to have two beautiful women in my life." Their daughter was the spitting image of her mother but with his salmon colored hair and emerald green eyes.

"Alright, what do you want Natsu?" Lucy teases

Feigning shock, "I already got what I wanted when you said, _'I do'_ …" he leads her out to the living room and sits her on the couch. "But what about you? Are you happy with how things turned out Luce?"

"Of course, I am, babe, why wouldn't I be?"

He puts his arm around her shoulder, "We had Nashi so young, and the wedding was kinda just thrown together… I just worried that there were other things you maybe thought you were missing out on…"

"Well…" she leans against him. "Having Nashi at eighteen wasn't easy and rushing the wedding before she was born… _sigh_ , but I don't have any regrets. Natsu I loved you and that's all that mattered to me."

"But still, I wish I could have, I don't know," he runs his hand acting nervous, "given you more."

Her big brown eyes dance for a moment, wondering where this was leading, "Like what?"

"For starters, I couldn't even take you on a honeymoon."

She laughs, "That wouldn't have been much fun being 8 months pregnant."

"I know, but now that Nashi is seven and we're more stable financially…" he pulls out the two tickets he had hidden behind a pillow… "…I thought for our anniversary this year…" … holding them up in front of her… "I could make that up to you."

Her eyes widen, "Are you serious!" she grabs the tickets from his hand. "Hawaii!"

"I've already arranged with Levy to babysit Nashi and Happy, spoke to your job and mine, booked flights, rooms, and car," grinning that cheeky smile, "all you need to do is pack, oh and you can pick what we do there."

Lucy squeals and throws herself against her husband almost tipping over the loveseat they were in, "God I love you Natsu!"

"I love you too babe." He grins and pulls her tight to him. "Ya know… I can't wait to see you in your bikini…"

She slaps him in the arm, "Goof!"

"You married this goof! What does that make you?"

Giggling, "Touche."

"So… Mrs. Dragneel…" he grins wide and trails his fingers on her thigh, "…Nashi's asleep…"

With a straight face, Lucy taunts her husband, "And?"

"What do you mean _And_? It's been a little while babe…"

She giggles and plants herself further in his lap. "Is my friend lonely?" Lucy rubs her hand over his crotch area and feels a twitch.

"Mmhmm." Natsu rumbles and pouts for more effect.

"Does he wanna have a play date?" she purrs

"Yeah…" his cheeky grin taking over his face.

Giggling again she pushes herself off him, "Then tag, your it!" and runs for the sanctity of their bedroom.

"Ooh! I'm gonna get you!" he rushes after his wife. Catching her just as she makes it to the bed, she squeals when he tackles her onto it. "He He! Got ya!"

"Mmmm…" Lucy pulls his face down smashing her lips against him grinning the whole time. "Make me purr…" she whispers in his ear, then drags her body closer to the headboard. He pulls his shirt off and crawls over her positioning between her legs before lowering his crotch against her core and pushing. She moans lightly from the pressure change… if only there wasn't their pesky fabric between them! Lucy bucks her hips as his kisses trail from her mouth down her jawbone and along her neck, twining her fingers through his mess of hair. "Mmm…" she hums from the pleasure of his touch. "Na…"

A high pitch scream, cry, followed by, "Daddy!" breaks the couple right out of their mood. "Daddy!"

 _Sigh_ , "Natsu you better go, Nashi probably had a bad dream or something."

He hangs his head and nods, "Yeah…" "Nashi, I'll be right there." _Sigh_ , "I _really_ can't wait for this vacation…" Giving his wife one last peck on the lips he crawls off her and grabs his shirt on his way out the door, his erection already retreating. "Nashi baby, Dad's coming."

Turning on the lights as he walks in, Natsu sees his daughter sitting with her legs up and arms wrapped around her stuffed dragon doll. "Baby, what's the matter?" he asks the frightened child as he sits beside her on the bed and cuddles her to his chest. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah…" the little girl sniffles into the plush doll.

"Tell me about your dream, baby."

"A-at first it was a cool dream. You and mommy had magic powers."

"What kind of powers," he coaxes Nashi to focus on the happy parts.

"Oh daddy, you could breathe fire! And Mommy had these magic keys and had all these neat friends that came out of the keys!"

"Really?" he chuckles, "that does sound pretty cool."

Her eyes sparkle, "Yeah it is, that would be so cool if you could do that daddy!"

"I agree baby, it would make barbecuing really easy."

The little girl giggles, "Even Happy was in the dream but he could fly and talk!"

Now Natsu really laughs, as he pictures their blue fur ball with wings. "That would be a sight to see." As if on cue, the cat jumps onto the bed nuzzling to Nashi's hand wanting to be pet. "I think he thought you called him."

"But daddy…" Nashi begins to stroke along the cat's head and ears, "Mommy was kidnapped by a group of bad people and you were trying to save her but they caught you too… After you broke free you found mommy but she was stuck in a time machine or something and to get her out you were fighting the leader of the bad guys. Daddy he was so weird looking, with black hair and I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl but I think it was a boy…"

"Nashi, you know the dreams can't hurt you right?"

"I know…" she pouts, "But it was scary…"

"I know baby, but it's okay." He kisses her forehead. "Think about the cool stuff and maybe you'll only dream about that instead."

"You mean like how you can breathe fire!"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "like that or mommy's key friends." Their cat, has by this time snuggled along Nashi's side and fallen asleep. "And Happy here will protect you."

"Daddy, he's just a cat."

"I know baby, but you can pretend he has magic powers too like in the dream."

"Okay."

Natsu prompts his daughter to lay back down and pulls the covers around her again. "Close your eyes baby girl."

"Don't leave until I fall asleep."

"I'll stay right here." He kisses her forehead. As Happy purrs contently next to Nashi, Natsu listens as her breathing evens out into another peaceful slumber. "Good night baby," he whispers before turning off her light and closing the door.

Trudging back to his bedroom, he makes a pitstop at the bathroom to relieve his bladder before going to his wife. As he opens and closes the bedroom door behind him he hears a throat clearing followed by a very, sexy voice. "Hello… Mr. Dragneel…"

His eyes fall over his wife in one of his favorites; her black and white, French maid costume. "Wow…" he mutters, drinking in the image of Lucy lying on her side, head propped up with one arm… one leg bent slightly at the knee, and the thigh high white stockings… He gulps.

"I've been such a naughty maid… I deserve to be punished…" Lucy bends her leg further so that it's about a foot off the bed at the knee and runs her feather duster along it towards her middle junction.

"I see…" Natsu grins, "Do you want your master to punish you?"

She leans forward from the waist making sure to stick her chest out in the process. With her palm, flat against the surface of the bed she grips the comforter in her fingers and nods, biting the corner of her lip.

Making his way towards her, he crawls over the bed closer, "but what if the master doesn't want to punish you?" she pouts. Natsu runs his hands up her leg, "He'd much rather see you…" and when he reaches her pussy runs his fingers over them, "pleasure yourself…"

"But…" she quibbles…

An eyebrow raises, "Are you arguing with your master?"

"No." she shakes her head as he caresses her cheek.

"Then the master wants you to put on a show for him." And with that Natsu props himself against the headboard with his legs outstretched and waits.

Lucy gets off the bed and moves around to the side and slowly undresses in a striptease performance. Turning her back to him, she reaches around and nimbly pulls at the bow securing the apron, it's the first to fall to her feet. With both hands now at her hips, the thumb and pointer fingers hook into the sides of the skirt, drawing it down inch by inch in measured drifts, bending over the lower it goes, she sticks out her ass as the fabric makes its away over the humps. Once past the point of resistance she allows the skirt to leisurely slide down her toned and lithe legs. Lucy's hands follow as it travels down, caressing thighs, calf, and then back up again, grazing her nails against the limbs in an unhurried pace. Relishing the tingling feelings generated, all the while side-eying her husband, she kicks the skirt away when it hits her ankles and smirks. No underwear. Now she turns to face him again and un buttons the white collared shirt, one button, two buttons… until all the closures are freed. She lets the shirt hang open, still covering her bountiful bosoms but allowing the curve of them to peek through. Biting the corner of her bottom lip, she squeezes her boobs together, groaning in a provocative and derisive manner, teasing Natsu with the fact that she was fondling her body, not him. He makes a kissing action and beckons her closer with his finger but she resists. Lucy knows her husband wants to touch but she doesn't let her breasts show just yet, no. Continuing in her routine, her eyes flutter as soft moans escape her lips, pinching and kneading her large supple bosoms through the fabric. Gradually she runs her hands along their sides upwards towards her neck, caressing, then over the sides of her face until they reach her hair. Lucy then reaches up and pulls the frilled headpiece off and tosses it at her husband who by this time had removed his shirt and added it to the litter of clothes building on the floor. He grins when he catches it, like a garter at a wedding.

Crawling back onto the bed, Lucy sits facing her husband with her legs bent in front of her and close enough for her feet to rub against his thigh if she wanted to. She slides the shirt back over her shoulders finally revealing his favorite body part, her supple breasts, and tosses it behind her. All that remains is the stockings. She runs a hand over her leg, "On or off master?"

"Off…" he growls huskily and reaches over to grab her ankle but she retracts her legs out of his reach. Starting at the thigh of her left leg, Lucy slides the white fabric along her skin, leaning her upper body until her chest is almost touching her knees. Her sluggish motions coupled with his arousal prompts him to respond. "I wanted to take them off!" he pouts when she finally slips the first one off her foot.

"As you wish master…" Lucy scoots a little more forward and with the toes of her right foot rubs against his thigh.

Natsu quickly takes hold of her leg and yanks the stocking right off but doesn't let go for her bare skin is what he was really after; running his hands over the taut silkiness of her calf while Lucy braces herself in a leaned back position to allow her master to do as he wishes. He lifts her foot up while leaning down and starts to plant brisk little pecks over her toes, around her foot and ankle with the occasional abrupt nibble and scrape from his teeth. Lucy shudders, it's a secret pleasure of hers when her husband pays attention to this area of her body, something she's never actually told him because some may think a foot fetish may seem weird but who was she to stop him from doing what he was obviously having fun with as well. She giggles when he scrapes the bottom of her foot with his finger nails, maybe it's a secret pleasure of his as well…

With her husband satisfying some need of his own, Lucy adjusts her hips and lays on her back. Natsu looks over to see what his wife is up to now as she licks two of her fingers, rolling them around her tongue in a leisurely fashion. He stifles a groan as her teasing evokes images of her wet muscle upon his own narrow appendage. It's time to continue the show. She licks her lips and trails her hands down her body, running them over her neck and chest, pinching her nipples and moaning at her own debauchery. Lower, the hand moves tracing a path over her abdomen until it reaches her pussy. By this time Natsu loses focus on his fetish and leans back in awe at his wife's self-gratification.

Her right-hand concentrates on her clit while her left fondles her mountain peaks. Tickling and flicking the button, eyes fluttering as her back arches from the stimulation. She slides a digit in to the hole, then two, rubbing and pumping them in and out, over and over, Lucy continues to moan in her blissful stupor. The sensuality she's bringing to herself numbs her mind and she almost forgets she was doing this for her husband's voyeuristic request; so much so she doesn't realize he's stripped the rest of his clothing off. His dick is so hard right now if he doesn't give it release soon… Her head tilts back harder into the bedding the deeper the pressure builds and tightens in her core. Knowing exactly where to touch to bring about the most satisfying stimulation, her orgasm comes quickly and forcefully. "Fu..ck…" her body tenses as the first waves hit her; she pulls her fingers out and grips to the bedding knowing that to slow it's pace she cannot add to the stimulus.

But her husband has other plans.

As soon as her head hits the bed, Natsu moves in swiftly and pulls her hips against his own, driving his cock deep inside her. "Na..!" her voice catches in her throat at the full impact.

"Shh! You'll wake Nashi." He scolds as he continues to drive into her. But this is harder said than done for the blonde since she's in the midst of a relapsing orgasm.

"Damn it!" Lucy bites down on her hand trying to stifle the screams.

Pausing for a second to readjust, he maneuvers her legs over his shoulders, partially lifting his wife's back until only her head and shoulders remain touching the bed. The change in position causes his dick to rub her lower entry point where there are more nerve endings, setting off a new chain of hedonistic delight. Her walls constrict around his shaft and his own pulsing warns Lucy of the impending eruption about to take place.

"Lu…ce…" his strangled voice can barely utter as sticky fluids empty out into her moist cavern. Natsu continues to rock his hips for a few more seconds as the swimmers burst forth in undulating waves until finally and completely spent, he gently releases his wife onto the bed and flops beside her, panting heavily. "Babe… You are such… a fucking… turn on…"

She rolls over and puts her head on his chest. "It's nice to know, after 10 years you still find me desirable."

"That'll never change Luce, I promise…" he kisses her cheek. "And you know when I make a promise…"

"You always keep it." She kisses him back, "I love you Natsu."

"Love you too Luce."

Still rubbing his chest in a soothing manner, "By the way, what was Nashi dreaming about?"

"Oh, that girls got a lot of imagination," he chuckles, "kinda like her mother. You should ask her tomorrow about the good parts, it might inspire a story idea for you…"

~~~x~~~

The morning they are set to leave Lucy darts about their house making sure everything's secure. It's not the first time they've gone on a vacation but all the others had been for a weekend, not far away, or to visit either of their parents; nothing as long as two weeks, and definitely nowhere you needed to catch a plane to get to. Her best friend Levy will be taking Happy and Nashi to stay at her house for the two weeks, it's a good thing Happy gets along with their cat Lily. But the hardest part was having to leave her daughter behind. "Nashi, I think your mom's going crazy." Levy whispers as she and the little girl watch from the dining table.

"I heard that…" Lucy responds from the bedroom. Walking back out she goes over to her daughter. "Baby, are you sure you'll be okay with aunty Levy? I can stay home if you need me to."

"No mommy, you and daddy go have fun cause Aunty Levy said we're gonna do all kinds of fun things too!"

"Oh yeah…" she raises an eyebrow at her best friend, "…what kind of fun things?"

"She said Uncle Gajeel is going to drive us all to the beach this weekend, I'll get to play with my cousins. Ooh and grandpa Igneel told me he's going to visit and bring me ice cream…"

"When did Grandpa talk to you?"

"He called last night and daddy let me talk to him."

"Lucy will you stop worrying, Levy's got it all covered." Natsu walks up behind her and rubs her shoulders. "We need to get going or we'll miss out flight."

 _Sigh_ , "All right Nashi…" she bends down, hugging and kissing her daughter's forehead, "be a good girl for Aunty now. I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

"Love you baby girl," kissing Nashi's cheek, "don't beat up your cousins too badly," Natsu ruffles his daughter hair making her giggle, "unless they deserve it." He whispers so his wife doesn't hear him. Nashi giggles again.

"Okay daddy, love you and don't forget to bring me back presents!"

Lucy slips her sandals on, "Levy, I'll call you every so often to check in."

"Yeah, yeah, will you just go enjoy your trip!" Levy pushes her friend out the door.

 _"Hawaiian Airlines flight 332 to Hilo International Airport will be landing shortly at gate number 5, baggage claim 2. Please fasten your seatbelts and bring your seat backs and trays to their upright and locked positions. The local time is 10:16am and the weather today is a balmy 78 degrees, mostly sunny with a few scattered showers later in the evening. On behalf of the crew, we'd like to say Aloha and Mahalo for choosing Hawaiian Airlines."_

"Natsu…" Lucy pushes on his shoulder. "Natsu, wake up, were going to land soon."

"Ughh…" he groans and holds his stomach as he presses his face into her shoulder. "I can't wait to get on solid ground…" Lucy chuckles at her husband but smiles; she knows that his motion sickness makes travelling difficult for him. Medication helps for short stretches like driving to and from work or around their hometown, but being in a plane is far out of his comfort zone. So, the fact that he is willing to suffer so much to make her happy just reminds her how much he still loves her.

She reads through their itinerary again while gently stroking his hand. For the first week, they'll be staying on the east side of the island at the Hilo Hawaiian Hotel and the second week they'll be on the west side at the Hilton Waikoloa. Originally, they were going to vacation on Oahu but after doing some research on the Aloha state, she decided the Big Island seemed much more relaxing and ultimately that's what she wanted. Of course, with Hawaii being such a tourist friendly state, it was easy enough to find, book, and plan-out things for them to do during their vacation. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?" she looks up from her papers to see him pointing out the window. "You're missing the view."

Turning her head to see what he's pointing at, Lucy's eyes expand as she struggles to grab her phone from her purse. "Wow…" Snapping pictures as the plane slowly passes the largest mountain on the island, "…Look Natsu, it's Mauna Kea, it's more beautiful than the pictures! You can see the observatories!" squealing, "Wait is that snow?!"

"Snow? In Hawaii?" he mumbles. "I picked this place cause it's supposed to be warm year-round."

"I read that during the winter months they sometimes get snow on their mountain." She squeals, "and we're lucky we get to see that!"

Natsu rolls his eyes, "I'm more interested in the beach."

"I know," she pokes him, "You don't like the cold… Oooh!"

"What?"

"A waterfall!" pointing again. "Look, look!"

He leans over her to see for himself. "That's cool."

"The landscape is really beautiful… _Sigh_ , I'm so glad you brought me here."

"Only the best for my wife." He squeezes her hand.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy sits next to her husband and runs her fingers through his hair. After arriving at the hotel, Lucy unpacked while Natsu dealt with the lingering effects of his motion sickness.

He stretches his arms and props them behind his head, "Much, at least the world stopped spinning."

She chuckles, "So what shall we do first?"

"Eat." He states matter-of-factly

"Figures." She laughs aloud. "Of course, you would think of that first."

"I didn't want to eat before or during the flights or I'd just throw it back up so duh, I'm starving!"

"Let's just try the hotel's restaurant tonight, give your stomach till tomorrow to fully settle before we do more driving. And you're in luck, tonight they have a buffet."

"Mmm… Good idea." He licks his lips, "All you can eat!"

That evening after a scrumptious and very filling dinner, the couple retire back to their room. A 6-hour flight with a 2-hour layover, was enough to tire out many people, especially those that aren't fond of flying to begin with and now after stuffing himself silly on the Hawaiian delicacies, Natsu is ready to crash. But his wife on the other hand is not yet ready to sleep. As her husband nods off on the bed, Lucy lounges on the balcony that overlooks Hilo Bay. Sighing, it's a beautiful night with a slight balmy breeze; there may be rain later tonight but right now the air is just perfect. The lights of the town of Hilo shimmer over the tranquil waters fronting the hotel giving this picturesque little town a sense of old beauty.

She looks over to Coconut Island, seeming to float just off shore if it weren't connected by the footpath bridge. At night, the island was dark and a bit eerie but nothing too foreboding. She could see a few people still near the island, maybe fishing, who knew, but then she spots something white, floating along the shore. Looking closer, Lucy realizes it's a woman in a flowy white dress. How odd she thinks to herself, the woman seemed a bit out of place but then again what would she know of the local customs and attire.

 _'The air temperature here is so perfect…'_ she yawns. _'Not too hot, not too cold,'_ Lucy leaves the screen door open when she crawls into bed beside her husband, the mix of salty floral fragrances lulling her to sleep…

It's the sounds of birds warbling that rouses the young woman out of her slumber. The sun is starting to rise and through the wispy curtains she can see the beginnings of a graying sky. "Great, first day and it's gonna rain…" she mumbles in a low whisper.

"Might not be a bad thing…" Cozy, strong arms tighten around her body. Natsu's voice is raspy from a good night's sleep.

Lucy snuggles her body more firmly against her husband's temperate body, allowing for barely any space between them. "Oh, and why would rain be a good thing?"

"Perfect cuddle weather…" as if to accentuate his point he noses his face into her hair.

"But we're here to have fun in Hawaii…"

"This is a lot of fun..." he retorts, "I know I'm enjoying it."

"I can tell…" she purrs, "Unless I'm just imagining…" and pushes her ass backwards against a hard, narrow object, "…things…"

"Oh, you're not imagining…" growling those words into her ear, "you're now my Hawaiian Princess…"

Lucy almost starts laughing aloud, _'Hawaiian Princess?!'_ giggling in her head, "So am I supposed to throw on a grass skirt and a coconut shell bra?" She tries to hide the amusement in her voice but it still shows a little.

"Ha, ha!" he tickles her sides, "You can if you want to, I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"Maybe…" teasing, "I can add it to my costumes for later, we can play King and Queen of the luau back home. In the meantime, what are we gonna do about my friend here?" she reaches around and grabs hold of his erection. "Shall we relieve some… pressure?"

Natsu's already tugging down her panties. "Well it would be rude for me to turn a lady down." And Lucy assists by lifting her hips allowing him to slide them down as far as he can. While she finishes slipping them all the way off, he makes short work of removing his boxers.

They have all the time to take it slow and getting her back for her little coconut taunt sounds amusing in his head. Natsu may be the feisty one at any given time and her the demure one, but in bed, his wife's libido is often insatiable and foreplay can drive her utterly wild. She can only endure the prologue for so long before her demands will kick in.

Still in the spooning position, he pulls her leg over his thigh to gain better access to her entry port but instead of sliding his dick in like she expected him to, his fingers decide, playing with her clit would be more fun. "Baby…" Lucy whines, obviously disappointed in her husband's choice of actions. Don't get her wrong, she enjoys his ministrations well and good but she wanted him to plug her hole… Now. She tries to take matters into her own hands and maneuver his dick to her wet spot but he stops her free hand and pulls it behind her.

"Not yet Luce…" he holds her by the wrist with his trapped hand. "Wanna get you nice and moist for that part."

"Natsu…" she whimpers again when he returns to his craft; as much as she hates to admit it, he knows her body well. Always scrutinizing her reactions, he's gotten too damn good at reading the cues and figuring out what works best on her. Maybe it was all the martial arts training, it's in your best interests to _know_ your opponent better than even they know themselves, right?

Spirited fingers entertain her love button with gentle pinches and flowing riffles like the fluidity of a mountain stream interlaced with the occasional, more forceful flicks to make her squeal. And with the handicap of only one free hand, that's currently having its own pleasure, Natsu's mouth turns to her head for oral satisfaction. Kissing along the flesh, he leaves a trail of tingling sensations starting at her shoulders heading in the direction of her neck. But he soon realizes he can't reach it in his current angle, so to gain access, he pushes gently from her back, arching it slightly until even her head tilts in a way leaving her neck exposed. All the wisps and sighs, soft moans, and deeper rumbles coaxes his movements, guide his explorations.

While his canines graze the delicate crook of her neck, his tongue lingers and pulses over the taut, milky skin. Slightly abrasive in texture, the collision of smooth to rough sends shivers down her spine, electrifying her nerve endings. He bites down with a bit of pressure to leave love kisses near her collar bone without breaking the surface. She's gonna kill him later for leaving the marks but he'll just blame it on the heat of the moment. Speaking of heat, Lucy's body is flushed and feverish and starting to writhe against him. Her moans intensifying in volume and duration; he can tell she's getting too close to her peak and he needs to back off if his goal was to torment her for a longer spell.

He moves his hands away from her pussy and over her hips and stomach on their way to her busty pleasure pillows. His calloused hands vexing and yet surprisingly stimulating against the softer areas of her body. But as he gets close to Gods perfect creation, he always turns away and shifts in a different direction. If her lamenting sighs are any indication, it's just another cue to tuck into his arsenal of sexual torture. And when his hands graze just under her breasts, that's pushing her over the edge. "Natsu… Damn you, you're being cruel…"

"I like watching you squirm a little…" Pinching her nipples to make her squeal, "It's a fucking turn on babe."

"At least… let my hand go…" whining, "my wrist is getting sore." Not wanting to physically hurt her, he relents. "Thank you. Now…" she's about to weave her fingers into his salmon locks when he squeezes one of her breasts, kneading and massaging it like a clay ball he needs to bring to life. Her fingers constrict and instead pull hard threatening to yank the very strands from his head. "Fuck, Natsu…" Lucy's back contorts and her chest presses deeper into his grasp. She scrapes her nails against his scalp when he tweaks her nipples again. He alternates between the two squeeze toys for a while, wishing his other hand was free too so he could play with both at the same time. They really were Gods perfect creation, the natural sex toy for any man.

Finally, after over an hour of driving his wife mad with lust, her pleas of physical infiltration come true.

Easing his way over her entirety, Natsu pulls his wife into his arms and smothers velvety kisses over her face and neck. Soft and gentle, his grazing canines send a rush of electricity along her nervous system followed by his tongue massages against her bare skin. Half on her back and half on their sides, their heated bodies entwine against one another in an epic slow dance. While lying between her legs, his erection throbs against her crevasse. Lucy winds a leg over his hip and thigh gently increases the pressure of their skin contact. He pulls back momentarily to smoothly guide his search party through her valley walls and into the very depths of the moist cavern below. A wispy sigh escapes her lips at his delicate entry choice. She smiles and twists her body to further tighten the seal.

She's a little surprised at her husband's restraint as he soothes the pressure of her swollen sex, rocking his hips gingerly instead of his normally fervent thrusts. "You're amazing, my love…" her purrs vibrating throughout his very soul. Nibbling her ear when she said it, Lucy can feel the smile on his lips. "Natsu…" she breathes letting the warm air from her breath waft over his back and triggering a rippling shiver along his back muscles.

"I love…" he nibbles "…when you say my name…" nipping the lobes of her ear "…during sex…"

Lucy whispers again, "Natsu…" and moans from the sensual movements of his hips. He leans in with controlled planking motions, slow and pushing as deep as he can into his wife before sliding back again to start the process over. "Faster…" her whiny groans beg for more… "Faster baby…"

Natsu raises his torso a tad to look her in the eye, "Are you sure…" He can't help but smile at her dreamy expression.

"MmmHmm…" But to her dismay, Natsu pulls all the way out and sits back on his haunches. "Why?..."

Without a vocal response, Natsu flips his wife over onto her stomach and pulls her up by the mid-section until she's on her hands and knees. She crawls the foot or so forward and positions herself against the headboard for erected stability and Natsu follows until he's pressed up to her rear. Growling as he enters her once more, he escalates the velocity of thrusts to a seamless flow of medium interchange. Lucy's nails dig into the wood as her back arches in response to the carnality of the position they are now in. Natsu leans over his wife, kissing her between the shoulder blades before maneuvering his right-hand lower so he can play some more with her clit.

The unison raid to her senses drives Lucy's wild. She can't help but shudder as each flick and each friction laden plunge rubbing over her g-spot pulls the blonde closer and closer to the orgasmic detonation threatening at the battle front of her mind and body. The nearer it gets, the further the arch in her back increases and the tighter the grip she holds over the headboard. The walls of her channel respond by constricting around his shaft. Her moans deepen in tone while Natsu's increases in pitch; they are both close to the edge…

Natsu slows down the onslaught on her pussy but Lucy is not letting him get away with it. She demands her orgasm and she wants him to cum for her. Rocking on her own volition, "Lu…" his strangled and garbled cries fall on deaf ears as Lucy forces the continued and escalating propulsion of the thrusts. His grip on her waist tightens, digging his nails into her flesh at the same moment her own apex hits. "I'm cumming!"

Her only response a tensing of her body and inhuman sounds leaching from her throat. So powerful are the spasms she stops moving all together and Natsu is forced to finish. Slamming his dick into her through each throb as he empties the contents of his organ within the heated chamber. After a couple minute's the pulsing slows and he gives her a few more sluggish jabs like a CD slowing its spin.

Still panting, Lucy leans her forehead on her arms that now rest on the top of the headboard and with his flaccid cock still partially inside her, Natsu slumps over his wife, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Sweat covers their bodies but they are too tired at the moment to care. "That, was a good one baby," she murmurs through the labored breathing, then giggles as her stomach starts to grumble.

He chuckles, "I guess we worked up an appetite, but, I don't wanna move." He sits up and helps her to do the same, scooting them both back he flops down first on his back and she joins him, cuddling to his side. "Does this place have room service?"

"So, the front desk clerk told me we might be able to see lava in the crater, I guess the volcano's been more active than usual."

"Oh yeah…" Natsu turns to see his wife flipping through brochures in the passenger seat before staring back at the road. "What else you wanna do at the park?"

"Hmm… I'd like to check out the museum next to the crater, maybe even try out a short trail, like the one to see the lava tube."

"Sounds fine, though I'm surprised you want to go walking." Lucy slaps him. "What!" he grins at her.

"Are you insinuating that I need to lose weight or something?"

"No! Your body is just as smoking hot as the day I met you! But exercising wouldn't hurt ya know, it's healthier, plus it sets a good example for Nashi."

"So, you're saying I'm not being a good mother for Nashi?"

"What! Hey, I didn't say that! You're the best mother I'd ever want for my child."

"Keep digging Natsu, you're still in the hole."

He reaches over and grabs her hand from her lap. "I loooove you baby…" he coos to her

"It's not working…"

He pouts and gives her the best puppy dog expression he can muster. "Come on Luce…"

 _Sigh_ , "Damn it, I can't win against that smile of yours!"

Laughing, "I know…" She rolls her eyes but smiles back. Yup, that stupid, shit eating grin is what melted her the first time they met and it still works even all these years later.

Once inside the museum, the pair separate and wander around to the different exhibits. No surprise that Natsu becomes fascinated with anything showing fire and stands gawking at a running video showing actual footage of recent lava flow activity. There was a time, all be it brief, that he had considered going to school for volcanology, but when Lucy became pregnant their senior year of high school he knew that was a dream that would never become reality…

Lucy is immediately drawn to the paintings of the Fire goddess Pele. She knows that the depictions of this woman are just fanciful but it's the essence of the woman that pulls at her. In one particular painting, it shows Pele from the neck up, her body becomes the land and her hair is a river of lava. _'Pelehonuamea…'_ she reads the sign next to it, _'…Pele, goddess of volcanoes… Ancient traditions about her reveal an impetuous, lusty nature… at times gentle and loving, but always jealous and unpredictable, capable of fury, and great violence. -Herbert K. Kane'_

Looking over to his wife staring so entranced at Pele's painting, he walks over and puts his arms around her waist. While leaning on her shoulder, "Locals say she is sometimes seen around the island when the volcano is erupting as a sign or warning, either in the guise of an old woman in white or a young woman in red, sometimes as a white dog…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I don't know if I believe all the stories, but it's kinda cool. Her lava builds new land, or destroys it," he motions to the painting. "Did you know that volcanic soil is very fertile?" Lucy shakes her head. "So even after she destroys the land with lava, once that lava turns to dirt, it gives back again by nurturing the plant growth."

"So, she's almost like mother nature?"

He chuckles, "I guess that's one way of looking at it. In the Hawaiian culture, there is another goddess with such a title but I don't remember the name, I was only interested in Pele because of the whole fire thing." Unwrapping himself he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the doors. "Let's go see the crater, suns starting to set so we'll be able to see the lava better."

Lucy takes one last look at the picture… _'The expression the artist used…'_ she shivers, _'Like she's staring into your soul…'_

"You can feel the heat even from way up here." Lucy holds out her hands towards the crater. "It's amazing that the scientists go down there sometimes."

"Well they use special heat resistant suits, but they also don't go in if it's too dangerous." He sighs. "It's fascinating how much they've been able to learn from studying this volcano. Kilauea has the longest continuous running eruption in history, over 30 years now."

She hears the sorrow in her husband's voice and it tugs at her. "Natsu…" Lucy hugs her husband, "I'm sorry, if I hadn't gotten pregnant you could have followed your dreams to study…"

"Lucy don't…" he cuts her off. "That wasn't your fault, I had a hand in that too ya know. But I don't regret a damn thing." Grabbing her cheeks gently. "You gave me something even greater than that dream..." Tears pool in her eyes. "…a family that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

"Natsu I…" her eyes widen with a sudden tonal change to her voice. "Natsu… there's a lady down there…"

"What are you talking about?" he turns to see what she's looking at.

"She's… She was right there!" she points at the floor of the crater. "I swear I saw someone down there!"

"I don't see anyone Luce, and it would be impossible right now even with the suits. Maybe it was just heat distortion."

"M-maybe… Yeah, you're right, it must have been a mirage or something…."

It's the last day before the couple plans to head over to the west side of the island so they spend the morning doing some last-minute shopping. After dropping off some treats they found at Big Island Candies, and other places at their hotel, they head back out for lunch. Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu has a surprise planned for his wife.

The car pulls into the Imiloa Astronomy Center, "What are we doing here?" Lucy asks, "I thought this place was closed because of system issues."

"It was, but I called this morning and they said it's all working now." Her face is brightening as he pulls into a stall and parks. "The planetarium show starts in about an hour so we can eat lunch at the restaurant before it starts."

"You're such an awesome husband!" She shrieks as she gets out of the car and hurries over to him. With barely a chance to close his own door, Lucy jumps into his arms kissing him.

He grins, "This smile…" he lifts her chin, "…makes this all worth it."

The lights dim in the large circular auditorium and Lucy squeezes Natsu's hand, excited for the show to begin. She'd found a short video on YouTube of one of the star shows and it was, in her opinion the most spectacular thing she's ever seen and now she's was going to see it in person! Lucy grins again at Natsu who squeezes her hand back. He wishes he could see her eyes which are probably sparkling right now, but they are stuck behind the 3D stereoscopic goggles; he grins anyway.

Billions of stars, planets, and other celestial bodies flash in front of their eyes mesmerizing Lucy. "Oh, Natsu…" she whispers. "It's all so beautiful…"

"I see my favorite star." He whispers back.

"Where?"

"Right next to me." Even in the darkened room he knows there's a blush on her cheeks…

Hilton Waikoloa Village… A beautiful resort along the Kohala coast was designed as both a luxury getaway or a family adventure with beautiful beaches, pools and waterslides, spas, trails and walking paths, even a dolphin experience. So expansive is the property, a tram or boat can be taken to get from one end of the resort to the other.

Within an hour after checking into the hotel, the pair are down at the beach relaxing. Natsu tries to coax Lucy into paddle boarding but all she wants to do is lay out and soak up the sun. That's fine with him, so once he's sure she's settled he heads out into the water. She watches him for a short time, laughing when he falls off a couple times, but eventually closes her eyes to relax.

"Hey baby…" a male voice stirs her from her respite.

"Not interested." She retorts without opening her eyes

"Aww. Don't be like that Lulu…"

 _'Lulu?!'_ Her eyes pop open. "Dan? What the hell do you want?" He's standing above her.

"Is that anyway to talk to your old flame?"

"You're not an old flame, now please go away before my husband sees you." She closes her eyes again trying to ignore the man.

"Who, Natsu? Don't tell me you're still with that loser."

"Loser!" she pops up shouting. "Don't fucking call him…"

"Is there a problem here?"

"Natsu," Lucy hides behind her husband as he glares at Dan.

Still staring the man down with his fists clenched, "I asked you a question Dan, why the hell are you bothering my wife?!"

"I'm not, just came to say hi to my old girlfriend."

"I was never!" Lucy starts to scream back when Natsu stops her.

"I know you weren't babe, he's always been delusional." Putting his arm around her. "Had enough of this jerk?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then let's go." Natsu grabs her belongings, "Stay the fuck away from her Dan or I'll call security."

"Pussy! The old Natsu would have swung by now."

"This Natsu grew up… Unlike you. Go find another piece of tail to harass, but this woman, is off limits." He guides Lucy towards the ferry without a second glance.

"Ugh, I can't believe, all the way in Hawaii and we run in to that asshole."

"He didn't try to touch you or anything did he?"

"No, I would have hit him myself if he tried."

Natsu chuckles, "I believe that, your kicks are pretty painful. How about we try the spa…"

That night after a romantic dinner at Roy's Waikoloa Bar & Grill, they return to their room to unwind from the day. Stripping down to something more comfortable, Natsu's in his boxers waiting for Lucy to get out of the shower. When she comes out in just a towel he pulls her onto the bed before she can get dressed. "You know I gotta say, babe, you looked stunning in that bikini earlier."

"Liked that huh, Mr. Dragneel…" she purrs.

He nods, "You shoulda seen all the guys just staring at you…" Grinning, "But I knew I was the one you'd be coming home with."

"Does that turn you on…" she shifts her body allowing the towel to loosen, "Other guys looking at me?"

"Hell, yeah it does, and makes me proud that I'm the one you picked." A slight growl in his voice as he runs his hand under her towel. "course, this smokin' hot body of yours keeps me wrapped around your finger."

 _Sigh_ , "You only love me for my body…" she turns her head as a tease

Trailing his hand lightly along her thigh, "I don't hear you complaining either…" and over to her pleasure zone. "…when I worship your body." Lucy lets out a wispy exhale as he slides his fingers over a sensitive button. Leaning over her, whispering in her ear, "Someone… already wet…" his voice husky in tone.

"And…" she nibbles his ear, "…what are you gonna do…" her response is reduced to a groan when he slips a finger inside her moisture laden cave.

He grins, "Baby, I hope you're ready for a long… night ahead…" as his fingers move to their own slow rhythm inside her, his lips and tongue caress Lucy's soft mounds and hardened nipples.

"Na…tsu…" her breathy moans only spur on his advancements… hitching when his teeth scrape against her skin, stopping when his digits slip farther south. She tangles her fingers into his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails and arching her back as the stimulation rises. "You know me… So, well… My love…" purring out like silk…; her voice a sweet melody for his listening pleasure.

Moving his kisses lower along her body, he follows the curves of her stomach and waist, tantalizing her most topically sensitive spots. She giggles when the tickling reaches her sides and tries to stop him but instead of giving in he stops his finger ministrations to hold her wrists down. "Tsk, tsk.." he taunts her, "Shall I ties you down?"

"No…" she pouts, "I wanna touch too…"

"Then behave for me baby…" letting her wrists go he changes direction and heads straight for her center again. Shifting her hips and pulling her legs wider apart, he dives in, flicking her clit with his wet muscle.

Her back spasms upon contact, arching and twisting… "Natsu… Wholly fuck!" The more he teases, the louder her groans, and when his tongue drags lower to tickle the entrance itself her legs clamp against his head involuntarily. "You're too… Uhhh…" her voice strangles in her throat when he pushes the tip of his textured appendage inside her. "…fucking good at that!"

When she peeks at her man, there's a grin plastered on Natsu's face. "Love… eating… you… Taste so… yummy…" uttering between the tongue treatments, warm air wafting over her thighs like the breeze on a hot, summer day. He ignores the throbbing of his own organ in favor of satisfying his wife needs.

"Mmmm… Ugh…" Lucy fidgets as her body steps closer to the jumping point. "Stop…" she whines, "Not yet Natsu…" "Wanna come… same time… as you…"

He pauses for a second and looks up at her, "Who said you're only having one tonight," smirking, "We'll set a new record…" he nips her inner thigh before returning to his craft. With a new determination, he increases the rate of pleasurable affliction upon her sex, adding both fingers and tongue into the mix.

"Natsuuu…" her body writhes, hands grasping at the sheets around her; she's almost to the edge and he knows it.

"Call my name baby…"

With a few more flicks, that's all it takes to send her over. "Oh God! Oh God! Natsu…." She screams as the spasms take full control of her body, tensing and releasing as the ride runs its course. Lapping up the overflow of her juices, Natsu's in his own heaven, regaling on his first tic mark for the night. Now how long can he keep her orgasm going? Without stopping for a second his fingers continue to slide in and out of her, careful to rub the most sensitive area while his tongue fondles her button. Lucy's body contorts and locks up in an arched position. With her mind blanking out one of her hands tears into his hair, tugging and pulling each time the wave of pressure spikes. "FUCK!" she's screaming. A couple minutes pass by and this ride shows no signs of slowing. "Stop!" begging at this point as the pleasure becomes overwhelming. "Please, Natsu!" Finally, she pulls so hard on his hair he's forced to stop.

Moving back up to lay next to her side, "Luce…" his hands ghost over her thighs as he props his head, but when that slight touch causes her to body to twitch again she slaps his hand.

"Don't touch me…" panting, "…yet…"

"Too much baby?" he grins, un-phased by her reaction. "We haven't even gotten to the main event…"

"Oooh you!" Lucy tries to push him off the bed.

But Natsu manages to grab hold of her waist. "Go ahead and I'll take you with me!" he laughs.

Raising an eyebrow, _'He doesn't think I'd do it…'_ Lucy tempts it and pushes as hard as she can.

On instinct, Natsu's arms lock around whatever it's holding onto as his body starts to slide off the edge of the bed, his eyes showing the panic as he braces for the impact. "Omph!" Double whammy when his back hits the ground followed by his smirking wife landing flat on top of him. "You!" The look of absolute shock and surprise that she pushed him off the bed sets Lucy into a laughing fit. "I can't believe…"

Smirking, "Didn't think I'd do it huh…" Sitting up and straddling his chest, she traces her fingers along his jawline and over his lips, he kisses them as the slip by. "It's my turn to have some fun…" Lucy grips Natsu around the neck with her legs sliding backward until her hips line up with his. As she rocks her hips, kneading his hardened shaft through the fabric of his boxers, her mouth latches onto his jugular, licking and biting, creating a strong enough suction to a leave a lasting reminder of the evening, hell this week. But of course, she doesn't stop there, travelling around his neck and ears to spread the love.

"Lucy…" Natsu's groans are low and deep, rumbling in his chest when she nibbles, growling when she bites harder. He bucks her gently, burying his length into her valley.

"Not yet…" She pushes back and grins, "Don't make me tie you up…" levying his own threat against him.

"Tch!" He bucks her again, "As if I'd let you…"

Lowering her body back down, Lucy nuzzles against his neck, "Oh…" purring as she unravels his scarf from his neck… "You would, cause you know you want me too…" She lets him up and pushes him onto the bed where she proceeds to tie his wrist to the headboard.

 _Sigh…_ "You know me too well babe…" She grins and makes a kissing motion towards him.

With Natsu's hands firmly secured, Lucy takes her time, slinking back down the bed. "What shall I do with you, hmm…" When she reaches his boxers, she gently maneuvers them down to release his rock-hard member. Staring at him while she slowly lowers her mouth, his eyes widen in agonizing anticipation and his breathing slows almost to a stop. Slowly… slowly, smiling as she does it cause she's knows the wait is driving him wild, with a last minute lick of her lips for moisture, they finally reach his head. He releases a deep exhale, sucking in the air his lungs were desperate for.

Lucy kisses the tip, her plump lips so gentle, caressing the sensitive organ with little love pecks down the shaft. Natsu sighs again, as he sees her tongue enter the arena over his sack, and outright groans as soon as the wet muscle makes contact with the wrinkled skin. "Lu…cy…" he fidgets a little, but she's just getting started. Sucking in one side, then the other then moving lower, beneath to a crossroad of sorts just above his chocolate starfish. His back tenses as soon as the tip of her tongue pushes on the bundle of nerve endings. "Fuck!" he groans with his head tilted. Damn, how he wishes he wasn't tied up! Lucy continues to pulse her textured apparatus against this area while stroking his cock with her hand. Moving back up her mouth makes contact once more with his head and shaft, lubricating them…

Ghosting her nails over his chest, abs and along his sides, her lips continue to travel, kissing his sensitive inner thighs, nibbling and letting her teeth graze the skin. More moans leave the enraptured man when her hands travel to play more with his cock, his mind blanks outs; it's too much stimulation at once. Stroking the shaft in long, slow, movements while her mouth takes care of other areas around his crotch, Lucy has reduced her husband to a quivering mess. "Fuck…" he groans through another squeeze. "…I love you…"

Figuring that was enough torture, Lucy goes in for the main course. Licking up the shaft, her mouth opens wide as she sinks it over the whole length of his organ, clamping at the base before sucking upwards again. A growl catches in Natsu's throat unable to finish as his head pushes back against the pillow it lays on and his hands strain against their bindings as his back arches up a bit. Repeating the same motion, but now allowing her tongue to rub against the fleshy part of the shaft just below the head, massaging the cluster of nerves. He's losing control, "Shiiiitttt…" bucking hard into her mouth, Lucy must clamp down to keep the head from hitting the back of her throat when she's not ready for it.

Using the weight of her body, she holds down his legs to try and keep him from doing that again, voluntary or involuntarily, then resumes the sexual therapy. Up and down, in and out, timing her advancement and retreats with her breathing, she ups the ante when the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat. "Damn!" he growls from the first impact, followed by more curse words after each strike. Lucy increases the rate of flow and soon she feels a building tension in the solid stick. Natsu can't take it anymore, he digs at his binding and manages to free his hands just as the explosion overwhelms him but it's for naught. "Ughhh…..!" guttural grunts and moans are the only sounds her husband can manage as he grips to the bedding around him. Warm, salty fluids assault Lucy's taste buds, shooting down her throat, but without missing a step, her oral treatment continues placing pressure over his pulsing cock. She massages with her bottom lip to coax out any lingering fluids.

Finally, his body relaxes or more like slumps into the mattress, spent and Lucy releases her hold on him. Licking around her lips to catch any fluids that got past, she smiles and fingers along the lines on his chest. "That good huh?" tracing along his pec muscles, "Was it too much baby?" mimicking his jab from earlier.

"Yeah!" Natsu grabs Lucy and flips her onto her back. "Now I gotta wait till he recharges!"

But she just giggles, "Then in the meantime, I'm taking another shower," and leans up to kiss him before wiggling out from under him. Blowing him another kiss, she sashay's out of the room towards the bathroom, swinging her hips on purpose.

"I think you like torturing me!" he calls out to her.

"Maybe…" Lucy winks as she walks out of sight.

Natsu flops on his back with a huge smile plastered on his face. So, his plans for the evening are on temporary hold but not a big deal. If there's one thing he can count on, it's his 26-year-old libido. _Sigh, 'This trip's been so amazing… Lucy's happy… and that makes me happy…'_ Thinking back on their life so far, they had met at 15 and had become inseparable all through high school. Some people thought that it wouldn't last, I mean it's not always common for high school sweethearts to, especially when she got pregnant their senior year. But, except for a brief struggle after Nashi was born, the relationship they shared was solid. _'Yeah, that issue…'_ he sighs. Their daughter was about 6 months old and while she wasn't a difficult baby, for the new parents just the vast change of having to take care of another life, waking up several times a night for feedings, changing diapers, and just dealing with the normal things associated with a baby… add to that having to work full time had started to stress him out a lot. Then one night, after a taxing day at work, he had decided to go out with his coworkers to the bar. Just a couple of drinks he had told himself, well several drinks later a girl he knew from high school started hitting on him. Lisanna knew he was married, but she didn't care and since he was semi-plastered decided to make good on the crush she had been harboring for years. She started kissing on him and trying to touch him but when he pushed her away she became angry and forced him into a full lip lock before he could shove her away a final time and storm out of the place. Unbeknownst to him, a friend of hers was snapping pictures of them and when she rejected him she sent the photos to Lucy. How Lisanna had Lucy's number he never found out but by the time he reached home she was livid. Luckily for Natsu, Gray and Jellal had been there to witness what happened but it still took some time for her to trust him again. No, the fact was even after all these years, 11 now, he was still madly in love with Lucy and he knew she felt the same about him.

The sound of the shower being turned on from the other room brings a fluttering heat over Natsu… just thinking about his wife… water cascading over her supple flesh… how she arches her back when she lathers her hair, and her chest pushes forward in the process… The water dripping off those perky nipples… _'Ughhh…'_ groaning, _'Wake up!'_ he takes hold of his semi-flaccid friend, massaging its wrinkled exterior, _'Our first time…'_ stroking its length as he reminisces... She had come by his house one rainy evening while his father was working late. Cuddling on his bed while they watched something he couldn't remember, he started to doze off when something began tickling his neck and he could distinctly feel the button and zipper of his jeans being loosened. It wouldn't be the first time they had messed around, even trying out oral sex on each other, but something just felt different on that cold November evening. When he had looked at his girlfriend, the lust that he saw in her eyes were just… After that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Fully erect now, he heads over to the bathroom where Lucy is humming to herself in the mirror and brushing out her hair. He smiles at his goddess of light, the steam in the room temporarily hiding his presence also casts a glow around her as he slips in behind her toweled frame. "Just as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on you…" he whispers into her neck and weaves his arms around her body.

"Will you say the same when I'm 80, all wrinkled and old?" she jests.

"No…" her eyebrows raise, "You could be a 102, shrunken, I don't care. You'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me…" pulling the towel lose, it slips to the floor. "All mine…" growling as he rubs his stiff cock against her ass.

"Someone's happy to see me…" she pushes back, growling in a lighter feminine way.

Natsu grips her hips with both hands and pushes her against the edge of the counter. Leaning over her bent shape, his low rumbling growl resonates throughout her body. "Very happy…" Heated air wafting over her skin growing a field of chicken skin as the vibrations from his throaty words make her shudder.

The fingers of his right-hand reach around to amuse her clit while the other maneuvers his cock between her legs, rubbing the head through the folds of her valley. Light sighs and breathy exhales wisp from her lips as the pressure begins to build inside her core. Sticky juices collect at her entrance lubricating his shaft as it slides over her skin. "Natsu…" she licks her parched lips. "I want him…" her moans echoing the desires of her body as she rocks against him. "She wants him now…"

"Does she…" he teases, poking his head through her door before pulling back out again.

"Ughhh…" Lucy moans, "Damn it, yes!"

He pokes her again, "Like this?" he murmurs, she tries to buck her hips backward to force his actions but with him controlling her hips he pushes only half way in before pulling out.

Lucy growls at him, "Damn you Natsu, just Fuck me!"

"Whoa, patience is a virtue baby…"

"So is desire, now fuck me!" Natsu lines up with her entrance and once the tip breaches the hole he snaps his hips hard, burying the whole length of his cock deep into the recesses of his wife's womanhood. Lucy's back arches and her head snaps backward from the force. "Yes!" she screams out, loving the feeling of her husband's dick inside her.

Slowly, Natsu rocks, slipping in and out through the tight confines of her inner walls. She sticks her ass out more to give him additional reaching capabilities. "God Luce, you're still so tight…" his eyes flutter when her muscles contract around the shaft. "I fucking love it…" But not one to cater only to his own needs, he continues to rub and fondle her pleasure button adding to her stimulation overload. In response, her muscles constrict even more.

"Harder Natsu! Hit me harder baby!"

Groaning, "But, I'll cum too fast…"

"Harder…" she begs and starts rocking along with him once she finds the right rhythm.

Natsu tries to distract her by upping his molestation of her clit but that only has the opposite effect he had hoped for. The mounting pressure forming at her entrance is driving her mind into over drive. _'I'm so close…'_ Matching his motions, she escalates it by pushing back roughly every time his cock is sunk in deep, forcing it to reach as far in as humanly possible. "Harder…" she moans. "I'm sooo… close baby…"

"Uhhh…" moaning in response. _'Me too…'_ he growls and readjusts his stance, as he pounds her even harder and faster until…

"Ahhh… Fuck!" Lucy's entire body tenses and locks and she grips the edge of the counter the moment her orgasm strikes. The walls of her vag seize around Natsu's cock like a vice; it was the final straw for his own explosion.

"Lu…." His voice strangled and garbled as his seed shoots into her. "..ce…" escalating in pitch. She can feel the pulse against her walls each time another round fire's off from his dick.

After the first high starts to come down for Natsu and he can focus again, he resumes tickling her clit while still gently running his cock within her. The stimulation set's her orgasm back on for a second time. "Ahhh!" her head jolting back so forcefully it hits his shoulder hard, thank goodness, he's taller.

"Damn babe, are you okay?" his fingers stop cold as he pulls out to turn her to face him.

"I'm fine…" she rubs the back of her head. "That was just, intense."

"Maybe you should lie down…"

"Yeah… Don't you need to shower too?"

"I should, it's so muggy here and of course…" he kisses her, "with all this activity I'm pretty sticky."

Giggling, "Then go shower, I'm just gonna go lie down and wait for you." With one last squeeze of his ass she's about to walk out when he grabs her.

"On second thought, why don't you join me? You need to clean up too."

"As much as I'd love to I've had enough showers for tonight…" when he pouts she kisses his nose, "maybe… in the morning." And glides out of the room.

By the time he walks out of the bathroom refreshed, Lucy is fast asleep on her side under the light covers. After checking the AC and turning off the lights, he climbs in and bundles her to him. He kisses her temple and closes his eyes…

The rest of the week is filled with evenings reserved for steamier Hawaiian trysts… and days of sightseeing and shopping up and down the Kohala to Kailua Kona coast. With lots of local confections from cookies to chocolates, coffee to wine for friends and family as well as several souvenirs for Nashi, their suitcases were so full they had to purchase a third to bring everything home.

But on the final day, they had gone back to Kona for a few more trinkets and a to pick up a gold Hawaiian bracelet and a Koa one they had found for Nashi that was being engraved. It was already late, about 9pm as Natsu drove them back to the hotel along Highway 19. There were still a few vehicles on the road in both directions but other than that it was a quiet, still evening.

"Natsu slow down, that looks like a woman hitchhiking up ahead."

"You wanna pick up a hitchhiker?" he looks at her like she's crazy.

"It's a woman, Natsu, it's more dangerous she's out here alone."

"Ugh, okay… Just hope she's not a crazy person or something." Signaling he pulls over. Lucy rolls down her window and waves at the woman.

"Hi ma'am, would you like a ride? We're only going to the hotels but we could take you a little more further." The woman walks slowly up to the car, is she being hesitant in her movements, cautious, or just walking slow Lucy couldn't tell, but as she got closer the couple could see that she was older, maybe 60's or even 70's with long white hair that was almost to her knees, a white flowy dress, and no shoes on her feet. _'How odd…'_

"Oh, bless you child, for stopping to help an old woman…" she thanks the couple as she gets into the back seat.

"Sorry it's a little full back there with shopping bags…" Lucy apologizes, "It's our last day in Hawaii and we went overboard with the souvenirs.

"No worries, my dear…" The woman sits back to where Lucy cannot make out her facial features but a sense of déjà vu creeps over her like she's seen the woman before.

Midway between Kona and Waikoloa Beach Drive, the strange woman who had been silent up till now starts to talk again and says something the couple will never forget…

"Congratulations, you'll have that son you had been hoping one day for…"

"Excuse me?" Lucy asks a little surprised. "Did you say…"

"The child you carry will be a boy, and he'll be a strong one, I can tell, feisty like his father."

Lucy stammers, "But I'm not p-pregnant."

"Keahi, name the boy Keahi..."

"Okay, lady I'm sorry but you're starting to freak my wife out…." No response so Natsu looks in the rearview mirror. "Hey, I'm talk…" He sees the woman disappear. "What the hell!" He stomps on the gas and races the few more miles to the hotel with Lucy panicking in the chair next to him.

"Did you see that, she just faded away!" Lucy blurts out.

"Uh-Huh." He keeps his eyes focused on the road to afraid to look back.

Finally, they reach the hotel and pull straight up to the lobby, both jumping out as soon as the car is in park. There is an older valet working who comes over to the panicked looking young couple. "Are you two okay?"

"N-No!" Lucy is freaking out.

"My wife made me pick up a hitchhiker and then she just disappeared on the way here. What the hell was that?!"

"Older, long white hair?"

"That's her! Does she live around here or something?"

"You just met Pele." Natsu and Lucy's jaws drop.

"Not possible!" Lucy starts crying and Natsu holds her tight, "She's not real…"

But the older valet stays calm, "It's strange that she appeared to non-locals… Did she say anything to you?"

"S-She said I was pregnant with a son and to name him Keahi. What does that mean?"

"Keahi is the Hawaiian word for 'fire'. Miss, you shouldn't be afraid, Madam Pele must have taken a liking to you for some reason and whether you wish to believe it or not, in the Hawaiian Culture it is tradition for a child to be given their name. The fact that Pele herself gave you the name, means that boy will be special."

"Really?" Lucy sniffles

"Oh yes," the man smiles at her. "Here," he grabs a porter cart, "Let me help you unload your car so you can get some rest," and proceeds to offload their bags.

Natsu sniffs one of the bags as he pulls it from the back seat, "I smell something burnt," and pulls out the jewelry inside. On the Koa bracelet, there appears to be a brand. "Hey, we didn't ask for…"

"What is it?" Lucy grabs the bracelet out of his hands, "It looks like…" She faints but luckily the valet catches her before she hit the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu rushes to her side, cradling her as the valet takes the bracelet clutched in her hand.

"Wow, Pele must have _really_ liked you two…" Next to Nashi's name is a what appears to be a volcanic cone and a liko lehua blossom, Pele's favorite flower freshly branded onto the bracelet.

Five months later, Lucy returns home from her monthly doctor's visit and finds Natsu playing with Nashi in the living room. "Um, babe there's something I need to tell you…"

He looks up to see his pale faced wife. "Are you okay Luce? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Natsu scrambles to his feet and guides her over to the couch. "You look like you're about to pass out."

One month after returning from Hawaii, Lucy and Natsu found out that she was in fact pregnant, almost certainly having conceived during the vacation. While they were thrilled at the prospect of expanding their family, and for what he had nicknamed their ultimate Hawaiian souvenir, it still played in the back of their minds, that old woman's prediction…

"Natsu… It's a boy!"

 **Translations & Explanations:**

I am from Hilo, Hawaii, born and raised. Every place mentioned in the story is a real place on the Island of Hawaii, any plants, the goddesses/beliefs/myths, stores, etc do exist. But we Don't walk around in coconut shells and grass skirts. The idea of using Pele was due to her link to fire (Natsu), and about her showing herself to the couple and even naming the unborn son, it's a story I once heard from aunt on how my cousin was given his name. Whether you chose to believe something so fanciful is up to you, cause I do, I think it's kinda cool.

The following is in Hawaiian, it's kind of a chant I made up:

He wahine ikaikaʻo ia (She is a strong woman)

Mai kahi'āina'ē (From a foreign land)

Me ke ahonui a me ka pono (With patience and virtue)

He kanaka ikaikaʻo ia (He is a strong man)

Mai kahi'āina'ē (From a foreign land)

Me ke ahi a me ka ikaika i loko o konaʻuhane (With fire and energy in his soul)

Akā naʻe, ua kāhea kēia'āina iā lākou (Yet this land calls for them)

ʻO kā lāua kaikamahine keʻano o nā meaʻelua (Their daughter carries traits of both)

Akā, e lilo kā lākou keiki i ka mana o kona makua kāne (But their son will inherit his father's power)

A e mālama i kēia'āina me ka hanohano (And serve this land with honor)

Aloha- Can mean hello or goodbye depending on the context of when you are saying the word

Mahalo- Means thank you

Aloha State- One of the common nicknames for the State of Hawaii

Big Island- Nickname for the Island of Hawaii because it is the largest of the main Hawaiian island chain (Hawaii, Maui, Lanai, Molokai, Oahu, Kauai), Square mile wise, you could combine and fit the other 5 on it.

Mauna Kea- Tallest mountain in the world when measured from the sea floor where it actually begins to the top of the peak. It is home to several astronomical observatories and does get snow most years during the winter months.

Hilo Town/Hilo Bay- A small bay fronting the town of Hilo. Part of the bay is surrounded by a large wall of boulders, a breakwall that was built in defense against Tidal waves. It doesn't stop them but it does hamper their force. This is a town that suffered two major tidal waves that destroyed much of the downtown area in 1946 & 1960, it also hosts the Annual Merrie Monarch Hula Festival, one of the largest and oldest festivals celebrating the art and dance of Hula. A form of hula can be seen in one of Nicole Scherzinger (Pussycat Dolls) music videos, she was born in Hawaii.

Coconut Island- Original name is Moku Ola, in ancient times it was a sacred little island in Hilo bay that if you could get to, the authorities could not punish you for your crimes. 100 years ago, ferries/boats would land their passengers on the island; the stairs/dock for this still exists and is used mainly by people to jump off of. It was shown in an episode of Duck Dynasty.

Luau- Party

Hawaii Volcanoes National Park- Established on August 1, 1916, has received over 1,887,580 visitors, was designated as an International Biosphere Reserve in 1980, and a World Heritage Site in 1987. In 2012 the Hawai'i Volcanoes National Park was used on the 14th quarter of the America the Beautiful Quarters series. Two volcanoes, Kilauea and Mauna Loa are found within the parks 505.36 sq miles of land. Mauna Loa and sometimes Kilauea is used by Nasa for space training. Recently a Hi-SEAS, Mars year-long training simulation just concluded on Mauna Loa with 6 people being observed in how they respond to tight confined spaces.

Pelehonuamea- The Hawaiian Goddess of Fire and Volcanoes, believed to reside in Kilauea Volcano located in Hawaii Volcano National Park. The 'painting' mentioned in the story exists along with the full version of its description. You can view this on the parks website, located in the Jagger museum.

Hilo Hawaiian Hotel- 1 of 2 main hotels in Hilo, a very beautiful, recently renovated hotel with a pool, restaurant, bar, and banquet rooms, and run by Castle Resorts.

Big Island Candies- A popular confectionary store that sells locally, on the Island of Oahu, in Japan, and has internet sales options. Their main products are various types of cookies but have many, many other items as well.

Imiloa Astronomy Center- Is an astronomy and culture education center that features exhibit's and shows dealing with Hawaiian culture and history, seafaring, astronomy, and a combination of the two. They have a gift shop and restaurant as well as banquet facility. The Planetarium is a 16' dome shaped room with 120 seats, and has the world's first 3D digital stereoscopic planetary system that has several different shows including a 3D one that I used in the story (Awesome Light: Discoveries from the Telescopes on Maunakea)

Hawaiian bracelets- These bracelets seem to be unique to Hawaii, usually made of gold or silver with specific black fonts used. Commonly someone's name or a specific word is engraved into it and can range in width from ¼" to even 5-6 inches (these larger ones are rare and carry a high price)

Hawaiian Koa bracelets- Hawaiian Koa wood is a tough native tree predominantly found on the Island of Hawaii. It is used to make many different things like bracelets, bowls, musical instruments (ukulele's), etc. In ancient times canoes (boats) were built from these trees.

Liko Lehua- A tree with red or yellow flowers, considered sacred to Pele. It is said that when you pick its flowers, it will rain because it makes her sad or angry.

Hilo, Kailua Kona (Kona), Kohala, Waikoloa are all cities or places around the island.


	6. HaLucynogenic

Makarov gathers his brats around the bar. "The masters have decided to reinstitute the Wizard Exchange Program now that things have calmed down. I have randomly assigned some of you to participate so when I call your names please stand next to each other. Gray, Juvia, Wendy; you are going to Lamia Scale. Levy, Gajeel, Laxus; you are going to Sabertooth. Natsu, Lucy, Cana; you are going to Quatro Cerberus. Erza, Mira, Lisanna; you are going to Blue Pegasus." He looks around to the groups. "You'll be there for a few days, now get going!"

When Lucy, Natsu, and Cana arrive at the Quatro Cerberus Headquarters, Master Goldmine and Baccus Groh meet them at the door. "Welcome Fairytail," motioning for them to come in.

"Cana, we meet again… Ready for another contest?"

"Any time, any place!"

But Goldmine interjects, "That's not what we are here for. You three are going to accompany Baccus on a mission, it's a simple one, but you'll get to see a simply type of job we take."

Lucy smiles, "Master Goldmine, we look forward to it."

Natsu, "So, what's the mission?"

Bacchus, "One of my client's needs help protecting a large shipment of valuables from this city to Hargeon Port."

Natsu pouts, "That sounds so boring… and it means I'll have to ride in a vehicle."

Bacchus starts to snicker, "Oh I remember now how you slayers get sick, well if you wanna sit this out go right ahead."

Lucy takes Natsu's hand, "You'll be okay, I'll help you get through it."

Bacchus walks up closer to the pair snickering, "You should listen to your girl, cause I wouldn't leave her alone around me… I can get a little handsy when I'm drunk."

"Lucy's not my girlfriend!" Natsu snaps back, "But if you touch her you'll have to deal with me!" The slayer doesn't notice the frown on her face when he said what he said.

Cana grins at Bacchus, "Don't worry Natsu, I'll keep him occupied…" his eyebrows raise at the brunette's insinuations but he says nothing more.

Lucy's voice lowers, "Natsu if you don't want to go it's okay…" but he squeezes her hand,

"Of course, I'll go, we're a team remember." His cheeky grin making her slightly blush. "Where you go, I go!"

While Bacchus and Cana stay in the car holding the cargo, Lucy and Natsu sit outside of the door to guard. Green in the face, Natsu leans on her shoulder lamenting in misery.

"Natsu I wanna try something," she stretches out her legs, "Here," she pats them, "come rest your head." She guides the wobbly man so he's lying down face up, a slight blush of his own appearing. "Okay, now just close your eyes…"

Complying with her request, "What are you doing Luce?" he asks.

"Just try to relax Natsu, it might help your nausea." Resting her left hand over his exposed stomach while the other runs through his hair, gingerly at first... She takes measured breaths to compose herself for the close and intimate situation is making her nervous, but her desire to comfort the man who she's grown quite attached to outweigh those hesitations. Her fingers move around, gradually increasing in pressure, twirling and twisting through strands of his pink locks which are amazingly soft considering how he singes the spikes into place. A bit more at ease herself over the situation, Lucy starts to hum a melody that her mother would sing to put her to sleep as her nails lightly scrape against his scalp or the occasional brush against his ears. Tingling sensations travel along his spine as he yields to the blissful feelings it brings him.

Now in a more laissez-faire kind of mood Natsu, allows his head to tilt closer to her abdomen and hot air wafts against her exposed midriff with every breath he takes. The additional warmth against her skin is heating up other parts of her body adding just another uncomfortable element for her to deal with. But she smiles down at him, happy that what she is doing seems to soothe his discomfort, though at the same time, it's moments like this one lately that make it difficult for her to interact with him. They had been best friends for so many years, and when she thought back, realized that she may have developed feelings for him early on but it wasn't until she had almost lost him, that it finally clicked; she was in love with Natsu. Lucy didn't want him to notice something was bothering her but now every time he touched her, hugged her, walked around shirtless, snuck into her apartment, she struggled to hide her arousal. And there were a few times, today being no exception, that the pressure building between her legs became quite uncomfortable not to mention the developing moisture…

How much longer she'll be able to hide her true feelings is a real concern for the young blonde because she doesn't want him to find out until she thinks he'll be more receptive to her feelings. I mean the worst thing that could happen is he turns her down, but that's what scares her the most. It's not like Natsu has ever shown interest in anyone of the opposite sex and she wonders if he ever will.

Suddenly, Lucy is snapped back into the scene when Natsu places his hand over hers on his stomach. She freezes for a second as a light blush adorns her face, growing darker when he grips her hand and smiles. All she can think is please don't open your eyes, as she starts to work his hair again, embarrassed that he might see the reddish hue she's sure now graces her cheeks. But what the celestial mage didn't realize is she couldn't hide from him her unconscious reactions. Natsu felt her body temperature rise a little, heard the increase of her heartbeat, even her change in scent and it wasn't the first time either. Recently, he had noticed that whenever he was around her, those same three signs would start to happen and they only made him want to be around her more. To him it is a strange, almost euphoric sensation that stirs within him and that's why he's smiling. Not quite sure exactly what it all means, but he knows, somehow, her reactions are because of him and his simplistic mind tells him it's a good thing…

Eventually Natsu falls into a deep, pleasing slumber where his dreams begin with memories of his teammate. Good times, laughing, and having fun, and soon times when he'd be holding her or she'd be holding him, times when he's sneaking into her apartment to cuddle with her while she's asleep… Even times when he was comforting her after a hard mission or battle made him feel content that he was the one she'd turn to, to soothe her. After Igneel, Lucy had become the most important person in his world and he would jealously guard that with his life.

These little exchanges of reverie soon morph into a more amorous fantasy, the cuddles turn into caresses… _He smiles in his sleep._ …then kisses against her soft lips, _so tasty he imagines_ … _Licking his lips_ … and a little further, hands travelling the length of her body, along her silky white skin… breathing in the scent of vanilla and strawberries from her shampoo; with his keen sense of smell, it mixed with her natural scents is both calming and stimulating for him at the same time… He twitches and even moans lightly in his sleep making Lucy look down and wonder just what was the man dreaming about; must be something good she thinks to herself.

But soon his demeanor changes to a more serious look, faded from their little escapade, he's now in a scene from his childhood with Igneel, sitting and talking about mates… She almost worries that the dreams are becoming a nightmare but after a few minutes his smile returns and her concerns diminish, continuing to work her magic on him until she too falls asleep.

When the train begins to slow along the tracks, the door behind her suddenly slides opens. **_Thud._** and she falls backward startled out of her own dreamland. Her eyes pop open to see two people standing above her.

"So…" Cana looks down and smirks, "Did we interrupt something?"

Bacchus also grins, "Hey, I thought you two were just friends?"

The blush is back on the young blonde's face, "I-It's not what it looks like!" she stammers. Lucy manages to prop herself into a sitting position but her legs are still pinned by the pink haired young man who's out cold, "I was helping with his motion sickness…"

"Is that what you call it?" Cana snickers as the train comes to a full stop. Natsu finally moves but instead of helping the situation he makes it worse by turning to his side and nuzzling to her waist. "Ha! Thought so!"

"I swear, it's not…"

"Luce, stop moving…" he mumbles, "…comfortable…" her eyes widen. "… ba…little while longer…" he tightens his grip and all the blood runs out of her face.

Snickering, "We'll just leave you two love birds alone." Bacchus laughs and pulls Cana with him to start unloading the cargo.

Shrieking, "Natsu!" Lucy tries to peel his arms from her waist. "Argh! Natsu get up!"

"What…" He sits up in a panic thinking they're getting attacked or something.

"We're here…"

"Oh." He blinks. "Wow, that's the first time I didn't wake up feeling sick!" he tackles her in a hug.

"Thank you, Luce!"

Now with him practically on top of her, "You're welcome! But get off me!" Her face is bright pink again from embarrassment. "This is…" the blush darkening "…a little awkward…"

Realizing the situation, he's placed them in, the young man blushes too and scrambles off his friend. "S-sorry…" he cups the back of his neck.

Lucy sits up too and starts rubbing her legs, mumbling, "They're numb from sitting for so long." He kneels next to her and picks her up. "W-what are you doing?"

"It's the least I can do after what you did for me," he smiles.

She blushes again, "Thank you, Natsu…"

As he carries her over to a nearby bench she asks him about his dreams, "Looked like you were having a good dream…"

Hi face heats up, "You could say that."

 _'_ _Natsu's blushing!'_ "C-care to elaborate?"

"Maybe when the time is right..."

By the time the cargo is offloaded and the client is taken care of, it's already dinner time, so the four cruise around for a bit and soon come across a restaurant that excites the blonde. Pointing, Lucy grips to the arm she's weaved hers through, "That's the place we had lunch, remember Natsu?"

"Oh yeah," he smiles. "The day we met..." The memory washes into his mind of the pretty blonde standing above he and Happy…

"Let's go eat there!" she starts pulling him towards it while the other couple just laughs and follows behind.

While Natsu stuffs his face, Bacchus watches in amazement. "Damn where do you put all that?!" but he just grins and pats his stomach and Lucy smiles but keeps eating.

Sitting back, Cana is a little grossed out, "How can you eat next to him, it's like watching an animal devour its prey."

Lucy shrugs her shoulders, "The first few times I couldn't but now it's normal I guess." Natsu grins again

"So," Cana leans in with a mischievous grin, "tell me about your first date."

Both Natsu and Lucy choke on their food. "I-It wasn't a date!" Lucy manages to squeak out. "I just

brought them here for lunch as a thank you for helping to break the charm spell Bora had placed on me."

"Uh-huh..." Cana winks at the blushing pair. "Sure, it was…"

After dinner, the four of course end up at a bar next to their hotel, but after a couple of drinks Lucy decides to head back to their room to unwind. It had been a perplexing day to say the least between the rousing train ride to the embarrassing dinner.

Natsu asks her if she wants company but she tells him to stay and have fun. He almost pouts but manages to nod and tell her he'll try not to be up too late. _Exhale._ Watching her sashay out the door, he continues to stare at the entrance even after she's no longer in sight. _'_ _Does she always shift her hips like that when she walks?'_ His mouth unconsciously hangs open when the image of her repeats in his mind in slow motion accentuating every step she takes. _'_ _Have I just not noticed it till now…'_

"So Natsu, are you ever gonna make a move on her?"

"Huh?" Brought out of his daydream. "Make what move?"

"Are you that dense? On Lucy, are you ever gonna tell her how you really feel?"

"I don't…"

"I know you both like each other and you're both perfect for each other…"

He blushes, "H-how do you know we like each other." Intuition is screaming, reminding him of the sensations Lucy has been causing him lately…

"It's pretty obvious. Just don't wait too long… before, I don't know, someone else steals her, like Sting." His eyebrows furrow as soon as the white dragons name is mentioned. "Yup see, pretty obvious." Cana smirks.

"I…" _sigh,_ "I just don't know how to tell her."

"You'll figure it out. Here," she hands him a shot. "In the meantime, drink this courage juice…"

Upstairs in their room, Lucy takes a shower and changes into her sleep wear. Since it's a warmer evening, she chooses a tank top and shorts over her normal Pj's. After settling onto the bed with no one around and figuring Natsu is going to be out till late, she takes out a book that Erza gave her. It's supposed to be a romance novel but as Lucy gets further into the story it's turning into more of a smut book. Leaning against the wall with her knees up she reads on, more and more engrossed in the erotic scenes; though in her mind she's picturing a certain pink haired mage… _'_ _He reached for the blindfold that I had placed on him, lingering just over them before reaching out for me instead._ _I tried to step back not realizing the wall blocked my escape… He caught me by my wrist, wrapping his fingers and pulling me against him.'_ She feels her own core dampening. _'_ _His fingers drifted over my sides and to my breasts once he realized I was completely naked._ _He pressed his hips forward against my own, his hardened shaft pulsing against my own moist sex._ _As he lowers his face to my neck, warm air tickling against my skin; I shudder._ _Soft gentle lips against my…'_

The bedroom door opens startling Lucy and Natsu staggers in closing and locking it behind him. The flustered girl slams the book shut and shoves it under the mattress. "N-Natsu! H-Hi, did you have fun?" Lowering her legs, she acts like nothing was happening. "Didn't expect you so soon."

"Yeah… Figured I'd leave once those two started making out." He strips off his shirt and she can't help but stare at the flexing muscles on his chest and arms. "Besides… I maybe had a couple more shots than I should have." and drops his shirt on the floor. "It's so warm tonight…"

"Uh-huh." She agrees, "There's barely a breeze."

Lucy gulps, and her eyes expand further as he starts un-belting his pants, dropping them to the floor. _'_ _Why is he stripping!_ _He's never stripped it all off before…'_ Her cheeks flush pink from the sight of the young man standing there in just boxers, and that's when she sees him sniff the air.

"What's that smell?"

"Smell?"

Natsu walks closer to the bed. "I kinda smelled it on the train too, but now it's much stronger." Hovering over her, he leans in close to her face, "It's so…" taking a deep whiff, "enticing…"

"Um…" She presses her back against the wall nervous. "…I don't…"

"It's coming from you…" sniffing as he continues to trace its origin, moving from her head down her body until he's lingering over her hips, "and it's most potent in this area…"

Lucy squeezes her legs together, "…I don't know what you are talking about." She watches as a strange reddish haze forms over his eyes.

"Something…" He sits next to her… "Is making me…" and puts his hand on her thigh, she tenses a little but he doesn't react. "Igneel told me about this…" It's almost like Natsu's in a trance being compelled, driven in his actions.

"Igneel? About what?" she doesn't know what to do. His eyes are changing, _'_ _Are they turning red?!'_ "Natsu? What's happening to you?!"

"He said, only my life mate will bring about an arousal in me…"

"M-m-mate!" she stammers, _'_ _is that why he's never had girlfriends?'_

He sniffs her crotch and emits a light growl. "My dragon covets…" he looks back to her face, "you Luce."

"M-Me!" more stammering, "I-I…" _'_ _His eyes are so serious!'_

Natsu gently pries her legs apart. "Lucy, you were destined to be mine…" he crawls over with his legs between hers and as something hard presses against her sex, her mind reflexively causes her to moan intensifying the scent. When she sees his eyes flutter she finally puts two and two together, _'_ _that's the scent he's talking about… the pheromones I give off…'_ her eyes widen. "I think you feel the same way about me Lucy." The husky tenor of his voice is making her melt into the bedding and when he shifts against her center again she moans.

"Natsu… I…I do." She pulls his face down pressing her lips against his, purring a little from the excitement. Allowing his weight to settle more snugly against her sex, she moans into his mouth and pushes back to soothe the dull ache that had been building in her loins.

He grips her waist, "Lucy… Be mine..." he murmurs, a slight growl in the low timbre of his voice.

A groan escapes her lips, that growl surprisingly stimulating for her and she arches her back pressing her chest into his. "Forever… Natsu…" whispering back and exposing her neck to him. "My Love… I am yours…" He trails the pads of his fingers over the skin around her collar bone eliciting a shudder from the blonde until he lands on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Licking the area first and savoring the saltiness of the sweat already forming, he lets his teeth graze and settle where his dragon tells him to mark.

Lucy tenses when his canines break through her skin only to be replaced by a euphoria no romance novel could ever compare to…

Her head swims with a dizzying array of mind numbing deliriums. Sights and sounds are amplified and she can hear the racing of her own heartbeat, or is that his? A kaleidoscope of colors dance in front of her eye lids and scent… What is that scent that is overwhelmingly spicy, maybe smoky, no it's mixed… fruity; is that him? No is it her? She can't tell anymore as they blend together in a wondrously intoxicating manner. And the heat in the room, did it increase? Or is it coming from them? "What is going on…" she murmurs as the pressure on her neck holds firm. Lucy's body flushes with a warmth that sets her loins on fire greater than any other experiences she's had by her own volition. "Natsu… what's, happening to me?" Her voice so breathy and full of lust, "I feel so strange…" But she gets no response from Natsu, at least no verbal cues yet as another wave of pure unadulterated bliss washes over her and propels her into new throes of ecstasy that heaven itself couldn't possible duplicate. An exotica of frenzied tingling sensations, wreak havoc on her body as if currents of electricity are flowing through every fiber of her being.

The sounds are starting to quiet down, she thinks, no just changing into a humming or light buzzing. _'_ _Lucy…'_ _'_ _Am I hearing Natsu in my head?!'_ like a radio frequency just got turned on. _'_ _It's almost finished…'_ _'_ _What's almost finished?'_ _'_ _The link…'_

Now, new visions dance through her minds-eye, like pictures though an unfocused lens. But she doesn't need to see it clearly to know those erotic images are of the two of them entwined, no not just see's it, she experiences it all, bodies enmeshed and tangled against one another. Frame by impassioned frame, his epicurean debauchery of her borders on the immoral. It's like there are hands all over her touching, caressing, molesting every inch of her lithe frame… Lucy writhes against him the further his hands travel south in their expeditions. Heated kisses as their tongues explore the inner linings of each other's mouths, probing and dancing their new beat. Fingers twisting through her tresses, pulling lightly, her nails scrape against his scalp every time Natsu gets a little rough. Covetous little nips and love bites along her breasts and neck trailing anywhere and everywhere within his reach.

She releases a long low groan when he finally enters her balmy cave… A moment of pressure gives way to an explosion of enflamed stimuli as swollen and heat filled appendages collide. _'_ _Lucy…'_ growling as muscle walls contract and release from her entrance being breached again and again through moisture laden and fiery exchanges. Controlled thrusts with the occasional snap of his hips to remind her who is in control. She screams out his name in hedonistic gratification every time he reaches the very depths of her womanhood, only to drive him even wilder in his depravity.

They are lost in the cycle of carnal decadence, so enraptured by the very essence of love making that the world falls away leaving only these star-crossed lovers. Lucy shudders from all the sensations, almost vibrating every time contact is made with her skin. And whether any of this physical contact is happening or is all in her mind she can't tell anymore because her brain is too overloaded to give a damn.

Brought to the edge of sanity with this passionate exchange, Lucy reaches an apex of no return… _'_ _Natsu!'_ she screams when a surge of intense tremors ripple through her physical body. It stiffens and contracts in undulating waves, forcing her hands to grip tightly to whatever it has clutched to and Natsu must forcefully pin her down to keep the connection from breaking. Eruptions of torrid heat surge outward from them steaming away any sweat that has coated the bedsheets, maybe even leaving a few scorch marks…

Once Lucy's orgasm subsides, Natsu releases her neck and licks up any blood that has trickled out. After what seemed like hours to her but was merely minutes, whatever high she was in is coming down and she opens her eyes again to see Natsu hovering over her with just the biggest grin on his face. Still hypersensitive to his touch she moans when he kisses her softly on the lips. "Luce, how do you feel?"

"Like you just screwed my brains out…"

He smirks at the idea of his prowess, "And I haven't even touched you yet. That was just the bonding process…"

She looks down at her clothed body in disbelief. "But it felt so real… D-did you feel anything too?"

"Everything…" he coos, "I was with you the whole time."

"A connection through the blood?" she whispers. "Hey… your eyes are back to normal."

"Yes." Natsu sees Lucy's eyes flash red signaling to him that her body has completed its transformation. With a mischievous grin, "And now you're ready for me Luce…." She bucks her hips against him raring to go. "But, not here… It might be too dangerous..." a look of confusion from her. "Igneel cautioned that the first time could get more than just… a little heated, especially since you have no control over your new magic."

"Oh," her pout morphs into a yawn. "It's okay, this process has made me quite tired anyways."

Natsu leans to his side. "As soon as this mission is over, I promise we'll finish what we started," he caresses her cheek, "and I know the perfect place…"

Lucy yawns a second time and cuddles to him. "I can't… wait…" her voice trailing off as she passes out in his arms.

"Good morning…" Natsu kisses her forehead.

"Mmm…" Lucy smiles, "Good Morning Natsu," and snuggles tighter against his side. Yawning, "Care to tell me now about your dream on the train?"

He grins, "We just lived it last night."

"Oh!" Her cheeks turn a little pink, "No wonder you were blushing when I asked you about it."

Smiling, "So… We're supposed to meet Cana and Bacchus by 10 am to head back to Quatro Cerberus and it's already 9."

"Alright…" she whines.

He chuckles, "I wish we didn't have to go either."

"You should just stay at my apartment from now on…" she murmurs and traces the lines around his pecs. "So, we can always wake up like this."

"I like that idea… But um Lucy, I think I need to explain the whole mate thing to you before we leave."

"Why, is there something special about it?"

"Well… so it does mean we are bound to each other for the rest of our lives…"

"That's not a bad thing."

"The other slayers will be able to tell immediately because you're scent now has a little of mine in it."

"Okay, no big deal."

He chuckles, "Sting's not gonna like it."

"Sting?"

"You didn't know he had a crush on you too?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well if reacts weird the next time he sees you, now you'll know why. And lastly there is a couple more physical reminders…"

"Like what," she sits up.

He sits up too and points to her chest. "I guess it's like my mark, it appeared at the same time I saw your eyes flash red last night."

She looks down and right above her heart is a simple outline of a red dragon with flames around its wings. Giggling, "Awe, it's kinda cute."

"…and, um there's a slight change to your appearance…"

"What!"

"It's nothing bad!" he puts up his arms. "I love it actually but…" she bolts to the mirror.

Standing in front of it she exhales, "Whew, I can live with that." He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. "The red highlights, look pretty cool actually."

"I'm glad you don't mind them." He squeezes her and grins. "I know it's kinda selfish but I like that others will know immediately you're now off limits."

She chuckles and smiles at him. "But I was already off limits to everyone else…"


	7. Tricks or Treats

NaLu Love Fest: Day 3 Hickeys prompt but has Public as well.

As he walked alongside his friend Gray towards the Sigma Delta Fay Sorority, he adjusts the collar of his cape. He knew it was cheesy, a cheap vampire costume but it was too last minute for him to come up with a better idea and his friend had bugged him to go. Normally Natsu would have loved to go to a Halloween party just not alone and even though this bash was being held at his girlfriend's Sorority, she had told him she would be too busy working at it and asked him not to come. Of course, his friends had told him it was the stupidest excuse they had ever heard. It was true, their relationship had become somewhat strained lately and he didn't understand why Lis was always busy, especially on the weekends. Nevertheless, he pushed it out of his mind as he walked up the stairs and into the mass of people.

"Son-of-a!"

"What is…" Gray follows his friends stare and sees her too. "Oh man, that sucks." Natsu's girlfriend is wrapped around a blonde-haired guy.

"Fucking bitch, I'm gonna end this right now!" ready to stomp over, his friend grabs his arm.

"Don't go over there and make an ass of yourself, it'll just play into her hands." Dragging Natsu towards the alcohol, "There's plenty of fine ass chicks here to play with tonight..." His remarks trail off in a grin when he sees a pretty blue haired girl looking back at him. "…and I see someone I'd like to have some fun with."

"Maybe it's best I leave."

"No way I'm gonna let you sulk in our dorm." Turning to the brunette behind the bar, "Hey Cana, wanna whip up one of your special potions for my friend here?"

"Which base?"

Grinning, "Fourth."

Snickering, "Comin right up." Natsu watches as she pours several different liquors into a cup and hands it to him. She winks, "Have some fun tonight."

"What is it?"

"Never mind, never mind." pushing his friend towards the living room, "Thanks Cana!"

"Anytime."

Gray sits him down onto a couch, "Drink this and I'll be back to check on you in a few."

Natsu takes a sip and winces, "Damn this is strong stuff!" he mumbles but downs half the cup. _Exhale_. He doesn't want to spoil his friend's night either but how is some alcohol gonna make a difference, he hangs his head. _'_ _I'm such an idiot, how could I have not figured it out!_ _All the…'_

A sweet melodic voice pulls his attention, "Hey are you alright?"

Uninterested in the opposite sex right now, he's fully prepared to just brush the girl off. "Yeah, I'm…. fine…" But he forgets those plans the moment he looks into the brightest, chocolate brown eyes and sees the body it's attached to. "Whoa…" a mumble rolls off his lips before he can stop it.

The pretty blonde gawks too, almost mesmerized by the man's deep emerald eyes, her blush deepening the longer he stares at her. Minutes pass in silence as the two seem to be soaking up the vision of each other. Her straight blonde hair parted straight down the middle almost down to her waist containing red highlights. She had on a red and black corset top that barely held in a pair of fairly, he gulps, large breasts. The lacey frilled skirt matched the top and flowed to her thighs, very toned ones he notes as his eyes travel down those stems to her feet that held black knee-high stiletto boots. Attached to the top somehow was a cute black cape. For her, it's not so much the costume he's wearing cause frankly it was some cheap knock off you pick up at Walmart, no it was the man himself that stole her breath away. Even through the flimsy white shirt and red brocaded vest she could tell he had a solid body, and probably rock-hard abs... She was a sucker for abs… A typical red and black long cape tied around his neck and attached to his wrists. The black slacks were a little tight around the crotch, she bites her lip, wondering if that's supposed to mean something… But he had pink spiky hair and although it completely looked odd for a "vampire" was her most favorite feature of all.

Eventually, she's the first to snap out of it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Looking down, "You just seemed sad."

 _'_ _Was I sad…_ _whoa I forgot about Lis!'_ His eyes widen. "Oh, um yeah, I was but I'm okay now… I think." She looks back up and he flashes her his cheeky grin. "See all better."

Smiling too, "I'm glad. So," her tone becomes meeker, "are you, here with anyone?"

Without a second thought, "Nope, what about you."

The pinkette swears he heard her sigh in relief. "I'm single too. My name's Lucy."

"I'm Natsu."

She giggles, "I like your costume, and those fangs look so real! I didn't wear mine cause they hurt my mouth."

He laughs too, "These are the genuine deal," touching one of his canines, "but you look great too." Watching her blush grow. "How fortuitous that we happen to match huh?"

"Y-yeah…" biting her corner lip again, "I was going for a sexy vampire, but I-I don't know how well I pulled it off."

His eyes zero in on her mouth, finding that little nervous tick of hers very alluring, "I…" he sputters, "I think you did."

Fingers fidgeting in her lap, "You're just saying that." looking down to hide the deepening crimson of her cheeks.

"No really..." he lifts her chin, "the sexiest in the room…" Unconsciously he leans forward and so does she as if a spell has been cast… "I don't believe I've ever come across someone as beautiful…" Their faces barely a few inches apart…

" _Ahem_ , am I interrupting?"

 _Exhale_ , Natsu sits backs, "What do you want Gray?"

"Just came to check on you, but seems you're doing just fine."

"Yes, so you can go back to…"

Lucy punches his arm, "I knew it, something was bothering you."

" _Tch_ , yeah," the black-haired skeleton crosses his arms, "he just caught his girlfriend making out with some guy from Lambda Beta Saber tonight."

"But I though you said you were single?"

"I am, _now_."

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"It _was_ Lis."

"Really, I thought Sting was her boyfriend…." Her hands fly to her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say..."

He stands up, "I think I'll just leave now before this gets any more embarrassing." But Lucy grips to his arm and pulls him back to the couch.

"No don't leave Natsu, I didn't mean… I don't care about her, really, I don't even like her." He looks back in surprise, "Please stay, I was having a lot of fun talking with you."

"Yeah dumbass, don't stand this one up, she looks like a keeper."

Turning back to glare at his friend, "Why don't you go back to, to, whomever you just came from pervert!"

" _Tch_ , you're welcome for dragging you here. Lucy be nice to my friend," snickering, "he's kinda sensitive."

"Damn it Gray…"

Lucy's tightening grip on his arm shuts him right up, surprised at the force she's exerting. "I'll remember that, now if you don't mind we were in the middle of something." Her attention back on Natsu, she caresses his cheek. "Now, where were we?" her voice purring out like silk.

Gray chuckles and walks away. _'_ _He scored with that one!_ _I wonder if he even knows who she really is?'_

But Natsu's attention has shifted slightly, having been reminded of what had transpired less than an hour earlier. Muttering under his breath, "I have a feeling he friggin knew about Lis and never told me. Some friend he…"

Irritated, Lucy resists the urge to slap the man so instead she cups his cheeks and forces him to look directly at her. "Will you stop torturing yourself over her, Lis doesn't deserve you anyways. She's a foolish sophomore that…"

"Excuse me?"

 _Sigh_ , she drops her hands to her lap, "Look, I've only known you for a few minutes and I think she's an idiot for letting you slip through her fingers."

 _Exhale_ , "You're right." He downs the rest of his drink. "I mean look at what it brought me to, right?" Gazing in her eyes, "I could have missed something really special."

Lucy giggles, "Is that a pick-up line?"

A grin forms, "Why, did it work? Are you gonna help me forget all about her?"

"Hmm…" Lucy teases and scoots closer, "That was…" cupping the back of his neck, she pulls his face closer, "… my plan."

"Oh…" not fighting her pull, "so what else is part of that plan?" Without a response, Lucy grins and leans in the rest of the way, pressing her lips against his. Humming with excitement at how soft they are, the vibrations trigger a surge of electricity racing along his body and sets his mind a blaze. As she tilts her head to deepen the kiss his arms wrap around to pull her tight against his solid chest. Lucy in turn weaves her fingers through his hair, twisting and pulling lightly before moving to caresses his ears and neck. His heart beat takes off like a jet engine coming to life and his body flushes with a new warmth; never had the young man felt such a rush from any girl, and from just a simple kiss.

When she breaks away to breathe, she all but beams from the dazed look she has left on the young man. "Natsu?"

"Hi…" is all his bemused mind can reply.

Lucy giggles and stands up from the couch, "I need another drink, would you like something?"

"Y-yeah," Slapping himself mentally, _'_ _Hi?!_ _She must think I'm a total dork!'_ , "Wait," he grabs her hand, "I'll come with you."

On their way to the bar, "Hey um, Luce would you like to dance after this?"

"I'd love to." Smiling back as she intertwines her fingers with his…

Cana hands them both the same drinks she gave Natsu earlier winking at her sorority sister, "if you wanna borrow any toys, you know where to find them."

Lucy blushes, "Thanks," she mumbles and pulls Natsu away as quickly as possible.

"What was she talking about toys?"

"J-just ignore her."

Instead of the living room, Lucy leads him to the den where the DJ has been set up. Flickering strobes and pulses of other colors shed a little light in what for the most part is a darkened room. With the bass thumping and the music blaring, Lucy knocks back her drink a little too quickly giving her a rush. "Come on!" goading him to do the same, so when he does she leaves their cups on the side and pulls him onto the floor, laughing and already swaying to the beat.

 _'_ _Give me Everything' by Pitbull._ Following right along, the pair are having a blast, moving with the beats of the song and melding into the rhythms along with the other dancers. Natsu is becoming so enamored with the sexy blonde that the room spins and all he can see is her… that second cup is catching up to him... As Nayer's part comes on, Lucy rubs coyly against his side and runs her hands over his chest singing along, "I want you tonight. I want you to stay. I want you tonight…"

On cue, he grabs her waist and squeezes gaining him a giggling squeal from the blonde _, 'Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey._ _Give me everything tonight…'_ as he smirks and holds her gaze they continue jumping and dancing till the next song. _'_ _Cheap Thrills' by Sia._ With a half spin he pulls her hips tightly against his own, keeping them flushed as he slowly rocks and grinds their bodies to the pulse of the music. His hands wander around her midsection wishing he could feel more of her skim. It's a wonder what was really in that drink, she wonders as her head tilts back against his shoulder. She weaves her hands into his hair and around his neck just loving the way he's worshipping her body. The torrid heat building between them is rising out of control as Natsu moves his hands below her hips and flushes his palms against her pelvis. God how he wants to touch more of her… Wants to see how far he can push this girl… When his thumbs graze over her sex, it sends a shivering moan escaping from her throat. Aroused further by the sounds coming from this blonde bombshell, he squeezes her thighs and pushes his crotch more firmly against her ass eliciting more vibrating groans while his lips trail over the edge of her ear. He doesn't know what's come over him but fuck it was the most excitement he's had, well ever. _'_ _Partition' by Beyonce._ He nibbles her ear, "Do you like being a little naughty Luce," the raspy husk of his timbre is melting her to her core.

"Mmmm, Depends on…" but before she can say more he envelopes her with his cape to provide coverage while his right hand reaches under her skirt rubbing her clit through the fabric of her thong.

Her body shudders and she must fight to stay standing. "You can tell me to stop…" he whispers but she shakes her head no biting her lip and gripping her hands to his thighs. Pushing aside the thin piece of fabric he finds her entrance already wet and slips in a finger. Lucy's grip on his thighs tense as she stifles the need to scream. Thank God, the music is loud! And as if to make things more difficult on her mind he continues to rock his hips to the beat of the music, his cock twitching against her begging to get in on the action. He adds a second finger and her knees almost buckle. "Stay with me…" he teases, "Unless you want everyone to figure out what's going on." Pumping his fingers slowly in and out of the blonde is pushing her over the edge.

"Ooh. Two… can play this game…" Moving her left hand from his thigh she manages to squeeze her hand down the front of his pants and grab hold of his own hardened sex. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft she stokes and caresses the thriving member. It's not the best angle but it's enough to taunt him plenty and Natsu must stifle a groan of his own which he does by attaching his lips to her ear and biting. But her actions also cause him to quicken his own assault on her. "Shit." She grits her teeth.

"Do you give up?" he jests.

"Nope." And speeds up her fondling process.

 _'_ _Damn!'_ he hates to admit it but it's gonna end up a sticky mess if they keep going like this. "Okay, okay." He removes his fingers. "You win, for now."

Lucy spins around in his arms and yanks his face down. She bites his lip as her kisses turn more voracious and his hands grope at her body. "Do you…" sucking at his neck, "…wanna…" she whispers more into his ear. He squeezes her ass and nods. "Follow me."

Leading him upstairs towards her room they can't keep their hands off the each other; he starts unhooking the cape, she's yanking the shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it, he's fiddling with her top, she's undoing his pants… The second the door is locked behind them he pushes her against the frame and latches onto her neck while he pushes her skirt down. She quivers as those canines she had admired earlier sinks in to the nape of her neck. "Damn…" she moans, "are you a real vampire…" while sliding his shirt off and finishing dropping his pants and boxes to his ankles.

"Don't worry…" hot air from his breathing travels down her skin igniting it. "I won't suck your blood… But you'll have a hell of a bruise in the morning."

Lucy grasps his cock and squeezes the hard staff, "Trying to mark your territory…"

"Maybe…" he trails little pecks along her shoulder, his voice low and rumbly, "now how do you get this damn top off."

She giggles and pushes him away to gain some space. Reaching behind she pulls down on the zipper to release the binding corset and drops it to the floor, but he gives her no pause before he's on her once again scooping up one of her breasts and lavishing it with wet caresses. "You are… so fucking sexy Luce…" he mumbles through a mouthful. She resumes her work on his cock, kneading the head and frenulum with her thumb but he stops her hands and pins them above her head. "Not yet…"

"But why?" she whines winding a leg around his hip and rubbing her sex against the twitching member. "See he wants…"

"Because… I wanna play for a little while."

"But…" He growls and carries her, dropping her onto the bed. "What are you…"

"I enjoy this part…" spreading her legs and shoving two fingers into her soaking wet pussy while his mouth consumes her swelling clit.

"Natsu!" she screams out as his tongue lashes against her pleasure button and fingers drive into her again and again. "Oh damn!"

"That's it baby…" he mumbles through the tongue massages, "call my name." Speeding up his actions, her body lifts and writhes the closer he's taking her to the edge, juices flowing like a never-ending stream.

"Oh God! Oh God!"

"That works too." He snorts

"Natsu I'm almost…." Her voice cuts out as the first wave hits. "Fuck!" her body tenses and her legs clamp against his head but he doesn't stop his ministrations. "Holy Shit!" back arching as she grabs his hair and yanks.

He pulls his fingers out and licks up the dripping juices just grinning at his handiwork while she comes down from the high, "How many orgasms have you had in one encounter Luce?"

"Huh?" her brain is still trying to reboot.

"How many…"

"Um, Two."

He nods with a bigger grin. "Okay… Duly noted." And pulls her down off the bed, flips her and bends her over the edge. "This seems like a fun position…"

"Natsu?" Driving his dick through her tight channel, she squeals, "Big…"

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she shakes her head but just in case he starts slow, rocking his hips to slide the shaft gently over her entrance. More moans and sighs emanate from the blonde. "You like?" he purrs out the words and all she can respond with is another groan. "How about this?" Natsu tickles at the bundle of nerves triggering her pussy's muscles to clamp around his shaft. Her back spasms and a strangled scream catches in her throat. Grinning at how well he's doing, "That much huh…" Timing his double assault he listens for cues to see which angles get the best reactions, learning as he goes. Long strokes… Wispy sighs. Short strokes… the blonde's breathing stops. _'_ _Short strokes it is.'_ Instead of rocking his hips, he keeps his dick planted deeply inside and rubs against the outer edge of her entrance, the more skin contact, the better while still teasing her clit with his fingers.

Lucy's cries grow louder and higher in pitch as the coiling knot in her core winds tighter and tighter almost burning with such a fervent intensity that she's never felt before. She buries her face in the comforter as her grip on it tightens. "Na…tsu…"

"My name sounds perfect coming from those lips of yours."

He feels the tension growing against his shaft and figure's she's almost at her limit. Placing his other hand on her hips he escalates his efforts, lifting his pelvis and pushing harder against her skin until… "Ahhh!" The walls of her vag seize like a vice and her shuddering frame presses into the bed. Natsu stops moving and allows her to ride out this second wave.

When her body stops tensing it's his turn to relieve the throbbing that's built up. Driving fast and hard against her swollen sex, he tilts his head back and grips both hands on her hips or waist digging into her flesh. Lucy lifts her upper body and arches her back to change the angle of his reach to a deeper one. "Oh, geez Luce…" he groans as she squeezes her inner muscles and tightens the channel his dick must travel through. "Lu…cy…" his pitch heightens. "Uhhh!" She feels the pulsing each time he fires off inside, releasing his seed into her and smiles; finally, he was on the receiving end but little did she know he wasn't done yet courtesy of a 22-year old's libido.

After pulling out he climbs on to the bed and flops on his back to catch his breath while Lucy settles along his side. "I'm still horny."

"Seriously, Mr. Energizer bunny."

"First timers rush…" He rolls on top of her, "or maybe you are just too fucking good as a lover that I can't get enough." Kissing her neck to cajole her, "Please… One more time baby?" the pressure against her skin grows…

"As long as you do the work…" she purrs, "You can do whatever you want but enough with the hickeys…"

Still licking and pulsing his tongue against her throat to leave more love bites, "Just tell people, you were attacked by a vampire…"

Giggling, "or a rabid dog."

He nips her neck, "Woof." Licking her cheek to more of her giggling. "I've always wanted to try sex in the shower… have you tried it before Luce?"

"Hmm… No can't say that I have, but it's not like we have personal showers here."

"So, what? The door locks, right?"

"I don't know…" he pushes his dick against her crevasse making her moan. "Alright… You're lucky I have an extra robe."

Lucy peeks her head down the hall and sees it's empty. "Okay, let's go." The pair sneak into the bathroom and she starts the water. Once it's ready, they strip and get in but since neither have done this before it's a little awkward at first. They take turns rinsing off their bodies now sticky from sweat and other substances until Lucy can't wait any longer. Just seeing the water cascading over his tanned and ripped frame… She caresses his dick. "Well shall we before the hot water runs out?"

"You don't have to ask twice." Natsu pins her to the wall facing away from him. She braces her head with one arm but the other is reached behind her to hold on to his neck. After pushing back in to her pussy his hands grips to her waist while the water streams over them from the side keeping things lubricated and steamy hot. Plunging in with measured thrusts, one hand ventures to her engorged clitoris again.

"Natsu…"

"I can't help it… I love playing with her." But what he didn't realize is this high angle approach rubbed her in the perfect spot. Lucy bites down on her hand to try and stifle her cries as he drives harder and deeper…

"You're gonna make me cum again!"

"Really…" he quickens his pace in all aspects. "That was quick…"

"NAhh…" That familiar feeling of pressure levying against his cock is too much for him too as his own orgasm sneaks up out of nowhere.

"Lu…cy…." His moans join her cacophony of sounds…

The next morning, Natsu wakes first and bundles the beautiful blonde closer to his chest. "You're so nice and warm…" her voice still raspy from sleep. She yawns, "Is it morning already?"

He kisses her nose, "You were wonderful last night Luce. I had no idea sex could be so much fun."

"Mmmm." She cuddles to his chest still half asleep, "You talk like you've never had sex before."

"It's cause I haven't."

Her eyes pop open and she lifts her head to look at his face, "You're screwing with me, right? You've really never made love to a woman?!"

"Nope, just the oral stuff and foreplay."

"Wow…" she lies back down, "But you are so good at it." Giggling, "Oh I am so not letting you go now!"

Chuckling, "Who said I was going anywhere? Remember I marked my territory last night."

"Oh right…" she feels her neck and finds the tender spots. "That's gonna last awhile…"

"At least a week."

Lucy sits up and stretches, "Wanna go grab breakfast?"

"Sure, but I only have my costume."

"Not a big deal, we can swing by your dorm."

Natsu throws on just the slacks and shirt while Lucy gets ready but just as they walk out of her room, she remembers her purse and goes back in to grab it while he waits outside the door. And that's when he hears his name.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

Turning around, "Oh Lis, well for starters, that's none of your business, and second, I broke up with you last night."

"You broke up with me?"

"Well it's more like you did, when I caught you making out with Sting."

Her eyes widen, "y-you saw us…"

"Where is he by the way?" looking over her shoulder. "No sweets for Halloween?"

" _Tch_ ," she crosses her arms, "That's none of your business!"

Smirking, "Bummer… sure sounds like you didn't get any action, but not that I care anymore cause I have a new girlfriend." At that moment, Lucy walks out, locking the door behind her and he puts his arm around her waist. "Meet my girlfriend."

"Wait you were the guy I could hear in her room all last night! But you refused to…"

Lucy cuts her off, "Oh that's right…" grinning, "he's never slept with anyone before _including_ you." In a patronizing tone, "Sorry but looks like you got the trick and I got the treat; shouldn't have screwed around on him cause he can go for hours..."

Lis' jaw drops.

Natsu can't help but beam at his new girlfriend and the satisfaction of her shutting down his old one. Airing out their personal activities could be embarrassing but under these circumstances, it's quite gratifying. "Well we need to get going," he squeezes Lucy's waist, "Happy Halloween Lis." The couple walk away leaving the stunned girl behind them.

Note: It's not like I don't like Lisanna's character or Sting, but whenever I need an antagonist, love rival, etc, I tend to sway towards these two when it comes to Natsu and Lucy.


	8. The Slave Boy

NaLu Love Fest 2017- Days 4 & 5: Prompts Sweets & Chains. 14K+ words.

The young chamber maid peeks around the corner at the solemn man being led by Princess Lisanna. _'_ _She's got a new pet I see…'_ an unfamiliar heat stirs in her loins, _'_ _and this one's cuter than the last one.'_ Only dressed in loose fitting pants and a worn out looking scarf tied around his waist, his bare chest reveals a man with a well-toned, fetchingly solid body, salmon colored spiky hair, and the most gorgeous emerald green eyes she'd ever seen. _'_ _He looks around my age…_ _I bet his smile is nice too…'_ she sighs, but the forlorn young man with the shackles around his neck and wrists is in no mood to be cheerful. _'_ _She doesn't deserve him…'_ Lucy frowns. According to the gossip around the castle, Lisanna bought him from a slave trader after growing tired of her last toy. Lucy herself came from a wealthy merchant family but her father wanting a better connection with the king had forced her to become one of the queen's attendants but luckily for the young blonde, Queen Mira was a gentle and kind mistress, the total opposite of her sister Lisanna. She sighs again and looks dreamily at the handsome slave…

A sweet voice breaks her out of her thoughts, "Aye, he is quite striking to look at, isn't he?"

"Queen Mira!" Lucy bows, "I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"It's okay my dear, I wasn't looking for you." Her eyes drift back, frowning towards her sister as she drags the man into her bedchamber, "That girl tarnishes the reputation of our family."

"I'm sorry…I don't know what you are talking about." Lucy whispers, still bowing.

But the queen just chuckles, "I know you know what I'm saying, unlike my other attendants you were educated, from a well-bred family." She sighs, "I am sure this is not the life you envisioned for yourself but do not worry, I am sure things will turn out well for you eventually."

"You are too kind Queen Mira, I am grateful for your generosity and hospitality."

She lifts the chambermaids chin, "Do you know anything about that young man?" Lucy shakes her head no. "According to my sources, he hails from the neighboring kingdom of Kelekona. The slave trader brought him here on orders from my sister who apparently saw him on one of our trips and just had to have him."

"That's so cruel…" Lucy whispers

"I agree." Sigh, "I don't know how much longer I will tolerate her behavior…"

"Queen Mira, I hope I am not out of place to ask this, but as the Queen, couldn't you do something about her?"

Mira smiles, "I had hoped as she got older, she would grow out of her wild behaviors but yes, since it is becoming apparent that Lisanna is not going to change, I will be forced to act, for the sake of our reputation."

"Um, forgive me but, why are you confiding so much information in me?"

"Let's just say you are a part of my plans for dealing with the situation."

Lucy stares at her shocked and confused. "M-me?" she points at herself. "What can I do?"

"All in due time, Ms. Heartfillia." Mira smiles. "For now, just go about your days as if this discussion never happened. But do me a favor, when Lisanna is not around please check on that young man, make sure he is being taken care of and report to me immediately if she is mistreating him."

"O-Okay." Lucy bows as the queen walks away. 'I have to be careful… Lisanna will surely kill me if she finds out!' But just thinking about having to check on the attractive young man makes the virginal maiden's cheeks flush.

~~~xx~~~

Two days later the queen sends her a message that she and Lisanna will be away for 10 days; the perfect opportunity to check on him…

Her heart pounds in her chest as Lucy walks nonchalantly up to Lisanna's suites and when no one is around, quietly slips in. Looking around the lavish chamber she finally spies the young man sitting on the floor with his knees up and head resting on his arms next to the bed, still tethered by a long chain around one of his ankles. _'_ _Oh damn…'_ He only has a wrap like skirt around his waist; a heat rises to her cheeks. "Um, excuse me?" she whispers, "I mean you no harm…" but he doesn't look up. "Hello? Sir?" her meek voice a little louder, she takes a couple of steps forward but keeps her distance.

"What do you want?" he mumbles without raising his head.

"I-I was asked to check on you… See if you n-needed anything…"

Finally, the young man looks up, fully prepared to snap at the stranger, but as soon as he sees the beautiful chambermaid his eyes widen. Golden silk flowing down her back, big chocolate brown doe eyes, milky skin that calls out to be touched, and a buxom hourglass figure synched into a flowy white gown, "Are you an angel come to rescue me?" He soaks in the vision standing before him with a fire growing in his loins…

She blushes, "N-no, I'm just one of the queen's attendants." He continues to stare at her. "M-my name is Lucy, what is your name?"

"Natsu."

"Um, Natsu, do you need anything, are you thirsty, hungry?"

The man stands up, "No, what I want is to be set free!" he raises his voice

She flinches back a step and puts her head down, "I know how you feel… My father sold me to the royal family too."

"I'm sorry," he looks away, kicking himself mentally for losing his cool, "I didn't mean to snap at you… I'm just, not used to being treated this way."

"It's okay, I understand; Lisanna is… not a good mistress to anyone she feels is beneath her."

The man sits on the edge of the bed and looks back to the young woman, "You can come closer, I won't bite ya." She blushes but stays where she is. "Lucy, was it?" she nods, "Are you from this city?"

Lucy shakes her head, "a couple towns away. What about you, I was told you come from a different kingdom."

"Yeah… until I was kidnapped and brought here."

"I know… Lisanna took a liking to you and hired that slave trader to bring you to her."

He looks at her surprised that she knows even that much. "My father Igneel is probably going crazy wondering where I am. If he learns that this Princess kidnapped me, he'll send the army and start a war."

Lucy's eyes widen with alarm, "Wait, an Army? What are you royalty?"

"Yeah," He smiles for the first time since he arrived.

Her hands fly up to her mouth, "Oh no! I can't believe… I don't think the queen knows who her sister has kidnapped; she's not going to like this one bit."

" _Tch_ ," the smiles leaves' his face, "why would the queen care if she's the one who lets her sister do such things?"

 _'_ _Ugh! How dare he!'_ Lucy goes on the defensive and walks straight up to him, "Queen Mira is a kind master, nothing like her sister!" only a foot away "Usually Lisanna buys regular slaves and while her sister doesn't like it, there is no law against that." and her hands on her hips, "But this is different, I know the queen didn't know you were kidnapped, or that you are a Prince!"

 _'_ _A brave one huh…'_ His voice changes, becoming lower and husky… "Well now you know," Natsu stands ready to close the gap between them, "are you going to do anything about it?"

"The queen will be back in 10 days and I was instructed to report to her about your situation when s-she returns…" Realizing that she has put herself in range of being grabbed she takes a step back. "I-In the meantime, I'll be checking on you…" and another step… "bring you food a-and water." But he grabs her wrist and gently pulls her back to him.

Caught off guard, her hands instinctively raise but all she ends up with is them firmly planted on his firm pecs; Lucy instantly blushes with a burst of heat coming off her skin, "Can't you just release me yourself?" he peers down, mesmerizing her for a spell.

"I..." She's shaking her head; body heating up further from the unexpectedly close contact… "I don't have a key a-and there's no way we'd slip out undetected."

He exhales and lets her wrist go, "Well at least some company will be nice…" lightly grazing her cheek with the back of his fingers. She shrinks away but the reddish hue on her face and the splotching on her chest tells him something…

"I-I have to go now but I'll be back later with lunch." She turns to walk away.

"Lucy, wait…" she stops and turns back around to face him. "I hope I wasn't making you uncomfortable…" he runs his hand through his hair seeming nervous, "I don't normally behave like this with girls but you have such pretty skin, I just wanted to feel how smooth it was."

Her eyes brighten up, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

 _'_ _Thought so…'_ He smirks to himself. "Is that what it seems like?" Lucy nods her head. "I'm sorry, my mouth doesn't have a filter sometimes and I just say what's on my mind…"

"Oh…" the corners of her mouth turn down. She had hoped he had been, maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

But her reaction doesn't go unrecognized by Natsu. This girl obviously hasn't had much interaction with men or maybe attention in general, but she seems very sweet. Most of the females he's had to deal with happily throw themselves at his feet, especially when they know he's a prince, but not this one and that intrigues him. He smirks, "Why are you frowning, did I say something wrong?"

"No, Natsu I'm fine, but I really must be going." She responds curtly

"But… Can we talk more later?" Now a genuine blush appears on his face. "I like talking to you."

She's stunned at his reaction and bites the lower corner of her bottom lip. "M-maybe after dinner, by then my chores will be finished."

"I look forward to it, thank you Lucy."

She smiles again, "You're welcome, Natsu." She turns to leave again but stops. "Um Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he looks back up at her.

"Where are your pants?"

He points at floor near the dresser. "She made me take everything off before putting the chain on my ankle. Why?"

"N-no reason… just curious." Her cheeks are heating up again. "I-I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay Lucy." He smiles at her.

~~x~~

Lucy visits Natsu as often as she can and he regales her with stories of his travels and adventures, exciting the young woman who's never ventured far from home or this castle. She learns more about Kelekona, where unlike Crocus, is still a little more natural, untamed, and to him the most beautiful place to live. How his mother the queen sadly died right after his birth and how his father refused to replace his first love. It is a tragic love story but one that reminds her that such beauty still exists. He has an older brother named Zeref and a younger sister named Wendy that Igneel adopted after her family went missing during a sea voyage. Lucy thought it strange for a king to adopt a child, but Natsu explains that Wendy's parents were very close to the royal family, plus it's kinda cool having a little sister around. But what surprises her the most is that he is the next heir to the throne. "Shouldn't your older brother be the next king?"

"Yeah normally, but he told my dad he didn't want it. He's married with a child on the way and prefers being just a diplomat for the kingdom."

"But do you want to be the king?"

"Well…" he scratches his head, "I haven't really thought about it. I mean I'm only 19 so I figure that's not gonna be anytime soon. My dad gives me grief about it's time to grow up and all but I'm not ready to yet."

 _'_ _Only 1 year older than me…'_ Lucy chuckles, "I guess you're right, you've got some time to grow into the idea. Though I'm gonna assume that wilder behavior is what got you captured in the first place."

"Yeah…" his lips curl up with a sigh, "Can't disagree with that."

Lucy confides in him how her own mother passed away when she was younger as well but from illness and unlike his father, hers was a distant, heartless man who only cared about money. She may not have liked the idea of being sent to work for the Queen, but at least it got her away from him. "The only person I still write to back home is my friend Levy and she keeps me up-to-date on what's happening with our group of friends."

"Is she like your best friend?"

"Yeah," she leans on his shoulder reminiscing a little, "Levy and I grew up together and were tutored by the same person. We both love books so that commonality is probably why we became so close."

"Being tutored is not common for women, nor the ability to read."

"I know, but my father felt that in case I would need to help him someday, I needed to be educated. Levy was there because her parents supported her intellectual side; she's quite the brilliant linguist."

"That skill comes in very handy, especially when we have to travel." He rubs his chin, "Maybe one day I can meet her."

She smiles at the thought… "It would be nice… if we both get out of here I'll introduce you."

Natsu leans back on the bed, propped up and closes his eyes for a moment just thinking about a few things. He misses the freedom of coming and going as he pleases, his fists ache to fight with his best friend, and his cat must be going crazy without him around. He can't even remember the last time he'd been forced to slow down and just talk to someone. It's different, but under the circumstance not, so bad now…

For her, this experience has been an exhilarating one. She can't help but ogle over the young man's physique for the position he's placed himself into is quite distracting… His biceps are taught and well defined, _'_ _he must work out a lot.'_ She notices a few scars, including a large one on his side, _'_ _has he been to battle?'_ Biting her lower lip again as a nervous reaction, her eyes flow down from his tanned chest muscles down to the washboard abs, oh how she just wants to reach out and run her hands along them. When her gaze moves lower following the 'v' near his waist, she cocks her head slightly; peeking out from the lowly hung cloth is a few tufts of pink hair; _'_ _hair down there… Oh!'_ her eyes widen, having never seen a naked man before it took her awhile to realize... She tries to look back up, ashamed to even be staring for this long but her eyes won't budge, it's too enticing that yes, there is the slight bulge beneath the cloth… She bites down harder on the corner of her lip.

All the while her attention had been down below, she hadn't noticed that Natsu had opened his eyes again. He chuckles in his head as he watches her expressions, curious at first to what she was doing until her focus stayed on his lower extremities _._ _'_ _She's so cute when she bites her lip like that.'_ His eyes soften, he's never been completely intimate before and it's obvious neither has she. "Do you like what you see?"

Startled at being caught, Lucy stiffens and turns back to face him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then what were you staring at?"

Her face turns bright red. "N-nothing… I was just thinking…"

He sits back up, "Nothing huh?" She shakes her head. "You sure nothing at all comes to mind?" she shakes her head again but her body temperature starts rising as he scoots over closer to her. "Lucy… have you ever been kissed before?" Her eyes are about to pop out, 'no' she shakes her head again so he leans in hovering so close she can feel his warm breath travelling down over her chest with each exhale, "Would you like to be?" When she doesn't pull away he takes that as a yes and tilts his head all the way down, softly planting a kiss on her lips. The dreamy expression left on her face makes him smile.

"Again…" she whispers through half-lidded eyes.

"You're wish" caressing her face, "is my command…"

On the third night, it's later in the evening after most of the staff have gone to bed when Lucy sneaks back into the suite with some snacks and a bottle of fine wine for them. Of course, by the end of the bottle, both their cheeks are warm and rosy but it's not all from the alcohol…

"You know Luce, being brought here… I was so angry, but now… I think that it might be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Why is that?"

He turns to stroke her cheek, "Isn't it obvious by now…" of course she has an idea but still shakes her head no. "Don't be so modest…" he runs a finger along her collar bone "…I know you've got a feistier side…" down the middle of her chest. "That's something that caught my attention from day one."

Still playing dumb… "Whatever could you mean?" she softly whispers, a note of tantalized sensuality to her tone. "Are you sure it wasn't a couple of other things," she sticks out her chest a little as a tease, "that captured your attention?"

Natsu's eyes narrow in a playful expression, "Oh these…" he grazes her breasts with his hand sending an electric shock up her spine, "Nah," he smirks, "I didn't notice them…"

She giggles and reaches over to a plate of pear slices and the jar of honey. "Oh, really…" Dipping a couple of fingers in as he watches her intently, she brings them to her lips licking the sticking sweetness slowly, allowing her tongue to twirl around them. "Mmmm… his eyes widening further as she moans. "Ooops…" His eyes follow the trailing dribbles of the viscous golden liquid that drips onto her chest and sluggishly make their way between her bosoms. "Maybe when you get a closer look they'll be more, intriguing for you now."

"Is that… an invitation?" he prods, mouth already salivating…

But she just teases back, "Do you want it to be…"

"Ooh you are naughty tonight!" he growls; pushing Lucy onto her back pinning her down. His tongue makes short work of the honey, lapping up every bit that he can reach before licking his lips to savor the sweet flavor mixed with the saltiness of skin. "I should punish you for mocking a Prince!"

"I've never behaved this way before with… any man." She reaches up and strokes his cheek, "But you're bringing this side out in me."

"Luce, you're not making this any easier on me either…" he pins her hips between his legs. "I've never made love to a woman before but God, I just wanna take you right here, right now!"

"I can tell…" she rubs the hardening staff through the fabric.

He growls lightly, "But I don't want to hurt you…"

She softens her expression, "You'll only hurt me if everything you've told me till now was a lie."

He leans in and kisses her, his cock twitches against her belly, "I've only spoken the truth… but what I meant is, you're a virgin…"

She bucks her hips just a little against him, "then be gentle with me." she purrs

He growls and captures her lips again, this time a little roughly. She moans in his mouth when he shoves his tongue in and shifts her hips to send a clear message of what she desires. Trailing down to her neck, she can feel his canines lightly scrape sending tingling sensations dancing along her skin. Her fingers weave through his hair and pull, "Natsu…" she groans out when he bites her shoulder.

"Sorry… too hard?"

"No…" she moans again. "Like it…"

Natsu sits up and smirks, "See, feisty girl…" and starts undoing the laces over her bodice. "Oh, and a naughty one too, where's your corset?"

She grins, "Didn't feel like wearing one…" her voice purring out like silk. She reaches down and pulls up on the skirt of her dress wanting it off already. "It's so binding…" Taking the hint, Natsu yanks it the rest of the way over her head.

He lets out a loud exhale as he stares down at the lithe figure pinned beneath him, her large supple breasts bouncing after being released from their captivity. He runs his fingers around the smooth tight skin of her stomach… "So beautiful…" but when he reaches her waist, "Damn…" he grins, "No underwear either…" A dark blush has settled on his face as he stares at the glistening moisture already gathered in her nether region… only to get harder for him when she shifts slightly and a strong fragrance wafts into his nose. He groans as his eyes flutter "your scent is so arousing…" but a nervous feeling settles over the young man that Lucy can sense.

"First time seeing it?" He nods. "Show and tell Natsu…" she pulls on the string holding the wrap on but as the skirt falls off it's now her turn to become anxious. Her eyes expand, it's a little bigger and looks so much harder than she had tried to imagine it to be, _'_ _how is it supposed to fit?'_ But curiosity compels her, no her desire for this man out weighs her trepidations; she reaches out to touch it. Pushing herself back up into a sitting position, she lightly places her fingers over the head, _'_ _it's soft…'_ trailing her fingers gently along the length of the shaft… The inquisitive nature of her fondling helps him to relax a little but once she wraps her whole hand around the shaft and squeezes all that goes right out the window. A moan escapes his lips, "I'm sorry!" she lets go. "Am I doing it wrong?" worried that she had hurt him.

"No… quite the opposite. But let's…" he takes her wrists and places her arms above her head, "…get back to other things…" Now it's his turn to grab the jar of honey and using a spoon proceeds to drizzle it over her nipples and breasts then lower, creating a roadmap with the substance in the direction of her pussy. "Yummy…" Natsu licks his lips and latches his mouth upon her breast. She gasps loudly as his tongue massages and flicks at her nipples, swirling and sucking to get every last bit off her skin.

"Naattssuuu." She moans

"Say my name again Luce." He moves his attention to the second breast...

"Oh my… Natsuuu! Damn that feels so, goooood!" The pressure between her legs throbs... "Natsu!"

"Sounds, so perfect, when you say my name Luce…" She twists against him bucking her hips. He sucks hard against her supple skin leaving faint love bruises around the areola and nibbles at the nipples; she digs her nails into his back when his teeth graze them. Having tended to her breasts for long enough he moves lower kissing the firm flesh of her abdomen and following the trail he laid out for himself.

"Tickles!" She giggles when he teases her sides.

He smiles at her and moves down past her waist, lavishing kisses upon her hips… her thighs, squeezing them mildly to gage their pliancy. "Natsu…" she moans in anticipation as his planted kisses head back towards the part in her legs.

Inhaling her fragrance again he moans too, "Luce… Mmmm… I wanna taste more of you…"

She holds her breath until his tongue laps over her opening. "Oh My God!" she cries out against his own moaning, "Natsu yes!" He flicks the clit, "Yes!" she presses her sex against his face. Liking her reactions, he does it again, "Holy shit Natsu!"

"You like that?" his husky voice makes her tremble, she moans in response. "Beg me for more…" he prompts her.

"Please Natsu! Please, tease me more!"

He clamps his mouth over her swollen pussy sucking on the clit and flicking with his tongue. Her body is twitching against him. Lucy's moans increase in pitch and her breathing speeds up a little, juices spilling forth as he laps them up, tickling the hole with his tongue. That's when he notices a new reaction when his tongue accidentally slips into the hole, she squeezes her legs pining his head in place for a second and her breathing stops before she relaxes again. "Did you like that Lucy?"

"Oh God yes!"

"How about this…" he slips a finger into the hole and licks her clit.

"Natsu!" she screams out as the pressure that has been building up inside her explodes, "Don't stop!" So, he starts pumping his finger in and out at the same time his tongue pleasures her button. "That's it Natsu," she licks her lips, "so, fucking, ahhhh!" she moans while her fingers twist through his hair. He introduces a second finger and her legs squeeze together against his head from the additional stimulation. She can't take this much longer, her hips start to pump along with his movements causing more friction against the lowest portion of her entrance, heat builds to a point of no return… "Natsu! You're gonna, give me, an, orgasm!" He doesn't respond but she can feel it when he grins and speeds up his actions. Her back starts to arch as the eruption flies out of her control. "Natsu!" her legs clamp down against the sides of his head, her hands fly to her sides gripping to the sheets for dear life as the spasms escalate. "Oh! My! GOD!" He feels her inner muscles constricting and even more sticky sweet juice cover his fingers that continue to pump into her. A couple minutes tick by until her body finally slumps back down into the bed. "Holy Fuck!" she grabs his head and pulls him up and away from the area.

Natsu leans on his side, licking the last of her juices from his fingers, grinning full of pride from his accomplishment. "That good huh?!" he smirks at her.

She grabs his face and pulls him down to kiss him. "You are incredible Natsu!" the sexy timbre in her voice lulls his senses. "But I want…" grabbing his throbbing dick and squeezing gently, "…more of you."

So, he rolls on top of her, "You sure are lively once you get going…" he trails his fingers lazily over the length of her body. "and I love that. But… Are you sure you want to go all the way?"

"I thought you wanted me?" she pouts.

"I like you a lot Lucy…" He laments, "God knows I want you sooo frickin' badly… I've never desired a girl so much ever. But we've only known each other three days, maybe we should wait to go that far."

"You're right…" she sighs somewhat dejected. "I don't want to be like Lisanna…"

"Hey," he grabs her cheeks, "You are nothing like that witch! What we did tonight was by our own choice, no one trying to force us to do something we didn't want to do." He kisses her deeply.

"Natsu..." moisture gathers in the corners of her eyes.

"After all the comfort you have given me these last few days, it was my pleasure to take care of you tonight Luce. I loved seeing you in so much bliss." He smiles, "But, do you have to leave tonight, couldn't you just stay here with me?"

"I think I could get away with it…" she cuddles to his side. "Technically I'm Mira's attendant and since she's not here, I really don't have any other work to do." Yawning, "Plus she did give me express instructions to check on you."

He grins, "Well, then you're just following orders…" he yawns too and kisses her forehead. "We should get some sleep." Lucy crawls out of the bed and makes sure the door is locked. In the meantime, Natsu pulls back the covers for them and lies on his back. She gets back in but lies on her side facing away from him so he spoons up behind her weaving one arm under her neck with the other over her waist and pulls her in tight. She settles against his body. "Goodnight Luce…"

"Goodnight Natsu." He slips into the first peaceful sleep he's had in a couple of weeks.

~x~

The next morning before the sun is barely over the horizon, Lucy wants to slip out of bed but Natsu's hold on her only tightens the moment she tries to move. "Where do you think you're going beautiful?" his voice still raspy from sleep.

"I wanted to wash up."

"You could do that here… there's an adjoining bath area."

"But I don't have clothes to change into."

"Just use one of Lisanna's outfits, you two look about the same size."

"Hmm, there might be something I can get away with."

"See," he buries his face in her hair, "problem solved."

"You still need to let go Natsu."

"Make me…" he teases in a childish manner

"Wanna help me bathe?" The does the trick, he throws back the covers and scoops her up. She giggles, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath like you wanted to."

As he carries her into the other room, "I can walk Natsu."

"I don't mind." He kisses her forehead.

After putting her down, he leans against the jamb while she busies herself heating up the water for them and getting the soaps and sponges ready. It's not like he hasn't seen servants doing this before but it's different watching her do it. For Lucy, this is nothing special, easily slipping into the routine she pins her hair up and starts to sing quietly, "More than honey the words you speak are sweet. Honest and wise, nobly and wittily said, yours are the beauties of Camiola complete. Of Iseult the blond and Morgana the fairy maid. If Blanchefleur should be added to the group, your loveliness would tower above each head. Beneath your brows five beautiful things repose; love and fire and flame, the lily, the rose." Beaming as he listens to her, not so much the words themselves but her melodic voice filling the room, he closes his eyes and can see her in a different scene… Back at home in Kelekona, with a baby in her arms, humming a melody to sooth the child into sleep; their child... His smile grows at the very thought.

"Natsu?" he opens his eyes to see the cheery blonde looking at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Is the water ready?" asking as he walks up and puts his arms around her waist. She nods her head smiling too. "I was just… thinking about something for the future."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"Ohh…" He squeezes her waist, "I was just picturing you someday in my castle, rocking our baby to sleep, humming with that beautiful voice of yours…"

She blushes, "Our baby?"

"It's just a thought…" he leans down and kisses her.

Unsure of how to react, "Um, okay. Well, shall I wash you first then you can relax in the bath?"

"You're not my servant Luce. Why don't we just wash ourselves then we can both relax in the bath together."

She nods then hands him a wash cloth and the soap and grabs one for herself. Even after their interaction last night, she's still a little nervous around a naked man so she turns her body away from him. Natsu chuckles in his head and quickly scrubs his own body clean so he can turn his intentions to her. Taking the sponge, he comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. She tenses for a second, "It's just me Luce." His voice a whisper in her ear. He starts to scrub her back while she scrubs the front of her body. Starting at her shoulder blades working his way down past her waist, but as soon as she feels him reach her waist he can feel her tensing up. "Relax Luce…"

"I know… I'm still getting used to this kind of intimacy…"

"It's not like I've done this before either…" he starts scrubbing her rear, "But making you feel good…" bending down to get to her legs, "…makes me really happy." Standing back up again he moves closer to where his chest is against her back, "Do you require any further assistance m'lady?" he nibbles her earlobe and reaches around scrubbing under her chest.

Lucy tilts her head back, "You are such… a tease Natsu…" he kisses her cheek while the sponge scrubs lower and her hands move up around his neck. His free hand massages her chest and body while the other makes sure her private area is clean from last night's activities. She can feel something growing against her back again. "Natsu, you're gonna make things harder on yourself if you keep doing this."

"Too late…" he whispers.

She turns around, he may be enjoying this but she feels bad that she's the only one being satisfied, "We better rinse off so I can get breakfast, the kitchen should be just about done preparing it,"

"Alright," he sighs

"Cheer up," she strokes his cheek, "I just need to show my presence around the castle now and then to delay any gossip. Then I'll be able to hang out with you longer."

He pouts, "You can't blame me for wanting to keep you to myself."

"I know… I wish I didn't have to leave this room too."

After drying off and throwing on the simplest dress Lisanna had, Lucy slips out of the room and goes about her normal routine. Heading to her room first, she changes into her own clothes, shoving Lisanna's into a bag along with a couple changes of her own to last a few days; she takes these back to Lisanna's room then she gets them breakfast. Her only other chores for the day is tidying up and dusting the Queen's chamber's so by lunch time she is finished.

She doesn't tell Natsu that one reason she sometimes pushes him away is in the back of her mind she believes this is only temporary, and she doesn't want to even imagine not being able to see him anymore when Lisanna arrives home so, she tries not to think about it.

That evening, after eating the food, she brought him for dinner, they sit on the floor with their backs against the bed just talking like they've grown accustomed to doing. "Lucy, do you really like being here with me? I mean I know how we seem to feel about each other… and what we've been doing… but I still worry it's just a fluke, that you're just doing this because you are lonely too…"

"Of course, I like being around you! ... and no, my feelings are real… I…" sigh, "Natsu do you believe it's possible to fall in love after just seeing a person for the first time?"

"I do… now…"

"The first time I saw you was when Lisanna was dragging you to her room the day she got you. I watched from a distance and was… quite attracted to what I saw. It was your eyes that caught my attention first." She cups his cheek, "you have the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen."

His eyes soften, "When I asked if you were an angel, I meant it. Not only did you look like one, but after getting to know you better, I still believe you are one."

She blushes, "You're too sweet Natsu… But I truly do enjoy my time with you."

"Me to. It's sad to think that in a few days we might not be able to talk anymore…" She starts to tear up. "Oh, shit I'm sorry," he panics and puts his arm around her shoulders hugging her, "I didn't mean to make you cry Luce."

"It's not your fault Natsu…" tears trickle down her cheeks. "I don't want to think about not being able to see you either."

Leaning back so he can wipe the tears from her face, "You are so beautiful Lucy, do you truly know that? Not just on the outside but on the inside too. I don't think I've ever met a girl like you before."

She blushes, "I never imagined a Prince would be so sweet either, and handsome…"

He grins, "You think I'm handsome?"

Her face turns a darker red, "Come on, you know you are." She averts her eyes, "I'm sure girls back home threw themselves at you."

"Eh." shrugging his shoulders and softening his expression and tone, "But no one's ever caught my fancy like you have." He lifts her chin and stares deeply into her eyes, leaning closer to her face, "Lisanna tried to steal my body, but you've stolen my heart…"

"I-I have?" she stammers. Nodding he leans in and closes the gap between them, her eyes close as lips meet... His hands move to cup at the back of her neck, while her own fingers have made their way into his hair… As the scene becomes more passionate,

"I can't hold back anymore Luce… My body craves for you every second of the day! I wanna make love to you."

She whispers between the kisses, "Natsu… but you were right… maybe we shouldn't be doing this… I mean… I'm not a Princess… S-shouldn't a Prince be… with a Princess?"

He pulls back for a second, "I can choose whomever I want to be with…" her eyes tear up again. "And my heart is telling me to choose you." His eyes soften, "Wanna know what I dreamed of last night?" she nods her head, "Us happily married, living life at the castle in Kelekona, you the mother of our children… That's how much you've affected me."

Even though she still thinks that'll never happen her heart is breaking for him, "Oh Natsu… I've gotta get you out of here! I can't bear to see you like this any longer."

He cups her cheeks in his hands, "Do you truly believe if the Queen knew who I really was she'd make Lisanna let me go?"

"Yes! I know in my heart she would. Queen Mira is already upset that her sister is ruining their family's name and if she finds out this could start a war, I know she'd want to avoid that at all costs."

"Then I want you to get a message to my father." He stands up and pulls out a letter he had hidden away under the dresser. She stands up as well. "Can you do that?" Handing it to her.

Lucy nods, "I have my own contacts that will help me. What does the letter say?"

"Just that I was kidnapped by the Princess unbeknownst to the King and Queen and that he needs to send someone to have me released without delay."

"Okay Natsu. I'll take care of this immediately." She puts the letter in her pocket. _Sigh_ , "I'm going to miss you when you leave."

Natsu pulls her back, enfolding her into his strong embrace, "But you'll be coming with me Luce."

"Huh?" Her eyes widen in shock. _'_ _Is he for real?'_

He leans down and kisses her again, "Did you really think I'd leave you here? Oh, hell no, you're coming with me," smiling, "my Princess."

"P-princess?"

"Maybe you didn't believe me. But I want my dreams to become real." Natsu grins, "I have something for you, luckily her guards didn't find it in their search." He reaches into a secret pocket of his baggy pants. "I want you to wear this." He takes her left hand and slips the ring on her finger.

She raises her hand and instantly feels faint, "I-is this your royal seal?"

"Yeah…" he grins, "I know it's not a proper engagement ring, but I'll have one made for you as soon as we get out of here."

"Oh, my goodness Natsu!" she tackles him onto the bed planting kisses all over his face.

He pulls her body tight to him and rolls her onto her back, laying partially on top of her. "You don't mind right, becoming my wife?" he strokes her cheek, "… and maybe a future queen?"

Her hands fly up to her mouth. "Natsu…" Tears build again, "Of course, I-I would be honored."

"Good…" He grins "Because I cannot imagine any other woman more perfect than you by my side. I love you Lucy Heartfillia."

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel." She pulls his face down smashing her lips against his, "Now make me yours my Prince." She purrs into his ear.

He stops kissing and looks down at her, "Are you begging me?"

She shakes her head and grabs his hips firmly "I'm telling you to" before releasing the cloth from around his waist.

"I really…" growling, "really, like this side of you!" he starts to work at the ribbon holding the top of her dress together but gets frustrated and just rips open the top. She's a little shocked he did that, he can tell. "It was faster Luce," he pulls what's left of the dress over her head.

"It's fine Natsu…" she whispers as he starts to suck on her neck. "You can just get me new clothes later."

"Oh, my wife will only wear the finest clothes in the all the land!" he pauses and grins at her, "I can't wait till I can call you Mrs. Dragneel!"

She smiles at his excitement, "You can call me that now if you wish…"

"Mrs. Lucy Dragneel…" He kisses her. "Mrs. Natsu Dragneel…" he kisses her again. "Princess Lucy Dragneel…" He bites her ear…

Moaning from his nips, "I like the sound of that…" she responds

"Queen Lucy Dragneel…" he nibbles her jaw, "sounds even better." Moving down to her breasts, his mouth suckles… while his tongue teases her perked nipples.

"Agreed…" she groans "…Mmm… Natsu…" her hands trail along his back, feeling out the flexing muscles and gripping when he hits a pleasure point. He continues to massage her large pillows every so often leaving love bruises along the way, her body writhes in ecstasy with each bite. She knows they are taking a risk that the marks will be seen but in the heat of passion she doesn't care anymore…

He reaches down and feels the sticky juices run down his fingers so he sits up and positions himself firmly between her legs. Gripping her by the hips he pulls her close against his throbbing stick, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, "Are you sure Luce?" he holds the tip at her entrance, rubbing, teasing the hole. "This is what you want?"

But Lucy's throbbing core screams for relief. She wraps her legs around his waist, "Just go slow at first…"

Natsu leans down and kisses her again, "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop babe." She nods. He pushes just the tip in and lightly gasps at how tight her hole is, but watches her reaction for any sign of discomfort. She winces just a little but after the initial pressure, a euphoric feeling washes over her. Lucy squeezes her legs begging for him to continue. Pushing slowly, he doesn't stop until the shaft is all the way seated in her channel. "Damn she's tight…" Natsu grips one of her thighs as he starts to rock his hips, in and out he pumps his dick through the tight muscles of her inner core. "Luce… don't squeeze…" he groans.

"I can't control it…" her back arches, "It feels so fucking gooood…." Feeling like he's getting too close to an orgasm, he stops rocking. "Why'd you stop?" she whines.

"I didn't want to cum yet," he pants. She squeezes her muscles in retaliation but he bucks her hard making her squeak when the head hits the back wall. "You want me that badly Luce?"

"Yes! Natsu please!" she moans, "She wants more… Hit me harder Natsu!"

He sits back up again, "you asked for it." Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he partially lifts her pelvis off the bed and resumes thrusting himself into her.

"Oh My God!" she screams out. Her back arches and she puts her arms under her it to help hold herself up, that arch deepened the reach. "Natsu!" With every slam, she feels the hit all the way inside and so does he.

"Luce…" he moans too.

But the position also rubs the lowest and most sensitive part of her entrance. "Natsu! Natsu… you're gonna make me cum!"

"I'm too close to stop now…"

"I'm, I'm, Natsuuu!" her muscles clench hard against his shaft, it's too much stimulation.

"Shit, Lucyyy!" his pitch rises as he explodes inside her. "Ahhhh!" Still rocking but at a slower pace, her contractions against his pulsing keep squeezing him and her body spasms show no sign of stopping.

It continues to contract so much so she grabs him around the neck and pulls him down, her spontaneous strength surprises him. "Natsu please… stop…moving…" she's crying out. He stops rocking and tries to stay as still as possible while her body slows it tremors. But another pulse by his dick sends her right back into a full orgasm. "Fuck!" she screams. Panicking he pulls all the way out and pulls her into a hug to ride it out.

When her body finally starts to relax against him, he lifts her chin, "Are you okay baby?"

"That…" she's still panting, "Was intense. I never expected it to be so much pleasure and pain at the same time."

"But are you okay?" There's a genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah… I'll be alright." She snuggles to his chest and exhales, "I'm so tired now…"

"Me too my love." He kisses her forehead. "Thank you for being my first."

"No thank you," she yawns, "Love you Mr. Dragneel…"

He chuckles, "Love you too Mrs. Dragneel…" She smiles as she falls asleep in his arms. _'_ _I'm such a lucky man to have found you…'_ he grins, pulling the covers over them.

~x~

The following morning, Natsu wakes up first to use the restroom. Still groggy from sleep, he pushes the covers off him and stagger over to relieve himself. When he returns a dark stain is the first thing to catch his eye, and a light metallic smell… Blood! Panic sets in as he practically jumps onto the bed. "Lucy wake up!" he pushes on her shoulders, "Lucy!"

Her lids half open, "What is it Natsu…"

"There's blood on the sheets! Did I hurt you, please God, don't tell me I hurt you last night..."

Lucy props herself up rubbing her eyes, "Natsu come here." She pats the bed beside her. When he sits down, she pushes him onto his back and snuggles to his side. "You didn't hurt me… that sometimes happens when girls have sex the first time."

"But it's…" he tries to sit up but she holds him down.

"There's..." she yawns "… this thing that's like a very, very thin skin inside that gets broken the first time…" she rubs his chest in an effort to calm him. "I'm fine baby, you didn't do anything to hurt me but maybe I should have warned you it could happen."

"Luce are you sure, I mean sure you're not in any pain?"

"None whatsoever Natsu…" she's drifting back to sleep, "I promise, I'd tell you if I was."

He exhales and turns to his side to hug her body to him. "I'd be so mad at myself if I ever hurt you…"

"That's good to know my love…" she mumbles into his chest, "now go back to sleep, I'll change the bedding when I get up."

But Natsu can't go back to sleep so easily. She's put his mind at ease about the blood but she's also given him a new reason to admire and justify his decision in choosing her. So calm and in control of him and the situation, she really has a sense of regality to her, more than most other nobles he's met, and definitely more than even he has and he was born a Prince. She looks so peaceful in her sleep; he brushes a few stray hairs away from her face, watches her chest rise and fall with each breath. Looking down adoringly at his future bride, Natsu is already making plans to spend the rest of his life keeping her happy….

A couple hours later, she stretches her arms with a big yawn but the bed is empty. "Natsu?"

"In here…" he calls from the bath.

Throwing off the covers she sits up and looks around her, there are brownish red stains on the sheets as well as dried blood on her thighs mixed with other evidence of their activities _; 'no wonder he panicked,'_ she thinks to herself. She joins Natsu in the bath area, "Good morning Natsu," she kisses his cheek.

"Good morning Lucy…" he spies her legs and points a little worried, "Luce…"

"I told you, it's nothing to worry about, I'm gonna clean up okay?" His stomach starts to growl. She chuckles, "Then I'll get you something to eat."

He smiles, "Okay babe," he kisses her forehead. "I'll just be in the room." He grabs a towel and leaves her alone.

As she wipes away all traces of the night before, she realizes that it is a little tender in the area. _'_ _I guess we were kinda rough for a first time…'_ But would she change a thing, no way; last night was magical to her. _'_ _I can't believe he asked me to marry him.'_ She smiles dreamily at the glinting on her hand, admiring the ring for a moment before resuming her task.

Lucy strips the bedding and puts on a new set but she's still unsure what to do with it. If she takes it to the laundry they might question the stains, unless Kinana is working; she's the only one that Lucy thinks she can trust. She could possibly get away with throwing the sheets away… _'_ _if she's not working I'll do that.'_ "Natsu, I'll be back, I'm gonna take care of this and get us lunch; and send out your letter."

He walks up and kisses her, "Don't be too long… I get lonely when you're not here."

She kisses him back, "I won't be."

When she walks into the laundry area, seeing just Kinana, Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. "Hi Kinana, I've got a load from Lisanna's suite."

"Hi Lucy," she takes the bedding out of Lucy's arms and piles them on the side.

"Um Kinana," Lucy pulls one of the sheets from the pile. "Could you do this one separately yourself?"

"Why?"

"It, has stains on it that I don't want anyone to see…"

"Lu, is there something you wanna tell me?" the girl smirks, "You've been spending a lot of time in there…"

"The queen asked me to check on him so, I've been keeping him company."

"Uh-huh." Kinana unfolds the fabric. Her eyes expand, "Lu, this is blood stains, has he hurt you?" her voice at a whisper.

"No, Natsu would never hurt anyone… it's from something else."

Kinana lifts the fabric to her nose and smells it. "Lucy!" she giggles, "You and him!"

Lucy's face turns bright red, "Shh, keep your voice down. But… yeah, and he proposed to me."

Her friend cocks her head, "Why would you want to be with a slave?" She herself is engaged to a soldier named Erik.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can."

Lucy shows her the ring. "That's!" Kinana clamps a hand over her mouth. Lowering her voice, "That's a royal seal! How'd he get that?"

"Lisanna had the Prince of Kelekona kidnapped. In a few days when Queen Mira returns she's going to find out and he'll have to be set free."

Excited for her friend, "And is he going to take you with him?!"

"Yeah," Lucy giggles. "Please Kinana, don't tell a soul about any of this."

"I promise."

Lucy hugs her friend, "Thank you Kinana. I've gotta get him lunch now. Talk later?"

"Most definitely! I want details next time!" Lucy turns to walk out. "Wait Lucy," Kinana walks up and whispers a few more things in her ear, "… it'll drive him wild." She winks before sashaying away from the shocked blonde.

After dinner, the couple relax against the bay window; Natsu has his back against one of the corner walls and Lucy is nestled between his legs leaning on him. She feels so safe in his strong arms… "Have you ever looked up at the stars Natsu?"

"Can't say that I really have."

"When I was little, I used to just stare at them for hours from my balcony wishing on every shooting star that I saw."

"And what'd you wish for?"

"What any little girl dreams of, my Prince charming to come and take me away to live happily ever after." He squeezes her waist, "Never thought it would actually come true though." She smiles up at him.

"I can imagine that my mom, if she were alive would love you Luce." He chuckles, "and I know my dad's gonna be thrilled I'm bringing a girl home."

"Why?"

"I told you, he wants me to settle down."

"Oh right…" She giggles, "But Natsu, I wanna go on adventures with you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I wanna see more of this world! I wanna experience life, and what better way than with my love by my side."

"I think our first trip will be to see your friend Levy. I'd like to meet her and invite her to become part of our court."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? We need linguists, especially while we travel and since she's your best friend, at least you'll have additional company."

Lucy turns around shrieking with happiness; she plants a big kiss on his lips. "Natsu you spoil me! I don't feel like I'm doing enough to thank you."

"How can you say that Luce?" He softens his eyes, "Last night alone was one of the most special things you could have ever given me."

"Still…" she runs her hands along his pecs, "I wanna do more for you too."

"Do you have something in mind?" She nods and gets off. Swinging his legs to hang off the edge of the seat, she kneels between them and releases the wrap from his waist. What are you…"

"Shhh…" she puts a finger over his lips, "Just close your eyes and relax."

Satisfied that he's not looking, Lucy takes a bottle of strawberry flavored oil she found in Lisanna's armoire and drizzles a little on her hand. "Luce, what's that?"

"Something fun…" she wraps her lubricated hand around his semi-flaccid dick, squeezing lightly as she strokes top to bottom at the same time softly kissing along his inner thighs.

"Oh wow…" he moans and sinks lower on the ledge. "That feel so fucking gooood Lucy." As it grows strong and stands firm within her grasp, her lips tease the area around it. _'_ _Hmm… this tastes pretty yummy…'_ and drizzles a little more of the sweet oil over his dick, licking slowly to savor the delicious treat. Growing braver she moves lower trying to figure out the right angle like Kinana tried to explain to her. She pulls his hips down so he's hanging further off the edge. Still stroking his shaft, she drags her tongue along his inner thigh, lower to the center under his balls searching, he grips onto the edge of the bench seat when she flicks and tickles a very sensitive area, "Holy Shit!" he cries out; she's found the spot Kinana told her about. Grinning, she continues to twirl her tongue and pulse over the bundle of nerve endings sending Natsu right out of his mind with intense pleasure, his body twisting in sheer ecstasy. "Luuccce…" he growls. Moving back higher, she sucks his balls one at a time into her mouth, careful on the sensitive organs but they are only a pit stop. Soon her hand stops its massage of his dick and her tongue takes over. Licking it from the bottom up and around the length of the shaft, Natsu has weaved his fingers into her hair whimpering and moaning, "Baby…" She swirls her wet muscle around the head before taking the full length into her mouth, clamping down and allows her tongue to massage the fleshier part of the shaft. "Holy Shit!" He jumps causing the head to hit the back of her throat. "Fuck, Luce!" Adding to the tongue massage she moves up and down, stopping at the head before going back down again. Over and over she carries on the routine, slowly speeding up when she finds a comfortable groove. He leans his head back, "Luce your so fucking good at this…" She feels a change in shape, a swell growing. "Damn… baby you're gonna make me explode soon…."

"Good…" she mumbles. Pacing her breathing, she pushes herself to take his dick all the way in, allowing the head to hit the back of her throat every time she goes down.

"Fuck!" he cries out and grips tighter to her hair; he's starting to pull hard on it but she doesn't want to stop yet, she wants to make him cum. With each hit to her throat he feels the pressure building. She grips his thighs to keep him still and works his dick harder. "Lucy!" he lets out a high-pitched scream as his sticky stream shoots out into her mouth and down her pipe. His entire body tenses and arches as the pulsing continues. She massages the shaft with her lips and tongue, coaxing out every, last, drop. Finally, his body sinks down completely spent and she releases him with a pop.

"That good huh?" she grins, now it's her turn to feel a swelling of pride, licking up a few stray juices around her lips.

"Fuck Luce, and watching you do it was so friggin sexy!" he narrows his eyes, "I'd take you right now if I was so spent." The serious intonation makes her tremble slightly.

"But I'm having fun being the one to tease you…" she coyly retorts. "And since you're in less of a position to stop me…" She sinks her mouth over his limp cock and creates a deeper suction force than before; her tongue swirls at the same time.

"Damn it Luce!" he growls and loses himself once again to her erotic ministrations. Bobbing her head up and down her work quickly pays off as his dick rises back to attention. "Too… fucking… good… at that!" He feels her lips curl into a grin. "Ughhhhh! You are so… gonna get it…" She squeezes her lips around the shaft and sucks deeply until the head strikes the back of her throat again. He jerks up in response. "That's it Princess!" he grabs her head and pulls her up. "Punishment time!" Throwing her over his shoulder with Lucy giggling and shrieking to put her down he drops her onto the bed. But before she can scramble away he flips her onto her stomach and yanks her legs over the edge. Seating his dick firmly against her perky ass he pins her hips between himself and the bed. With one hand, he holds her down from the small of her back and with the other he reaches down and pulls up at the skirt of her dress until her flesh is revealed.

"Tsk, Such a naughty girl my Princess… No underwear again?"

Teasing, "If my King does not like it, I will stop being so uncouth." But finishes pulling the dress all the way off.

He leans over next to her ear growling, "When we get home," he nips her ear, "in our bed chambers this is how I'll expect you to be at all times." Her body shudders under him, "understood?"

Simpering, "Yes Natsu…"

Reaching between her legs, he trails his fingers over her slick opening, "Tell me, who do you belong to now?"

"You Natsu…" she quivers in his hand.

With the head of his cock he rubs and teases her saturated hole, "I didn't hear you Princess, who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you Natsu!"

"Damn right only me," he grins and slips just the head in to torture her. "Is this what you want baby?"

"Yes!" she whimpers.

He pulls back out, "Yet you were having so much fun teasing me a few moments ago…"

"I…" he slips the tip back in making her groan again. "Please Natsu…." Constricting her muscles around his head, "…She needs him…" Bemoaning, "I want him inside me…"

Snapping his hips, he buries the whole length into her; she screams from the hit. "Oh my God! Natsu…" he rams her again just as hard. "Fucking, so deep! Shit!"

But every time he stops between thrusts, her walls instantly constrict around his shaft. "Damn Luce… so… tight…" He rocks his hips in a fluid in and out motion "But it feels so fucking incredible…"

"Tease me more baby…" she begs him, "Please Natsu… my King…"

"I love it when you beg Luce!" Licking his fingers to lubricate them he reaches around and starts to tickle and rub her clit. He watches as her hands grip at the bedding… "You like?"

"Oh damn, Yes! I love it! I love you Natsu!" Her arms prop up her upper body to arch her back.

He leans down and kisses her between the shoulder blades, "I love you too Lucy." Working her pleasure button and rubbing the right center of her core, her pussy is dripping like crazy. Natsu feels the juices trickling down his thighs.

"Natsu…" her pitch is elevated. "Slow down or you're gonna make me cum too fast…"

"She feels too good baby…" his own voice is higher and cracking, "I'm gonna cum again Luce…" He speeds up in all his movements. "Close…" she can hear the strain in his voice.

"Me… Too…" His dick swells against the pressure already building between her walls. "Natsu!" she starts to scream and convulse.

"Luucceee…" he explodes at the same time. "Ahhh…." The pulsing of her muscles push his mind and body out of control. He pumps harder, still working his fingers against her clit.

"Natsu!" she screams again. "Oh, my Godddd!" Her muscles contracts so violently her head flies backward hitting his chest. For a split second, he worries she hit her head hard but when her hands fly up and around his neck just gripping on for dear life... "Natsu… Don't stop yet!"

With each squeeze of her walls keeping him invigorated, the whole scene, her insatiable lust is just mind-blowing to him. "Fuck I love you my Queen!" he bites down hard on her neck, so hard she knows it's going to leave a bruise.

"Natsu," she pants, "…a mark…"

Growling, "I don't care anymore! I want people to know you're taken!" He pulls out and flips her onto her back. "No other man is allowed to touch you or they'll have to answer to me!"

"Natsu…" her eyes widen from the jealous fury in his eyes, but it's even more provocative to her. "I like this side of you…" She grabs his neck and pulls him down slamming her lips against his. "Now keep fucking me!"

Loving the intensity in her eyes, "Damn girl!" He pushes her legs down into almost a full split and grins, "you won't be able to walk in the morning" and pushes all the way back into her…. eventually reaching his third climax of the night and giving her a second.

~x~

Lucy awakens the next day with Natsu half sprawled on top, half off her. Trying to move her lower half, he had been right, she feel as if she had ridden a horse for a full day straight. Too lazy to push herself, she twists her fingers lazily in his hair just listening to his light snores and smiling to herself. Before a week ago, if you had asked she would have told you she'd probably end up a lonely spinster chambermaid, stuck in this castle for the rest of her life but now, looking back at the sleeping man, she was bedded and engaged to a Prince. Lucy chuckles in her head, _'_ _wait till Levy finds out…'_

A rumbling in her stomach causes Natsu to stir and roll to his side. With his eyes still closed she sits up and inches to the edge of the bed. When she places her feet on the ground and tries to stand, her legs are wobbly but manageable; if anything, the only part that's tender is between them. _'_ _At least no blood this time…'_ she doesn't see any. Lucy looks back at her future husband adoringly, he had worked very hard to cater to her desires. She doesn't even know what possessed her last night, but her aching hunger for him knew no end. Even now staring down at his naked body she must resist the urge to touch him, to grab him, hell to sink her mouth over his sumptuous cock. _'_ _Patience Lucy, let the poor man sleep!'_

After relieving and freshening up, she returns to find him still asleep but on his back. So, relaxed looking with his arms above his head and a slight smile on his face. She takes the moment to scan over his chiseled features, how can one man be so fucking alluring! Lucy's mouth salivates over the lewd images taking over her mind. Crawling back into bed, she slinks between his outstretched legs until she's hovering over his morning woody. _'_ _Wake-up call Natsu…'_ her tongue slowly licks up along the shaft, one side… he twitches in his sleep… the other side… his breath hitches… around the head… his hands drop from above his head to his sides… sinking her mouth over the whole stick… a deep groan… "Luce?" Her lips apply pressure to the base of his cock before sucking in an upward movement, a loud pop when the head is released.

"Good Morning Natsu." She grins at the half-awake man before resuming her mouth palpitations.

"Mmmm…" moaning, "…could you… wake me up like this every morning…"

She giggles through her work without stopping. Natsu strokes her head and twists his fingers in her hair. Slow and steady, she pleasures his cock with deliberate and measured application of her lips and tongue to his most sensitive areas, like the fleshy spot just below the head. As her actions slowly increase in speed he begins to writhe while his moans take on a higher tone. "Damn… Luce… this is… even better than yesterday…" Instead of the carnal feats of the day before, this more sensual exploitation of his cock is much more maddening to his senses. The closer she brings him to nirvana, the harder it becomes for him to resist… His hips begin to pump his cock begging for the more lecherous but she clamps down hard, mumbling with a full mouth. "Not yet." He pouts

"Lucy…" he bemoans, "Please…"

"Beg me…" She grins around his swollen cock.

"My queen… he desires more…" A shuddering moan as she pulses her tongue against his frenulum.

"Please my love…" Satisfied of her control over the Prince she speeds up and takes it all the way in, deep seating his shaft till the head bumps against her throat. "Shit!" Pacing her breathing, over and over she performs this motion until his cries turn to heavier breathing. High pitched moans the closer he becomes to the point of no return. "Lu…." His hips buck and back arches from the explosive orgasm she's taken him to. "Fuuuuckk!" As he rides out the intensive spasms she tenderly massages his pulsing shaft with her bottom lip. After a few moments, his body relaxes and she crawls up to his side, resting her head on his chest. He kisses her forehead, "Love you Luce."

"Love you too Natsu."

~x~

They spend the next three days to themselves in the room. The love bite that Natsu put on her neck was indeed very dark and frankly unmistakable for what it was; it'll take at least another week to go away or at least lighten enough for makeup to cover it. Luckily for Lucy, her friend Kinana came up with a plan. Feigning illness, Lucy is supposedly recuperating in her room, but in reality, she's with Natsu and Kinana brings them fresh water and food at breakfast, lunch, and dinner time; that way she never needs to leave the room.

In passing the time between the night games, Natsu tells Lucy even more about his life and about Kelekona. She can't stop laughing when he talks about his best friend Gray and how much they bicker constantly. Fire and ice, he describes it, two completely different personalities yet there's no other person he'd rather having fighting by his side. His blue cat Happy that he's had since he found it as a kitten is usually glued to his side whenever he's home; unless his sisters cat Charle is in heat, then they must keep him locked in the bedroom. Then he tells her about their army and she's amazed to learn the general is not a man but a woman named Erza. Toughest, scariest chick around according to Natsu and deadliest with a sword in her hands. He has several cousins that all have roles at the castle, being all around the same age, they are like his entourage. "Gajeel is kinda gruff, Rogue is quiet, but stay away from Sting unless I'm around, he's kind of a flirt and I may have to beat him up if he touches you."

That makes her giggle, "You could teach me a few self-defense techniques I can use on him." That makes Natsu grin.

"I might just do that, I'd love to see a girl kick his ass! You know Luce, you'll need to have your own court too, like Levy could be in it, and if you have anyone else in mind we can go talk to them."

"Back home I have a few other friends I'd love to see again." She taps her chin, "There's Cana and Juvia, Yukino… Maybe I can steal my father's servants!"

"Who are all those guys?"

"Well Virgo and Aries are maids, Aquarius is skilled at dressing and presentation. Capricorn is like a butler, Cancer used to do my hair; he's amazing at it. Scorpio takes care of grounds keeping, but he's also married to Aquarius. Leo, Sagittarius, and Taurus are my father's personal body guards; Sag is a skilled bowman and hunter, Taurus is brute strength, and while Leo may not look like it, his hand-to-hand combat training is very good. But his true skill is being able to talk a volatile situation down so it doesn't require fighting. Plus, he and Aries are very close."

"If they are what you want my dear, I will make sure it happens."

"My father is not going to give them up so easy."

"You said he's greedy right, I'm sure we can just buy him out and if not I'm a Prince, who is he to go up against me." Natsu grins, "I could sick Erza on him too."

She cuddles up to him on the bed, "I'm excited…"

Natsu figures his father will probably arrive around the same time as the Queen so once the other servants have gone to bed, Lucy sneaks back to her room for a couple hours and packs up her few belongings.

~~x~~

It's the last night they believe of their captivity and all throughout the day it played on their minds because all the budding lovers knew was this room. Ten days is all it had taken… she sighs on his chest, 10 days for their lives to change so dramatically and for once in her life Lucy was no longer lonely or scared of her future. For him a sense of serenity and contentment for what was to come has stilled his restless mind. The burden of being a King no longer seemed so petrifying with her at his side… he exhales and wraps his arms around her. Natsu closes his eyes, for tomorrow will begin this new chapter of their lives and that peace of mind lulls him to sleep.

Once Lucy can feel Natsu's breathing has evened out and his slumber should last till morning, she sneaks back to her own room; not wanting to be caught by Lisanna when she comes home. Most of the evidence from her time in the royal suites she's pretty sure she's taken care of but if not, it was too late now.

Back in her cold bed without the warmth of Natsu beside her, she shivers and pulls the covers to her chest. It was almost as if she had forgotten how this felt like. _'_ _One more night…'_ and the young chambermaid will be back in her lover's arms once more.

~~x~~

It had taken two days for the messenger to relay the letter to King Igneel and as soon as he received it, he and a small band set out for the Kingdom of Fiore and its capital city of Crocus. The small group arrive just as Queen Mira steps out of her carriage and demand an audience with her. "Of course, King Igneel, please follow me." She and her guards take them to the throne room.

"This is a serious incident your Highness. Two weeks ago, my son and his men here…" he gestures to the four boys behind him, "were attacked by a slave trader and my son taken against his will. Then four days ago we received a letter from my him telling us he was here and it was your sister who arranged the whole thing!"

"Oh no! King Igneel I had no idea that boy was your son!"

"I want him released immediately and that sister of yours punished for kidnapping!"

"Bixlow! Freed! Bring me Natsu right now, and my sister!"

"Wait, there is another matter as well, my son requests you release a chamber maid named Lucy Heartfillia."

"Lucy? But why?"

"He wishes to take her with him."

"Really?" She smirks, "Elfman, please bring Lucy here as well."

"As you wish m'lady." They all bow and rush out of the throne room.

As soon as they reach the hall leading to the Princesses suite they can hear screaming coming from within. "I demand you perform for me as you were brought here to do!" "I told you, I am not some ignorant slave, I will never give myself to someone like you! No matter who the hell you are!" "How dare you talk to me like that! Wait! What is this? Who's been in my room?!" "What are you talking about?" "I can smell it on the bed, you've had sex in here! Who the hell is the slut?!" Don't you dare call her a slut! "You're the fucking slut here!" Without knocking or any warning, Bixlow and Freed break down Lisanna's door and straightaway grab her while another servant pulls the key that hangs from around her neck to free Natsu.

"What do you think you are doing?! Unhand me!" Lisanna screams at them, "How dare you treat me like this, I am the Princess!" But they continue to drag her out of the room. "Damn it let me go!"

Natsu smirks the whole way as he casually walks behind them, snickering at the unruly girl. Midway to the throne room he sees Lucy walking up alongside Elfman from another corridor. "Lucy!" he rushes past the other guards and screaming female to pull her into a hug. He kisses her deeply on the lips. "I missed waking up with you in my arms this morning."

"Natsu!" she hugs and kisses him back. "I missed you too."

Lisanna sees them kiss and starts shrieking, "You bitch! You're the whore who's stolen what's mine!" She pulls as hard as she can, trying desperately to reach for them, but Bixlow and Freed hold her tight.

Natsu takes hold of Lucy's hand and places himself between the two women. "She didn't steal anything! I told you, I wasn't going to sleep with a slut like you!"

Even more enraged, "How dare you call me a slut!" "Bixlow, Freed, let me go so I can claw her friggin' eyes out!" Natsu feels Lucy shrinking away so he turns and hugs her,

"I've got ya Luce, she's not gonna hurt you, I won't allow it." He lifts her chin, "Just keep your eyes on me."

"She's crazy Natsu… What if she gets free?"

Bixlow grins, "Oh that ain't happening on our watch Miss Lucy, don't you worry."

"AHHHH! And you call me the slut! Did she spread her legs to catch you is that it?!"

"Stupid whore. You kidnapped me thinking you could have your way but I would rather die than given you the satisfaction that Yes she got from me!"

"Fucking bastard, you did sleep with her!"

"Yeah! In your bed!" he snickers. "and the window seat, and the bath, and…"

Screaming even louder, "I can't believe you'd rather choose a chambermaid over a Princess?!"

"Lucy has more class and elegance than you Lisanna; you who does not deserve that title, and if you must know I plan to make her my wife," he grins, "and a future Queen!"

Lisanna is flabbergasted, "What do you mean Queen? You are not a King!"

Natsu lifts Lucy's hand to show Lisanna his royal seal. "I am the Prince of Kelekona, and heir to the throne." His smirk grows.

"I can't believe this is fucking happening!" she screams. "A fucking chambermaid! She's not even nobility!"

Finally, Lucy's had enough, she walks straight up to Lisanna and slaps her so hard in the face Lisanna sees stars, "I'm so sick and tired of you, you goddamn bitch! You kidnapped Natsu to use and abuse just like all the others before him! You are a cruel, heartless wench! _Tch_ , just for your information Lisanna, I am from a noble family! But it's too bad for you he didn't give in," she grins evilly and moans, "Because Natsu is an incredible lover!"

Furious, Lisanna uses all her weight to break her captors hold and reach out for Lucy but Bixlow and Freed pull her back, "Ahhhh! Fuck You Lucy!"

"No that's what he did!" Lucy smirks, and sashays back to Natsu's side, where he takes her hand and kisses it. "I really, really like this feisty side Mrs. Dragneel."

She giggles, "Me too, it felt good to finally slap her."

They've reached the throne room where Mira can hear the screaming before they even walk in.

"Y-you both can go to hell for all I care!" Lisanna continues to pull at her captor's arm, "Damn it let go of me Bixlow!"

"Sorry but we are following the Queen's orders."

"This is Bullsh..!"

"Ahem!" Mira clears her throat. "Lisanna just shut up, you're in big enough trouble as is."

Walking up to his father, Natsu squeezes Lucy's hand before letting go to hug his dad. "Natsu I'm so glad you're safe! We had search parties looking everywhere for you."

"You should all thank Lucy here, she's the one who saved me."

She blushes, "I just sent the letter…"

"Come here you!" King Igneel pulls her into a bear hug making Natsu laugh. "Thank you, young lady."

"You're, welcome." She squeaks out.

The rest of the Kelekona entourage walk up to Natsu while Igneel is busy thanking Lucy. Gray punches his shoulder, "Fucker, did you miss us?"

"Not really." He punches his friend back. "That blonde kept me occupied…"

Sting walks up behind and puts his arms over his cousin's shoulders, "So who is that girl?" ogling over her. "Fair game?"

Natsu throws Stings arms off him, "My fiancé, so keep your friggin' hands off!"

"Gehe, little cousins got a girl! Who saw that coming?"

"At least she's pretty."

"Are you blind Rogue? She's fucking gorgeous! How the hell did you catch this one Natsu?!"

Natsu pushing Sting hard by the shoulders, "Sting I swear, if you put one finger on her I will fucking kick your ass!"

Sting pushes back, "Oooh, I'm so scared little Prince!"

Igneel puts the blonde back down. "Boy's! Behave in here!"

Natsu breaks away from Sting and sweeps Lucy up in his arms. "Sorry, should have warned you he's a hugger!" kissing her cheek.

"It's okay," she smiles, "he's just as I pictured him from your stories." She looks at the four men that have come up behind them, "Um, so I also assume these are the guys you told me about?"

"Yeah," he runs his hand through his hair. "Sorry about the fighting…"

She caresses his cheek, "Don't be sorry my love... boys will be boys sometimes."

Just then Sting walks up and pulls Lucy away from Natsu into his arms. "Hey there," he squeezes her waist, "You sure you want this little brat, you know I'm better at a lot of things than he is." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Natsu makes a move towards them, "Fucking Sting I told you…" Lucy holds up her hand stopping him dead in his tracks. _'_ _Woah's!'_ and dropped jaws from everyone in the Kelekona group, Igneel just chuckles that a girl just shut his son up.

"Oh, is that so?" Sting nods, grinning like an idiot. "You think I'm gonna just swoon for you?"

"Yeah…" she knees him hard in the groin and lets him drop to the ground.

Standing over the curled body, "A suggestion, Sting, maybe your cousin should teach you a thing or two."

Loud gasps and snickering erupts as she saunters back to Natsu, "Damn! Luce, I don't think you need the self-defense lessons."

"It was just an excuse to get you alone…" she purrs in his arms, "But you can thank Leo later, he's the one who taught me a few things already."

Igneel bellows a deep laughter and slaps his son in the back, "Oh-ho, sounds like this girl's the perfect catch boy, smart, pretty, and tough enough to handle you boys; better not screw it up!"

"I don't plan to." Natsu retorts. "That's why I'm doing things the right way…" he holds up Lucy's left hand to show his dad the ring on her finger. "She's already said yes." He flashes his father a huge cheeky grin. Even Queen Mira smiles from her throne.

Lisanna, who had been quiet during the reunion starts shrieking, "Will someone tell me, why the hell was I dragged here!"

Everyone turns their heads to look at her. "Oh, my dear, dumb sister… did you know that the young man you had kidnapped was the Prince of Kelekona! Your actions could have started a war! Don't you realize that's what you would have caused? But luckily for us, because of Lucy, that will be avoided." Natsu squeezes her waist.

"I-I swear I had no idea…" the dejected Princess laments.

"Lisanna, a war may have been averted but that does do not mean you will go without punishment. Up till now you've only purchased regular slaves and that is not a crime but this time you went too far and I am through putting up with your indiscretions." Lisanna's eyes grow wide. "Sister or not, kidnapping is a crime punishable by 5 years in the dungeon and I will not tolerate what you did to that man, nor how you have tarnished our family name any longer."

Lisanna pulls against her captors, "Wait you can't be serious!"

"I hope that in the time you spend in your cell, you will learn the error of your ways. Guards, get her out of my sight."

"No!" she screams as Bixlow and Freed drag her away. "Mira!"

"King Igneel, again I am truly, truly sorry for my sister actions. I hope that you will not look unkindly upon my kingdom."

"In the letter that my son sent, he said that you were a kind Queen and that had you known what your sister had done you wouldn't tolerate it. Based on his words, I do not feel we will have any issues between our two kingdoms." Lucy smiles up at Natsu who squeezes her again.

"Thank you King Igneel. I look forward to a relationship with your kingdom." Turning to Lucy. "My dear, see I told you things would work out eventually." She winks at the girl.

"Queen Mira, m-may I ask, was this what you meant by part of your plan?"

Mira smiles, "Yes and No, I just had hope for my chambermaid's happiness."

Lucy blushes, "Thank you."

"No thank you, and thank yourself for I am sure that your sweet nature is what saved all of us."

"Yes, it is…" Natsu smiles down at his girl.

They all hear a sniffle and turn to the burly king, "What?" he wipes an escaping tear from his eye, "I'm just happy I'll finally have a daughter-in-law!" Everyone starts laughing.

Natsu turns back to his blushing blonde, "Are you ready to go home my Princess?"

She wraps her arms around his waist, "Yes… My Prince…"

Note: It's not that I don't like Lisanna's character but whenever I need an antagonist, love rival, etc, I tend to sway towards her when it comes to Lucy.


	9. The Hunted

Nalu Love Fest days: 10/25 & 27/17 Prompts - Bonus days Games & Piercings

I actually do own a Natsu belly button ring. A picture of it is posted on my Tumblr account (Petri808)

~~~xx~~~

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Cana are standing in front of Fairytail's gift shop one afternoon checking out the newest trinkets.

"Hey Max," Lucy points at some new charms in the display case, "what are those things?" Staring at one in particular…

"Oh, those are a new fad popping up all around Fiore; it's called a belly button ring. We've made charms of a bunch of the guys and our guilds logo to sell but if anyone wants one of the girls it's a special order."

Lucy, "And people have been buying them?"

"Oh yeah, the two most popular ones are Loke and Gray. In just one week I'm almost sold out and I've had to put in another order for more of them; the pink Fairytail logos are pretty popular too."

Levy, "Is that like a clip or something?"

Juvia, "No, it's like earnings, see," she lifts her top to reveal a Gray charm hanging from her belly button.

Cana smirks, "Figure's you'd get that one."

Levy, "So it's an actual piercing? Does it hurt?"

"Juvia didn't think so, no more than regular earrings."

"We should all go get our belly buttons pierced!"

Levy, "Seriously Cana, I don't know…"

"Why not, most of us show off our mid sections anyways, we might as well decorate it too!"

Lucy puts her arms around her Bf's shoulder, "Come on Levy, let's go, just us girls..."

"Just you girls what?"

"Erza! Um we were just talking about getting our belly buttons pierced."

"What is a belly button piercing?"

Cana, "Juvia show her." revealing her stomach and Gray charm.

Max, "It's just the latest rage all around Fiore."

Erza, "Rage? Why would that make people mad?"

Lucy, "Aiyah, no he means it's the popular thing to do right now."

Erza, "Well if that's the case, let's all go get it!" She grabs all the girls and starts pushing them towards the nearest piercing shop.

Angels & Demon's Salon

"Wow, look at all the different charms!" Lucy and Cana squeal as they rifle through the selection.

"I like the pink crystal one! Oh, a key! A flame! A dragon! Hey Levy, there's a book one…"

"Geez, how many you gonna get?! Ha, look there's one with a beer mug, I'm so getting that!"

"Duh Cana! To have selection so I can change them to match my outfits."

"Can I help you ladies?" Asks the piercing artist. "Hey Juvia, nice to see you back, how's your piercing; healing nicely?"

"Oh yes, Juvia followed your care instructions. I just put a new charm on yesterday."

Erza, "Sir, we'd like to get this new belly button thing."

"Of course, I can give you those. So, which of you are getting one?"

"Me!" Lucy and Cana screech

Levy, "Um…"

Erza, "Me and this girl too," grabbing Levy by the arm.

"Very well, follow me. You can have a seat right here," he points at some benches. "I just need to set up my station. In the meantime, decide what order you guys are going to go in."

Erza, "Cana you go first, Lucy next, then Levy, and I'll go last. Okay?"

"Alright ladies, all done."

Cana, "This is so cool!"

Lucy, "I love it! See Levy it wasn't so bad."

Levy, "I guess so."

Erza, "I don't see the big deal but the sword one I found will match me nicely."

"Well ladies, here are your care instructions. Make sure to keep the area clean. Use an anti-biotic ointment on the area so it doesn't get infected for at least a week; longer if you feel it's not healed yet. Don't change the starter ring until you're healed. If you have any other questions feel free to drop by again."

"Thank you, sir!"

"You're very welcome! Send your friends okay?!"

"We will!"

A week and a half later all the girls are back in the guild hall having dinner.

Cana, "So how are your guys belly button rings?"

Lucy, "All healed."

Levy & Erza, "Mine too."

Cana, "Yeah me too. Did anyone change the charm out yet?"

Lucy & Levy, "Um yeah…"

Erza, "I put my sword one on a couple of days ago."

Cana, "Cool, everyone it's time for show and tell!" she lifts her shirt and reveals her navel.

Juvia laughs, "You did get the beer one?!"

"Of course, I did, that was made just for me!"

Erza reveals her stomach. "That's a pretty cool sword." Exclaims Cana, "Well, what about you guys?!" she looks at the last two girls.

Lucy and Levy both look at each other, hesitant to show what they have on.

Erza, "Come on, it can't be bad." she raises her eyebrow. "Do I have to do it for you?"

"No, no!" they both slowly lift their shirts.

Cana, "Oh guys you didn't!"

Just at that moment Natsu, Gray and Gajeel walk up to the table, their interests peeked as to why the girls are all lifting their shirts.

"Hey what are you guys… doing…." Their jaws all drop.

Lucy has a Natsu charm on, Levy a Gajeel charm, and Juvia her Gray charm.

Natsu points at the blonde, "Um Luce why do you have a thing of me hanging from your belly button?"

Gajeel, "Yeah Levy, same question."

Gray, "Juvia… never mind, I know the answer."

"Juvia wanted to show Gray how much she loves him!" He rolls his eyes.

Lucy, "I um…"

Levy, "Well…"

Erza, "It's just the latest rage, or so they tell me about these belly button piercings."

Gray, "Yeah, you and Cana have normal, well sort of normal ones but they are wearing us."

Fully red in the face, Lucy stands up and rushes out of the guild hall with Levy not far behind her, both mortified to be caught by the guys they have crushes on in this way.

"What was that all about?" Natsu and Gajeel ask at the same time.

Cana, "Are you two dense?!"

Gray sits down and props his head on his hand, "Yeah they are."

Natsu, "Watch your mouth popsicle!"

Gajeel, "Yeah snow _flake_ , I'm not an idiot."

Cana, "Uh, Yeah, you are. Don't you guys get why they ran off all embarrassed?"

Natsu and Gajeel shake their heads.

Gray, "Idiots. They like you guys!"

"Oh Crap!" Gajeel mutters and rushes after Levy.

Natsu cocks his head to the side, "I still don't get it."

Cana, "Natsu, Lucy has a crush on you."

"Crush?"

Cana hits her forehead with her palm. "Ugh, Gray do you think you can explain it to him!"

Gray, "It's like how Juvia is in love with me and that's why she's wearing a charm of me. Lucy is wearing the charm of you, cause she likes you."

After processing the information, Natsu's eyes widen and his face pales, "Oh!"

Cana waves her arms above her, "He finally gets it!"

"I better go." The fire slayer had a long-standing affection for his best friend, but he'd been keeping it secret from her. He never thought or had any idea that she may have felt the same way…

He sprints out of the hall and heads to where he thinks Lucy would go; her apartment. But when he gets there sees the lights off and no sign of the celestial mage. Sniffing the air, figuring that she wouldn't go too far, he tracks her to the moon lit park where he finds her sitting, leaning against their favorite trees trunk with her knees up and her head down on her arms.

"Lucy?! You were starting to worry me when I could find you."

The scent of salt and tears linger in the air, "I just wanna be alone Natsu."

"But why?"

"Because…"

"Of the belly thing?"

"Maybe."

He sits down beside her, "Or is it because of how you feel about me?" but when she doesn't respond, he puts his arm around her shoulders.

Squeezing her, "I think it's cute on you." That makes her sniffle.

"I think…. I look good on you…" Now she turns and looks at him with confusion.

Natsu brushes a few stray hairs away from her face, "I think…. We look good together." Her eyes start to water again. "Oh, Luce don't start crying! You know I hate when you cry."

Stammering, "W-Why'd you say we look good together?"

"Because I think we do."

"You mean just as friends, right?"

He shakes his head, "No I mean as a couple," caressing her cheek, "Lucy I wish I had realized you felt that way about me sooner…."

"I…"

"…Cause, I like you too…" Her eyes are about ready to pop out of their sockets when he cups the back of her neck and pulls her into such a tender, romantic kiss, it surprises the young blonde to experience a more sensual side from the slayer. When he lets her go, the expression on her face is dazed and dreamy. Leaning his forehead against hers, _exhale_ , "I like you a lot more than you probably realize." His voice growing steadily huskier, he straightens up but continues to peer into her brightened eyes. "Why do you think I'm always around you, barely letting you out of my sight, sneaking into your apartment and crawling into your bed…"

Tilting her head, "But you said you sneak in cause you like my soft bed more than your own."

"Yeah, well yours is better cause you're in it, or even when you're not home, your scent is all over it."

"My scent?"

Just thinking about the high concentration of her arousing smell teases his mind. Closing his eyes at his memories, "It's so intense, so soothing, and provocative all at the same time, I love to wrap my body up in your blankets," he can't help a moan that escapes his lips, "it drives my senses crazy."

Lucy blinks, dumbfounded by his confession and a very lustful confession at that, "H-how'd you hide this all from me?" she stammers, "I can usually read you like a book, but I'm… I'm stumped by how to respond..."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. Ever notice how during specific times of the month I'd sometimes disappear for a few days alone?"

"Yeah, I just figured you needed your space…"

He shakes his head, "I can smell the changes when your hormone levels peak…and you're um, I forget what you'd call it, in season…" he blushes, "…if I don't leave my dragon might have tried to claim you by now."

 _'_ _Claim me?'_ her eyes widen as she makes the connection, _'_ _Oh!'_ "I had no idea you could smell that too. But wait, that would be, she gulps, "about now…" when his grin widens.

"I know and I can control that side… somewhat, as long as nothing tempts me."

"It's not like I haven't thought about it…" she mumbles, "but since I didn't think you wanted me that way I," her body flushes, "wrote them into my stories instead…"

His eyes flash, "so, that's why you won't let me read them, huh?" she nods her head as pink blotches appear on her cheeks and chest. Grinning, "So, tell me my beautiful one, what have you fantasized about?"

"I wouldn't call them fantasies…" looking down, "Just things I think I'd like, or h-how I'd like things done…"

"Like what…" he prompts for more

"W-well I…" _'_ _Oh, my Mavis I can't believe I'm about to say this!'_ "…I wanna be surprised or controlled… and maybe…" _exhale_ "… try being a little naughty in public..."

"Hmm, naughty huh?" He leans over and whispers something in her ear. Lucy's face flushes crimson but she nods her head. Gripping her thigh, his voice grows even deeper, almost a growl that makes her shudder, "I'll give you a 5-minute head start so… Run."

Squealing, Lucy takes off out of the park and heads, well she's not sure where to go. Hide-n-go-seek meets Tag… The thrill of the chase, yeah thrilling for him cause he's got the benefit of that super sniffer of a nose! But still the idea that it's Natsu that's chasing her down is kinda exciting, _'_ _oh who am I kidding!_ _It's exhilarating!_ _And what is he gonna do when he catches me?'_ As she hangs a left out of the park and beelines it for the forest around Magnolia, different scenarios filter through that writer brain of hers. _'_ _will he take me wherever he finds me…'_ she hears a noise behind her, but it's just a cat. _'_ _That could be fun, a little dirty maybe…'_ Lucy makes into the tree line. _'_ _Pin me up against…'_

"Gotcha!" Natsu grabs for her waist but she slips through his fingers.

Lucy pivots and takes off through a dense thicket of trees giggling. "Not yet! Catch me if you can Baby!"

"Oooh you!" he's got a bemused grin on his face. "I've got all night Luce!" and takes off after her.

The truth, and even she knows it, is that if he really wanted to snag her he could have but what's the fun in such a short pursuit! Besides, the longer this cat and mouse game continues, the more fired up he'll get, she's absolutely sure of it. _'_ _Imagine him… all out of breath, panting like a wild animal…'_ shuddering, _'_ _sweat rolling down his body…_ _that toned 6-pack abs of his flexing…'_ The mere thought of his body causes heat to swirl in her lower regions _._ _'_ _Mmm...'_ she licks her lips, _'_ _and that tight ass of his…_ _I've been dying to just squeeze it!'_ When she reaches a small stream, she pauses for a moment _._ _'_ _It could throw my scent off…_ _Nope, doubt it, not his nose._ _Plus, it's kinda cold.'_ Instead she looks for a way around it and finds a fallen log. Once on the other side she back tracks towards town again. _'_ _Hmm, sex, in water could be fun… especially since he can steam it up…'_ chuckling in her head. _'_ _note that one for later…'_ It's a little uncomfortable, but Lucy can't help the moist feeling developing in her panties… 

When Natsu gets to the stream he sniffs again and locates her scent heading back towards town, but something has changed. _'_ _Damn she's gone and done it now!'_

By the time she reaches the edge of the city, Lucy is starting to run out of steam, her calf muscles on fire. After bracing herself against the wall of a building, she listens for any noises while trying to take a break. Breathing hard, _'_ _Whew, this is pretty tiring…'_

In a flash something drops down from the roof in front of her and pins her against the wall. "You really thought you could get away…" Natsu's voice rumbles with a smirk on his face and an absolute look of hunger in his eyes. With one hand restraining both wrists above her head, he leans in to taste her salty skin and his hips push roughly against hers. "…especially after secreting some of your essence…"

"Ess…ence?" she moans when his teeth graze the nape of her neck.

"Essence…" Natsu shoves his hand under her skirt and rubs the damp part between her legs sending more of her intoxicating scent wafting into the air. Her knees wanna buckle but he holds her firm. "You've woke him up Luce…" eyes rolling over for a second and he growls from deep within his throat. Groaning when he clamps down on her earlobe, Lucy shudders again when his hand grabs hold of her ass. "I should take you right here…"

"Do it…" she purrs, "…but you might wake the whole neighborhood."

"So…"

"Wouldn't you love it if I was screaming your name, my fiery dragon?"

"Yes," he nips her ear, "but I thought you wanted the excitement of having sex in a public place."

"Fuck, you've got me there Natsu… it could be fun…" she raises one of her legs around his hip, "…for a little while to try."

" _Tch_ ," his hand moves from her ass to the thigh and squeezes, "Fine, then I'll finish plundering you at my cottage."

"Sounds like a plan…" she purrs.

He tears off her panties, sharp nails sure come in handy in this situation and she reaches in to give his cock some freedom; benefit of drawstring pants... After letting go of her wrists, he braces her against the wall and lifts one of her legs off the ground where she lines the head up with her moist entrance. Just that light bit of contact for the two soft surfaces is enough to send Natsu's animal over the edge. He pushes through the tight hole, stretching it wide for the first time in her life and his. "Damn…" letting out a growl more from surprise of how snug the fit is.

Lucy digs her nails into his back, for the initial pain was tense, but luckily, once her body adjusts to his girth that shock goes away and is replaced with a much more pleasurable pressure release. "Natsu…"

He rocks his hips, slowly at first to gauge her reactions. The whole idea of being out in the open wasn't really a fantasy of his, but he wanted to give her what she wanted and frankly, there was no way to contain the carnal desires he had for her. Over and over he drives the shaft against her walls till skin slaps against skin. "Luce…" he moans, "So, Is this… what… you wanted?"

"I thought so…" she responds back, though her voice is strained. "I mean…it is… you feel… amazing but… I think… your cottage would be better…"

"I agree…" As much as he doesn't want to stop, he knows he better do it now before it goes any further and won't be able to so he pulls out and lets her down for a second to shove his rock-hard dick back in his pants. But before she can do or say anything, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder taking off at a sprint towards his home like a caveman with his prize. Fortunately for the them both, she had stopped very near to it and within minutes he was through the door, stopping only when he reaches his bed where he drops her. "Now you are gonna get it!" He grins and proceeds to unceremoniously tear off the rest of her clothes. Once his are off too, he plows right back in, picking up where he left off.

Sitting back on his haunches he lifts her hips and lines up, snapping back in roughly. "Fuck!" she curses from the hard and quick thrusts, grunting and like a wild animal. With his back arched he pushes over and over driving deep into her cave and by the look of his face, it's clear that he's aiming for a minute man march rather than a marathon. "Natsu… Slow… down… or you'll finish too soon!"

Damn it she was right! Growling, "But fuck Luce, this is so much better than I had imagined!" he squeezes her thighs with a final push, then slumps over to latch onto her breast.

"Me too…" she moans as his tongue pulses and fondles her nipples. _'_ _If this is really a dream, I hope I never wake up!'_ Lucy's mind is on overload. Hell, just a couple hours ago, she had donned a simple piece of costume jewelry to have him with her all the time and now… she had the flesh and blood man screwing her senseless!

Natsu attempts to slow down by focusing on other areas of her body, wanting to worship the golden goddess as he had done so many times in his dreams and daydreams but in reality; the sheer potency of her being there, really being there, in his arms and in his bed, finally becoming his… was just too much and the spirit within him demands he complete the task at hand and stake his claim.

Resuming his invasion with a reinvigorated fervor he works her swollen pussy from the missionary position. She goads his hip movements, and partially controls it by keeping her legs around his so he grabs one of her thighs and lifts it higher above his waist. With just that slight adjustment, his reach into her core increases but it also rubs the blonde in such a stimulating manner, she starts to writhe beneath him. "Natsu…" she cries out. "Don't stop… Don't… stop…" He's unwittingly found her g'spot.

"But Luce…" he groans, "I'll cum if I don't slow down again…"

"Natsu don't you dare stop…" she screams, "Don't…" her voice strangles in her throat and her body seizes up in a mind-blowing orgasm. "Natsu!"

The walls of her channel constrict around his shaft and squeezes the slayers final pulses right out from him. "Whoa! Shit!" he cries out as he explodes too, but manages to keep rocking his hips through the throbbing waves until it's over.

With his chest heaving he slumps on top of her completely spent but pinning the blonde while he normalizes...

Pushing himself to sit back on his haunches, he notices the charm's silver edging glinting from the moonlight that filters in. "It's like I'm cheering myself on…" he chuckles.

"Seriously?" The blonde laughs but it dies out when she notices a new look on the slayers face, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

A flash of red in his eyes, "You belong to me now Luce…" When he smiles she notices his canines seem longer, "and I'll never let you go…"


	10. Change of Ascendancy

Nalu Love Fest Bonus day 10/27/17 Piercing prompt (final posting for this years love fest week)

The 24-year-old blonde sets up her guest room, getting ready for her Saturday night client. This evening will be the man's twelfth session, but who was counting? She plops down on a chair and looks at the clock, 8:20pm, he'll be there at 9 she smiles to herself. After working in this industry for a couple of years now, this was the first time she's looked forward to a particular client's visits. Sure, there had been a handful of bad seeds, men who tried to push things past the rules set in the club but nothing she or the bouncers couldn't handle. Most of the guests were just average patrons, if you will, looking for something different, a little more exciting than the typical partner was comfortable dishing out.

But she was no typical girl. Realizing in her teen years that while she didn't always need to be in charge, the most satisfying bedroom games for her seemed to stem from controlling the situation, unfortunately, she also quickly learned that most guys prefer it the other way around. So, her sex life ended up being few and far between. That is until she came of age and learned about the world of the dominatrix, where she could get her kicks and even better, get paid to do it. Well, not that she'd call herself a true dominatrix, she didn't just dish out pain like they are commonly known for, no she'd use either physical or mental tricks and tools to drive these men wild. Of course, the key to this endeavor was always maintaining self-control, and never getting personally attached.

But this guy tonight, he started out as one of her typical clientele, probably had a high demand, intense or stressful job that required a lot of concentration or control, and to unwind from such an environment, sought out the very opposite world of being dominated. And, three months ago, he had walked in for the first time, an obvious newcomer that she had to school in the do's and don'ts of this avant-garde style. The first thing being their safe words or nicknames, hers was always "Star" and he had chosen "Dragon", she later learned he had a small fascination with the mythical beasts, primarily the fire breathing types. If for any reason something was too uncomfortable they could simply call out the other person's name and the action would cease.

She had no idea what he really looked like because she required them to wear head masks to conceal their identity, but what she could discern was that he had a sweet personality, a very nice body, not to mention a 'package' any girl might kill for and the most gorgeous green eyes she'd ever seen. He seemed close in age to her and always treated her with the utmost respect, never rude or demeaning, simply a very pleasant demeanor. She couldn't help looking forward to his now standing Saturday appointments. In fact, lately she's been skirting the rules of the club, absolutely no penetration but… while her job ordinarily doesn't include any touching with their hands or other body parts, and mostly physical punishments with tools, with him she couldn't seem to help herself…

Natsu walks up to her door as he usually does, knocking first before entering. She signals that it's safe by buzzing him in from a second room where she waits. He follows the now well-known routine of putting on the mask she has laid out for him and stripping down to his boxers before knocking on the second room's door to let her know he was ready. Lucy's policy is the client can wear anything else they choose to bring with them, but the mask is mandatory; he just chooses to be in only his boxers since he's too embarrassed to bring anything more, wild. As she enters the room, she sees a huge grin on the man's face just light up. "Well hello…. Dragon…"

By the time he left his apartment that night, he was practically giddy over getting to see her. Saturday had become his secret pleasure and he spent most of the week simply rushing through it just to get there. He didn't know what it was about this woman that had struck his soul, but she just seemed to know exactly what would drive him utterly mad with passion. So often he found himself dreaming that his once a week trysts could become a more permanent situation but alas, it was probably a fantasy held by many of her clients. Who wouldn't fall in love with a woman who could not only pander to your deepest desires but looked the part of a fashion model and still underneath the exterior facade you could sense the sweetness in her spirit; a total oxymoron of a doe eyed, sweet smiling, tongue pierced; if that's all she's marked with, whip wielding goddess.

The sheer luck in finding her was thanks in part to a co-worker who recommended checking out the local Fairytail Club to help him unwind from their stressful job as firefighters. His friend regularly visited a blue-haired woman that catered to his odd fascination with water and ice, that maybe developed because it was the very opposite element of what they deal with daily. At first, he was hesitant, thinking that it was just an S&M club and he had no interest in being whipped and frankly assaulted; he dealt with enough pain from his day job. So, he was thrilled to learn this club was different from the typical 'sex' clubs in that they focused on pandering to whatever the client required; within reason of course. And this woman was adept at satisfying his desires without getting too rough.

For the last three weeks, the sessions have taken a turn for the better, at least in his mind they have. He knows that it might be hugging the line when it comes to not just the policies of the club, but even the original rules set forth by the woman of how much physical interaction was allowed. The thing is, she was the one initiating these _'changes'_ and hell if he was going to stop her. Last week he found out how soft her lips could be…

"Good evening Star…" his ear to ear grin giving away his excitement. _'Holy Fuck!'_ Up till now, the woman's outfits were black leather strapped or strapless bustier or corsets, tight mini-skirts with black fishnet stockings or leggings, sometimes studded or chained or otherwise adorned, with knee high stiletto boots; but always, always black in color. Not tonight, no tonight she's changed it up on him donning a scarlet red, strapless leather corset, a loose, black leather skirt that was so short, her firm little dairy-air peeked out from the bottom edge, and the end of her stunning stems, 5-inch high stiletto's that really accentuated her calves.

Lucy sashays up to the young man tapping her riding crop on her thigh and smiling. His eyes following each swish of her hips with the hunger of a starving man, so much so, that he forgets himself and reaches out to grab them. Poking his chest, "Tsk, Tsk…" she wiggles her finger and raps the back of one of his hands with the tool. "You're being naughty tonight and bad boys require punishment… Now get on the bed and cuff one of your hands to it!"

"Y-yes ma'am…" As soon as he turns to walk towards the bed, Lucy strikes his ass with the crop. "Tss…" he winces slightly from the sting but continues to climb onto the bed and cuff his left hand.

"Oh, stop your simpering, I barely hit you." she scolds while pushing him down onto his back. After securing both ankles, she crawls over and straddles his hips, another new move on her part, while she leans forward to strap a collar and chain around his neck. His breathing almost stops for a second when her ample breasts push down against his chest. "But, I think I'll be nice tonight and leave your right hand free… just in case." She pulls on the end of his leash, "Now what shall our game be today…"

The following Wednesday, Lucy readies herself in the mirror, last minute primping before her date arrives. They had met online through a blog about her favorite anime about a month ago and tonight was their forth date. It was a little uncanny how well they seemed to get along, it was almost as if they had been old friends that simply found each other again. This firefighter was such a gentleman with her but very serious and well she wouldn't call it controlling, just cautious. She figured it had to do with his job, always having to be on alert and frankly she didn't mind playing the damsel in distress sometimes.

She hears the knock on her door and opens it. "Hi Natsu."

He holds out his hand to her, smiling. "Hey Lucy, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she adjusts the strap of her purse and takes the offer.

"You look great tonight, Luce." He beams at the gorgeous blonde on his arm, still in awe that he managed to land such a babe.

She bushes mildly as his twinkling green eyes pulls her into its spell, "You look very handsome yourself Natsu."

Dinner was a simple affair for the budding couple as they laugh and converse about their week, the anime that brought them together, or just anything that pops into their thoughts. Afterwards they decide to get some drinks at a quiet little lounge, settling nicely into one of the intimately tucked, corner booths. After a couple of hours and a few rounds of drinks in them, things are starting to grow steamier than either had expected. Normally, Lucy waited until a couple of months to go any further than a good night kiss but there was just something about this guy that made the blonde wanna throw out the rule book and alcohol was making that decision much, much easier...

It didn't take long before her dominating side revealed itself as she climbed half on his lap and his hand was riding high on her thigh in a full blown make out session. As his digits travel further under her skirt she slaps his hand gently, "Behave Natsu, there's plenty of time for that later…" Her soft yet firm instructions evoke a spark of covetousness only his Saturday master has been able to pull out of him in recent months and he shudders at the idea that he's found another perfect girl…

"Yes, Princess…" he whispers back, cognizant of the fact they are in a public place.

She grins while trailing her lips along his jawline, "I like that. Will you be good for your Princess and do as she asks?"

"Uh-huh…"

Lucy giggles at the idea she's found the perfect guy for her. "That's good, and if you behave… this Princess will reward you…" And to accentuate that notion she runs her hand against the developing bulge of his pants. "Now," she moves his hand back to her ass, "you may hold but nothing more until I tell you. Nod if you understand." He does.

Doing a quick scan around the room to note there is no one nearby, the blonde untucks his shirt from his slacks and runs her hands under them, feeling around at the rock-hard muscles that flex beneath her gliding fingers, she traces lines and follows towards the cut of his pecs. Natsu's eyes roll back as she leans in to capture his mouth with her own and moans quietly at the delicious flavors hitting his taste buds. When she pinches his hardening nipples that groan deepens. "Shh…" she scolds him and bites his lip.

"S-sorry, Princess."

"Do you want me to stop? Is this too much for you out in the open like this?"

"No…" his voice breathy and full of lust. "I'll try to be quiet."

"Good…" nibbling his ear lobe, "Cause I find this very arousing. Do you like it when I'm more excited?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Reaching into his pants she takes ahold of his throbbing member. He bites down hard on his lip, gritting his teeth and tilting his head back as she strokes it with a gentle and steady rhythm. "Such a _big_ boy Natsu…" purring like silk in his ear, her whispers only meant for his listening pleasure, "I can just imagine him spreading me wide," she moans, "sliding in and out of my pussy dripping with our sweet nectars… so deep in my cave…" his cock trembles in her hand, "…hitting harder… and harder…" he squeezes her ass as those images flood his brain too… "and your hands… I want them groping every inch of my body. I wanna tremble in your arms from all the wonton decadence of your touch upon my skin…" feeling precum leaking over her fingers, she moans against his neck, "can you imagine it… the pressure building until you finally release all that pent-up essence…" Groaning, "Mmm…" she licks along the edge of his ear, "would you like that Natsu?"

"Oh, Fuck yes!" his breathing is ragged. "But please," begging, "Princess… if you keep going, I'm gonna cum right here!"

Lucy stops stroking and removes her hand, "We wouldn't want that yet. Shall we continue at my apartment?"

"Yes. Please Princess."

"Very well." Stroking his cheek, "You've been a good boy and I think you deserve your reward."

They walk the few blocks back to her apartment. Along the way, Natsu is still in shock at what just happened. She turned him into putty in such a short period of time! "Lucy, c-could I ask you something?"

"Sure Natsu."

"How did you do that? I mean, how did you figure out my triggers so quickly?"

She shrugs her shoulder, "Maybe because I observe and learn people's personalities to help me in my writing." Of course, she wasn't gonna tell him the truth about her weekend job, the idea of a sex club worker might scare him away and with their relationship going so well there was no way she wanted to risk that.

"Hmm, well you're definitely… really, really good at it."

Squeezing his hand, "Thanks, I appreciate that. Not too many guys like, you know, letting the girl control things."

Grinning, "I'd let you control me anytime…"

The second they reach the sanctity of her third-floor apartment, Lucy pins Natsu against the wall rubbing her thigh against his groin and caressing his cheek. "Be a good boy for me and wait on the couch…" she nibbles his ear, "I'm gonna change in the bedroom to something more comfortable…"

"Mmmm…" he groans, "Anything for you Princess."

She taps his cheek and sashays out the room leaving the man to wonder what was gonna happen next. As he sits fidgeting on her couch he looks around the apartment noting that it looks like a typical female's abode though more on the trendier side. Black leather sofa and love seat with an oval shaped glass coffee table and flat screen tv hooked to what seems to be a karaoke machine. The room was separated from an average sized kitchen by an island with three high backed bar chairs, and there appeared to be an adjacent dining area that had been converted into more of an office space. On a glass, L shaped desk was a pink laptop, printer and a couple of books sitting on it. Next to the desk was a bookshelf containing several volumes and what appeared to be reams of papers, maybe her manuscripts, he wonders.

A distinct sound of an opening door causes him to turn around in his seat. Standing in the dimly lit frame is what he can only describe as that woman you'll see in the pinup mags but will never actually meet in person. He gulps at the sight of the black lace of her negligee, all the curves of her buxom figure easily seen through the sheer material, including the fact there was nothing beneath it. Perky nipples poke through the fabric taunting his mouth, he starts to drool, his eyes zero in on something shiny near her midsection and widen as it drifts lower at the smooth skin of her sex, devoid of any hair… _'Damn'_ She looks so virginal yet he knows, you can't judge this book by its cover. But something else creeps in to his mind, this woman's profile looks a lot like someone else he knows, it couldn't be… In this city of over 100,000 residents, what was the likelihood or luck of running into her on the outside?

Dangling a pair of handcuffs, she beckons with her finger and he follows her commands like a love-sick puppy as she leads him deeper into the chamber and points at the bed. "Strip and get on big boy." Once he removes all his clothing she takes them and piles it on a chair but grabbing his scarf to use in her games. Prompting him all the way to the head board, she cuffs his wrists and attaches it to a short tether and swivel ring he hadn't noticed earlier in the headboard above his head.

Splayed out in all his glory, Lucy can't help but fawn over the sight of such a picture-perfect male specimen, though somewhere in the back of her mind swears she's seen this image before but she tucks the information away. Knowing that he's a firefighter means he must stay in peak physical condition but still, this guy obviously pays attention to his appearance. Well-developed but not overly bulky anywhere, his toned and solid muscle structures are simply beautiful to look at. She licks her lips, "Mmmm, Natsu, I must say you are just too fucking good looking…" Climbing over the prone man, Lucy takes his own scarf and blindfolds him. "Can you see anything?"

"Uhhh." His voice strains and shudders as she grazes her lips over his ear. "No, Princess." She pulls the negligee off and settles over his hard cock, his moan communicating volumes from the skin to skin contact; and this is just the beginning of her torture. He bites down hard on his lip as he resists the urge to buck his hips, intuition tells him to stay still or this woman is gonna punish him for it.

Resuming her handiwork, Lucy leans over, purposely pushing her breasts against his chest while she teases his ears and neck with oral treatments. Soft velvety kisses intermingled with rougher, more firmly placed pressure; sucking or biting, with pulses of her wet muscle against his skin. She licks at a scar on his neck, the texture of her tongue over the sensitive skin elicits more trembling moans out of the man. "How'd you get this scar Natsu…" she breathes out the words between her kisses.

"Huh?" a little dazed from her spell. "I um, got it from a fight with my best friend…"

"Fighting with your best friend…" still teasing around his scar, "Such a naughty man you are… Over what?"

"Dumb reason… To see who was stronger…"

"Oh…" she moves her lip caresses to his chest, "So who won?"

When her caresses turn to bites on his nipples he loses his train of thought for a second. "Um… Fuck…" moaning, "…he did."

She bites his nipple a little harder, "My big, strong fireman lost? That deserves punishment…"

"But it, I was only 10…" he groans from her nips that have moved to other areas of his chest.

"I see…" she purrs and scrapes her nails along his sides and scoots lower over his legs. "What about this one?" pulsing her tongue over a scar on his abdomen.

"Saving a woman when she was being mugged."

"Aww, now that deserves a reward…"

"Rew… oh fuck!" he cries out as something wet glides over his throbbing cock. The little metal ball he senses running over his shaft is a new sensation he's never experienced before. He doesn't quite understand what to make of the licentious piece of jewelry until it catches on some loose folds and creates a new twist of resistance and friction. "Wow… that's… different…" Sinking her mouth over the large appendage, Natsu moans and can barely control his bodies reaction of twisting under her control. He jerks at the cuffs holding him at bay, gritting his teeth with each palpitating stroke of her tongue. "Luce…" Bucking his hips when she swirls around the head and massages the shaft with her lips.

The blonde stops her efforts and digs her nails into his thigh hard, "Remember, you said you'd be a good boy for me…"

He winces from the pain, "S-sorry Princess…"

"Sorry isn't good enough… You need to make it up to me."

"H-how?" Already images of being punished or whipped or something along those lines pop in his mind. He feels her shifting on the bed, depressions in the mattress getting closer as if someone is crawling along its edge. "Lucy?" A deeper sinking on the left and right sides of his head. "What are you…" and then he smells it above him.

Kneeling over his face and using the headboard as grips, she balances her moist entrance right over his mouth, "Taste me…" she commands.

"Yes, ma'am…" Natsu dives in with every inch of his tongue into her opening, consuming her folds and massaging her labia with his lips. It's frustrating not being able to see what he'd doing or use his hands but damn if her nectar wasn't the sweetest fruit he's ever tasted before! Lucy's nails dig into the wood and toes curl as his fondling intensifies, lavishing her sex with the most amorous and sensual caresses any man has performed on her. She tries desperately to stay in the roll of the dominant position, but that resolve is crumbling, and moans leach out of her uncontrollably. Knowing the affect, he is having on her, he can't help but grin as he goes in for the kill, sucking the bud of her rose.

Her legs tremble and knees buckle, "Damn it!" she cries out from the voracity and pressure he creates against her sex. Unable to support her weight, she crashes against his face and his tongue slips inside her once more, flicking and plunging against her frenulum, "No!" she wants to stop him, but her body refuses to move an inch as the throes of an orgasm hit, spilling her juices all over his face. Natsu continues his fornications, riding her wave for as long as she'll allow, which surprising to him, was several minutes. He had been sure that at some point Lucy would pull away to stay in control but that never happened. The blonde finally flops over, still twitching from such an intense session, skin vibrating from the slightest touch. When his arm grazes her side the muscles in her abdomen contract and tense up. "Don't touch me…" she utters.

"Sorry Princess." Still licking up what he can around his mouth and lips. "Is that what you wanted? I hope it was pleasing to you." She can hear the grin in his tone.

"It wasn't exactly part of my plan… that you'd be so fucking good at that." It was amazing, no doubt about it, but it also irritated her that she lost her way. Now the blonde must figure out how to take back control… or should she? Sure, it was her preference to have ascendancy in bed but maybe with him, and direction, as he was so willing to take from her, she could let him have some leeway…

Pulling the scarf from over his eyes, she sees the burning need staring back from them. "Is everything okay, Princess?"

She reaches up and unlocks the cuffs, freeing his wrists. "I've decided, your job isn't over yet." He looks at her cautiously. "I want you to fuck me Natsu. I want you to pleasure my body and make me quiver under your touch." Lying on her back with a pillow under her arched waist. "Now get on top of me!"

 _'Is she for real?'_ The surprised young man hesitates before positioning himself over her length. "B-but I thought you'd be…"

"I am, now will you follow my instructions? Or shall I go back to punishing you in other ways?"

"No. I'll do whatever you ask of me Princess."

Lucy wraps her legs around his hips and squeezes, "Then get on with it big boy…" Natsu pushes in slow and steady through her magnificently tight canal, moaning all the way until he is seated as far he can go. She hums in delight at his girth already savoring the ride she's about to be given.

He leans in, hovering over breasts, lips sweeping over her nipples, "May I?"

"You may…" she purrs

"Mmmm…" Natsu can't help but whimper at finally being able to suckle the mountainous peaks this woman possesses. Droning vibrations against her soft pliant breasts keep her cooing, and the unhurried rocking of his hips timed perfectly soothe her aching core at least for now. His hands begin to wander, brushing along her sides, even playing with the Leo zodiac symbol dangling from her taunt belly; he's relishing in the slight groans they bring forth from the blonde. With no idea how long, he'll be allowed to play on his own terms, he simply focuses on giving her as much pleasure as he can because ultimately satisfying Lucy is what he yearns to do.

Bringing one of her legs up, he rests it over his shoulder to open her up even more. "You feel amazing Princess…" kissing a trail from her bosoms to her neck, sucking and caressing along the ridge of her collar bone, his teeth lightly scraping the bone making the blonde tremble. He nibbles at her bottom lip asking for and receiving entry into another warm and moist orifice. "Yummy…" he sighs in her mouth as his tongue dances with hers and she sucks on the textured appendage adding to the plethora of flavors for his buds tantalized amusement. Her tongue ring is another matter. Curious, he swirls his around the barbell noting the coolness of the metal even in the hot environment it lives in and jolts a bit when it clacks against his teeth the first time.

She chuckles at his explorations, as it is amusing but goads him into moving on by simply squeezing the inner muscles around his dick to break his attention. While lacing her fingers through his hair and dragging her nails across his scalp, she runs her tongue over his canines, then bites at his top lip, pulling it between her teeth and letting it grate over the sensitive inner lining before releasing it. Just that little move elicits a shudder from the man and provokes a response. She wants to push him to go harder but without saying so, instead using moves that will produce the same results.

Gripping her hip to hold it still, Natsu escalates his thrusts to a medium pace, sliding out along the entire length of the shaft then pushing back in until he can go no further, lifting just a tad at the end. Her rumbling coos of contentment echo through his brain, firing off instructions at him to just take off at a sprint, but he wants to relish in this heated exchange not end it quickly. The fire burning in his loins are already threatening his work enough. But then again, it's all about what her desires are… "Ugh… Princess… May I… go harder?"

She pulls his face down and nibbles sharply on his bottom lip and rolls her hips into his next thrust; he got the response loud and clear; permission granted.

Sitting back on his haunches and using that amazing upper body strength possessed by many a firefighter, Natsu lifts her by her torso and places her directly in his lap, impaling her core. With his hands holding her rear securely. Lucy is taken aback at the ease of this effortless move, at how he lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all! Her eyes widen at the realization that she was about to lose any domination she once held over this man. Should she call an end to this before he can go any further or should she just give in?

Noticing the rattled expression in her face, "Did I take it too far Princess? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, I was just surprised at how strong you are."

He can't help the grin rising to the surface from her compliment. "We train to lift a 200lb man and still carry them down several flights of stairs; you are a pleasure to pick up compared to that. Shall I continue…"

"MmmHmm…" she rumbles, biting her lip in anticipation and gripping to his shoulders for dear life. Staring at the flexing musculature of his arms as he boosts her up, it is a powerful reminder of what's to come as he spears her against his shaft repeating the motion over and over, slamming so deeply into her, she can feel the reverberations against her organs; she cries out with each jab to her core. Her eyes slam shut, and nails dig deep into his flesh, threatening to draw blood at any moment as her shrieks increase in pitch and duration. Never, has this blonde been ravaged in such a way to leave her utterly speechless, but not just wordless, no, aching. She'd always been the one dishing out the pain, not receiving it. Unable to bear the brunt any longer, Lucy cries out for mercy in the only way she's conditioned to do it in. "Dragon!" But as soon as the word dies on her lips, panic sets in and her eyes glue shut.

In an instant, Natsu halts his actions and almost drops her. "Did you just say Dragon?!"

Cringing at what just came out of her mouth. _'What if he thinks I was fantasizing about another guy?! Fuck, I didn't mean to say that! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ She peeks with one eye, terrified that what she'll see is anger, but to her surprise the look on the man's, now pale face is shock. She opens both eyes. "Natsu, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that…"

"Star?"

Now it's her turn to be stunned. Stammering, "Are you…. Oh my God…. You are my Saturday client! I-I, don't know what to…" She scrambles off his lap and huddles against the headboard. "I'll understand if you wanna leave now…"

"Lucy…"

Covering her face with her hands, the blonde is too embarrassed. She really liked this guy and it was breaking her heart at the thought of him possibly leaving. "I know it could be a little weird to date someone who works in that kind of field… I mean it's just a side hobby for me but still…"

"Luce," he crawls over to her and pulls her hands away from her face as tears stream down her cheeks, but her lids stay sealed. "Lucy… Please look at me…" Softening his tone as he wipes the moisture away.

She shakes her head, "I don't wanna watch when you walk away."

"But…I'm not going anywhere."

Opening her eyes in disbelief, "You're not?"

He cradles her face in his hands, "Why would you think I'd leave just because of that?"

"Because, what I do is not normal."

His smile softens, "Well then it's a good thing I had a crush on both you and Star, huh?" Lifting her chin, "How lucky for me they turned out to be the same girl."

Tears trickle down once more but this time from happiness and a sparkle returns to her eyes. She'd heard so many stories from co-workers how often relationships ended the moment they found out where they worked and while clients developing crushes was nothing new, here was a guy who liked both the fantasy persona 'Star' and the real Lucy. "Really?" her eyes search his expressions for any possibility his words were not truly genuine, "I-I could quit that place, it's not like I need the money."

"I'll be honest, I'd prefer not to think about my girlfriend servicing other guys, even though I know the rules you follow;" _exhale_ , "but if it makes you happy, Luce, I wouldn't make you quit."

The sincere admission and consternation of his tone pull at her heartstrings. He really was turning into everything she had ever hoped to find some day. She sits up straight and puts her arms around his neck, "But if I have you now, I won't need to get my fix from anywhere else."

Grinning when he sees that spark he fell in love with returning, "Well, when you put it like that..." pulling Lucy gently down on her side, he leads her into a new make out session.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah…" murmuring between the kisses.

"Could we go, slower for the rest of the night?"

He stops and smiles down at her, "Whatever your heart desires, _my_ Princess…"


	11. Come Hither

He spies the golden fleeced beauty sitting at the bar all alone, so coquette… so, alluring in her tight little red cocktail number. Damn, did it have to be his favorite color! A little peek-a-boo cut flaunting the smooth skin around her navel and the asymmetry of the form-fitted skirt and halter top such teasers showing just enough chest and plenty of thigh to get a man's blood pumping to all the right areas.

Legs for days, so long and toned, imagine them wrapped around… All that milky white flesh, and yet leaving so much still concealed for the imagination to run wild. Does she know how well she wears that dress, oh he bets she does, probably chose it tonight for the very same reasons he couldn't peel his eyes from her.

She was done up so divinely from her hair down to her toes. The pinned-up locks beautifully accenting the taut line of her neck, flawless makeup so natural yet highlighted with just the right touches, even the necklace drew in your orbs and guided them like an arrow to her two handfuls of hidden treasures.

This woman was sin city alright, where it should be illegal to own a body like that.

His skin was on fire the longer he gazed at this femme fatale, the temptress of the Fairytail Lounge, and she had no doubt spotted him the moment he stepped through the threshold. By the side way glances and 'twill of her lips, this newcomer was going to be her next conquest.

Does he know that, yes, does he care, Hell, No, this vixen was worth any trouble!

A fine specimen of the male species was he in her opinion. Salmon stud with the emerald eyes, striking… so, princely in his slacks and button down. It didn't fool her for a second, the bad boy dressed to impress, savoir smooth with an air of bon viveur, he looked good and he damn well knew it.

By the fit around his chest and the cut of the shirt, she could tell he was toned in muscle and frame, but that wasn't his most endearing feature. Oh, no, based on the snug fit he sported below the belt, what was hidden was sure to be a pleasing indulgence for any woman.

And tonight, that was gonna be her.

She crosses her legs in his direction while sipping away at the colorful little drink in her hands, carefully tossing him a brazen smile beneath the plumed lashes. _Mmmm_ , he licks his parched lips, how he'd given anything to be that straw by the way she's swirling her tongue around it; damn little stick! He'd give her something better to suck on…

It's no surprise to anyone paying attention, when another male walk's over, attempting to answer this siren's call. Any man in their right mind would sample what she's advertising. But her eyes stay trained on her first choice, as the blonde male does his best to entice her.

She sees fists clenching on her stud, ready to fight, but only shakes her head lightly, that's not necessary her sultry orbs communicate. Without uttering a sound, she sets her drink on the counter and walks away, leaving the poor saps jaw on the ground.

Sashaying those stems towards her prize, she glides over and takes his hand without missing a step, pulling him towards the beat of the dance floor... Emerald eyes narrow at the loser with a smirk, _'_ _Sorry dude, better luck next time.'_ _'_ _Pillowtalk' by Zayn_.

 _'…_ _Ooh... Climb on board, We'll go slow and high tempo._ _Light and dark._ _Hold me hard and mellow…'_

Amid the flickering and pulsing lights, he lets go of her hand and encircles around her body, pinning her arms before she can do any more damage. This woman's had the edge, but now it was his turn to crank up the heat.

 _'…_ _Nobody but you, N'body but me… bodies together… I love to hold you close…'_

Lowering his face, whispering huskily and low over her ear, "Alright Princess; I'm all yours…" brushing his lips against her lobes and trailing it along her jaw line, "Is that what you really wanted…" down her silky neck he traverses...

 _'…_ _So we'll piss off the neighbors…_ _Yeah, reckless behavior._ _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw…'_

She groans as her shuddering body melts against his solid frame. "Hmm…" there's a burst of heat coming off her back as she unwillingly surrenders all control... with a deep growl, "Maybe more like you're mine now…"

With all the confidence of a player, "Name's Natsu by the way," He releases his tight hold only to move his hands to her hips, keeping them flushed against his own, rocking and grinding their bodies as one to the pulse of the song.

Her hands stay alongside almost frozen, gripping to his thighs but when she feels the bulge between them her hips push back firmly and head tilts slightly to the side against his chest and shoulder enticing him to get even closer.

 _'…_ _In the bed all day, bed all day… fucking in and fighting on._ _It's our paradise and it's our war zone … Pillow talk. My enemy, my ally. Prisoners…'_

Answering her call, his right arm moves up higher holding her just under her bust. He flushes his cheek against hers; his hot breath sweeping down over her chest and sending electric shudders down her spine and very core.

"N-name's…" His left-hand splays out over her hip and thigh; "…Lu…cy…" a shivering moan escapes when his thumb lightly grazes her lower junction.

 _'…_ _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure._ _Nobody but you, N'body but me… bodies together … I love to hold you close...'_

Her trembling right-hand slides upwards around his neck and into his soft messy pink locks while his mouth travels from her ears to her neck. Knees desperately wishing to crumple when she feels his lips and tongue against her flesh, but when he nibbles along her shoulder and collar bone the sharpness of his canines against delicate skin elicits soft aching groans from her.

 _'…_ _fucking in and fighting on… It's our paradise and it's our war zone…...Paradise, Paradise, War Zone, War Zone…'_

She tugs at his hair and digs her nails into his scalp. "I was supposed to be in control…" Lucy moans through his ear nibbling.

"Not anymore baby…" she feels the low vibration from him. Moving his head to the other side, "…you're just too damn enticing out here." The slight growl to his voice only adds to her shivers as even more erotic fantasies flash through her mind.

 _Long Sigh,_ "Damn you Natsu…" _'_ _I wanna rip his clothes off right here!'_

 _'_ _In the bed all day, bed all day._ _Fucking and fighting on…It's our paradise and it's our war zone."_

The song ends too soon for the enraptured woman, this playboy may be more than she bargained for. And when he releases his hold, she whips around to see a look of satisfaction that this player had just won that round.

But the night's not over yet… she could still get back control… scanning lower, the slacks seem tighter than they were earlier; _'_ _damn!'_ she bites her lower lip, maybe not.

Yet, it's his mouth, his lips that draw back her attention; they were so soft… so tender on her enflamed skin… she wants more of them… on other areas not just her neck...

"How 'bout we get out of here, pretty lady," Tilting her chin up, "back to my place."

Gaining back some composure, purring, "Hmm," she runs her hands gingerly along his pecs, feeling the solid muscle beneath the fabric flexing with every inhale and exhale, "you just read my mind…"

The whole cab ride was like living through a soft porn for the poor taxi driver, as he tries to keep his eyes strictly on the road and not his rearview. Kind'a hard when the velvety noises leaching from the backseat are like a play by play.

Straddling the young male, the blonde has her head tilted while his face appears to be buried in her chest, his hands entrenched somewhere under her skirt...

But where are her hands? The driver was sure the man's shirt had been tucked when he got in the cab, then again, he also may have heard the sound of a zipper…

"Um, sir, about 10 more minutes till we get to the address…" the poor driver mumbles, only to be met with a groan, as the oblivious man mumbles something to the blonde.

The woman is fondling something between them and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what it might be. _'_ _Oh God!'_ the driver is screaming in his head; this couple is something else!

As the car pulls along the curb of a house, the driver hears the distinct sound of a zipper and keeps his eyes forward, "We-we're here, that'll be $26 dollars."

Lucy opens the door and slides off Natsu's lap, straightening out her skirt while she waits outside, "Keep the change," the lucky guy tosses two $20's in the front seat and climbs out after his catch, digging the house keys out of his pocket.

He barely gets a handle on the right one, when the blonde jumps up, wrapping herself around him. "Damn girl!" grinning as he steadies them, "Someone's eager."

"MmmHmm…" she purrs with her mouth fully clamped against his throat.

Natsu staggers up the porch and barely makes it to the front door, struggling to the get the key in the hole with her testing every inch of skin she can reach with her lips. And he almost finds success when her tongue starts fondling the helix and lobe of his ear, an intensely sensitive area. "Fuck…" he groans, as her back collides with the jamb.

"Oww!" She stops her teasing to rub her bruised shoulder, "Will you hurry up and get the door open!"

"I would if you could stop molesting me for two seconds!" Jamming the key in and pushing the door open…

Lucy nips his ear, "you're two seconds are up."

Finally, through the door, Natsu kicks it shut and beelines it towards the bedroom at the rear of the home. "Who's your decorator stud?" whispering in his ear, "I was expecting a bachelor pad, but this place has got a woman's touch."

"Some lady I brought in a few years ago, real finicky and kind of a pain if you ask me." She nips his ear again. "What was that for!"

" _Hmph!_ I, think she did a good job."

" _Tch_ ," Natsu sets her down next to the bed, "Figures, women always stick together. But, that's enough about window dressings," he reaches under her skirt with both hands, "because," and grabs her ass cheeks, "I'm more interested in what's behind the curtains."

But Lucy just smiles demurely, "How about…" she starts un-doing his pants, "we get you fired up first…"

"Oh, I'm already there, Princess…" he rasps back with a grin as his pants fall to his ankles and the bulge in his boxers make that perfectly clear. "You got him fired up on the way here."

"Maybe…" un-buttoning his shirt, "or maybe not," slipping them off his arms. She unties the strap holding up her dress and lets it slink down to the floor; bare flesh. "Let's see if I can't take back more control…" kneeling to slide his boxers down, she pushes him onto the edge of the bed, "hmm?" and lowers her head over the tip.

His breathing hitches with excitement as her tongue reaches out like a snake to tantalize the engorged vessel, licking around the head, swirling it like that friggin' straw! _'_ _Oh shit!'_ He sinks into the bedding from the moment of contact, head tipping back as her mouth suffocates the whole shaft, bottom lip and tongue pulsing, creating a torturous suction.

Paying close attention to the bundles of nerves, the wet muscle pushes against the fleshy part, stroking it while her mouth squeezes the rest of the compliant shaft. Unexpected twirls around the head catch the young man off guard, if his strangled groans are an indication, each lap adding new elements and moves that send his mind reeling.

"Damn baby you're really good… at that…" He can feel her smile as she goes in for the sprint, "…really…" the tip hits the back of her throat... "Oh fuck!" Taking his length all the way in once, twice… Natsu threads his fingers into her hair, a third time, harder than the last, "Son-of-a…" he pulls her up and flips her around, 69, "That's enough baby."

"Hey!" But Lucy's indignation dies in her throat when he clamps down on her wet folds and slips a couple digits into her moist and balmy cave. Her legs clinch around his head as the fingers pump in and out and tongue lavishes her swelling sex with its own oral ministrations. "Mmmm…Na-t-tsu!"

Balancing herself on her elbows, she goes after his cock with a new vigor, no fancy lip action this time around, strictly going in for the kill. Damn it! She wants him calling her name! Fast and hard the action takes him by surprise, over and over her head bobbing on his cock, tongue tapping the tip and occasionally swirling its rim to catch any overspill of saliva.

Damn! He doesn't know what's sexier, watching her tease the shit out of his cock or how well she's torturing it. "Fuck!" he groans and mirrors her speed, but the friction she's triggering is overwhelming his consciousness. Delicious pressure tantalizing every inch of his blood-filled appendage, who knew the soft lips on this blonde could be so strong! And her tongue, _'_ _Fuck!'_

He's so close to coming undone, all perception and awareness start to blur. The fingers, so eagerly exploring her insides grind to a halt and his pitch escalates higher. She can feel a ribbing in his dick, "Lu…cy…" bucking her mouth, she's bringing him too close to the edge. "Lucy!"

Like a wild animal he pushes her off him, panting heavily to try and calm his libido. "Not yet…"

"Aww…" she whines, "that's twice you stopped me from…"

"Geez woman," he brusquely flips her onto her stomach, "this isn't a race," and pulls her onto all fours. Settling himself between her legs, Natsu rubs the tip over the entrance now soaking wet, but stops, "wait, are you on birth control? I-if not I gotta find my condoms."

"Huh?" she turns to look at him, "Oh um, I'm on an IUD."

He breathes out, "G-good, I'd have to marry you if I knocked ya up," sheathing his sword through her tight walls, "ohh… yeah…" groaning, "and bare back always feels so much better…"

"Mmhmm," she moans in agreement. "And you're such a nice fit, maybe I should get you to marry me."

"I could say the same for you," trailing his nails along her spine to make her shiver. "Don't know if I wanna let anyone else touch you again but me." The low growl of his tone doesn't go unnoticed by Lucy, who takes pleasure in his jealous side.

The blonde's giggles shift into wispy moans as he slowly undulates his hips, testing out the new playground. "You're so nice and tight," he grins all proud of himself, "or I must be pretty big."

Smirking over her shoulder, she squeezes her inner muscles, "I think it's me."

" _Tch_ ," giving a hard thrust that makes her yelp, "Nope, this stud's the one packing."

Lucy just turns her head, rolls her eyes, and pushes back just as forcefully as if to say okay stud get over yourself and start moving. But he takes the hint.

Flexing his fingers, he grips onto her waist and starts pumping his hips, picking up speed and building to a comfortable rhythm. He runs his length straight into her until seated firmly then lifts slightly before pulling back again. The additional contact along her walls brings a tantalizing new sensation.

 _'_ _This is different…'_ the blonde muses, she's used to the conventional in and out, but that little move at the end is really appealing. _'_ _I wonder where he picked up the idea…'_

Purring her satisfaction for his efforts, the sounds emanating from the sexy blonde only fuel his drive. "The feels really good…" the faster his pace, the hotter the friction that's developing, "Mmm… Natsu, you're rubbing the right spot…" a full groan escapes her, "keep… doing that…"

"You mean this?" abrading skin against skin, so deep it's hitting something inside too. "Y-yeah…" her voice lusty and airy… "it's the edge, I-I don't know how to describe it, just keep doing exactly what you're doing."

He digs her nails into her hips, "then scream for me baby."

"S-scream?"

"I wanna hear my name from your lips," he bucks harder making her squeal.

"Natsu!"

"Ohh, yeah…" he groans and slams into her harder...

"Wholly fuck! Natsu!" and harder… If he wasn't holding on tight, she just might get bucked off the bed.

A coil of heat burns in her center, slowly winding, tightening ready to snap, she can feel an orgasm threatening to unravel at any moment. "Don't stop! Natsu, I'm so close…"

But there's also a swelling against her walls, and if his higher octave panting is any indication, so is he. All the previous foreplay had reached its toll and it was coming time to pay up. "I don't wanna… cum yet baby…" he tries to slow just a little to make the moment last longer but there's no way she's letting that happen.

Taking matters into her own hands, she rocks against him ferociously, slamming his dick into her. "Yes! My stud! Fuck Yes! Don't stop!" Over and over meeting his thrusts with such a demanding force it's not to be trifled with. "So close… So clo...se…"

"Kyaaa!" Crying out as the waves of orgasmic spasms crash down on her. "Natsuuu!" All the muscles in her frame contract in pulses, remorseless in their efforts of craze and zeal, and friction from his impalements drive unrelenting ripples throughout her body. Her head whips back from the muscle constrictions, "Oh My God Natsu!"

"Mmm…!" he groans, "God works too…" But his own crescendo is reaching the point of no return, if he didn't stop now...

"Fuck!" Her walls clamp down so violently around his shaft it triggers his own climactic stage. "Luce…" as his strangled and garbled cries echo the blonde beneath him, he pounds her flesh in beats mimicking every release of his seed deep within her cavern.

Lucy's arms feel like jello and when her own spasms finally subside she collapses face first onto the bed. "That…" breathing heavily, "…was one of the best orgasms in a long, time babe."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu pulls out and flops onto his back, panting just as hard as she is. Cracking a grin, "So, what do I get for my services?"

"How 'bout a slap?" she jests

"Aww," he pouts and pulls her to his side where she curls against his body, "that's not very nice Lucy."

She giggles, "Alright…" kissing his cheek, "how's that?"

"Better." Kissing her back

Natsu holds her close, while their heartrates slowly return to normal, both simply content to lay that way in a comfortable silence. He kisses her forehead again, "This was a really good Valentines idea babe, better than just the regular old flowers and dinner kind of date."

"MmmHmm…" Lucy murmurs and tightens her arms around his chest. "I'll have to thank Levy for the idea," chuckling, "Picking you up at a bar, I was so nervous to play a role like that and be able to get into the mindset of meeting a stranger for the first time."

"Me too…"

"But when I saw you walk in," _long sigh_ , "I swear I felt like that school girl all over again, so excited to see my crush." _Giggle_ , "You made me swoon then and you still make my heart race now."

He chuckles, "Well you made it pretty damn hard to keep my composure and stick to the script, with you practically giving that friggin' straw a blow job."

Giggling again, "You liked that huh? Turned you on didn't it?"

"You're lucky I didn't drag you into the bathroom, woman…" growling, "and then that guy trying to flirt with you, I was ready to beat his ass."

"I know." Kissing his lips to quiet him. "That's why I got up first instead of you coming to me like we had planned, wouldn't want my husband in jail before the final act."

 _Exhale_ , "Yeah, you always know how to calm me down." Kissing her back. "Can you believe it Luce, that we've been together for 11 years already?"

She sighs dreamily, "since 10th grade my love…" she runs her fingers lazily along his chest, "married for 7 with a beautiful daughter to show for it."

"And…" bringing her hand to his smiling lips, "still madly in love…"


	12. Hot Ride

Just a short one shot

He hears the sound of a loud exhaust coming up quick behind him and checks his rear view, headlights glaring through the darkened glass. A FRS pulls up to the red light on his left, purring like the kitten it is. Not bad, he thinks, the streetlamps illuminating the streamlined little car, kinda girly purple if he's seeing correctly, nothing that can keep up with his EVO, but he must admit it's got a nice paint job.

Just then the passenger window rolls down and surprise, surprise, based on the silhouette, it's a girl behind the wheel. He grins at the open road fronting them, an easy straight shot for a couple miles. He's never come across a girl with skills behind a wheel, Most of them with nice cars, it's all show, no action. _'_ _Let's just see what this chick's got.'_

He looks over, and now her overhead light is on, air catching in his throat for the girl smirking back at him is fucking gorgeous! Blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, and big brown eyes, twinkling each time it catches the light of a passing motorist.

The light turns green and she winks stomping her gas. _'_ _What the!_ _Damn it!'_ The roar of her engine catches him off guard and he scream's in his head as her taillights pull ahead at an impressive clip. Gears whining, her shifting is so smooth he barely notices each transition. "Fucking racing clutch!" He had seriously under estimated her!

One hand gripped to his steering wheel, the other flying through the gears as quickly as his body and machine can react, there's no way this girls gonna school him! Yes! He chants in his head as he closes the gap, but he's so focused on winning he fails to realize the FRS is slowing down and as he pulls alongside it, she paces him, still grinning. What the hell is this chick up to?

She blows him a kiss and with the wave of her fingers, flips on her NOS. His eyes widen at the familiar sound but instead of anger, his heart skips a couple beats, Holy shit, this has gotta be his dream girl!

The taillights of her car rapidly shrinking from view, snaps the young man back to reality, he drops gear and hauls ass after her but shit, she's already so far ahead he can't see the car! If only it wasn't nighttime!

Natsu slows down, cursing internally at his stupid competitive side. Then again, he had so easily fallen into her trap and lost focus, but hell, what straight shooting male wouldn't have? Cursing, that's exactly what she had planned for, funny how that notion makes him chuckle, he'll never under estimate a girl again.

As he rounds a bend in the road, he squints, is that a mirage? Leaning against a car under a lamppost, the outline of a female with blonde hair blowing gently behind her slowly comes in to focus. He grins and mutters a quick thanks to his lucky stars.

He pulls in front of her to cut off any quick escape attempts and without even turning off his engine, hops out of his car to confront the racer. She makes no effort to move, simply props her back against her door and leans casually with her head tilted in pride. "Aww big boy," voice dripping with amusement at the stomping gait of his walk, "sore loser?"

"Tch!" In seconds he's chest to chest with the woman, hands planted on her cheeks, "just the opposite." Crashing his lips into hers, a startled shriek gives way to muffled groans from both parties. Lucy thinks she's going crazy, this guy just hauling off and kissing her! But such persuasive kisses, and the force driving it, damn if it doesn't just make her melt! Her fingers hesitate before weaving through his salmon hair, giving in to the immediate attraction.

That's his cue, he may not have won the race, but he's got her hooked now! Trailing his lips along her jaw, he moves his hands lower, daringly along the curve of her ass, will she bite? She shifts her hips allowing the weight of her pelvis to press against the thigh he had somehow snaked between her legs.

More groans as the blonde bares the taut crook of her neck to him, inviting his mouth to venture further, and he doesn't disappoint. He lifts one of her legs, guiding it up and by instinct it hooks around his thigh. His hand slides back slowly along her silky skin, to reach under and beneath her skirt once more.

She gasps lightly and looks to his face indignantly that he would go this far in public but all she's met with is the brazen flash of his canines when she feels his fingers slipping dangerously close to her thong. "Tsk, tsk," he nips her bottom lip, "you make it so easy for me Luce, and looky," running his finger over the thin, damp fabric, "it's like she's begging for it."

"N-Natsu, don't you…" too late, his finger slips into the entrance without any difficulty. Her knees buckle, and his other hand must focus on holding her up. "Natsu… you asshole!" But her whimpers and moans say otherwise so he continues, pumping one, then adding a second digit to the assault. So torn, she doesn't want him to stop and yet all the while the blonde silently prays the dark country road stays barren.

"Please… Natsu, not here…"

"Why not?" mumbling though the kisses, "It's kinda exciting."

"W-What if someone comes along… Can't we at least get off the main highway!"

 _Exhale_ , "Ugh fine!" he finally releases the frazzled girl, "like where?"

"Um," she nibbles her bottom lip while she smooths down her skirt, "I think there's a road about half a mile up on the right that's a dead end."

"You are killing me babe!" He opens her door, "Hurry up and let's go, before I get any bluer."

She giggles at that last comment but before he can retort simply gets into her car and fires up the engine burning rubber into the night. Natsu runs back to his own car and peels out behind her. Sure enough, a turn off to an unlit road comes up and he follows until they hit the dead end.

Turning off their cars they get out but this time it's the blonde who pins him to his car. "Okay resume," she teases.

"Ooh you little brat!"

"Your fault for spoiling me!"

 _Sigh_ , "Fuck if that ain't the truth."

He turns her around and puts her hands on the roof of his EVO. This is not the time for long dalliances, his cock is already throbbing and demands relief now. Undoing the button and zipper he shifts the offending fabric to ride his thighs then goes back to lining up her pelvis with his own.

But the blonde is already a step ahead, having slipped off her underwear before getting out of her car, she arches her back and fixes their lack of skin to skin contact. He grins and slips his cock through her slick folds until hilted deep within the channel. She groans, muscles stretching and relaxing to accommodate, and braces, fingers gripping to the door frame. "Eh, try not to scratch my car please."

" _Tch_ , just focus on your job," but she purposely taps her nails on the paint.

"Oh, that's it Princess, you asked for it!" Lucy giggles even though he practically growled at her. It's just too easy to get him to do what she desires and right now, what her core requires is a good 'ole fucking.

Hard and rough he drives over and over deep though her walls with his nails dug into her waist or hip, wherever the hell it slips to along the sweat covered surface. Lucy locks her knees and braces her upper body from crashing into the car, or he would kill her. She bites down hard on her bottom lip to stifle screams, because as much as she'd love to just go all out, sound seems to travel in the wide-open darkness.

"Damn Luce, how the fuck is it always so tight?"

"Exercise," is all she mumbles

"That… makes no sense."

He groans when she looks over her shoulder and squeezes the inner muscles around his shaft, "You can exercise any muscle in the body."

"Shit," Natsu just rams her harder to wipe the grin off her face, "Not like I'm complaining…"

The glorious friction being generated between each thrust is turning her mind to mush and like a wind-up toy, wound too tight, pretty soon it's gonna spring back. But there's no stopping his impalements, she can tell, grunt for grunt he's just about nearing his limit.

Her body starts to shudder the closer she gets to her climax and he holds on tighter to keep her still. "N-Natsu…"

"Y-yeah I know…"

"Nat..." Lucy's body seizes as the tremors take over control. Her hands flying in front of her face in an effort to create a buffer between it and the metal but the screams she had worked so hard to stifle, now echo into the moonless night.

A barrage of uncontrolled spasms from the blonde, levy against Natsu and strangle his shaft into submission. He unloads, bucking through and fighting his weakening reserves, as garbled sounds more animalistic than human leach from his throat, ending only once he can give out no more.

The full weight of his body slumps against the blonde, knocking some of the wind out of her, and she struggles from collapsing under such a heavy load. "Fuck! Natsu, c-can't breathe!"

"Just… Just let me, catch… my breath woman! I just did all the work!"


	13. Enter's the Dragon

Enter's the Dragon: continuation of 'It Was Always You' to read this story please look in Nalu Chronicles, I had to split this off because it is NSFW

NSFW

Ending of It Was Always You:

All through dinner, Natsu's insatiable appetite is only being superseded by a new one developing below the waist. Because, if she had to suffer a little longer, apparently, so did he.

Precocious hints the blonde is dropping only fuel the literal buildup, licking her fingers slowly instead of using a napkin, _accidentally_ rubbing her feet against his thigh under the table.

How is he supposed to concentrate on his plate with her teasing him! But she just grins and plays coy, "finish your meal…" she whispers while stroking the stem of a wine glass between her fingers.

"Keep that up," he whispers back, "You just wait till we get home and see what this dragon does to you."

Lucy leans in closer and batts her lashes, "Is that a promise?"

His mouth drops, _'_ _Whoa?!'_ "Waiter, check please!"

A maître d walks over, concerned that one of their patrons is shouting in the middle of their fine dining restaurant. "Excuse me sir, is the food not satisfactory?" gesturing towards Natsu's half finished plate. "I can have the chef fix it for you."

"Nah, the food fine," the slayer glances over to his girl, locking onto her doe eyes, "I've just grown hungry for a different kind of delicacy…"

"Oh…" The maître d looks at the blonde across the table then back to the man with a smile, "Shall I have this boxed for you?" All ready snapping his fingers at the nearest waiter.

"If you'd please," the woman answers for her date with a sense of provocation in her tone and never taking her eyes of her man, "we are in kind of a hurry."

"Of course, madam," he smiles back at her, apparently holding his gaze for longer than Natsu appreciated.

"Oi! Don't look at my woman like that!" both Lucy and the maître d turn from the growl, she sporting a look of both horror and embarrassment from his behavior while at the same time turned on immensely by this new jealous side.

But the poor sap cringes, "I'm s-sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you…"

Natsu stands up from his chair as a few snickers around the room lick at his ear drums. He narrows his eyes at the man, fists clenching at his sides, the heat emanating from him is palpable, "Don't give me…"

She knows that stance all too well. Quickly assessing the situation, Lucy flies out of her chair and wraps her arms around her slayer, "I'm really sorry," addressing the maître d, just get us the check please so we can go."

"O-of Course, p-please right this way," the man rushing back to the register at the front.

"Natsu!" Lucy releases him and moves to face him, "Why are you acting so jealous?"

But the slayer is still in a high state of alert, with brows still furrowed, "because he was staring at you. I could smell the change in him when he looked at you."

"Smell?" she tips her head slightly, "What smell?"

"He was checking you out."

"Natsu, he was being polite, probably trying to make sure he got a good tip."

"Then he should have addressed me not you."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Let's just get out of here okay," she caresses his cheek, "Hey, no one is going to take me away from you Natsu, especially not some restaurant worker."

"But…"

"No one…" she searches his emerald hues for confirmation and when he finally exhales, she knows she's got it. "Now, go and pay the bill, I'll be waiting outside."

"Alright."

She gives him a quick kiss and leaves him at the register, walking outside where she has her own moment of relief. Lucy has seen Natsu get irritated before when other males approach, but this was the first time even she was taken aback at the intensity of his response. Maybe it was the END side coming through again, she wasn't sure but before she could ponder on the moment another potential issue walked up.

"Blondie?"

Whipping around at the familiar voice, "Sting?"

"So, is it true," the Saber grabs her around the waist, "about you and Salamander?"

She tries to push out of his grip, but he holds firm, "Yes! Now will you let me go!"

"Hell no, that fireball doesn't deserve someone like you…"

"Sting if he catches you…"

"And what if he…"

"Let my woman go!"

Sting and Lucy's heads turn to see Natsu with heat waves flaring out from him and that immediate distraction allows her to break free from the twin slayers grasp. Rushing over to her boyfriend's side, she grabs his arm, "C-come on Natsu, let's just go."

But to her horror and Stings amazement since he's never seen the fire slayers full transformation before, Natsu allows END to take over. Pulling the remnants of his shirt off and cracking his neck, he grins at his rival, "What were you saying Sting, just give me another reason to kick your ass again!" narrowing his eyes, the fire burning behind them seem different from the past, "I dare you."

"Natsu please," the nervous spirit mage begs, "it's not a fair fight, just ignore him and let's go home."

"Y-yeah!" the white slayer puffs out his chest, "I mean, you've got wings and shit, and flying would give you an advantage."

" _Tch_!" Natsu rolls his eyes and concentrates his mind on his wings. Even Lucy steps back as the leathery appendages slowly disappear, wondering how he was doing that. As far she knew, Natsu hadn't been able to control this side of him, I mean, if he had that ability before, why didn't he use it at her apartment?

He looks back to Sting who's still standing his ground, "Any more excuses?"

A minor staring contest begins, but the longer Sting sizes up his competition, the more he realizes, this was not the same guy he'd fought with and against in the past. Physical appearance was one thing, but the colder, green serpentine eyes just bored into your soul. Like an animal protecting its mate, this dragon would fight to the death.

Realizing, this girl wasn't worth losing his life over, "H-Hey," Sting throws his hands up, "N-Natsu I was just kidding! Come on, I'd never take Lucy away from you."

Lucy looks indignantly at the white slayer, "But you said…"

"It was joke," his eyes pleading with hers to drop it, "I was bored, okay, and when I ran into you, I was just, messing with you two, yeah, that's it," taking a few steps back, "hey I think I hear Rogue calling me so," a few more steps, "let's stay in touch kay?" booking it out of there as fast as his legs will take him.

"That idiot!" she turns back to her boyfriend, "Natsu, you can turn back now…" But while his eyes have softened just a tad, they seem a little bewildered. "Natsu? Are you okay?"

"I don't know how I did that."

"Did what?"

"Made the wings go away…" he raises his hands and stares at the claws, "I don't know why I never tried to control it before…"

"That's good right?" Lucy takes his hands, "with practice you could bring out the features you want." He grins, that ear to ear, mischievous smile she knows all too well. "Uh-oh, what are you thinking Natsu?"

Scooping the squealing blonde into his arms, her eyes widen when wings sprout from his back again and takes flight. "Oh Mavis, where are you taking me!"

"Somewhere more private," he looks down at her, "to finish what you started."

As he's about to touch down in front of his door, Lucy can't help but snicker, "Aww, how romantic," sarcasm dripping from her lips, "I hope your cottage is semi-clean."

" _Tch_ ," setting her feet down but without letting her waist go, "that'll be the last thing on your mind when I'm done with ya." He grips tighter, claws digging into her skin through the thin fabric of the dress. Lucy freezes for a moment while she processes this more aggressive attitude. Natsu's never been rough with her before, at least not like this, but frankly, she kinda likes it.

"Oh…" playing along, the blonde looks up through coquette eyes, voice pouring out like silk against his sensitive ears, "Is that so? And what plans does this," hands cupping around his cheeks, "dragon have for his maiden?"

He leans his forehead to hers, "Years of pent up carnal frustrations, I hope you're ready for what you've released in me Luce."

"END or not, I know you'd never hurt me. Now are we gonna talk all night, or as you said, finish what I started?"

In a flash those hands cupped around his cheeks are pinned above her head and Lucy finds her back braced against the door. She looks up in shock at how quickly he put her in such a predicament, hell she didn't even have a chance to blink. "N-Natsu?" He steps into her, a thigh riding up steadfast between her legs, his loose hand gripped firmly around her throat, all to keep her from moving but not enough to hurt the blonde. His tongue flicks along her cheek, like a serpent tasting its next meal, _'_ _when did his tongue get that long?!'_

"Of course, I'd never hurt you on purpose… But just hope things don't get too rough." She watches as his wings disappear again and his eyes shift slightly becoming more animalistic. "Let's start off by prepping your body against my fire."

"W-What are you talking about?"

He tilts her neck to the side, exposing the crook of it, "Just a little love bite sweetheart, a small sting that's all," something sharp grazes her flesh, "you'll be given a modest amount of my slayer magic, just enough so you won't get burned."

"Y-you can do that?"

Lucy feels the grin as his lips sweep over her neckline, "let's just say, it's an animal thing…"

He bites down, canines breaking through the delicate skin and after the initial tingling a wave of heat travels throughout her body. Natsu let's go of her hands to concentrate on his mission, he must pin her frame and keep it still as it shudders from the surging energy least he leaves more than just a couple of pinpricks. It's just for a few seconds, before he's releasing her and lapping up the few trickles of blood that have dribbled from his bite. But her own minor alterations are still working its way around her system, no pain, just a strange euphoric feeling she hadn't expected.

So as this process is finishing up, he uses the time to carry her into the cottage for her legs feel weaker, buckling slightly. The warmth is pooling at her apex and if she didn't know better, it almost felt like her body really was gearing up for a torrid exchange. "Natsu…" his name whispered in breathless pinning's, all the heat building from both the transference and her own arousal is screaming for more and he's ready to deliver.

Wrapping the blonde within the confines of his arms, his mouth swoops in to capture her plush moist lips. She hums in delicious excitement and groans when nips and tongue pushes its way through, so demanding for entry yet nubile in their ventures. Enraptured by his wonton eagerness she barely registers the growing flame licking from his body that quickly envelopes them, burning away their clothing. That is until she remembers how much she paid for the dress.

Lucy pushes back, "Hey! That dress was expensive!"

"So, I'll buy you another one!"

"Nat…Mmph!"

He walks backwards, pulling the flustered blonde with him and when his shins hit the back of the couch he turns to push her onto it. Still irritated over the dress, she scrambles to try and get out of his grasp, but he yanks her legs down and splits them, eyeing the tender flesh between with such a lust filled gaze, it stops her fidgeting cold.

His claws tense against her knees for even he can't believe the scent filling his nostrils. My God, this woman smells deliciously devine, and if he didn't reign in his nature, he would devour her right then and there! But alas, he wants to prolong the torture of his goddess, just like she pulled on him at the restaurant.

Little pecks begin to trail from his lips along her abdomen, hips and thighs, slowly inching their way to the junction now feverish and dripping with anticipation. Her body arches, sometimes shifting, desperately into the kisses but every time he gets close, the trail veers north again. "Natsu you friggin tease!"

"Not fun huh, being on the other end…"

"Hmph!" Lucy crosses her arms, pouting like a child.

Natsu laughs at her adorable antics and decides to give in a little. He drags his claws along the sensitive inner thighs while his lips and tongue continue their quests southern route. They leave diminutive but angry little love bites to tell the tale, a warning to other would be travelers that may come across this landscape. Lucy could get mad over such desecration, but her mind is too wrapped up in the paradise of his touch to give a damn right now.

At last, the wanderer makes camp, settling his mouth just inches from her plump and blood swollen labia. The warm air rushing over the area causes her body to shudder with desirous expectation and he grins back with eyes reflecting those same cravings for he too was ready for this moment. Her breathing stops as she watches his tongue in slow motion, frame by agonizing frame reaching out to finally dine on the delicacy of her womanhood and when it touches down, it was as if heaven had opened its gates to her soul.

His groan or growl was only superseded by the loud stream of air rushing to fill the lungs she had neglected for too many seconds. Her chest heaves and twists, moans swirling throughout the room as he covets every part, every bit of her sex, sucking, nibbling, massaging the folds. The wet musculature of his tongue dancing against the clit, her back arches from over stimulation and he must hold fast to her legs to keep her from shifting off the couch.

Moving on, his tongue snakes its way seeking entrance to her cave but for this, he must angle her body higher and moves her legs over his shoulders. At first this confuses the blonde but when she sees the position of his mouth, she squeaks and closes her eyes tight bracing for…

Plunging right in, END's serpentine tongue seems longer, wider than it was just seconds earlier. She can feel it coiling, twirling, no exploring the sensitive inner lining, pushing against the walls as if searching for a clue. Natsu pays close attention to her reactions, each time it hits on an area and when her legs tremble or squeeze involuntarily, he concentrates his tongues efforts there.

Lucy is about ready to lose all awareness of her surroundings when he adds a second twist. Tiny, infinitesimal electrical surges pulse out from the fingers she hadn't noticed he had settled against her clit, this slayer was pulling out his lightning secret art! That was it for the spirit mage, what little control she held drained away and was replaced by a jolting vibration.

She cries out, toes curling and body arching so severely. Natsu struggles to restrain her but he doesn't want to completely stop while she's in the midst of such a fervent orgasm, so instead he retracts his tongue and slows the pulses of electricity radiating from his finger tips to bring her down gradually from the high. What he can't temper is the rush he's experiencing of sending said love of his life into such a salacious plight.

When her body begins to relax again, he moves her legs off his shoulders and shifts her body to rest more comfortably on the couch. Her breathing is still erratic and heavy, and he worries it was too much on her. Natsu places a hand on her abdomen but she flinches, "D-don't… not y-yet…"

"Oh shit, did I hurt you Luce?!"

"No…" she smiles weakly, "just too much stimulus…" _exhale_. "Damn my body is still tingling all over. It felt fucking amazing but don't ever do that without warning me first!"

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he hangs his head, "I just thought it would be cool to try."

"It's okay Natsu, really, just give me a few minutes to recover. How about, could you get me something to drink, cold tea, or juice?"

"Yeah." He jumps to his feet and rushes into his kitchen.

Unbeknownst to Natsu, Lucy was scheming a way to get him back so when he returned to the living room, she was sitting up and had a throw blanket wrapped securely around her body. He hands her the cup as she thanks him and sips, feigning like she was still sore. She wipes at her brow, "it's really hot, Natsu could you get a wet rag for me to cool down?"

"Of course," but as soon as he gets up and walks into to the kitchen a second time, she jumps from the couch and rushes for the front door. He quickly turns with a look of shock that she was not only fine but grinning.

She pivots just before running out and giggles, "Come and get me dragon!"

"I can't believe…" a smirk growing on his face, "Oh, she doesn't know what she gone and done."

The chase was now on for his celestial queen, too bad she either failed to realize such a cat and mouse game would only trigger his animal side to wanna hunt her down like prey or didn't think it all the way through, I mean END or not, Natsu always had the best tracking nose of all the slayers. But then again, and this tickles his imagination, maybe she chose this game on purpose! Ooh, she was so gonna get it now! So, engaged in recapturing his runaway Princess, he doesn't even bother covering up and takes to the sky.

Lucy runs for the cover of the dark forest behind his cottage. She knows it's only a matter of time before Natsu will find her, she's no idiot, but after all that electrical charge surged through her, now she felt energized. Pulling out a map in her mind of the forest she had trekked so many times with and without Natsu, she heads towards an area that was a little denser in foliage hoping the additional scent markings will throw him off.

She hears some rustling nearby and crouches down waiting for more movement, a sign, a scent, anything to give her some clue but nothing comes. It was hard to say what tactic her slayer might use, Natsu wasn't known to be stealthy, but END was the wild card in play right now. What kind of influence was it having on the dragon? Add to that, he could literally swoop in from above and she'd never know it was coming.

As her eyes adjust to the low light conditions, she thanks the stars that tonight the sky was clear, and the moon could provide with some ability to see. It's been several minutes and still no more noises, so she creeps out from her hiding place and heads over to a tree with a large enough trunk to conceal her frame. But just as she peeks around, a clawed hand grabs for her hand, and at the last second, she pulls free and runs for it again, giggling and taunting. "Lucy 1, Natsu 0!"

He just snickers, that was just to toy with her, what fun would it be to catch her on the first try? But all her effort is doing is making him more crazed, focused, but more importantly still enflamed from the thrill. Staying put, his eyes track her movements through the shadows, until she stops again at another tree. Doesn't she ever learn? But she doesn't remain there and takes off towards an area he knows will open into a clearing. Was that a critical error on her part? Oh well. Taking flight, he goes higher than the tree line and waits at the edge of the forest. With his keener hearing, directional footsteps, and light crunching of her bare feet makes tracking his prey too easy, so just as she's about to breach the tree line he soars back into the air and circles above to wait for her.

Seeing a clear path to the next tree line, Lucy runs as fast as her legs will carry her. Suddenly a shadow crosses her path and she stops, eyes flitting to the sky above. Shit, he was lying in wait for her! She pivots again, beelining it back to the safety of the trees but it's too late and he dives down, sweeping her off her feet before landing next to the very tree she was aiming for. She struggles in vain, against the strength of his arms but it's no use.

Natsu's lust is insatiable now, the mixture of her sweat and arousal is driving his senses mad with fever. He pins her against a tree, his hand at the base of her throat, "Do you think it was smart to test me Luce? I warned you, I didn't know if I could control END and you are just making that fucking hard by turning yourself into prey."

Turning her around roughly and down to her hands and knees, he rips the blanket away from her body. _'_ _Shit!'_ her eyes widen in terror; did she really push things too far? He drops down to his knees behind her and when she feels a large object pushing against her rear, she stiffens, praying that he's not going to hurt her.

He lifts one of his hands, elongating a couple of claws to trail against her skin, running them over her spine, tracing around the blades of her shoulders, watching the muscles beneath her skin quiver with each pass he makes. As much as her fears are still screaming with anxiety, her body can't help but give in. She tries desperately to control her reactions, restraining her desire to moan out with wonton entreaties. A low growl from her dragon vibrates through the air as sticky nectar drips down her thighs and fills his nostrils with musk.

Curling his fingers around her chin, he lifts her head and bends over to whisper close to her ear. "I think you're ready?"

She gulps, being the first time, does he realize this could be more than just a little uncomfortable for a female? "Please, N-Natsu it could…"

"I know, I'll go slow."

Steeling her nerves against what was coming, she wasn't so worried anymore once she realized some of his bellicose was just to get a rise out of her, but it was inevitable there was some discomfort to be had. He barely pushes the tip in and already the ache of muscles not used to such stretching fire off sensors in her brain. Gradually, as he continues sliding through the tight walls, Lucy bites her lip to dull her mind or at least focus on something other than the mild throbbing between her legs. His sluggish efforts are allowing the channel time to expand and accommodate the shaft, and for that the blonde is semi-grateful.

There's a slight grunting sound from the slayer as he hilts the full length of his cock and her muscles are still contracting and trying to constrict around it, but the combined warmth of her core with his own natural temperature feels amazing to a fire guy. "Damn Luce you feel so fucking good."

"Wish I could say the same at the moment."

"Does it hurt that bad?"

"Not as much as I thought, the book I read said it will get better as I adjust."

He laughs, "You read a book?"

"Hey! Erza practically shoved it on me… and I got curious…"

Still chuckling, Natsu slowly drives his organ in and out, careful to watch for any other signs of distress from his woman. And while he'd love to just rock her senseless, he resists that urge for now, favoring to make this first experience pleasurable and well, last for a while. Being his first time too, there's no telling how his own body will react, and it could be a bit embarrassing if he doesn't. But so far, he's rewarded with mild coos and sighs, even the inner tension has begun to relax.

"Go a little faster, Natsu."

"You sure?"

She nods, "Yeah, it's feeling better now."

Picking up the pace of his thrusts, the grip on her waist tightens just a bit for control as his hips pitch forward and back, her fingers clenching at the cool grass beneath them only wishing she had something better to hold onto. An amalgam of sounds oozes from her parted lips, a mixture of wisps and purrs to licentious cries blending into a melody meant to spur on the efforts of her dragon.

Lucy's body begins to react on instinct, seeking to fulfill the self-indulgent cravings she had suppressed for so many years. All her desires and wondering of how Natsu would feel inside her finally being answered, and oh how it was magnificent! He was everything she had dreamed of and more. Her back arches, pelvis shifting to allow as deep a penetration as physically possible.

He grunts in approval of her contributions, for the new alignment has added to the amount of resistance and friction testing every inch along his shaft. Like a flint to kindling, sparks ignite the embers in his loins and they smolder, growing hotter, threatening to spread as a wildfire ready to consume anything that stands in its way.

She can feel the impending conflagration as the air around them swirls with a new intensity of heat waves. Under normal circumstances the concern of being burned would enter her mind but instead it only adds to the euphoria of being the mate of the famed fire slayer. Such inexplicable pride surges through her body and mind for being the chosen one, Lucy was already the queen of the heavens, why not for a God of fire?

But, he's not yet ready to set off this chain of explosions.

To Lucy's chagrin, Natsu pulls out without warning and flips her onto her back in a new position, settling between her legs once more, and seating himself into the balmy confines of her cave. She had been so close, so close, but, the sudden change had sent her build-up of beguiling pressure back into a semi-retreat, pissing off the blonde. She growls at her startled slayer, who only blinks in response that his goddess would emit such an infuriated snarl at him for what he didn't understand. "You, selfish ass! I was enjoying that!"

"Huh? What'd I do now?"

"I was close to another orgasm and you stopped!"

He laughs, " _Tch_ , is that why you're mad," triggering another snarl below, but his face turns in such a devilish manner, pearly canines peeking out, a little longer and more sinister. Leaning over to test those sharp accessories against her neck once more, the raspy husk thrums over her ear drums, "so was I. Don't worry Princess, I ain't done with you yet."

Cursing her temper, Lucy stifles back a whimper when the prickling on her skin becomes dangerously close to penetrating. Bets aside that he would seriously harm her, she mulls over the circumstances. He was what she wanted right? No matter the form he takes. She relaxes her body with a sigh; it was time to just hand over the full reigns to him.

"Now that's a good girl, my love," placing a few gentle kisses along her neck, his hand kneads one breast, rolling the nipple between the pads of his fingers. Slow hip movements resume, like an engine heating up again, she arches her spine in response to his pelvic lifts and meets his thrust in a roll of her own. His fingers gripped firmly to her hip, curl into the skin with blunted claws as her leg snakes its way around his calf and thigh.

A light rumbling, wispy exhalations, again her beautiful compositions are music to his ears and lulls the beast into a minor remission. Deeper tones rumble from his chest, maybe sounds of contentment adding to the melody of the night as she weaves her fingers through his hair then trails them down along his neck and sides, clenching whenever nips grow bolder.

Passions are spiraling quickly and heat flourishes once more along her nether regions, escalating by the second. Though feverish, the tempo of their copulation refines to a sweet melody until one can barely distinguish from the other. Lucy is lost to the silkier handling of her flesh and frame the impending crescendo that had eluded her not long ago was getting ready to take its final bow.

Feeling a spike in her temperature and a tightening of her loins, Natsu leans back on his haunches pulling the frazzled blonde up with him. Her legs and arms wrap around his frame while her lips reach to capture the mouth that had teased her mercilessly, instead only gaining a mere sweep as he moves to her neck again. It is his own throbbing eruption that he can no longer hold back. She hears her name whispered as a breeze along her skin, before his hands swiftly reach down and take hold of her rear lifting her like a feather and spearing her onto his sword. Lucy's spine arches as she utters a gasp, he does it again.

The time is now, with a final thrust, Natsu clamps down on her neck and a new wave of euphoria rocks the blonde when those canines break through the skin. She sees stars, blinding swells rippling from her head to her toes in undulating patterns and even her equilibrium is thrown off for she feels weightless. But it takes too much effort to focus, so instead she closes her eyes tight, allowing the tousling surges to take her over the moon.

Strange how her hair feels wind-swept, like the times Happy flies her through the sky and her bare flesh senses air streaming past it. "Natsu?" she breathes out. Another pulse deep within her center but she cannot tell if it is him or her at this point. "Natsu?" she exhales again, finally opening her eyes to take a peek. "Natsu!"

Are her orbs telling her the truth or she still in the euphoria of the moment? Lucy squeezes her legs around his waist. "Natsu what the hell are we doing in the air?"

"Don't worry, I won't drop you," he whispers back, but his voice is raspy, unsteady as he finishes out his own orgasm. "The wings have a mind of their own at the moment."

As they hover several feet off the ground, she looks into his eyes, wild with fear and excitement, but is only returned with such a soft yet heavy lidden expression. Claws clenching around her supple rear when the final release hits, but the rest of his body wants to go unresponsive. His head drops to her shoulders as his lungs take in as much as air as they can hold, and mind grows fuzzy for a moment.

The wings falter, losing their altitude a couple of feet before righting them again, Lucy felt her stomach churn from that pressure drop. "Natsu, c-can we please just be on the ground?"

"The cottage is not far, my love, we'll just go back home."

Lucy nods reluctantly of course, Natsu seemed quite tired after all of his efforts; maybe the END form drains more energy than normal. But she couldn't disagree, that to get back to the cottage as quickly as possible would be the smartest idea. It only takes a few minutes of soaring to reach the abode, and Natsu gently places her on solid ground before releasing her waist and transforming back to normal.

After a nice hot shower, all relaxed and warmed, the pair cuddle up in bed to sleep the rest of the night away.

"You know what this all means right, Luce?"

"What's that Natsu?"

He yawns and pulls her even tighter against his chest, "You're all mine now."

With a giggle, she closes her eyes and surrenders to her new mate, "So, what's new?"


	14. Ascendancy Interchange

NSFW Sequel to Change of Ascendancy

 _Present time:_

"…So, which movie should we pick?"

"It's not like we'll be paying attention, maybe an action flick with a lot of noise, but also one that's gonna be as empty as possible."

"Good point, I'd rather not have an audience."

Lucy giggles, "Why my handsome dragon, don't you wanna put on a show for some poor, lonely soul that might be going to the theater all by their lonesome?"

" _Tch_ , no. I won't be able to perform if I know someone else is watching." He grabs her around the waist, "and you're the only girl I will perform for ever again."

"Is that a promise?"

Natsu grins, "Sorry, but you're stuck with me Luce."

She giggles, throwing on a smirk for more effect, "I better be the last one. Come on," she tugs at his arm, "let's get started."

After picking out a movie that's nearing the end of its box office run, they venture into the semi-dark room and find only a handful of other moviegoers scattered about the seats. Luck is with them tonight for the others are sitting up closer to the screen, so they pick a spot at the very top corner hugging a wall and wait for the lights to go down…

 _Flashback:_

It's been a year since that fateful meeting at Club Fairytail and so far, Lucy had no regrets for leaving the world of S&M behind. True, there were times she missed her friends, and she'd visit on occasion but taking a client, no that was something she'd never to do again. She had him now, the perfect yang to her yin, a divinity of flesh, and they complimented each other to the point of surrealism. All those doubts and client turned relationship stories that ended in heartache weighed less and less on her mind as time passed.

Natsu was practically living with her by this point, although his official address was still the firehouses dormitory, on any given days off, you could find him entrenched at her apartment. For a little while, Lucy had worried that being separated for as much as several days straight with little to no contact would be difficult for her to deal with. The honeymoon period still very much a part of that reasoning, the blonde wanted as much of her new stud as her body could handle. But it turned out to be the perfect set up. While he worked, she could focus on her books, and when he was off, without a doubt, all the pent-up, week-old desire made for the fieriest, most passion filled love making experiences.

He was still the more submissive of the pair, content to play the role of love slave during their sexual escapades, but now and again they'd switch roles with him taking the lead. Hell, if Lucy cared by now, she was satisfied to continue her role as master if it pleased him. And why the sudden departure from her controlling preferences? Because she came to realize it wasn't simply being in control that made her happy. In the past she felt the need to assert her dominance in order not to lose herself to any man, especially those that sought to restrain her. But he was so willing to give up all power to her, she didn't need to do that anymore. It was quite emancipating.

Now, their efforts were better spent on the art of love making itself, finding new and at times adventurous ways to discover each other's hidden entreaties. Natsu started off shier at this process but Lucy never gave up on pulling fantasies out of the man and slowly but surely, he warmed to the more amorous ideas. It had been like that learning curve she had to school him on when he entered the avant-garde world they met through, starting off with easier and less exotic proposals moving towards the more risqué…

The firefighters had just finished a call to check out a suspicious amount of smoke coming from a backyard and granted the neighbors that turned in the person were known busy-body types, not well liked in the area, but the fire department was still required to go. Sure enough, the suspicious smoke turned out to be a coming from a backyard smoker. The upside to the wasted call, was the gallon bag full of freshly made brisket Natsu and fellow co-worker Gray Fullbuster were leaving with.

As they get back into the fire truck, Gray resumes his earlier interrogation of Natsu's current relationship. "Juvia mentioned Lucy dropped by the club last week."

"So, what, she told me she was going to visit her friends?"

"You're not worried she wants to go back to that life style?"

"Not really, I told her if she really wanted to, she could and besides, who are you to talk considering Juvia still works there."

"I don't like the idea, but Juvy's stopped taking other clients and just works the reception now. Have you guys tried anything new lately?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not? We're best friends, I ain't gonna say anything."

"Yeah but knowing you, you'll find a way to tease me."

"Is it some girly shit or something?"

"I'm not telling you, so drop it!"

Natsu turns his head to look out of the window, ignoring the fact Gray wasn't dropping the subject. Gray didn't need to know the details for Lucy's club visit, and how her friend Cana had raved about a new toy she needed to try out. Years of dealing with his friend had given him the ability to tune out when necessary and this was one of those times. But that didn't mean he had stopped thinking about the topic his friend had brought up, on the contrary, his mind seemed eager to flash back to it…

Lucy had been set up and waiting for him to come home that night, appearing more excited than usual with her new plaything. She had tested out the vibrator as soon as she had gotten home and decided it would be perfect for a new amusement. There she had been, wonderfully arranged on the bed spread, barely covered in sheer lace, and ready to be taken. Just the visuals alone were enough to have him standing at attention, so when she beckoned with her finger to come closer, he was happy to oblige, tossing his clothing along the way. But before he could lean in and ensnare her lips, she deftly put a finger to them and halted the advancement. Confused, Natsu had tilted his head, ready to respond when she pulled out the toy and put it in his hand. Instead of pleasuring herself, because that wasn't as much fun, Lucy had wanted him to wield it.

Natsu smirks from the passenger seat as the memories replay, _'_ _that had definitely been fun'_ , he chuckles to himself.

"What are you grinning like an idiot about?"

"Nothing."

"Not nothing, you've got that stupid shit eating grin plastered on your face and it only means two things, either you're looking to get into trouble, or you already found it, and based on the fact we're just driving back to the station, I'd say it was the later."

" _Tch_ , you know me too well snowflake, but I still ain't telling ya why I'm grinning."

Two days later, Natsu's 4-day shift was over which meant 3 days off, and 3 days of spending time with his girl. It was no surprise that despite being tired he had an extra bounce in his step, especially since he had come up with his own new fantasy to try out. It could be a long shot, the pinkette wasn't sure if Lucy would go for the idea but as soon as he summoned up the courage to ask, he was going to try.

He called her from the station to let her know he was grabbing them Chinese on the way home to which she was thrilled. She had been so focused on a new chapter that lunch had been forgotten and even the fact he would be coming home that night hadn't crossed her mind. While sex wasn't the only crux of their relationship, Natsu had to admit he was a little disheartened she probably wouldn't be in the mood to play. Shrugging it off, he picks up dinner and heads to the apartment.

Sure enough, when he entered there she was still hunched over the laptop. "Hey babe," kissing her on her cheek."

"Hi Natsu," she turns quickly to return the kiss before going back to her typing. Without stopping her fingers, "so how was your week?"

"Oh, not too bad, no major calls." He walks over to the kitchen and grabs two plates. "Kinda tired though cause me and Gray decided to spar this morning."

"Who won?"

"I'd say it was a tie."

She laughs, "You're admitting defeat?"

"Hey! I said a tie."

She laughs again, "I'm just messing with you. Look, I'm almost done with this chapter then we can eat cause I am starving."

"Then, I'm gonna jump in the shower first."

"Okay."

"Wanna join me?"

Her fingers pause, "That is tempting…"

"I know, but you wanna finish your chapter, right?"

 _Exhale_ , Lucy turns and smiles, "I can finish it after dinner, meet you in there?" He grins before nodding and heading over to the bathroom.

With the water cascading around, rinsing off their soapy bodies, Natsu puts his hand on her shoulders and begins to massage gently, "You've got some tension babe." She tilts her head, whimpering lightly against his touch, strong fingers skillfully kneading and coaxing away her aches and pains.

"Yeah…" her breathing feathery and soft as she enjoys such a tender gesture. "Had a bit of writer's block but I managed to break through it and get back on schedule." His hands move from her shoulders to her neck, working the tight skin even up into her hairline. "You really are good at that…"

He watches the muscles of her back flex and contract, reacting to his efforts, it's such a beautiful sight as his eyes follow the line of her spine to meet the curve of her hips and perfect bottom. His mouth part slightly as her nape calls out to him, _kiss me…_ "Anything to please you my princess." Brushing his lips along her pale flesh, "you deserve to be relaxed…" the hands that had so deftly appeased her neck and shoulders now switch to relieve other parts of her upper body, fondling and caressing, inch by inch, around her buxom curves.

Lucy unwinds, releasing all her deadline stress to wash away along with the flowing water. She leans back for more skin contact, one hand weaving around his neck as the other reaches around to grip his ass once she felt his own arousal swelling against her. Natsu responds by pushing his hips forward, burying his length between her cheeks to fuel the desire increasing from his girl. "Luce, can I ask you something?"

"Mmmhmm." At this point, she was practically putty in his hands, her mind so caught up in hunger and the desire to soothe the dull ache mounting between her legs she would have answered to anything.

"I thought of a new fantasy I was curious to try out."

"Really?"

"Yeah but, I don't know how you'd feel about it."

"Don't be ashamed, just tell me."

Natsu stops, exhaling as he settles his hands on her hips, "W-would you try out anal sex?"

The blonde straightens out, now that was a response she did not see coming and whatever budding stimulation he had managed to coax from her swirled down the drain. Lucy was definitely more adventurous than the average woman when it came to sex, but this was not a position she had ever considered allowing before. Not that she hadn't been asked in the past, and in one case almost forced into. "Anal?" She squeaks.

Concerned by her tone, Natsu quickly back peddles, "That's okay, it was just an idea, we don't have to try it…"

"N-no, it's just I was surprised that would be something you'd wanna try. I've never done it before."

"Luce, it's okay, if you're not comfortable with it, it's not something we need to do."

"Okay…"

With his head hung, "I'm sorry babe, I totally killed the mood."

She turns around and caresses his cheek, "now I never said that," her eyes and voice softening, "but you'd better finish what you just started…"

A blush of the new dawn rouses Lucy who smiles and cuddles into Natsu's frame. His body was always so warm and cozy, it made getting up more difficult when he was home for if she could simply lay there next to him all day she would gladly do so. And knowing him, his first day off he would usually sleep in, his body worn out from work and considering all the hours she had spent hunched over her computer, well, maybe lounging in bed wasn't such a bad idea. Lucy grins, as she recalls the previous night and how to make things up to her, he had gone above and beyond to take care of her needs. _'_ _Best shower romp yet!'_ She smiles and closes her eyes again.

But sleep alluded her, _'…_ _would you try out anal sex…'_ the notion replayed a few times as she mulled over those words, that proposal. Had she been shocked that he had come up with the suggestion or was it the idea itself that bothered her, either way, would she be willing to give it a try was the question. If Lucy was being honest with herself, the immediate answer was no, but the more she deliberated and quibbled with her own mind, eventually it swung towards a maybe; well maybe after she talks it over with someone that's experienced in it…

"Cana!"

"Lu!"

Cana Alberona was the club's de-facto trick master and resident play girl, always up for a good time, and someone Lucy had grown close to during her stint at Fairytail. Now while Lucy was willing to be exploratory, this girl was a thrill-seeker, attracted to both women and men, she'd take either gender as a client, but they still had to meet certain requirements. It was a bit vain, but they had to be attractive in her eyes and willing to be just as daring as her for she was not out to satisfy them but more so to satiate her own cravings.

Taking up opposite seats in a booth, Cana picks up her bottle, "So you said you had something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah," Lucy whispers as she flags down a waitress, "Natsu asked me about something I've never tried before." After receiving her cocktail, the blonde continues. "He wants to try out anal and I don't know if I wanna try it."

"Why not?"

"Look I've heard it can be painful or really uncomfortable, especially the first time, that doesn't exactly make me excited; I used to dish out pain, not take it."

The brunette chuckles, "I won't lie to you, it can hurt regardless if you use a good lube, but I swear girl, once the initial pain wears off it feels pretty good."

 _Sigh_ , "You're not helping…"

"Think back to the first time you had sex, that had some pain didn't it? Anytime you're stretching out muscles not used to being strained, of course it's gonna hurt. But just like your pussy, your ass hole gets used to it."

"Geez could you be more graphic."

"What, want me to sugar coat it?" Lucy shakes her head, "It's up to you, I have a feeling Natsu's not gonna press you about the topic, but I suggest you give it a shot. Make sure you have a good lubricant, he could also do things like use his fingers to gradually stretch you out, or you guys can go straight for the prize; just have him go nice and slow to give your ass hole time to adjust around his dick." She takes another swig, "in the shower works too, helps with the friction, and the clean up afterwards."

"Clean up?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Think about what comes out of that hole Lu."

"Oh…" wince, "right…"

"It ain't gonna kill ya, and if you end up hating how it felt, just don't try it again."

Lucy props her head with her hand, "I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am! By the way," Cana leans in, "does your boy-toy have any hot co-workers he could introduce me to?"

Lucy taps her chin, "well there is one guy you might like that recently transferred into the station, he wears glasses but even I'll admit he's sexy and kind of a flirt which is right up your ally," giggling, "Natsu was gonna deck him when he tried to pull some moves on me…"

Later that evening after the bar, the blonde tries to relax in a nice steamy bath while considering Cana's suggestions. _'_ _Maybe, no, mmm…_ _I don't think so…_ _Ugh, I don't think I'm ready to allow that yet…'_

A few more months pass by for the blissful young couple as they settle more and more into the comfortable, normal life of domestication. It sometimes strikes Lucy how easily this transition had been, as if some string had been pulling them both towards this fate all along, they were almost too perfect for each other, and even she couldn't envision her life without him in it anymore. Of course, it wasn't just the sex that made her feel that way, but the almost blinding connection they shared. How ironic that she took that job at Fairytail thinking ascendancy would make her happy, and in the end, it was giving up some of that control that lead to her greatest bliss.

Lucy had avoided bringing up the subject of losing her backdoor virginity but the more Natsu catered to her every desire, every new game she threw at him, well maybe, it was only fair she do the same. ' _Sigh, I'm so torn, to relent on something I'm really not interested in trying…_ _though he rarely asks for anything…_ _What if he offered me something in exchange…_ _Yeah, like if he agreed to something that would seriously take him out of his comfort zone too.'_ She grins, _'_ _Public sex…'_

"Natsu," Lucy calls from the bathroom, "do you wanna take a shower with me?"

"Every chance I get!" he answers back from the couch

Laughing, "Weirdo."

"You created this junky."

"Touché," she chuckles, "then get your sexy ass in here!"

After stripping off all their clothes, Lucy pulls Natsu closer and squeezes the ass cheeks she's come to admire. He had mentioned that between calls when they have nothing to do, working out and staying in shape is a priority for the firefighters, which works out well when they try out difficult positions. For his part, Natsu has a knack for ascertaining her likes and dislikes, often to the point she doesn't have to do as much directing and just enjoys the ride. But, even though he might appear in the driver's seat, it's all to do with pandering to her wants and needs.

She backs up against a wall taking him with her, a cue that she wants him to take the lead. He parts her thighs as he licks his fingers and gently toys with her budding petals, meanwhile pressing soft kisses along her mounds. Her breathing trembles lightly, wispy, with a touch of moan to it, body shifting to his ministrations. But as much as she wants to surrender and push for more, there was something she needed to ask him before it became too steamy. "Natsu…"

"Yeah…"

"I was thinking, did you still wanna try out anal?"

He stops playing and looks to her face, "Luce, if you don't want to…"

"I'm… a little nervous about the pain but…" _exhale,_ she looks down at the floor unable to meet his gaze, "How about a fantasy exchange? I'll do this if you agree to try sex in public."

Natsu pauses for a moment, now Lucy's daring but he never thought such an exhibition was in the realm of possibilities, and she couldn't mean like a full-on show in front of others, right? He didn't think he'd be able to perform in that kind of situation. With hesitation in his voice matching her own timidity, "That sounds fair… Are we doing this now?"

"If you want to, I've got the lube."

He rests his forehead against hers. This must be the first time he's ever seen her so reluctant, so self-conscious and while that hadn't been his intention to cause, he had to admit, it made her that much more heavenly in his eyes. _Sigh_ , "Luce, it's really up to you, I'll still love you no matter what you choose."

"You've never used those words before…" she mutters quietly under her breath, a little too surprised to do anything more than mumble, "you already think you, love me?"

"Did I…" shaken himself that it slipped out, "Yeah, I think, I do."

Lucy grows teary, "you think? Natsu, don't toy with…"

Cupping her face and forcing her gaze back to him, "I'm not messing with you Luce, I know I love you, I-I just hadn't planned on saying it like this." His smile brightens, "Cuddled in bed, maybe over a candlelight dinner, or on the Ferris Wheel would have been a hell of a lot more romantic."

"You're so silly sometimes!" But she smiles back, "It's okay, I'm falling in love too," and runs her fingers over his lips, "now, make me drip for you..."

 _Grin_ , she's didn't have to ask him twice. Thanks to some recent renovations in this Japanese inspired bathroom, Natsu lifts Lucy up onto an elevated ledge designed to hold her seated weight, he kneels with her legs draped over his shoulders and proceeds to dine on the tender flesh of her junction, tongue prospecting amongst the folds, sucking and nibbling as if taste testing a delicacy. Maybe it was the significant change to their status, he didn't know, but tonight, this entrée was exceptionally delicious.

Each stroke of his tongue elicited an uproar of tingling throughout her nervous center and all converging at the nestled core, the fault line ready to rupture while it salivates for the main course to fill its pit. Lucy's thighs clench around his head as the throbbing swells and multiplies, threatening to engulf every inch of her body and turn her mind into a blend of unrecognizable matter. She tries desperately to hold out over the looming eruption, but the fingers toiling away inside of her are unrelenting and her eyes squeeze shut in anticipation.

Suddenly a cool rush of air bites at her nether region, and for a spilt second her brain freezes until something larger and significantly hotter replaces the fingers to finish the job. A strangled gasp lodges in her chest as her orbs pop open to find Natsu had slipped his dick in, grinding at her hypersensitive entrance and creating that last bit of friction to send her careening over the edge. He pins her back to the wall careful to create a buffer between her head and the hard surface, reducing his thrusts to a mere abrading while still leaving his dick buried deep as her garbled cries echo in the enclosed room.

When her body goes limp and head drops onto his shoulder, he moves to withdraw from her body, but she tightens her legs around his waist. "Grab the lube," she whispers, her voice still strained and worn.

"Are you sure?" Lucy nods, nuzzling against the crook of his neck. Natsu puts her down and grabs the bottle, turning on the water at the same time. He doesn't want to let on how nervous he is about trying this out, at first the idea sounded exciting but when she mentioned the pain involved, it was something he had thought of, and putting her in any kind of pain is not something he looked forward to. Part of him wanted to call it off, but there was a small part, a bit selfish, that was curious to see how it felt, so he steeled himself into the role of seducer once again, prompting her under into the waterfall shower. "I want you warm and relaxed, Luce," his voice heady and low, "I love seeing the water glistening over your skin."

Lucy smiles and caresses his cheek before stepping into the streaming steam to perform for her man. Using her hands like a washcloth, she glides them over her arms and body, slowly, seductively, paying close attention to her breasts, her neck, wherever she wants his emerald orbs to follow, through her hair, slicking it down to drip behind her; his eyes chase those water trails along the curve of her back and sumptuous rear. She stays focused on her task when she hears the pop of a cap opening and the sound of liquid being squeezed from a bottle.

A few moments later, hands unite with her hips and pull it back gently from the full cascade of the shower, her hands quickly reach out to the grab bars along the walls, placed conspicuously for such romps, to brace for what's to come. "J-Just go slow, okay Natsu? If it's too painful, I'll use my safe word."

"Okay."

He coats his fingers in more lubricant and rubs the viscous liquid all around the opening, truth be told he had no plans to stick them into the hole, somewhat worried about his nails nicking the delicate area amongst other reasons, so instead he spreads her cheeks as best he can and pushes a few globs inside hoping that would be just as effective. Adding a bit more to his already coated dick, he lines up, tip ready to push through with the slightest of efforts. For her part, Lucy focuses on evening out her breathing and trying to relax the muscles of the area. Easier said than done. As soon as skin contact is made, her body tenses, clamping down like a guard protecting a cell.

Natsu holds his position but reaches around with one hand to gently tease her clit and try to refocus her attention on something that does give her pleasure, the breath she had been unconsciously holding, rushes out as the more mollifying stimulation deflects her mind back into satisfaction mode. Keeping his fingers at their task, he pushes the head through the constrictive entrance; Lucy screams out, toes curling as her fingers grip to the bars like a vice, body threatening to twist away, and head dropping as she bites down hard on her top lip. "Shit are you okay?"

She nods, "j-just give me a moment…" Seconds pass by as she wills her muscles to relax, and slowly but surely, the feeling of tension eases up a little. "Keep going… but slow."

How slow he wasn't exactly sure so to put all his efforts on what he is doing, both hands go back to her hips, giving two control points to regulate the speed. Inch by anguished inch he slides through, cautiously watching for anymore signs he should stop. He can see her face still grimacing, eyes clamped shut, and lips trembling to hold back the groans, but she never says the safe word. Finally, and almost to the point of relief he's seated as far he can go. "Luce?"

"Could you, not move for just a little longer, it still h-hurts."

Without responding, he returns to focusing on other pleasing and teasing gestures, hoping it will quicken her bodies acceptance of this unfamiliar intrusion. Not just her clit this time, he massages and palpitated her swollen folds, teases the doorway of her femininity reaching as deeply as his digits can from his angle, the other hand kneads at a breast, groping, pinching the pert nipple, rolling them between his fingers, and based on the more wispier breathing, it appears to be working.

She pushes her hips back lightly of her own accord. "Remember, start slow please…" Like a cold engine being kick started once again, Natsu resumes his full attention on what he's doing but just as he starts moving, there's one more request, "leave your fingers inside me, it helps…"

"Okay."

Deliberated thrusts, slide his dick in and out of the hole in an unhurried pace. The compression being levied against his shaft is so much stronger and tighter than anything he's ever felt before, and the guilt impinging upon his heart that the love of his life was suffering to give him this amazing gift sucked, but damn he'd be lying if he'd said it didn't feel fucking incredible! "Go faster Natsu, it's starting to feel good…"

Thank goodness she's feeling better about this, he exhales as all that negative weight was given emancipation. Plunging a little harder between her cheeks, his rhythm increases steadily and the signs his blonde puts out during normal sex takes over. No longer does her face look strained and rigid, her sighing moans purr out like music dancing against his ear drums, she drops her waist and even tips her ass up to a higher incline improving the reach his length could obtain.

His head tilts back as his own groans add to the sounds still leeching from Lucy. But this feeling is different than the norm, and the friction from such an unyielding channel is escalating the speed at which his own climax will be attained. "Fuck Luce…" his octave is high, "I won't last long like this…" Even the fingers frozen inside her primary entrance, curl the closer he gets to the impending explosion.

"It's okay…" she hums and reaches down, pulling his fingers out to rest them on her hip, "It's okay if you…"

"Luce!" his voice cuts off when the wave crashes over and he unloads all his seed, body shuddering through the pulses, fingers gripping to whatever surface they had been clinging to. Lucy stays still as they ride out the effects of his orgasm until finally the last surge breaks and his body has nothing more to give.

"Please pull out slowly Natsu, when it reaches the tip."

"Y-Yeah… let me catch my breath babe… And thank you," he kisses between her shoulder blades, "that was amazing…"

After finishing up in the shower, all clean and refreshed, the couple retires for the night, settling between the sheets with Natsu curling up with Lucy in his arms. It had taken some convincing for the blonde to assure him that he hadn't hurt her in any way he needed to worry about, before could finally fall asleep. The body is an amazing vessel and once it had adjusted to what was happening, she was glad there was no major lingering effects or pain, in fact at the end Lucy had to admit it felt pretty enjoyable. While this wasn't something she would do often, in the future, there was a good possibility of them trying out anal again; not that she was going mention it to Natsu just yet.

He had done well to make sure it was a pleasurable experience despite the hesitations she knows they both felt, and that confession, granted it may not have been the best timing, under the circumstances it oddly helped her to relax in the knowledge that he truly cared for her. Lucy herself had wondered if she had reached the point of trusting him and tonight it proved itself to her. Not only had he done everything she had asked but more without any prompting from her and this couldn't have been achieved if he didn't know her as well as he apparently did. _'_ _Yeah,'_ she chuckles in her head, _'_ _there's no way I'm letting this one get away.'_

So that just left her needing to plan out her fantasy. Should they pick a day and time together or maybe she could surprise him one night with a hey babe let's go to the movies. Probably an odd day, maybe a week night when there would be less people out and about for even she wasn't into public exhibition. Giggling through a yawn, reservations or not, this was still kind of exciting. She settles against Natsu and closes her eyes, _'_ _I think he has a Tuesday day off coming up…'_

 _Present time:_

Natsu's eyes scanned the room constantly as his mind raced and heart pulsed steadily in his chest, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. He was quite worried about being caught in such a lewd act and yet so alive in this moment that he couldn't tell if his edge was more nerves or exhilaration. Lucy smiling next to him, her eyes practically brimming in an expectant euphoria was only fueling the emotional rollercoaster. As if sensing his unease, she squeezes the hand he has gripped to his knee and kisses his cheek, "Just focus on me Natsu, I'll help you relax."

"I don't know… if I can do this Luce."

"Shh," she caresses his cheek, "just whatever happens, try not to make a sound okay, we're in this together."

The light of the theater dims and the screen flashes with the opening commercials…

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just watch the movie for now, I'll help get you in the mood." Natsu gulps but nods his head, letting her take the lead. Pulling his shirt up, out of the way and untying the drawstring of his sweatpants, Lucy reaches in and the immediate effects of her warm hands wrapping around his shaft in the cool temperature of the theater, massaging the flaccid appendage with tender strokes is like a switch being flipped in his head. Groans go off like warning bells in his mind, yes this is so wrong, but he can't help but be putty in this woman's hands. His body succumbs, the diligent soldier following orders, standing to attention in seconds; if only his mind could follow suit so quickly.

"Breath," she whispers, moments before his lungs start burning from the lack of oxygen, he releases with a shaky exhale. "You're doing fine baby." Her soft cooing gently eases some of his tension, her thumb rubbing circles over the flesh and nerve bundles, "Put your arm around my shoulder…" caressing, squeezing, "that's a good boy…" his head tipping back as his mind slips into a new state of consciousness. "We're just a nice couple out on a date." The movie itself is doing its part, keeping the other guests occupied, and soon some fighting scenes with lots of developments and other theatrics present an opportunity to move their own act along. She glides the condom on like a pro.

In a spontaneous move, Lucy slips his cock out from under the waist band and slides her own body over his lap, careful to have lifted her skirt to accommodate the change. Natsu bites down on his lip to stifle a moan at the pleasing contact, it's so close, yet still too far away. "You're turn," she purrs in a sensually enticing tone. Good God this woman's gonna be the death of him, but he obeys, reaching under her skirt to tease the sensitive flesh of her junction. She settles against his chest, half pretending to simply be cuddling with her boyfriend, but in all fairness it ain't easy to maintain her composure either when he's become so in tuned to her pleasure buttons.

With his focus now placed on her arousal, Natsu's trepidations diminish and his productivity switches to the next level, with kisses to the neck she so generously placed near his lips. Lucy grips to the seat handles trying to transfer some of the building pressure into something other than his hair which she'd rather be tugging on right now. Her core is pulsing like a fissure wanting release, a socket waiting for its plug to be connected so it can get to work. She starts to fidget in his lap, twisting to relieve some of the smoldering fire but this only soothes her so much before the desires screaming in her head and loins require an encounter of the throbbing kind.

As soon as an explosion rocks the theaters speakers, Lucy shifts a final time to maneuver his cock where it belongs and buries it deep between the walls of her sex. In anticipation, Natsu clamps his mouth on her neck, praying it stifles any guttural noises that could rise above the movie's clamor.

"Natsu," crushed velvet to her tone, "my love, close your eyes and focus on me. Don't think about getting caught, if it happens it happens, just enjoy this forbidden tryst."

He sighs, "yeah." _'_ _Easy for her…'_

When he peeks with one eye to see if anyone had noticed them, you could almost hear the relief in his exhales, but it was a second too soon as Lucy begins rocking and grinding her hips carefully, keeping her movements hidden; well as best she can, using the arm rests as a crutch and her legs, barely planted on the floor to guide her. His hands that had frozen in place, remember what they had been laboring on and resume much to Lucy's satisfaction while his lips pepper her neck with sweet touches.

Delicious friction sharpens the heat coiling in her center, driving her to an all too familiar insatiable high and it could be so easy to succumb to all the senses fighting to overwhelm her. A clash between her brain and the moans that desperately wish to cry out in hedonistic gratification. Shit, she hadn't planned on this position feeling so damn good, and it was taking some major effort to keep herself in check, to not break right then and there because she wanted him to spill before her. "Natsu," her breathing labored and wispy, "f-focus your hands elsewhere."

"Yes, Princess." One of his hands stays put toying with her thighs, but the other reaches under her loose-fitting top and take hold of her breast. For the life of her, it wasn't helping but fuck if she wanted him to stop as deft fingers kneaded the supple mound like a kitten's paws begging for a meal, there's a worrying quiver to her lips when they roll her sensitive nipple between them to smother the groans. Nope, all the changes simply goad her to thrust harder, faster, but it's not in vain.

The hand on her thigh, grips on, tensing, digging into her flesh the closer he feels to coming undone, the fingers working her chest stumble, pausing, resuming like random pulses out of his control, and they were. He was close, so close to losing it, the rumbling of his stifled voice vibrates from his chest, but a few light moans still escape. Ah, fuck he doesn't know if he'll control it much longer and neither does she.

Usually audible tones are the first indication of how close he's getting, so with no other warning, a sound, maybe a strangled version of her name is all she can make out as his body tenses up, hips buck upwards and his head lurching backwards with lips tightly clenched; it's all he can do to stifle the chaos as the throbbing forces out the life-giving seed, hips still rearing against her. Her toes curl in her sandals and she bite's down on her bottom lip fighting through the desire to scream his name when her own orgasm strikes hard and fast, body pitching forward as the muscles of her abdomen contract and grabs onto the chairback in front of her like a lifeline. But it's no use, with the continuing assault on her hypersensitive nether region, a low squeal chokes out and all she can do is pray no one heard anything.

Lucy peeks out when their climaxes are coming down and her brain finally registers rational thought to see no heads turned in their direction. Thank goodness for the cinematic clatter from the movie, she slumps back in a deep exhale, they pulled it off. For his part, Natsu's breathing is still evening out, evidenced by the drawn out rise and fall of his chest, but at least his fingers are no longer digging into her skin.

"You okay baby?" she reaches behind to caress his face

"Mmm, yeah…"

After moving the arm rest out of the way, Lucy shifts off Natsu's lap and removes a small towel and small paper bag from her satchel to clean themselves up, in the meantime he pulls the used condom off and disposes the evidence into said bag. Feeling a little more sanitary, she settles against his chest, while he slings and arm around her shoulder as they finish watching the last 30 or so minutes of the movie.

They wait until the other guests have exited before making their way out but just as they step out of the room the sound of their names being called stop them cold. Lucy immediately recognizes the voice and when they turn, Cana and another friend from the club, Mirajane are waiting against the wall, grins plastered to both faces.

"So…" Cana pushes off the wall walking towards them, "did you two have fun in there?"

Natsu's hand tightens around Lucy's and his palms begin to sweat but his girlfriend doesn't lose her composure. "You could say that," she replies with a smirk of her own.

"Please," his throat seizes up and mouth runs dry, "don't tell me…"

Mirajane nods, the smug smile giving it all away, "we were in there too."

"And heard it all," adds Cana, "wanna see the pic?"

"Excuse me?" a choking shriek almost escapes but Lucy manages to catch herself, "you took a…"

"Awe fuck…" Natsu runs his free hand over his face.

Cana chuckles, "gotcha! No, but I was tempted to." The couples audible exhale spoke volumes.

"Why were you two here anyways?" The blonde queries her friends.

"Are you kidding the villain is sexy as hell, so I dragged Cana with me since she was the only one off tonight."

"I knew it, I knew we were gonna get caught…" Natsu is mumbling to himself.

Lucy squeezes his hand, "it's just Cana and Mira, they won't say anything," she turns to her friends, "right?"

Cana fakes a gasp, "of course we wouldn't think of it."

"Natsu, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Mira chimes in, "you were a client of our club and anonymity is important to us."

"Well…"

Lucy glares at the brunette, "Well what Cana?"

"You just introduce me to that Loke guy and I'll call us square."

" _Tch_ , Done deal, I'll talk to him as soon as I see him at work. Just you better not tell anyone, especially Juvia cause she'll blab to Gray and I'll never hear the end of it!"

"I always keep my promises," the brunette claps her hands together, "Great! Then I'm good, you good?" she looks at her friend Mira who nods, "We'll see ya guys later!" The three girls hug and everyone goes their separate ways.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Lucy takes her boyfriend's arm and cozies up to him as they exit the building.

"No," _exhale_ , "I guess not, but it could'a been."

"But it wasn't. So, what do you wanna do when we get home?"

Natsu chuckles and kisses her forehead, "Shower and sleep, you've exhausted me."

She giggles, "That's fine with me," patting his chest, "I'd prefer you rested for tomorrow anyways."

Raising an eyebrow, "What's tomorrow?"

"Oh… You'll see…"


	15. Exercise of the Heart

Nalu AU Story

Fantasy Café prompt request. #1 Do these pants look too tight on me and #17 leave it on

" **Do these pants look too tight on me**?" Lucy wiggles her butt and looks over her shoulder at Natsu where he's lying on the couch, "I'm worried it might rip as I exercise."

Her boyfriend peeks up from his phone to respond and instantly all the moisture in his mouth dries up, tight maybe, but the pants look fine… just a little too damn good on her! Natsu swallows hard, "n-nah, it looks okay," looking back to his phone if only to distract from the woman currently shimmying before him, "besides, you're at home so no one else can see it." _'Thank God for that!'_

"Oh, okay," her smile brightens, "you don't mind if I turn on my video right, I'm gonna do my yoga."

"Of course not," he grins, of course he doesn't mind one bit. On the rare Monday's that his boss doesn't schedule him for research work, he loves watching his girlfriend do her yoga. It's not an exercise he'd ever try himself, but who was he to complain about the flexibility this workout provides, and the view, don't forget the view.

With the phone slipping lower just enough to see over it, he takes in her chosen outfit. Normally in a long pant and tank top, today she had chosen a capri style that ended above her taut little calves and just a matching sports bra. Correction, his brain adds to the internal monologue, the capri's were so tight, it damn well looked like a pink layer of skin that showed off every curve and that beautiful dairy aire the work outs afforded her.

Natsu lifts the phone higher to block his view again and sinks lower on the couch, scrolling through the Instagram feed but not really paying attention to what rolls past his vision. His mind is still processing her clothing choice when a voice from the tv catches his attention. "Alright, next position is the Bridge." _'What is a…'_ he looks up from his phone and immediately regrets the decision. Facing up, with her shoulders and head on the floor, and yet feet planted, her back is raised and arched, putting her at the right height for… _'who invented these positions, a sex guru!'_ The gutter of his mind positions him right between her legs…

He shakes his head as if trying to forget the burned image in his brain and shifting his prone position to alleviate the growing problem. Hiding in the bedroom would be the smartest idea, if Natsu wanted to end the next hour of torture, but there seems to be a collusion between his irrational side and body which are refusing to move an inch. So, to distract, Natsu's logical brain reads each post, in his head, word for word or scrutinizes each picture, anything to stop his mind from returning to the idea or his eyes from wandering away from the screen. _'UFC announces main card… that's gonna be a good fight night… Gray posting another shirtless image…'_ "Triangle…" _'Cana taking a selfie with her chosen bottle of the day… New anime coming this fall…'_ "Warrior position…" _'The Hundred Year Quest, hmm that looks interesting…'_ "Forward Bend…"

At the word bend, his eyes shift over the device, breath faltering again when he sees Lucy bent over, face near her knees and ass up… _'Oh, fucking hell!'_ The little pitch in his tent twitches, hands almost dropping the phone to rush over and grab hold. Natsu squeezes his eyes shut, _'Fire is a type of oxidation reaction or an exothermic reaction releasing heat energy…'_ "Downward Facing Dog…" _'What dog?'_ he peeks with one eye, _'d-damn…'_ all the blood rushes straight to his crotch. Slamming his lids closed, _'T-the chemical equation for the oxidation of carbon and hydrogen are C+O2 and w-when a combustible substance is added…'_

"Last pose…" Natsu feels a rush of relief, it's almost over! He opens his eyes, keeping them trained on the phone but in his peripherals, he notices that he can see Lucy's legs on either side of the device. Just a quick peek, he promises himself as curiosity overrules logic and what he sees is just too much for him. Facing the tv, Lucy is bent over, ass high in the air with her legs spread about 4 ft apart and her head is resting on her arms on the ground, she looks like a scalene triangle! What little deflation he had achieved sprang right back to attention.

With her eyes closed, she doesn't see Natsu's phone drop beside his lap, doesn't see him get off the couch and make his way over until a slight creak in the hardwood catches her attention. She opens her eyes to see two legs standing behind her. "Natsu?" They travel up his form and if the bulge in his pants are not obvious enough, the expression on his face made things quite clear. "N-Natsu, I'm almost done…"

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?" He runs his hand along the curve of her ass and realizes his girlfriend wasn't wearing underwear. A low growl creeps up from deep within his chest, a sound the blonde knows all too well from her boyfriend, it grows, rumbling as his hands follow the arch of her waist. She starts to lean up when he grips at her hips with both hands and rubs his hardened cock against the crevasse of her rear. A squeaky moan escapes as her hands return to bracing from falling forward, but he's just getting started. His right-hand travels further, gliding over the smooth fabric until it reaches the apex between her legs, it's thin material providing Lucy no protection or relief when his fingers slide against her clit.

Her legs start to buckle, "no, no stay with me…" Natsu tightens his hold around her waist, pulling up slightly to allow Lucy to bring her legs closer together yet continues to rub and lightly pinch through the thin material.

"Natsu…" voice cracking, stammering through moans, "I-I can't hold myself up forever… l-like this…"

"I know." His digits run deeper along her folds, fingering the moisture starting to seep through the fabric.

"Please…" now her arms are trembling from both exhaustion and the ministrations he's torturing her with.

He chuckles and helps her to stand up again, "but, I'm not done yet," guiding her to the back of the couch where he bends her over it and continues to fondle her clit. "I hope you're not too tired from your workout," sinking his cock flush against her, "to have another." Lucy shakes her head, it's all she can muster with all the neurons in her brain misfiring. "Awesome," a grin takes over. He stops playing with her and steps back a moment to undo his pants and pull his shirt off, but as soon as Lucy starts to do the same with hers he stops her, "No, **leave it on**."

"Huh?" looking over her shoulder, "but how are…"

With his pants and boxers around his ankles, Natsu pulls her skin hugging capri's down to rest on her upper thighs, just low enough for access. He finishes kicking off his clothes, admiring the view she's providing his senses, the visuals are stunning, the scent wafting through the room… he licks his lips and shifts her stance until her ass is sticking out more, knees spreading her legs wider. One hand keeps her prone against the couch, while the other journeys back to the petals of her sex. Any time she twists or squirms, his fingers pinch and tickle at her bud.

He leans over kissing between her shoulders, trailing them down her back as shivers course through the blonde, they continue past her waist, along her rear, adding little nips and love bites on the plump yet firm skin. Dropping to his knees his kisses go lower to her inner thigh just above the waist band. Lucy fights to suppress her mewling as he teases the sensitive area until he spreads her cheeks and flicks his tongue over her entrance.

Her head flies back and her fingers grip to the back of the couch as he laps up the sticky sweet juices, crying out when his tongue slips in and his fingers continue to caress the pink bud buried amongst her blonde curls. The more he teases, the more liquid builds and he savors the taste of his girlfriend, groaning out his own satisfaction of her delicacy.

Lucy feels a heat brewing at her core, weeping for more, craving to be filled to the brim by the length her boyfriend can provide, "Natsu please…" she moans, "please Natsu…"

"Please what…"

"I want him, i-inside…"

"Him?"

"Y-you know what I want!"

"I want you to say it…"

"Your cock! I want it deep inside me!"

Chuckling, Natsu rises to his feet, "Someone is sure demanding today."

"I learned from the best," she sneers back, "now will you please fuck me."

Natsu wanted to tease her mercilessly, but her commanding pleas unhinge something in his brain. Gripping to her hip in a low growl, he aligns the tip and plunges sharply forward, her muscles sucking inward at the same time until it could reach no further. Their heady moans mixing in the air as he pulls out and drives back in, hips flicking upward once seated flushing against her skin, over and over, her cries of approval spurring him on.

He paces his thrusts, still quick and exacting, while his hands wander back to feel her thighs flexing through the lycra covering them. The fine mesh of fabric is soft and silken, a contrast against the roughness of his hands, and though he loves the feel of her naked flesh, this interesting material makes the skin beneath it warmer, almost torrid to the touch. Natsu drags his nails along the top of her thigh, squeezing and digging, part snorting, part chuckling at how his hands can wrap more than halfway around the taut, muscular leg of his girl.

A constriction around his shaft bring his focus back on Lucy, her breathing is growing ragged and she's meeting his movements, pushing back as he slams forward. Heat swirls and concentrates at her core like a burning coil of pulses, mirrored by the up-tempo of her panting and echoed in the tone of her breathless cries, Lucy digs her nails into the sofa cushions, burying her face into the fabric the closer he brings her to the edge. Natsu can feel the feverish temperature climbing in her body, enveloping his swelling length like a heated blanket whilst sticky fluid trickle down, catching in his pink curls, and dripping down his inner thigh.

He grunts and speeds up the pace, ramming harder as the delectable friction builds. She's the first to climax, crying out a garbled version of his name, and her head whipping back when the spasms take hold of her lithe frame. Lucy's no match for his strength, but both of his hands are clamped tightly to her hips to keep her from pulling away as she writhes in the throes of her orgasm. The forces being levied against his shaft soon wins out and takes him over the edge. He groans, trembling as his seed spills out, being drained, no extracted by the pulses from her walls, Natsu manages to grind into her a few more times before he can go on no longer.

She collapses over the edge of the couch and soon he joins, pinning her to it.

"You're heavy you know," panting, she bucks backward trying to get his weight off her.

"Give me a second… to catch my breath."

Finally, after a couple of minutes, he props up his body with his arms and pushes away from her, gently pulling out. Lucy whimpers as the tip draws away, she's sad to lose the warmth and feeling of being complete that he gives her. Natsu chuckles at her complaint and turns her around to give her a kiss. "You didn't even play with the girls this time," she pouts.

He gives them each a squeeze before tipping Lucy's face up with a grin, "The day's not over yet…"


	16. It's Always the Quiet Ones- Gajevy

Gajeel and Levy make plans to see the newest Marvel movie when she decides to borrow one of her dorm mates skirts and it's a little too distracting for her boyfriend...

a short Gajevy requested by prompt "I like this outfit" on Tumblr.

"Oi Pipsqueak?" knocking at her dorm room. "Are you ready yet?"

Levy opens her door, "What's the big rush," still clipping on earrings and adjusting the straps of her heels. "If we're late we can just catch the next showing."

Gajeel takes one look at his girlfriend and ushers her back into the room, "what the hell are you wearing?!"

"Huh?" she looks down at herself, "I just borrowed one of Lucy's skirts," then back up to her boyfriend, " **I like this outfit**."

" _Tch_ , Natsu's chick is always wearing these short ass skirts, but I don't know if I really want my girl copying her."

"But I look cute in this!"

"Oh, I'm not sayin' you ain't pipsqueak, gehe, just don't complain later when I take advantage of it…"

~~xx~~

As the lights of the theater come down and the ads start to play, Levy settles in with her box of popcorn excited that they finally got to see the latest marvel movie. She had heard mixed feelings about it from all their friends, but any excuse to see Chris Hemsworth was worth it, not that she'd ever say that in front of her boyfriend.

Gajeel raises the chair arm that separated them, mumbling something about being closer in case something makes her jump, but she just giggles when he rests his hand on her lower thigh, just above the knee. He's not usually one to be touchy feely in public, rather keeping to his badass image, but deep down he was the bigger softy. "You know Lucy said some of the characters die in the end, you better not start crying," Levy teases.

" _Tch_ ," gritting his teeth, "I don't cry about shit like that!"

She just giggles again and pats his chest, "Mmmhmm, of course you don't."

He watches her carefully as the story plays across the screen. Gajeel had wanted to watch this movie like everyone else but ever since they left the dorms, he couldn't stop thinking about his girl instead and that friggen skirt she chose to wear. _'_ _Damn distracting!_ _How the fuck does Natsu put up with his chick parading around in these things!'_ Sure, Levy wore skirts, but her outfits were still more conservative than the ones her best friend wore.

Soon enough, the popcorn munching slows, and Levy's attention is fully on the action dancing across the big screen, even her body shifts slightly from relaxed with legs crossed to both feet planted on the floor and sitting up in focus. He smirks, just the cue he was waiting for.

The hand he had so casually placed on her thigh now slides under the fabric before she can stop it. Levy tenses, head whipping over to look at her boyfriend in shock, but he ignores her, eyes facing the screen as if nothing special was happening. "Gaj…"

"Shh," whispering, "the action's getting really good."

"Ga…" her lips clamp shut when his fingers migrate and skim over her panties.

"I warned you, didn't I?" smirking, but still looking at the screen. "Gehe," he lean's closer to her ear, "Now, I suggest you look forward or you'll attract attention… unless you want me to stop."

"No." her response airy and strained. Levy grips to the only arm rest she has on her right, saying a silent prayer that they were the only ones in this row and faces the screen again. Gajeel's never done anything so brazen before and she'd always been too shy to suggest it. The temperature of the room spikes, her face flushing red for sure as she leans back to appear relaxed. _'_ _Please no one see this!'_

Gajeel props his head up on his left-side arm rest, watching the movie while his other hand does as it pleases… and teases… skimming over the cotton fabric already dampening with sweat, starting from the band, down the middle, rubbing gentle circles over the little nub it finds there. Levy's lips part as she holds back the urge to sigh out loud or squirm in the seat. In her periphery she can see the smirk on his face and she would so love to slap him right now!

Moving further, his fingers trail and press against the groove between her legs, she purses her lips and grits her teeth while he snickers in his head at how wet she was for him and so quickly, 'his naughty girl!' "How do you like the movie so far?" rubbing her clit again.

"I hate you…" her wispy retort not fooling anyone when spoken with a grin, "I'll get you back one day."

"Love you too, Shrimp," he coo's back, mockingly, toying with her waist band.

"Don't you dare…"

"I dare…" plunging his hand into her panties and pulling it down to ride her hip. "Look, the Guardians finally meet Ironman!" lowering his voice, "you really should pay attention to the movie…" as he slips a finger inside her, thumb toying lazily with her clit as he pumps slowly.

He pulls out, coating her with moisture for his thumb to continue rubbing circles against her clit before sinking them back in again. "Oh fuck…"

"Huh, yeah, it's a good match up, but if Gamora was there I think she'd kick their asses…" Gajeel's languid movements are designed to prolong the pleasure and agony. He slips in a second digit, plunging, curling his fingers along her walls, stretching the heated channel. His own throbbing appendage pushes against his jeans, but he pays it no mind when having his girl melting next to him is so much more enjoyable.

Levy's fingers grip to the arm rest and seat cushion as she bites down on her lip trying to hold in the moans that threaten to spill out. "…Gajeel…" Levy sinks down a bit in her seat, her legs are shaking and losing their strength, but he keeps her from sliding down too far.

"Thor's playing with his new toy, isn't playing with things fun," Gajeel grins as Levy rolls her eyes. She feels the throbbing building up in her core and it constricts against his fingers. He leans close to her ear, "Hold on Shrimp, the end is near." Lots of explosions rumbling through the theaters speakers providing some cover and with all the action on screen, guests are glued to it.

Gajeel stops massing her clit as a third and final finger pushes in. She squeaks, the hand that was gripping to the cushion finds his thigh and digs her nails in through the jeans. He impales her over and over in rapid, short bursts. Levy screams internally, but her head lowers as she uses what little sanity she has left not to cry out… and comes undone… grinding against his hand, squeezing her legs tightly together as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

A few moments later, the tension in her body loosens and settles back into the chair, spent and breathing heavily as Gajeel pulls out, licking his fingers clean. "Did you see that coming?"

"Prick," trying to focus on the screen instead of the damn smirk on his face, "I barely got to watch the movie."

"We can come back again, gehe, at least you get to see the ending."

Levy punches his shoulder hard, yeah sure, she got to see all the characters fading into dust and the ending credits start to roll. "Tch, at least my favorite is still alive."

"Who's that?"

"Thor."

"Figures, he's your type right, big and cocky," grin, "like your boyfriend."

"Oh, shut up!" blushing, "just give me your jacket so I can cover up when we leave."

"Gehe, next time maybe you'll listen and not wear something so damn revealing!" Softening his voice, "was kind of surprised you let me do that, you're usually too shy…"

"I never said I didn't like it," looking up from beneath her lashes with a grin, "if you'd have warned me I wouldn't have worn underwear…"

"Oi, you've been hanging around Lucy too much, gehe," standing her up and wrapping his jacket around her waist, "so, when should we come back again?"


	17. Suburbia

It was just a typical Sunday at the Dragneel's, time to catch up on chores around the house that neither husband nor wife have much time for during the weekdays. All morning the pair worked independently, tidying up the garage, laundry, dusting, and by afternoon, Lucy is finishing the last of the dishes and Natsu has almost finished mowing the lawn out back. Well, more like she was pretending to wash dishes, because it was just an excuse to stare out the window and watch her husband, the muscular dream boat of a man she had married toil away in the grass.

Somewhere midway through the yard, her hot and sweaty hubby had removed his shirt, tucking it into the waist band at his hip. His caramel skin rippling with each push of the machine, glistening beads dripping down his back, she bites her lip, damn she was a lucky woman. There had a been a few girls Lucy had to fight off in the past, but the high school sweethearts only had eyes for each other.

Natsu stops to use his shirt as a rag, wiping off his face and to take a few gulps of water. Almost looking posed for a magazine or photo shoot with the way he was standing, keeping his back to the house but with a slight angular posture. Head tipped back, raking his hand through his hair, the curve of his rear against his tight, low hung jeans and the flexing of biceps, Lucy was ready to swoon when that cocky ass looks straight at the window and grins! Gasp! How'd he known she was watching him?! She ducks her head, mentally cursing herself for day dreaming and getting busted.

 _'_ _Tch, two can play at this game!'_ her laughter growing more maniacal in her head as she dashes towards their bedroom to change.

When Natsu cut the mowers engine for the final time, the sound of their garage door opening, and Lucy's SUV idling catch his attention, was she going out? He hears it move but within a few seconds stops to idle again before turning off, she had just moved it to the driveway. Needless to say, he was now intrigued and crept back into the house, taking care to make sure the sounds of the door opening, or closing was at a minimum, and walked towards the front of the home.

He watched from the picture window as she gathered her supplies of soap and sponges, pulled the hose from around the corner and set to work filling a bucket with a fresh lather of foam. _'_ _So,'_ grinning like a love-sick fool, _'_ _she's gonna wash her car huh,'_ Natsu knows she's putting on a show for him, but unlike his wife, he didn't care if she knew he'd come to watch, in fact it sure as hell was looking like she expected it. He licks his lips as she bends over, pretending to observe the water level rising in the bucket, her perky little dairy aire tipped in his direction, and the swell of her bosoms pushed forward. _'_ _Damn!_ _I love this girl!'_

Lucy stands up slowly letting the water cascade from the nozzle, _accidentally_ coating herself in it's spray and feigning the act of cooling herself off from the heat. She shuts off the nozzle, bending back down again to place it on the cement, all in the slowest of fluid motions, before rising and sluicing the excess liquid that had gathered down her body, her hand caressing her skin as she does this. Oh, things were heating up alright! Natsu dashes off to their bedroom to switch into shorts and a tank top, he needed to be quick because there was no way his wife was gonna win this torture battle!

Proceeding to wash her car like she normally would, satisfied that had Natsu been watching, that soon enough she'd hear the front door… And there it was, no subterfuge involved as the storm door slammed back into place. She grins, ignoring the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Hey babe," Natsu nonchalantly walks over and grabs a sponge, "figured you could use some help."

"Aw, thanks," smiling back, "didn't think you'd finish the yard so quickly."

"I just need to put away the tools," stepping behind and reaching above her on purpose, "here, let me get the higher parts for ya," letting watery soap drip all over her as he does this. It takes all her willpower to fight back a groan or growl with him pinning her to the passenger side of the SUV! With one hand he scrubs at the roof but the other is conveniently placed on her hip as if he didn't realize it.

"Natsu," suppressing her rising indignation, "honey, why don't you start on the other side…"

"Why," he looks down with a smirk, "I thought we were a team effort? The work'll get done faster this way."

"Kinda hard if I can't move," she smiles back through gritted teeth.

"Oh," feigning surprise, "I didn't realize I was so close," he steps back but not before dropping his sponge on her chest. "Oops, my bad," wiping the soap trail disappearing through her bikini strap with his hands, "Let me help you with that."

"Natsu, it's fine…"

"No, no," he continues to smear the soapy liquid over her breasts, "it's the least I can do." Lucy steps backwards only to feel the side of the SUV behind her, followed closely by Natsu until she's trapped once again. Her body temperature spikes as his hands continue to mold over her soaped body and his thigh pressing between her legs. "With all this water on you, you should be cooling off, not heating up," oh if his cocky grin wasn't speaking volumes. "Shall I get the hose and spray you down?"

"Don't you dare…"

"Why, it'll just to get the soap off you," reaching down for the nearby hose and clicking the nozzle away from stream, "see…" Natsu controls the strength of the flow just enough to rinse her off. "Not so bad, right? Whoops," spraying himself, "aww, now my shirts all soaked, what am I gonna do now?"

"Y-you could take it off," Lucy squeaks out, instantly regretting she let that slip.

"What a great idea!" yanking off his tank and tossing it near the front steps, "that feels so much better," stretching out his body and sluicing the excess water off, "ah," the cracking of a few joints, "well time to get back to work."

As her husband walks around and starts washing the other side of the vehicle, _'_ _Fricken Natsu!_ _Get me riled up then act like nothing!'_ Lucy composes herself and goes back to scrubbing furiously and thinking about what to try next.

So fine, he came out here wanting to help so why not take advantage of it?

"Oh Natsu…" Lucy whines and stretches her spine, "could you help me with the rims, my back is a little too sore to bend down."

"Sure babe, let me just finish this side and I'll…"

"I can get that," appearing at his side and taking over for him, "you can focus on the rims."

"It's not a big deal," cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I insist," shooing him towards the driver side rim. "I've got it."

Once his focus has centered on scouring the tires, Lucy sets to work scrubbing the side of the SUV with exaggerated motions, stretching as high as she can and letting her ample bosoms provide additional assistance. Natsu watches his wife out of the corner of his eye, wondering in bemusement of her antics. Light moans and groans accentuating her efforts only serve to test his resolve to ignore them but, fuck it's really hard!

She steps back and wipes her brow of sweat, arching her back and mimicking the pose he had done earlier to tease her. "Mmmm, it's sooo hot today," lightly patting the damp sponge against her chest and stomach, "this feels soooo good mmm…"

"I could hose you off with something," he mumbles, while scrubbing the tires a bit rougher than necessary.

"Did you say something," Lucy smiles, though in her mind it was more like a grin, "I couldn't hear what you said over all the," squeezing more water from the sponge over her body, "heat waves."

 _'_ _That little…'_ Natsu flashes his toothy grin and turns back to his mission. "Nope, nothing at all."

Narrowing her eyes at her husband, _'_ _Hmph!'_ She knew he was lying but fine, "Oh, my mistake." Returning to finish her portion of the car, Lucy continues the routine, scrub, break, always making sure to embellish the strokes and stances she was in. His reaction wasn't required at this point, so long as he was watching and based on the occasional sideway glances, she knew he was. Let him rile himself up.

When she had reached the back fender and satisfied with the job she had done, Lucy switches to the hood to give it the same _loving_ and attention it deserved. In the meantime, Natsu had started on the passenger rim and doing quite a good job of it too. Of course, what she didn't know, was that he kept to a kneeling position because it served to hide the slight chubby that developed from watching his wife buff the side of the damn car with her chest! Lucy was winning this little competition and he was both frustrated and brooding over his next opportunity to turn the tides.

And true to form, he spies her taking a similar approach on the hood, but this time, cursing internally, she's bent over the damn thing! A string of expletives and a few growls emanating from her husband causes Lucy to grin the widest she's grinned all day. "Why are you swearing my love," leaning over the fender with a honeyed sarcasm, "is that tire being mean to you?"

"No, my wife is," Natsu growls under his breath.

"Are you jealous that the car is getting more attention than you are?"

"I'm not jealous of a car, woman!" Standing up, "I'm frustrated!" and motioning at his crotch, "do you think this is fun to tote around?!"

Lucy narrows her eyes, and props her head up on the hood, "Well maybe it's not smart to taunt your wife either. As they say, if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen."

Natsu's jaw drops, "You, naughty little tease!" She just giggles and wiggles her butt, blowing a kiss at her flushed husband in satisfaction of her assumed win. Turning to get back to finishing her work she miscalculates how quickly he can move and before she knows it her body is pressed up against the hood and her pelvis is pinned between the bumper and a very hard length. "I..." humming next to her ear, "never lose my love. You of all people should know that."

It's a fight with her sanity to stay in control over her own body with his bare chest burning against her back and his lips perusing the nape of her neck. "I'm still winning," she manages to squeal out.

"Sure, doesn't seem like it…" nibbling along her shoulder blade.

"I got you…" stuttering when he bites a little harder and buries his dick along the crevasse of her ass cheeks. "…t-to reaacct…"

"Oh?" pulsing his tongue, "but you lost because I took back control," licking the little love mark he'd left, "and now I shall reap my reward."

She forces a laugh that ends up more of a moan when he trails kisses along her spine. "Fine," pushing back into his hips, "we both win."

"I can live with that…"

He steps back, leaving Lucy stunned at the sudden loss of contact and just as she's about to complain, grabs her around the waist and hauls her over his shoulder. She shrieks, "What are you doing!"

"Caveman take woman home!" laughing maniacally, Natsu bolts for the house with a screaming Lucy over his shoulder.

"You're so weird! Ahh, and sweaty!"

"Duh! I've been in the sun for more than 2 hours!"

It was only once he'd reached the bathroom, that Natsu set Lucy back on her feet and proceeded to turn on the shower. They could both use one and might as well kill two birds with one stone, reminded the throbbing in his shorts. But as he turned the control dial it was Lucy who wasted no time in trying to shed him of the remainder of his clothing, her nimble and deft fingers loosening the strings of his boardshorts and ripping the Velcro apart as she yanked it down, boxers and all one speed.

He turns back to face her, catching the admiration in her hues of the naked hunk of flesh standing in front of her. "You act like you've never seen me before," laughing, though the leer on his face was more of pride that his girl of 12 years still looked at him with such veneration. Lucy blushes and changes course to fuss with the strings holding her bikini together.

"No, let me," Natsu gives a couple of tugs and lets the scant trace of fabric pool at her feet. "You're still so fucking beautiful Lucy."

"Will you still say that when I'm old and gray?"

"Damn right I will! And you better say I'm still your handsome Prince!"

"You," caressing his cheek, "will always be my handsome Prince, Natsu."

Growling, "C'mere!" he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into the stall with him.

 _Hands_ , her hands, his hands grasping and groping each other's bodies in wanton abandon as if breaking skin contact would somehow cause the fantasy to dissolve, and the water cascading around them forgotten as nothing more than additional lubrication to ease the transition of caresses. Their lips are molded to one another, heated kisses of tongue invading the privacy of their mouths, a clash of teeth, and nips of swelling fullness eliciting groans and sighs, with the occasional sucking in of air between position changes.

He hisses when the heated fingers of his woman wrap around his length, squeezing gently but firmly, and her smiling at how rock hard it is as she imagines it buried deep inside her fiery cave. Lucy rubs the tip against her clit and utters her own moan, repeating the motion to soothe the dwelling ache and making her own body quiver. Fuck if that wasn't setting him ablaze!

Natsu grips her thigh, hoisting it to his hip, and angling his pelvis. Lucy knew what he wanted, lining up the head still held in her hand to her entrance, and as he thrust forward, wrapped her leg around his thigh and ass, pulling herself tightly to him. Her moans to his grunts as the full length of his cock sunk itself through the snug channel of her womanhood so perfectly fitted for him.

Their bodies entwined and molded as he rocks his hips in gentle waves, to stimulate her weakest sin points. Pulling on her hair to expose the sweet nape of her neck he loves to torture, her back arches in minor protest, but gives in to his oral demands. She digs her nails into his back with each bite, scrapes angry red lines when he sucks hard, pulsing and licking the marks he leaves.

Harder, Lucy cries out, begging her man for the sweet deliverance she had been craving since their flirty competition left her moist and wanting. So, Natsu adjusts his stance, turning to brace himself against the tiled wall, and shifting both her legs to hang over his arms. Suspended and held up by the strength of his fores and biceps, she does her part by hanging to his shoulders and neck, and keeping her feet cinched tightly around his waist. Lucy was wonton for whatever he was ready to give her.

He lifts and drops her, driving his hips forward at the same time to meet half way only to receive a squeal and a string of delirious expletives upon impact. Chuckling, "didn't think that would get such a reaction out of you, was it too much?"

Lucy shakes her head, "deep… unexpected, but good," squeezing her legs, "want more…" With another part laugh part grunt, Natsu repeats the motions, impaling his wife a second time. "More!" she screams. She was sure her legs would be jello by the end but oh well.

Over and over he continues the onslaught, driven by the friction this position was creating and the lewd words dribbling from his wife's mouth. But it was a double-edged sword bringing him close to his end way too quickly than he had wanted. Natsu slows his pace to prolong the inevitable but Lucy was not having it.

The knotted coil of heat brewing in the pit of her loins was ready to snap and her husband's delay would ruin it. She grips her fingers, locks her feet and with her own muscle strength continues to bounce on his cock. "Lucy," groaning in agony. There was no way he could hold off much longer.

"I'm too close! Can't stop… don't stop Natsu, please!" Feeling the slim thread ready to break…

Two more pumps of his hips combined with the constriction around his shaft, Natsu bucks a final time and his higher pitched whine mixes with the shrill cry of his wife's orgasm. Pulses sending sticky fluids, Lucy's trembling body… Husband and wife desperately riding out their seventh heavens while trying not to collapse in it's wake.

Natsu reaches over and turns off the shower, sinking into a cross-legged position on the tile floor with his wife still clinging to him. Lucy leans her head on his shoulder while his lolls back against the wall, both panting from such an exhausting exercise, but satisfied nonetheless with its results.

"I can't, believe we haven't tried that, before," Lucy whispers.

Kissing her forehead, "Yeah, we need to try it again later…"

"Tonight?"

"Bite your tongue woman, I'm the one that has to do the heavy lifting and I'm tired!"

She giggles, "Okay, okay… How about tomorrow?"


	18. Litmus- Gajevy

Litmus (NSFW story)

"Oh nurse, gehe, it's time for your annual test."

"But doctor Redfox, I'm fit and healthy, I don't think I need it."

Her boss pops his head out from his office, "But I think it's important, just to make sure. I wouldn't want to lose my best employee for something that could have been prevented."

"Well," she blushes and coyly glances at her fingers toying with the hem of her skirt, "when you put it that way…"

As nurse Levy locked the front door behind the final client of the day, she stretches her back and arms; it had been another long day at the Redfox Heart & Kinetic Research Institute. After signing their newest contract with their cities pro Basketball & Football teams, coupled with their regular clientele, most days had become like this one during seasons. She tidies up the day's paperwork, the other staff will take care of processing them later, but now Levy needed to check in with her boss.

" _Doctor_ Redfox," stepping into his office, leaning on the jamb with her hands clasped in front of her, "everything's done for the day."

"Wonderful," his fingers steepled, he leans back in his chair with a smug look. "Please prepare yourself for the exam in room 2, you know the drill, short, sports bra, sneakers," grin widening, "and fabric gown."

Levy's eyebrow twitches, she never understood his fascination with the unnecessary gown. "Yes doctor," she moves to leave, but turns back for a moment, "and please don't make me wait too long, you know how I _Hate_ to be left wanting," winking as she sashay's away.

Once the woman had left his office, he pushes himself up from the desk and slowly shirks off his lab coat leaving him in just his scrubs. He never liked wearing the extra layer, but it was useful in maintaining a more authoritative appearance considering the amount of non-professional skin art covering his arms. It wouldn't take his assistant long to get ready, being of second nature to the woman by now, so he makes his way over to exam room 2, knocking before he enters.

But he frowns the moment he sees her hovering over the workstation, "I see you've taken the liberty of attaching the electrode patches, I was looking forward to placing them on your body myself."

"Now, now," she saunters over and pats his chest, "you know this is the duty of the nurse not the doctor," a grin materializing on her face, "and I wouldn't be a good nurse if I didn't do my job correctly."

"You wouldn't be my assistant if you couldn't do your job correctly," failing to cover up the growl in his tone. Sometimes it bristled when she took such a domineering stance, even though her ability to go tit-for-tat with him is what made them such a successful partnership. "Never mind, I'll finish hooking you up to the ECG, so please step onto the treadmill."

But Levy is used to his gruff mannerisms and barely bats an eye, instead she just shrugs her shoulders with the grin still plastered on her face, "Whatever you say, _Doctor_ Redfox…"

"Stop calling me Doctor Redfox, it's after hours, just call me Gajeel."

"Okay, _Gajeel_ …" she still throws in the patronizing undertone just to ruffle his feathers.

"Your husband is such a lucky guy to have a spit-fire of a wife."

"I like to think so," Levy winks, "keeps him on his toes." He mumbles, grumbles under his breath as he goes about securing her blood pressure cuff and wires from the electrodes to the monitor. "Did you say something?"

"Nothin." He grabs a chart and pen, "are you ready? We'll start with a walking pace."

"Ready!"

He turns on the treadmill and as Levy glides into a slow cruising speed, Gajeel sits on a chair behind her where he can see the monitor but also still have a full view of his patient, _Full view_ that is, of her backside. While the graph picks up the normal data of peaks and valleys and lets out a steady rhythm of beeps, he watches, taking in the image of the tiny woman that captivated him.

From head to toe, Levy was a perfection of the womanly body, trim and lithe with curves in the right places, not too big, not too small in his eyes, and he'd studied many during his medical school days to compare her to. He loved watching her body in motion, noting how her calves constricted or her thighs flexed with each stride, following the lines and muscles like a treasure trail to the perky little rear she sported, and then some.

The ripples in her back, pulled and activated with each swing of her toned arms, her hair, short and wild bouncing and swaying to each step. If he knows her well enough by now, the slight cantering from side to side meant she was singing in her head and it was yet another element of adorability he loved. A pace increase kicks in taking Levy from walk to jog, he licks his lips, things are about to get a little more interesting.

Despite his knowing she hated wearing the hospital gown, he had a reason behind it that he kept secret from her, a personal kink in a way of causing the woman to sweat a little more than usual, and the longer she exercised that kink comes to fruition. Starting as a sheen, glistening over her skin, soon becoming rivulets triggered by the movements of her muscles that he chases with his eyes until they end at her waist band. He's excited and jealous of those intimate little beads getting to touch her…

"H-How long…" her winded voice pulls him back to the scene, "am I doing this for?"

"W-w," clearing his throat, "we'll stop before the full sprint kicks in."

"O-Okay."

' _Yes, please just a little longer…'_ to indulge in his voyeuristic whims, though the tightening beneath his scrubs meant fantasy needed to become reality, and soon.

"Are you getting tired Levy?"

"A little, it's been so busy I haven't kept up with my exercises."

' _Damn.'_ It wouldn't be very fun if she was too tired after the test. Gajeel dials back the pace of the treadmill to a slow walk speed, "The results seem fine so, just go through a few cool down minutes to bring your heartrate back to normal."

"Okay."

He walks away for a second out of view from his assistant, stripping off his scrubs, and tossing them along with the chart onto an unused table, then walks up behind her, keeping pace with the machine. Levy can sense that Gajeel is behind her now, but that in itself is nothing unusual based on past experiences, when he's used the opportunity to get in a short work out of his own. That is, until he reaches around her to turn off the roller and press the incline function.

"What are you doing?!" Levy stumbles backwards, landing against his pillar of a body…. She stiffens, hands coming to rest on the bare skin of his thighs, and a _very_ solid object digging into her lower back.

"The second half of the test, _pipsqueak_." Gajeel prompts her higher up on the slanted gradient until her chest has become intimate with the machine's control panel. Testing the new position by pressing his erection against her rump, he grins at figuring out the mechanics of their height difference. Levy lets out a little squeak at the contact. "Gehe," grinding his hips into her again, "just right wouldn't ya say?"

"My legs are going to be like mush by the end of this and you'll be lucky if I stay awake through the whole thing."

"We'll see," undoing the straps of the gown and letting the fabric hang over the edges of her shoulders. He bends over teasing kisses along her bared neck and upper back as he works to slide her shorts and panties down, she finishes by kicking them off. "I'll carry you if I need to." He slides his hands along her flesh on the way up…

"Aww, my night in shining… fuck!"

He chuckles against her skin, "cute." Fingers now deftly toying along the folds of her labia and petalled blossom, slickened and fragrant, oh how quickly her body gave way to his touch. He inhales deeply, the scent of sweat mixed with her natural sweetness only hardening his resolve. "How the fuck do you get me so riled up, I swear he's gonna pop a vessel."

Levy giggles and wiggles her ass, rubbing it even more, "he just loves to stand proud for me."

" _Tch_." Gajeel straightens out and stops playing, lining himself at her entrance, "well now he's gonna do his job and stand proud _inside_ you."

Purring out the words, "please take good care of me, _Doctor Redfox_ …" groaning out the title.

"Don't I always?" and with that, sheathes his rod as far as she will take him.

Grinding skin to skin at the end of each thrust, Levy's back arches to follow and her grip tightens over the control panel. She swore his _bone_ was meeting bone by how deeply his impalement felt inside her, taking the petite woman to the limits of what she could handle. But fuck if it didn't just make her crave more! At work they needed to be so prim and proper but, he was raw, powerful in this capacity and she loved the dominion he held over her in their love making.

Gajeel takes all of her in precision strokes, her mewls and cries to his grunts echoing in the enclosed room, melding with the rapid beeps and alarms of the ECG machine they forgot to turn off. Over and over he plunges his considerable length through heated and constricted walls hell bent on milking his seed for its own purposes, and his name babbling incoherently from her throat the tighter the churning coil in her loins grow.

She was the first to go, his first inclinations a tightening of the inner muscles around his shaft followed by a tensing of her body and breathless exclamations leaching from her mouth. He holds onto Levy's hips to keep her from shifting away as the exhausted woman rides out a salacious orgasm. Good, now that his woman was satiated he was free to lose control.

He redoubles his efforts, bucking harder but wilder in nature, and focusing more on his sensations rather than what trigger's hers. Levy slumps over the control panel, breathless, and barely able to hold herself up after the orgasm. Not that he really wants this to end, but as a kinetics specialist he can tell by the flurry of activity on the monitor, the poor woman is reaching her limit and he'd rather finish before she falls asleep on him.

Almost there… he can feel the rising pressures harkening his end.

With a final groan that sounded awfully like Levy but altoist in tone and slurred, signaled to the woman he was done, his thrusts now a slow beat, and the familiar pulses of his shaft, coaxing out all he had stored of the life-giving seed. Twenty seconds, thirty seconds… Gajeel relaxes and leans over her, dropping a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Well _Mrs. Redfox_ , did the _doctor_ take good care of you today?"

No response.

"Levy?" tilting her face so he can see it, but chuckling as soon as he does, "I guess I really did it this time." His poor wife was out cold.


	19. Lady of the Court- Gajevy

Lady of the Court, a Gajevy story

An offshoot of NaLu story, 'The Slave Boy', same characters, different story setting.

"Queen Grandeeney, if you seek a tutor for Princess Juvia, you may wish to consider a friend of mine. She is very gifted in language amongst other subjects."

"Does she reside here in the Manglietia Kingdom, Princess Lucy?"

"Yes, in fact I was on my way to visit her after my stop here to see if she would come with me to Kelekona."

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to oppose…"

Lucy waves her hand, "No, no don't even think such a thing. This would be a great opportunity for her and," smiling, "it will give me another reason to visit."

The Queen chuckles, "Then please, I would love to meet her if you would make the introductions."

"Of course," Lucy bows to the royal, "it would be my pleasure…"

It didn't take much convincing for Levy McGarden to jump at the offer her friend was proposing to her, to tutor a Princess?! All of the effort that her parents had afforded for her education in a time when most women were not highly so, it would bring a great sense of honor for them and her personally. Of course, she was a bit sad it meant she couldn't be Lucy's Lady in Waiting, but with Natsu's cousin being the Prince of this Kingdom, it meant she would see her friend often enough.

The first meeting between the potential tutor slash Lady in Waiting and the Queen went so well that Levy was asked to start immediately. Queen Grandeeney was the quintessential air of an elegant and refined royal one would expect of a seasoned monarch. An intellectual in her own right, strong enough to rule alongside her husband, and beloved of her subjects.

A couple weeks has gone by and life at the castle has slowly grown into a simple routine for the new Lady in Waiting. Tutoring sessions every other day in the sciences and logistical fields, linguistics and arts on the alternate days. Princess Juvia was already quite versed in these areas but it was Levy's duty to take what she had learned and advance them, specifically in the field of linguistics. Queen Grandeeney wanted to make sure that her daughter will be able to hold her own in their male dominated societies, and aid her future husband, whomever that may be, not just in the home, but the field as well.

Other than the tutoring, the young woman is quickly growing on the palace staff, making friends easily with her sweet but feisty nature, especially with a few of the males. Two of the footmen, Jet and Droy follow her around like puppies, while a third named Hibiki often tries to sweet talk her into meeting him later for drinks. But of all the staff or residents of the castle, there is one that has not fallen for her charm, the Prince himself who saw her feisty side as irritating and improper for a Courtier.

But Levy paid him no mind, the Queen loved her, she got along well with the Princess, and even King Metallicana found her endearing. The monarch saw his son as just a stubborn fool who'll come around eventually, even telling her to jest with him on purpose. At first Levy didn't think she could behave in such a way on purpose but the more she encountered the Prince and his gruff mannerisms, the easier it became to drive him crazy.

A month after arriving, Lucy returns to check on her friend. The two girls, joined by Princess Juvia, and Wendy who had travelled with Lucy and her brother sat in one of the parlors chatting while the Princes, Natsu and Gajeel, along with cousins Sting and Rogue goofed around near the balcony.

"I'm glad to see you are adjusting well here," Princess Lucy smiles at her friend, "and that everyone seems to like you."

"Juvia feels Levy is a wonderful tutor, very patient, and Juvia thinks it's nice to have another female to talk with."

"Well not everyone here likes me," Levy glances over towards the balcony and rolls her eyes, "mister grumpy Prince is quite rude most of the time."

"Gajeel is… gruff, but Juvia feels he will come around."

"Yes," Wendy adds, "my cousin has always been rough around the edges, but he has a deep heart."

Over by the balcony, Gajeel eavesdrops on the conversation the women are having, peaked when he heard his name brought up. So, what if he was grumpy, that woman should learn her place and behave accordingly!

"Oi," Gajeel stomps over away from the other guys who are clueless of what suddenly prickled their cousin's skin. He towers over the Courtier, "I swear woman, you need to learn your place! You are not royalty, who are you to speak about me in such a manner?!"

Furious, Lucy and Juvia move to shield their friend but Levy wave's her hand halting them, she would not be intimidated by him. With her eyes squared and focused on his, shoulders straight and unyeilding, "I do not care who you are, royalty or not, a Prince or noble. For one who doesn't conduct himself in a dignified manner has no place to lecture anyone."

"W-wh…. H-how dare you!" he roars. "I may conduct myself however I damn well feel!" Stomping out of the room without a second retort, but still muttering, "damn friggen women these days! No respect for authority!"

The silence of the room during the standoff finally breaks when the three men left start laughing. "Whoa! Someone put him in place! Levy you are so cool!"

"Wow," Lucy giggles, "I haven't seen this side of you in a long time!"

But Levy just lets out a long exhale, "I don't like acting like that, but he can be such an ass! King Metallicana gave me permission to be rude to his son because he thinks the boy needs to be put in his place," laughing, "I found it hard at first, but now it comes more naturally."

The other women giggle as well, "he had it coming…"

It was quiet at the castle with most of the royal family away on a trip for the weekend and the staff mainly performing routine maintenance, a perfect time for Levy to relax with a good book in the garden. The sun was out but beneath some trees with the breeze and shadows keeping the heat from being unbearable, or rather the amongst the scents of the foliage, it was beautiful. So, there she sat on one of the benches, a plate of snacks to her side, along with a flask filled with a honey beer.

He stared down from the balcony and noticed the blue-haired Courtier settle onto a bench in the garden. This wasn't the first time he had watched her, seen her with a book relaxing in the garden during sunnier days, the library on a rainy one, it was how he just knew where to find her. After the confrontation they'd had in the parlor, and a scolding by his father, a fixation had developed. Gajeel was surprised how much she had wormed her way under his skin, and he was convinced that it was because of her attitude, or at least that's what he had been telling himself until his father pointed out a different reason.

' _That fool.'_ Levy chuckled as her eyes glanced upward, careful that her face remained unchanged and focused on her book. She had noticed a week ago that he had been following her, watching her, and there he was again on the balcony. Does he not realize she can see him? After putting her book down and picking up one of the finger sandwiches, she stands up, stretches, and walks along the path pretending to smell the flowers until she is just under the balcony. Without looking up, "If you're hungry Prince Gajeel, you could always join me, I won't bite."

" _Tch_ , I don't know if I believe that."

"Suit yourself," shrugging her shoulders, "but I've got snacks and honey beer," turning to return to her book, "and it's a special brew too." Sashaying away with exaggerated swings of her hips.

By the time she had returned to the bench, Gajeel had disappeared from the balcony, a few moments longer and the sound of boots crunching along the gravel path signaled the Princes arrival. Levy grins, holding out the flask just as he approached. He swipes the honey beer and takes a swig, a look of surprise falling over his expression.

"One of my friends brought that to me, she's become quite the expert at brewing her own beer."

"A woman," taking another sip, swishing it around his mouth before swallowing, "made this?"

"Yes," Levy smiles, "Cana's family owns a pub in the town below. She's taken to brewing this honey wheat beer as her specialty offering and it's become quite popular."

"A bit sweet, but not bad."

" _Tch_ ," Levy yanks the flask away, "if it's too sweet for you, don't drink it all."

"Oi!" he takes it back. "I didn't say I didn't like it!"

"Do you really have no manners? Tsk, tsk, stealing from a lady…"

"If you acted like a proper lady, I would treat you as such."

"Oh," her eyebrows raise, "and what to you is a _proper_ lady?"

"One that doesn't argue back, for starters."

"Funny how you seem to be the only man here that evokes such a response from me." _Sigh,_ "why must you be so infuriating? I grow tired from this banter."

His voice takes on a whiny grovel, " _Tch_ , well, no one here has defied me before…"

"Then, it's no wonder your own father finds this all amusing," chuckling to herself though it evokes a raised brow from the Prince. "Someone, a woman of all creatures, challenging his son's bravado," looking up at him, "sir I was not raised to be a shrinking violet and I will not drop to my knees in deference for any man, commoner, noble, or royalty."

Gajeel's eye twitches, a need to respond in kind bubbling to the surface like an animal wishing to be unleashed, but he holds back. This woman, this tiny female physically had no ability to stand against him but for the power of her words which frankly was beyond his normal rationale. He was a man, heir to the throne and one that was better suited to fight with fists not banter and frankly it drove him crazy that she still sought to jest with him. Shall a different tact prove more effective? Not that he was very good with words, but he did fancy himself in another way.

"Is that so Lady Levy?" He props a foot against the bench and leans over, resting his arms on his thigh and staring down at her. "For I think I could get you to your knees if I were so inclined. Though…" looking her up and down, "I think I'd prefer if you were on your back instead."

Her entire body flushes with heat, cheeks turning a reddish hue at the insinuation. Levy hadn't expected this turn of events! She quickly turns away from him, "as if I could give you such satisfaction!"

"Oh, I think you would give me much satisfaction…"

"I-I, Y-You, you, lecherous swine to think me such a harlot to swoon from your seductions!" She stands ups, gathering her belongings to leave. "Good day to you sir!" Levy starts to walk away but stops to give a final remark. "And for your information, that manner of chatter may work on ignorant women looking to bed a Prince and reap those benefits, but I am not such a woman, I require class."

"Gehe, Good to know you aren't trying to gain my crown," walking over and plucking a sandwich from her tray, a wide smirk plastered along his lips, "you may not like my method of seduction, but you also didn't disagree with the end result."

Levy's mouth drops and if her crimson blush could get any deeper, you'd think she was a tomato for he was right, she didn't say she wouldn't sleep with him. But he spares her further embarrassment, simply walking away, munching on his sandwich, with that mocking grin left up to torture her. This was the first time in their test of wills that Gajeel had taken the upper hand! And as mortified by his comments as she was, Levy was also secretly aroused by the turn of events.

She moves back to the bench, puts her belongings down, and finishes off the flask of beer. There was no way she was walking back into that castle with a rosy blush caused by the Prince. Levy was not going to give him that final satisfaction, so, let the excuse be too much alcohol instead. Too bad for the young woman, the spirit swirling in her gut and her system only focused her thoughts even more on the Prince and dare she admit it, her growing affinity for him.

Levy hangs her head, alright fine, so she was attracted to the brusque but handsome idiot. Developing a crush on the Prince was not supposed to be a part of her coming to the castle! It was not intentional but trying to stem those feelings were no easier than damming up a river or telling a bird not to fly, it was nature pure and simple trying to take its course. She had masked those sentiments by being equally rude to him but once he'd changed that tactic and acted semi-nicer, if she continued to do so it would only make her look like a witch.

 _Sigh_ , now what should she do?

Ignoring the incident, Levy goes about her normal routine of tutoring the Princess with the added behavior of avoiding Gajeel at all costs. Ever since that day in the garden, he had started doing little things, watching her closely, leaving small gifts or at least she assumed it was him, and making comments in passing that were usually suggestive in nature, anything to get her riled up but never in a manner that she could respond to in anger or irritation. It was all very frustrating for the young courtier.

"Are you excited for your birthday ball Juvia?"

"Juvia is happy she will see Gray again, Lucy said he will be coming with them to the party."

Levy is happy to see this side of her friend and smiles, "You really like him a lot, huh?"

The blushing Princess looks down, fiddling with the fingers in her lap, "Juvia feels he is a very brave and handsome nobleman. Juvia hopes father will approve of him."

"Has Gray reciprocated your feelings?"

"We have been corresponding. He will be wearing a suit that will match my blue dress."

"That is really sweet! _Sigh_ , one day I hope to find someone like that."

"Juvia has faith you will!" _'Even if Juvia must play match maker!'_

Levy couldn't understand why the Princess had insisted on her wearing a specific, and a much more revealing dress than she would normally wear. Deep forest green, floor length with a slit running up the front over her right leg to her thigh, flowy belled sleeves attached to a low cut, corseted top, speckled with jewels along the front like a trail for the eye to follow. Even the Queen got involved, producing a jaw dropping necklace and earrings set made of pearls and emeralds that beautifully complemented the dress, then bringing in the royal hairdresser and stylist to make sure the courtier looked flawless.

"This," the Lady in Waiting fidgeted on the vanity bench, "is all t-too much, I'm just a simple noblewoman…"

"Who is single my dear," Queen Grandeeney pats her shoulder, "and when one is as pretty as you, it should be shown."

"Juvia agrees, Levy, you are stunning in this dress and are sure to turn heads."

Levy slumps in embarrassment, it was a type of flashy she wasn't used to being, nobility or not, she had always preferred simplicity. But, she couldn't go against the royals who seemed adamant and were having fun playing dress up with her. "I guess if you both feel it is appropriate…"

"Of course, we do," the Queen rises from her chair, "I wish you to enjoy the evening, both of you. I shall see you tonight my dears."

"Thank you Queen Grandeeney," Levy bows as does Juvia, but she couldn't help but notice the wink shared between mother and daughter…

Her fears were confirmed as soon as she walked into that ballroom when Jet and Droy began gawking, and Hibiki immediately swarmed in, wrapping an arm around her waist and trying to coax her towards the dance floor. Levy obliges for the time being, making sure his hands wander no further than her waist while she waits for her best friend to arrive.

From the bar another man stares in disbelief at the gorgeous woman dancing with Hibiki. It had taken a second look to confirm but Gajeel was sure… With a narrowed gaze leveled towards his mother, there would be no way he could stay away tonight.

"Oh my…. Levy!" The courtier turns to see Princess Lucy rushing towards her and breaks away from Hibiki. "I've never seen you this dressed up!" hugging each other. "But wow you look amazing!"

"Thanks," Levy blushes, "I think Juvia and Grandeeney had fun dressing me up."

"Well, I will need to thank them, because for all the years we've known each other I've never been able to get you to dress like this."

As the two girls walk over for Lucy to give her greetings to the King and Queen she sees Juvia and Gray hand in hand walking towards the dance floor, "Juvia looks really happy with him."

"Yes," Lucy chuckles, "Gray was trying to hide the letters from us, but he forgets I correspond with her and she gushes about him. I think they make a cute couple."

 _Sigh_ , "They are…"

Lucy pulls her friend to a stop, "Okay, dish, what was that sigh for?"

A blush sweeps over Levy's cheeks, "nothing," she tries to continue walking.

But Lucy grabs her arm again, "Oh, now you're blushing! You like someone don't you?!"

"I-It's not like that, I mean maybe," scanning the area to make sure no one is paying attention to them, "but it's not like he feels the same so…. Please Lucy don't say anything to anyone, I don't want gossip starting."

"I'm not gonna say anything, but you know you can tell me, right?"

"It's…" suddenly Levy's face grows pale and her eyes expand, staring over her friend's shoulder.

"What is it?" Lucy turns to see what her friend was staring at.

"Gajeel…"

"Princess," the Prince strides up and tips his head, "I'm borrowing this one," taking hold of the courtier, "would you mind?"

"Well um…" Levy shakes her head, begging her friend to say no. "She doesn't seem to…"

"I just need a dance partner, she'll be fine with me Princess."

"Lucy…"

"But Levy, he just wants to dance…"

The young courtier is in a bind, she can't tell her friend the real reason she doesn't want to go with the Prince, when he is the reason! "I'm still tired from dancing with Hibiki."

"It's just a slow waltz," Lucy chuckles, completely oblivious to her friend's lie, "you'll be fine."

"Fine," Levy turns to the Prince, "just one dance, right?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "We'll see."

"You guys have fun, and I'm glad to see you treating my friend better Gajeel."

He just grunts and starts pulling Levy towards the dance floor as Lucy turns to her original task of seeing to the King and Queen.

"Why do you want to dance with me?" Levy keeps her voice down, though it is tinged with animus.

As soon as they reach the dance floor, Gajeel pulls levy in tight, mimicking the waltz steps, but his grip around her waist is forceful. He grits his teeth, leaning in close to keep his snarling tone to a minimum. "Who the hell gave you permission to wear such a revealing dress?! And what the hell was Hibiki doing with his hands on you?!"

Now she's fuming, "Oh, I'm sorry," condescending tone, "did I require your _permission_ to dance with other people? And for your information, your mother and sister forced me into this get up!"

"My…" growling, "I knew it, those two meddlers!"

"Meddlers? What are you barking about?"

"It's nothing."

"No! What the hell are you…"

"I said it's nothing!"

"If you don't tell me so help me I'll cause a scene!"

Gajeel looks around and realizes other couples are starting to look in their direction. "Ugh!" he pulls the courtier off the floor and towards one of the balconies, practically dragging her.

She pulls at the grip around her wrist, "Let me go you brute!"

"Just settle down woman, damn it I'm not gonna hurt you, just don't wanna talk in the open!"

The balcony was partially shielded by drapery and after stepping through, he closed it off even further. It was dark outside, many stars but no moon and only scant torches along the walls providing a small amount of light. Gajeel lets go of her arm and begins pacing while Levy rubs at her wrist, fuming at being roughed up in such a manner.

"Well?!" she shouts, "Are you gonna tell me?"

"My favorite color is green."

"So?"

"Your dress," he turns and faces her, "they put you in a green dress."

"S... Oh…. But why is that such a big deal? I'm not the only one."

"You're the only one I'd give a damn about seeing in that color!" Shaking his head, "I can't believe my sister and mother would stoop to this."

"I don't understand, why do you care if I wear green? Why would they make me wear this color? You're not making sense to me…"

"And I thought you were the smart one," he mumbles.

"Damn it Gajeel will you just tell me…"

"I like you that's why! Woman why must you always fight with me?! They put you in this color because they knew I wouldn't be able to resist like I've been trying to do this whole damn time!" He walks over to the balcony and leans over the railing, hanging his head.

"Y-you… like me…" Levy processes the words as if they were said in a dream. She stares at the Prince, questioning her sanity and her ears. "You said you like me?"

"Yeah. Did I stutter?"

"But, you've been so rude to me, toying with me, what was that, your version of foreplay?"

"Are you daft, it was me trying to deny it to myself, and you being rude back made it all the more easier, till you had to up and wear that fucking dress."

"Again, I didn't choose this damn dress!"

Gajeel pounds his fist on the railing, "I want you to change."

"No."

"What?!" he walks up so close she can feel his breath along her skin, "Did you tell me no?!"

"Yes," she stares back in defiance, "I said no."

"I order you out of that dress!"

"No, I will not!"

He grabs her face, "Yes!" cupping her cheeks between his hands, "you will!"

"NO!"

Tension mounts and seconds pass by as they hold their fierce positions, barely blinking and trying to get the other to give up first. But the longer this staring contest continues, the stronger a new urge overwhelms the Prince and when Levy makes the mistake of licking the dry seam of her lips it becomes his undoing.

Gajeel crashes his own against hers, smothering the pink and flushed cupids bow. The flustered woman squeaks from how roughly the Prince had stolen her lips, standing on tip toes with her hands planting against his chest to keep from losing her balance. She could scarcely comprehend what was going on as her heart shifted gear and the warmth flooding her body began to melt her mind into a pool of liquid fire. It swoons from the rushing emotions, giving in while his hands shifted and wrapped around to cradle her neck and back. Her fingers finding their way upwards, coiling into his hair, tugging when he nibbles at her bottom lip.

But instead of allowing him entry she pulls back a tad, "this…" refilling her lungs again, "Prince we cannot do this here, it is improper."

"I'm the Prince," a growling undertone, "I can damn well do as I please." Levy says nothing and just stares at him, willing him with her gaze to relent to her wishes. "Ugh! Fine!" Grabbing her hand, "come with me then."

"To where?"

"Just act natural when we go back in there, unless you want people talking."

"I bet people are already talking," she grouses.

"Well then, even more reason to behave isn't it."

"Me behave! I'm not the one who dragged me out here in the first place!"

"Woman don't make me throw you over my shoulder…" The seriousness of that last line shut her up quick.

"Okay, okay."

They slip back into the ballroom. Levy is surprised that no one seemed to notice as they quickly make their way through the crowds and out of the room where she finally lets out an exhale. She was sure that eventually someone will notice their absence but with the determined Prince stepping up his pace, and her barely able to keep up with her shorter legs, Levy is more focused on trying not to trip in the dress then realizing where he was leading her until they come to a stop. When she looks up, it's his bedroom door they faced.

"This is your room."

"You wanted privacy," he opens the door, pulls her in, locking it behind her. "Where'd you think we were going, the study?" She could slap him for that comment, but he gave her no time to react. "I told you," backing her against the door, "I want you out of that dress," his hand on her hip, gripped and pulled tight to his own, the other tilting her head up, "and I will have my way."

"M-Must you be such a brute…"

"Seems to me," brushing his lips over hers, "that you like this brutish type."

"I do not…" but her words die off into a moan when his hand slips over the curvature of her rear.

"Your words and your actions speak of two differing opinions," cupping said rear and squeezing, "now are you gonna take off the dress or shall I shred it from your body?"

"You would ruin your sister's gown?"

"I'll get her a new one. Time's up." Gajeel produces a small dagger from his coat, slicing through the corsets lacing like it was silk. Levy gasps, taken a back that he had actually followed through, but she was too enthralled in the same token, merely standing mute as he pushed the corset off her shoulders, and proceeded to cut through the front of the gown. The sound of cotton weave tearing echoed in the chamber.

"Gehe," the Prince was supremely amused, letting the shredded gown slip and pool at the woman's feet, leaving her in just undergarments. But as he makes a move with his knife towards those last two vestiges, Levy finally comes to her sense and halts him.

"Don't!" covering her chest with her arms. "These are mine."

He tosses the dagger aside and pulls her to him. "You have bewitched me ever since you came to this castle," guiding her arms away from her chest, "there is no need to cover yourself, I already find you to be beautiful."

A blush steals away along her cheeks, "do you say that to all the women you bring here?"

"I've never said that to any woman before tonight, nor bedded one..."

"You wish me to believe you've stayed pure?" looking away, "yet you could become so forceful in this quest to get me alone, and act so naturally as if you've done it before…"

"Believe me or not but my mother would have my head if she ever found out I had sex with anyone she had not first approved of."

Levy's head whips back in surprise, "If so why would you take a chance on me?"

"Because she's already given her consent."

"What?!"

Gajeel tips her head up, forcing her to look at him, "It was no coincidence that she helped to dress you. My mother has _never_ in my life shown any interest nor dressed a servant before you and that is how I knew she and my sister had been up to this."

Levy's eyes trail away, mumbling, "that's what the wink meant…"

"Sorry?"

"It's nothing," looking back at the man who's taken the opportunity to lean in closer. "But why me?"

"Why not you?" He places a chaste kiss along her lips. "No woman has ever been able to jest with me." adding a lingering one. "Beautiful and educated, a perfect combination for a Prince in her eyes…"

With hesitation. "A-And in your eyes?"

"Gehe…" Gajeel grabs her around the waist and places her on the bed, "you're stuck with me, my lady. Now," as he begins undressing, "could you take the rest of your under garments off or shall I grab the dagger…"

"No, no," she waves her hands frantically, "I'll take it off."

As Levy deals with the last of her clothing, scoots up higher on the bed, and deposits herself under the comforter, she couldn't help but take in the spectacle of a man that was the Prince. He towered over her in height, his body, muscular and trim, she imagined once her fingertips could peruse the flesh it would be as solid and unyielding as his personality. Unconsciously her head tilts to the side, following the curvature when he bends over to remove his boots, noticing, not for the first time, what a perfectly grabbable ass he has!

Gajeel glances over just as he finishes taking off the last boot and realizes she's staring at him, snickering quietly, purposely leaving himself in the compromising position while he works off his trousers. A slight gasp leaves the woman when bare skin enters her vision. She quickly ducks down and covers her face. Her reaction is amusing to the Prince, but she keeps her hands up even when she feels the blanket being shifted and the distinct sensation of another body within close proximity.

"You can be quite adorable," pulling her hands away gently, "when your mind is too flustered, and can no longer construct a quip."

Levy takes a peek, seeing the Prince lying on his side propped up, holding her hands. She can't see below his covered waist line but focuses instead on his upper body. He lets go of her hands in favor of cradling her cheek but is bemused when she reaches out to touch him, tentatively at first, barely skimming her fingertips along his chest, slowly adding pressure as they travel around. He does the same with her face, tracing the cheekbones, along the jaw to her petite ears, both exploring an unknown landscape as would be travelers. The large necklace will be a bit of a hurdle but Gajeel loved seeing his woman bedecked in such fineries, with even more to come in the future. He was going to make damn sure his future queen would always look incredible.

Her eyes are filled with wonderment, mapping out the contours of his pecs, the grooves of his abdominals, and when she finally looks up, Gajeel is looking into her eyes, smiling through the gaze of ardent worship. Embarrassment takes over once more and she stops immediately, but he won't let her retreat into a shell, scooping up her face and planting kiss after kiss upon her. It takes a few moments, for the young woman to let go of her inhibitions and return them, even moving closer until her body is now flushed against his.

His hand trails along her arm, settling on her waist for he doesn't want to startle her, but when she mewls from the grip of his fingers, he growls in approval and inches lower until his hand cradles the firm rear this woman owns. He nips gently at her chin, coaxing her onto her back and with a better position over her prone body, proceeds to kiss lower, chasing the taut line of her neck, her collar bone and shoulders, lower still to the tops of her bosoms. Levy gasps when he slides his tongue along them, moans, as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, licking, biting the hardened flesh.

Groans of his name or unintelligible words leach out from her, his hands now roving, knead at her other breast, fingers rolling and teasing the pert nipple. Her body is twisting, head pressing backwards into the pillow, on fire from all the stimulation. Gajeel moves higher, parting her thighs, his frame now fully vested over her own, in a whisper, "Levy…" his breath fanning along her already heated skin.

The pressure coiling in her nether region is growing uncomfortable, fueling some of her writhing. Levy can feel the moisture beginning to saturate and spill over, trickling down, but when he lets the weight of his pelvis press a very stiff erection against her sex, she bucks without thinking, just letting her body take control. "Gehe!" the feisty vixen that had stolen his heart was coming out to play! Her legs snake over his thighs, pulling down and holding him in place while she grinds over his shaft to release some of the pent-up tension.

Airy cries spilling from her throat are like music to a maestro, Gajeel grinds back, happy to assist with her wanton needs. But it's not enough to satiate her libido, the pressure only builds like kindling waiting to become a blaze, and Levy whines, "more…"

"Damn woman," growling in pleasure, "never figured you to be so salacious in bed."

"I never thought it would hurt so much to want this!"

Gajeel knew that it could hurt the first time since it was one topic that his mother had undertaken to make sure he understood enough to be cautious, and now that time was presented. For all his gusto and bravado, seeing someone he cared for in pain wasn't something he looked forwards to. But Levy was begging him to end her suffering, and he knew all too well, the pain of the pressure building up from the sexual tension, hell his cock was throbbing it was so hard right now.

He looked down at her, taking a moment to hesitate…

"I know," she tries to still the frustration in her voice and caress his jaw, "I know…"

"You sure?"

She nods with a pained smile, but her eyes communicating its entreaties, "I'm giving myself to you freely my Prince, please consummate that promise."

He leans down close, "I love you Lady Levy."

Levy's breathing stills in her throat at those whispered words of fidelity, "I love you too, Prince Gajeel."

After shifting his hips, she assists in lining up his cock, bracing when he pushes through. When the pinching sensation hits, building up to a pressure and slight sting, she could not stop a pain laden whine from developing. He swallows her cries, smothering her mouth and trailing softly weighted words of devotion and encouragement until he could push no further. Gajeel stagnates his body, giving her all the time she needs to tell him what she desires, continuing to scatter chaste kisses and sweet nothings to take her mind off the pain.

And she appreciated how tenderly he was treating her. To think at the beginning of their communications that this would be the end result may have shocked some. But seeing this side of him, one that she was sure was rarely seen outside of family, endeared him deeper into her heart.

The level of pressure around his shaft simply amazed him, almost made him wonder how his cock fit, cause it sure felt like trying to shoehorn your foot into a too small or shoe. Minutes, or maybe seconds pass and the pressure around his shaft slowly diminished along with the pained grimace on his woman's face. It was still a tight fit, but her muscles were adjusting to his size.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers, "I don't like seeing you in pain like this."

Levy, who had closed her eyes while she bore the pain, open them again, a few tears leaking at the corners, "It's okay my love," brushing his bangs away from his face, "it's only temporary."

"Well I'm not moving until you tell me too."

She chuckles with a dainty grace, shifting her own hips to test the pain level which had subsided tremendously. "You can, um keep going…. Maybe slowly at first."

At a snail's pace, Gajeel begins to thrust, relishing in the sensation and friction along his sensitive cock, but mindful of any changes that occur in the woman beneath him. He watches her face carefully, breathing a tentative release that so far, the strain seems bearable, or maybe even none existent, because it felt amazing, _she_ felt fucking amazing. Ugh, his eyes are beginning to roll back. Wet dreams of this moment could never have relayed the incredible feelings this tiny woman was giving to him. Frankly, the slow pace wasn't so bad when he could savor the full length of cock gliding against her walls…

"Go faster, please…"

Opening his eyes and looking down at Levy, he sees the light sheen of sweat coating and flush of her skin. Her eyes had glazed over, half lidded and filled with a new vision of lust that sparked a renewed fire that shot straight to his loins. "Heaven help me," moaning, he couldn't believe she could look any more attractive, but his heart jumped ten-fold. "What did I do in a previous life to deserve you?"

She giggles, "remember you said _I love you_ first," rolling her hips, "and keep her happy."

"You seem to be feeling better," thrusting a little harder than before, and when she squeaks but still kept a smile, he does it again, "but don't tempt me or you may not walk tomorrow."

Levy bucks harder on her own, wrapping her legs around him tighter, "just bring me room service," and winks.

"Gehe!"

Gajeel quickens the pace, plunging his cock into the tiny woman writhing underneath his larger frame, her back arching to deepen the reach and appeal, her hands grasping at the sheets around her while spilling curses and tributes of his prowess. She cries out deeper, harder, begging as the friction against her entrance heats up in a delectable and way, not knowing it was the makings of an orgasm.

He rises to his haunches to get a better stance, grips her thighs pulling her up until her back is barely on the bed, she arcs her body to accommodate, and when he resumes his thrusts, it stiffens. "Oh, my Lord!" gasping at how deeply his penetrations are reaching, his midsection shackled by her legs.

"Too much?" panting, slowing, she shakes her head no. Gajeel grunts and resumes a steady pace. The tight feel ribbing along as he drives over and over into Levy was heaven sent, but he was also thankful to have waited for her and not given in like others to the allure of sex and seduction. She was perfectly fitted for him, to him, conformed and the view below breathtaking to see them joined together. A sense of pride swelling along with his extremities.

"Levy he moans, I can't… hold out much longer." But she was too lost in her own world to respond with anything more than a jumbled murmur, colors spun wildly in her mind as the coiling tension snaps loose and hits hard. She bites down on the back of her hand to stifle the chorus of screams while a flurry of contractions levies against his cock, the white-hot throes of climaxing bursting forth for both lovers. Her heels dig in to his back, as his thrusts slow and grow ragged with every pulse of seed emptying into his woman's loins.

Her body goes slack, dead weight into the mattress, only her heaving chest still moving, working to recover. Gajeel flops onto Levy, spent in more ways than one, barely managing to keep from crushing her. It takes a few moments to compose himself enough to pull out and roll to her side and cuddling her against him with heavy lids ready to let sleep take him. He kisses Levy's forehead, her own eyes closed, mind already drifting away, the last vestiges of doubt fading and a new image of waking up alongside her for the rest of their days takes hold…

In another part of the castle, the ball is winding down and the royals are lounging together.

"Do you think he sealed the deal?" Lucy whispers to her husband.

"He better have," Natsu responds, "or we won't let him live it down."

Snickers abound in the group but, Grandeeney only smiles and winks at her daughter, the pair sharing a knowing glance….


	20. Shenanigans in Waikiki

10-26/27 day 2 & 3 candy/trick or treat

Au story Fluffy, partial to full NSFW

They had heard that Waikiki was crazy on Halloween, one long block party with many of the businesses geared up in preparation for hundreds of locals and tourists alike to flood their streets. Natsu and Lucy hadn't known any of this when they originally booked this vacation, but it was a good thing the hotel front desk mentioned it as soon as they checked in, even directing them to a few stores that may have last minute costumes...

' _Gah!'_ The further they trekked along Kalakaua Avenue the higher Natsu's blood pressure began to boil and soon he wouldn't just be dressed like Bakugo, but about to turn into the hot head! Couldn't all these jack-asses see she was with someone?! "Lucy, this costume, why don't you use my jack…"

"Nyaa!" she paws at her husband's shoulder, pouting, "Sexy-widdle kitty doesn't want to cover up…"

He grits his teeth, "but drunk little kitty is attracting too much attention!" And right on cue another catcall ring's out from across the street from two guys beckoning her to come over. Lucy jumps on Natsu's back as he attempts to stomp over, fisting the air and screaming at them to go fuck themselves.

"Are you gonna get down now?" He adjusts his hold on her thighs so she doesn't fall.

"Nope!" she lays her chin on his shoulder, "Naaatssuuuu…" purring in his ear, "Lookie, that bar looks fun!"

But when he looks over to where she's pointing, he growls, "That's a male strip club!"

"Mmm, not that one," she points again, "That one! You can see dancing in there!"

"Oh." Two doors down there is another nightclub filled with colorful flashing lights and booming music. "Looks pretty packed but, maybe you'll dance off some of the alcohol."

The giddy blonde bounces on his back, "Nyaa! Kitty likes! Let's go! Let's Go!"

She cheered and giggled, he laughed as she fussed with his hair like a kitten plays with string on the way to the club. As foolish as they may look, considering the blend of costumes and revelry on these streets, a bouncing cat-girl on someone's back didn't even cause a batting of the eye. Though he could hear several lucky bastard type remarks from a few guys around them that made him grin.

And the frisky feline doesn't give her husband a second to pause the moment they walked through the doors of the Play Bar Nightclub before hoping off his back and dragging him towards the center of the dance floor. It was electrifying with all the strobing lights flashing, pulsing, and turning the bobbing dancers into stop motion animation. Thumping bass cranked out by the house DJ sending the crowds into a gelatinous frenzy. For an hour they cavorted, she oblivious to the stares, and he uncaring so long as no one came too close.

Lucy slides her buxom curves along her husband's sturdy frame, grinding their hips in turn with the music. Pawing and kneading, the silly kitty, she weaves her fingers through his hair and sharpens her claws against his scalp. He cringes… She grins.

Natsu growls, "do you feel that?" holding her pelvis flush with his, she feels a stiff twitch against her thigh, "kitty is being a little naughty to wake him up here," brushing his lips over her neck, "and naughty kitties will get punished later."

"Will Natsu make Lucy puurrrrr?" she hums back, completely unfazed by his domination act.

He chuckles, "damn, someone's feeling frisky tonight!"

She giggles, "Kinda getting thirsty though," fanning herself, "it's so hot in here."

"We can get something at the bar," Natsu takes her hand, "come on wicked little kitty, let's get you a drink."

While they wait on the busy bartenders to make it to their end of the counter, Natsu is perusing the selection of spirits debating if he should get a shot or stick with a beer. As much as he would love to get a little more toasted, his wife was already swaying, and he needed to stay attentive if only to keep other grimy paws off his woman. Without warning, a high-pitched twittering sound catches him off guard, and he turns to see his wife snatching multi-colored lollipops from a large bowl full of candies.

Giggling like an excited child, she holds out the rainbow selection for her husband to see, "Lolli's!"

But as he scrutinizes the fan of candies through the dim lighting, his eyes widen, and he pushes her hand lower against the countertop, "Lucy," he peers around to see if anyone was looking at them, "that's not candy."

"It's not?" she squints, trying to examine them a second time, but her vision is quite blurry by this point. "Looks like lollipops, see they have sticks," her voice wavering in confusion.

"Baby, it's not something you eat."

"Then what are they for?"

Again, Natsu glances around before leaning closer to her ear and whispering, "Lucy, those are condoms."

"Condoms!" She giggles rather loudly, "but they have flavors see," pointing them out, "Pina Colada… Pineapple…."

He rushes to cover her mouth, "I can see that!" Gritting his teeth, "give me those," he moves to take them away from her, but she squeals and tries to play keep away, holding them out of his reach.

"Kitty wants them! Natsu please, they're funny!"

But, Natsu's had enough of his wife's drunken escapades. He manages to snatch the lolli-condoms from her hand, shoves them in his pocket, and pulls her out of the club. She whines, yanking on his hand, "I wanna dance some more!"

"Nope, you're done for the night, we can come back when you aren't so wasted."

"No! I wanna go dancing!" Lucy tries a last attempt to yank free, but her husband is too strong for her.

"That's it!" Half way to the hotel, Natsu picks up his wife, throws her over his shoulder, and heads for the hotel. "Kitty has been a bad girl and it's time for her punishment."

"Natsu's being so mean to kitty!" she whines, "Natsu said he was gonna make kitty purr!"

"Oh, I'll make kitty purr, as soon as we get back to the hotel!"

By the time they make it into their room at the Waikiki Gateway Hotel, Lucy had given up fighting and instead took it upon herself to further rile up her husband, scratching at his back, pinching and groping his ass, even trying to reach around and shove her hands into the front of his pants though her fingers only managed to graze the tip of a growing chubby. He growled, spanking her hand but that only fueled her inclinations to get her way.

Natsu tosses her onto the bed hard enough that she bounces and starts pulling off some of the costume's bulkier attachments. "You have been such a bad, bad kitty Lucy," stalking along the edges, keeping her from getting off as he continues to strip the rest of his clothing. He climbs onto the bed, "Does the kitty deserve a treat?" Crawling over her, "or a trick after being so naughty?"

"A treat…" Lucy squeaks out when Natsu grounds his cock harshly against her clothed crotch.

Continuing to grind, "Is kitty gonna be good from now on?"

"Mmmhmmm," Lucy moans, "k-kitty will purr for Natsu!"

"I like the sound of that."

He sits up, pulling her skirt and panties down while she fumbles with her tight crop top. But after being exposed to the Hawaiian humidity coupled with the sweat from dancing, the leather bustier wasn't budging and she couldn't reach the zipper on her own. So, Natsu turns her onto her side and works at, but still it seemed stuck. Snarling, he jumps off the bed, fusses with his pants and pulls out his trusty pocket knife.

"Don't, I like this top!"

"Too bad, just buy another one!" he slices through the back, tossing it and the knife off the side of the bed. "Now, where the hell were we?"

"Treats time?"

He grins, "treats time."

~~~ End here or continue for full NSFW Ending ~~~

Lucy shimmies her body into a comfortable position, settling onto a pillow, and raising her arms above her head with her back arched slightly. Natsu snickers, crawling over her prone frame and settling the weight of his pelvis against hers before lowering down to tease wet kisses along her nape. Her purring moans mirroring the gentle nature of his caresses and roving hands ghosting along her midsection. For all her hellfire antics of the evening, this was shaping up to be a very _sweet_ All Hallows Eve.

And, oh, how she loved the feel of his fingers trailing around her flesh, sending delightful shivers along the skin. Her groans increasing when his lips fall over her nipples, sucking in the hardened buttons and teasing them through his teeth, Lucy writhes from the sensations flooding her system. He pushes back against her, soothing the building fire between her thighs, while whetting his own thrumming desires to impale her too quickly. His hands continue to knead at her breasts, pushing or squeezing, and guiding them to where his mouth wants to reach.

But the blonde grows weary, bi-polar as her fingers shift from threading through his hair or gripping the sheets that surrounds her, to raking down his back when his nibbles turn into love bites. "Nat…su…" wrapping her legs around his lower half, cinching them, enticing him to give her the treat she was growing desperate for.

"That's not," swirling his tongue around her nipple, "how you ask for it."

"Please?"

He grins against her breasts, still fondling the supple mounds, "it's Halloween, remember?"

"Seriously?" Lucy giggles and mimic's a child's intonation, "nyaa! Trick or treat!"

Natsu can't help but laugh out from that rendition. "Aww, such a good widdle kitty!" He raises up just enough to line up and pushes his cock into his wife. "Is that," giving her a hard thrust at the end, "what the kitty cat wanted?"

"Fuck yes!" She bucks back, "and again!"

Even he had to groan as the slick warmth of Lucy's sex embraced his cock, smothering the rigid appendage until it could delve no deeper. One of his hands sinks under to cradle her ass, lifting it slightly as he gyrates his hips and grinds their cores together. She matches his efforts by rolling her hips, abrading skin to skin, over and over creating a heating friction. The results coiling at her center, simmering as Lucy's resounding moans grow in pitch and duration the closer it gets to the boiling point. Natsu can tell by his wife's octave just where she is…

Her whole frame stiffens momentarily, seconds before her back arcs deeply and her hands fly up to grip the pillow, sheets, anything it can get ahold of, and cries out in rapid bursts of sharply noted exhalations. Each ripple racks her body, while Natsu just continues to thrust and drive into his wife, prolonging the orgasmic onslaught.

He shifts quickly, rising onto his haunches and launches into a harsher assault, holding fast and firm to her hips to keep Lucy's squirming body from breaking free. She's screaming from all the sensory overload, but Natsu keeps going, plunging and pounding her into the mattress. His head tips back when he feels the swelling in his cock rising to a point of no return. Fuck, he wished this had gone on for longer, but she just felt too damn good! Her name leaks forth as the dam bursts, flooding her insides in spurts that are echoed by his thrusts, until the last seed is split.

Natsu looks down, panting and wiping the sweat from his brow, chuckling when he notices Lucy had passed out from all the excitement. He grabs a towel, cleans her up as well as himself, and after pulling the blankets over them, cradles her in his arms. She sighs, cuddling to him still snoring lightly. He smiles and kisses her forehead, "Happy Halloween baby."


	21. Plea Bargain

Nalu Love Fest 12/3/19

Mahalo random-rave for the idea :)

Originally for day 1, it morphed into a story encompassing all 8 days of prompts (playful, innocent, desperate, unbearable, ecstatic, teasing, funny, fight). Lol, it's the omake you may wish for from FT City Hero ;). Rated M for NSFW, cheesy police humor & fluff

Plea Bargain

When he had walked in to his home that evening after a long shift, officer Dragneel hadn't expected to find a burglar rummaging through his belongings.

"Hold it right there!" he flips on a light switch, "you're under arrest."

The woman stood frozen a moment before pasting a smirk upon her face. She drops her bag of loot and holds up her hands, "you've caught me officer," looking at his badge, "Dragneel."

Drinking it all in, Natsu flashed a fang, my what a score he had here! Lithe and sinewy the woman's skin tight, black body suit hugged all the sinful curves she sported. And how adorable, she even wore an eye mask and cat ears. He licks his lips as his eyes travel along its length, a yummy hourglass frame and buxom chest, it was a crime in itself that she owned such a body. "You know," he unhooks the cuffs from his belt, "burglary is a felony young lady and the punishment could be _stiff_."

The woman's grin only widens, "I think I can handle it."

"We'll see about that." He prompts her up against the couch and pulls her arms behind her back, cuffing the wrists together. Leaning over his catch, his fingers keep a tight grin on her hip as he brushes his lips over her nape. "You have the right to remain silent or anything you say _can_ ," jutting hard against her backside, she squeaks when a long solid object makes itself known, "and _will_ be used against you."

"Please officer Dragneel, I'm sure we could strike a plea bargain that we'll both be happy with?"

"Hmm," kneeing her legs apart, "adding bribery of an officer, you must really want to be punished."

She shrugs her shoulders, "what can I say, I'm a sucker for a man in uniform, but I'd bet," leaning back she makes a grab for his crotch, "you look even better out of uniform."

He slaps her hand away. "And you look best, bent over this couch."

"I know, and frankly I haven't been laid in a while, so I wouldn't mind it."

" _Tch_." Always keeping one hand on her back and a knee on her thigh to hold her still, he frisks the perp. Running his hands up and down every inch of her body from her calves on up, meticulously scrutinizing junctions and crevasses where she may be hiding something.

"You know that would be easier to accomplish if you stripped me down," a timber of amusement in her tone. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Perhaps you're right," gliding the edging of his hand under the curve of her breast, "especially for this area," and giving the large mounds a squeeze, "there may be illicit evidence hidden away in here."

"I plead the fifth."

"Oh ho," he stands her up straight, "that sounds like an admission to me. You've been playing coquette till this point and now you wanna keep quiet? Didn't think I'd take the offer huh?"

"Hmph!" she pouts, and turns her head, "Do your worst to me copper! I'll never break!" But the slight uptick in the corners of her mouth are telling.

"Thanks for the permission girly, now I don't need a warrant to search your _premises_. Come on," he grabs the crook of her arm and pushes her towards a back room of the house, "time for your interrogation."

Once inside the bedroom, officer Dragneel locks the door behind him and makes sure the windows are locked before removing the cuffs from her wrists. "I'll put them back on after you remove your clothes."

"No."

He cocks and eyebrow, "Do I need to strip you myself? The faster you comply, the easier this will be for you."

"Ugh fine!" Mumbling under her breath, "would'a been more fun if you did it."

"All in good time. But you may leave the ears on for now."

She's about to question it but decides to ignore the comment. It wasn't a kink she thought he'd had but eh, whatever floats his boat cause it didn't bother her. She slinks her way out of the stretchable fabric, pulling her arms out, passing it down and over to release her chest from its bindings. All the while he watches, memorizing details he wanted to recall later, his eyes stalking each movement like a predator. Down the suit travels, revealing her flat little tummy and as it passes her legs, she kicks it off at him, smirking as she does it.

He growls and motions to her undergarments, "those too."

"Shall I leave these on?" she runs her hand along her thigh high, heeled boots. "Maybe another one of your kinks?"

"Off, you could be hiding a weapon in them."

"Oh no," she unzips the sides and starts to remove them, "I left those in my other boots." Dropping the first boot, "didn't think I'd have company," then the removes the second one, "you got off early today."

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm a burglar," unclasping her bra and letting that fall, "I normally case my targets, oh and see," flouncing her breasts, "nothing hidden here."

"Not too bright to pick a cops house, and I can see that."

Removing her last vestige of modesty, "Anyways, like I said earlier, I'm a sucker for a guy in uniform." She throws the thong at his chest, giggling when it catches on his badge. "Whoops!"

"Whoops my ass!" he grabs her and drags her onto the mattress, cuffing her wrists to the headboard. "It's not very nice to tease, you know," pulling the wooden baton from his belt holder. Running it along her leg to her inner thigh, grazing her sex and lingering at her entrance causing her to shiver, then trailing it against her side, " _especially_ an officer of the law," before placing it on his night stand. He unholsters his Glock, ejects the unspent bullet into his hand and the mag, "wouldn't want ya getting any ideas," adding it next to the baton. His belt is next to be unceremoniously tossed onto the stand.

"I was just being friendly," she purrs. "Can't help it if you thought I was teasing you."

" _Tch_ ," shirking off his pants and tossing it onto a nearby chair. "Just an innocent criminal, isn't that what they all say?" He unbuttons and zips out of his uniform, shrugging off the stiff material, then the bulletproof vest and adding it to the pile of clothes.

Arching her body and jangling the metal cuffs as she pulls slightly against it, "Mmm," she bites the corner of her lip, "I was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You do look better out of uniform."

"All the more to torture you with, I'd say. This technique has been known to elicit confessions."

"I can imagine. You expecting me to sing for you copper?"

"Oh, I expect a lot more by the end of this night."

"Then get on with it," she settles against the downy comforter in a suggestive manner, "but lose the boxers, or are you going for cruel and unusual punishment, hmm, I'm laid bare, I have my rights, equal treatment an' all that, so shouldn't you be naked too?"

"Are you sure, it might add to the punishment."

"I can handle it… _literally_ ," she winks, "if you let me."

"No."

She pouts, "no fun."

"Enough with the chit chat," sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tell me your name." She smiles and shakes her head. "Are you the same person who robbed me last week." Silence. "There's been a string of burglaries in this area, did you commit those?" Still not a sound. "Are you going to tell me anything about your crimes?"

"Nope."

With a sigh, "Well you leave me no choice," he gets off and pulls a blindfold out of the night stand, moving to place it on her.

"Hey that's not fair," she tries to fidget out of his grasp, but he pins her down and secures it tightly over her eyes. "But I didn't get to see the goods!"

"Aww," he runs the back of his hand along her cheek, "what was it you said earlier, haven't been laid in a while, feeling a bit horny are ya? You gave me the perfect method to gain your cooperation."

She grits her teeth, "that's cruel…"

"I'll make sure you are compensated if I'm satisfied with your answers."

"Come on!" she whines, "let me see it at least once."

"Alright fine, if you tell me your name, I'll give you a peek."

After a brief pause, "Lucy," she spits out, "Lucy Heartfillia. Now tit for tat."

He sits up on his knees to reach over, loosening the blindfold, and remains raised so when it falls from her eyes, his erection is in full view. She gasps a bit, "impressive… Damn that might be enough to make me go straight."

"I think that's the best compliment I've ever heard." He secures the blindfold again. "Gonna answer my other questions yet?" She shakes her head, no. "Suit yourself."

Lucy can feel the bed shifting telling her that he's gotten off and she reaches out with the only sensory device she had left under her control, hearing. Sounds of a drawer opening or closing, rummaging as if he was looking for something. Something plastic, no or maybe latex? Was he putting on gloves or a condom, it was hard to tell the difference. Finally, after what felt like forever, she felt him getting back onto the bed and moving over her. "Took you long enough, it's kinda chilly left bare like this."

"Don't worry things are about to heat up." He settles more of his lower body between her legs, allowing the weight and length of his cock to ride up against her clit. The heated pressure makes Lucy arch, but his hips keep her pinned. "Now," he flicks her nipple and rims it with his tongue, "the way this works," sucking in the pert little button in and popping it out, "is I'll continue to play," squeezing her breast and nibbling the supple flesh, "however I desire," he moves over to the next breast, teasing in the same manner, "everything but," moving to the nape of her neck, nipping and biting, he shifts his pelvis and lines up letting the tip, press hard against the entrance, almost pushing in, "this," then pulls away, settling once more to simply torture her clit, "until you decide to tell me what I want to hear."

"T-This is extortion…" but when his canines graze against her neck a little deeper than before, she moans, "fucking hell."

"You can end this whenever you want to."

"I-I won't cave, but at least tell me your name… So, I can curse it!"

He chuckles, "it's Natsu," grinding his pelvis into hers, eliciting a gasp, "scream it nice and loud for me."

But she sucks in her lips, biting down as she shakes her head trying to muffle the moans. Lucy had targeted the sexy cop who taunted her dreams and now she was paying for it. Well, depends on how she wanted to view the situation cause frankly, it was turning out to be a play by play of one of her fantasies, minus a few more kinks she would have loved thrown in.

Natsu bides his time toying with Lucy's beautiful bosoms, massaging and kneading the malleable flesh to his heart's content while his tongue lavishes her jaunty nipples with wet kisses, and working the fevered skin until it trembled from the slightest touch. He couldn't help but groan at the idea of fucking these mounds one day. Smirking against them, maybe she'll break in a third time.

He slides a hand up grasping her under the chin and turning her head to the side, "give up yet?" Lucy shakes her head, "I think you'll need to see the next half of this." So, he pulls the blindfold up letting it settle at her crown and he brushes his lips along her jawline, nibbling their way to her ears. The warm air from each breath wafts over her skin, making the tiny hairs behind her neck and along her arms stand up. Shivers course through her body with every nip, but when the sharper canines sink into her flesh a tad, Lucy can no longer hold back an amorous moan. "Oh, that was a tell," he teases the blonde, peppering her collar with more love bites. She bucks at him, jerking roughly at her constraints. Natsu stops his ministrations, "Don't do that, you'll really hurt your wrists."

"Then take them off," she pants.

"I can't risk that." Lucy watches him get off the bed and leave the room for a few minutes. When Natsu returns, using the sash from a robe, he ties them around her wrist, to the headboard, then removes the metal handcuffs. "There, that should be better, but still try not to pull hard on them."

"Gee, thanks," she rolls her eyes.

"You could always confess."

"No."

"I'm not complaining," taking another nibble at her jaw, "take all the time you need…" Natsu returns to his craft but decides to roam. Trailing his hands along her sides, "Mmm, I wonder what other sensitive spots I could find…" As soon as he reaches just under her rib cage she flinches. "Oh, there's one."

"D-don't you dare…"

Travelling lower to her hip and feeling her skin start to crawl, he knows he's getting close, and sure enough as his hands ghost towards her inner thigh, Lucy bucks her hips and her dying laments turn to lust-filled whimpers. "There we go."

Skimming along, Natsu marks a path along Lucy's streamlined frame, trailing plush wet kisses down over her sides, her stomach, pleasing with his tongue, or scraping his nails to trigger ripples. She alternates between held breaths and loud sighs, eruptions of giggles and fits of impassioned twisting in a bid to curtail or drive him in the direction she wishes. Natsu, knows she's growing impatient and doesn't give in, merely holding her still when she moves around too much.

And it is. Lucy's desperation is mounting, she's so close to throwing in the towel, yet she holds out in the hopes that eventually all this foreplay will be too much for him to keep up with. I mean, he's gotta be hurting too by now, how much bluer is he willing to suffer through? But, the closer Natsu gets to her core, the more her resolve begins to crumble. His lips have become fiery stokes, leaving heated embers in its wake fueling the passions coiling at her center. They tease now at the junction of her legs, her mewls escalating with each touch along her sensitive thighs, but her dying determination is about to reach its breaking point.

"Damn woman you are wet!" Natsu licks his lips slowly watching as her eyes follow every movement, "I bet you'll taste delicious…" With his mouth poised over the very essence of her sexuality, he looks up a final time with the cockiest of grins, his tongue perched and ready to play, "any last words?"

"I…" but Lucy shakes her head adamantly, damn it she wasn't gonna crack! Her breathing stills and eyes clamp shut in eager yet anxiety-ridden anticipation.

"Okay," he sits up and scoots himself off the bed.

"W-Wait!" Her eyes fly open. "What… Y-You can't just… Don't just leave me hanging!"

"I told you earlier, if I'm satisfied with your answers, then you'll get compensated. But you refused so no sweets for the sinner." Natsu picks up his boxers from the floor. "Too bad too," he gives his cock a few hand strokes, "bet you would have enjoyed this reward." Shrugging his shoulders, he moves to pull his boxers on.

"WAIT! Okay, Okay, yes it was me, I broke in here three times so far."

"Three?" cocking a brow, "I only knew of two."

"The first time, I just kinda," she blushes and turns her face away, "watched you sleep."

He sits back on the edge of the bed, "a burglar…" tiptoeing his fingers along the inseam of her leg, "and a peeping tom," when they reach her clit, he drags them across causing her to shudder, "I've lost track of all the counts against you."

"I'm sorry okay! I swear it wasn't me who burg'd those other places, I'm innocent of those. I only broke in here cause I wanted to have stuff of yours as a keepsake. Please Natsu…" her whimpered prose a sweet melody as she reaches with her toes to probe his thigh, "please?"

"Well I guess since you've complied with my terms," Natsu crawls back over Lucy, muzzling against her neck, "it's only fair that I honor the deal."

"Mmm," arching her body, "honor, integrity, and all that jazz," she purrs through the measured kisses along her nape. "But how bout losing the cuffs?"

He chuckles against her skin, "nice try."

"Worth a shot."

Resting more to his side, Natsu slides Lucy's leg up and over his waist to gain access as he continues ravaging her neck with love bites. Her succulent moans feeding his actions when he slips a couple of fingers into her entrance, pushing as deep as he can before curling them. She was still so slick her walls offered no resistance at first, only grabbing hold when he tried to remove them. "Natsu…" her body churns, hips grinding of their own volition in time with his pumping, she cries out when his thumb sweeps over her clit in a tag-teamed raid. Harder and harder he plunges his fingers through her channel, adding a third digit to the fray. This final assault staggers Lucy's vision with heated and dancing stars, her body contorting when the makings of her climax take firm hold. Again, his name is cried out to the world, reinforced in a continuous line of babble that only makes sense in her mind.

"My name sounds amazing," he removes his fingers as she comes down from the high, "coming from those lips of yours." Licking his fingers, "mmm, was right about being delicious too."

Lucy manages a smile as her heaving chest and racked body work hard to balance again, but Natsu gives her sensitive sex little reprieve before he's right back on top of her, fully vested and plunging his steeled cock into her pussy, swallowing her screams as expletives now replace his name. It only makes him grin wider. "Too much?" he teases.

"Noooo," is the only word he can make out from her gibberish.

He settles into a smooth repetition, grinding harshly against her center with an upward thrust at the end. His fingers groping her ass, coveting and lifting to help her meet his momentum. She twists against her bindings, chastising him, wanting so desperately to rake her nails down his back. "Natsu please undo…"

A crackling sound from a radio, _"Central to 348, Hearfillia come back."_

"Oh, hell no!" Natsu grits his teeth.

"Wasn't…. planning to…. So close…" she whimpers, "so fucking close again…" Picking up the speed, Natsu pumps faster and harder, practically bouncing her into the mattress. He can feel the walls clamping down around his cock…. "Natsuuuuu!" For the second time tonight, Lucy orgasms violently, body twisting and arching while he tries to keep her from bucking him off.

More crackling, _"Central to 348, Heartfillia answer your damn radio!"_

"I-It sounds urgent Natsu," she's still panting harshly, "I think I need to answer, untie me."

He growls, "But I ain't done yet! Fucking Fullbuster can wait!"

"Untie me Natsu, it's not like I'm leaving."

"No!"

" _Central to 362, Dragneel where the hell is your partner?!"_

"Screw him! We're off the damn clock!"

"Natsu come on just untie me so I can shut Gray up."

"Fuck him, that icy perverted bastard!"

" _Central to 348, Heartfillia come back or I'll send a squad car!"_

"See! Just fucking untie me Natsu!"

"Ugh!" he reaches up, undoing the knot. "Goddamn asshole, just hurry up."

Lucy crawls over and grabs the radio from her nightstand, "348 to central, keep your pants on Fullbuster, what do you want?"

" _Central to 348, there was a report of Oracion activity down at the piers, Detective Dreyar is requesting you get down there as soon as possible."_

"348 to central, I'll finish up what I'm doing and be on my way."

" _Central to 348, any approximate eta?"_

Natsu shakes his head at Lucy. "Um 348 to Central, no I can't give you that."

" _Central to 348…." Pause. "Never mind I assume Dragneel is involved. Captain Makarov said just get down there ASAP."_

Before Lucy can even put the radio back onto the nightstand, Natsu hauls her onto all fours and rams his cock back into her like a man on a serious mission causing her to shriek from the sudden impact. The radio clatters to the ground haphazardly beneath the bed. "Do you…" he impales the blonde sharply, driving over and over, "have any idea how much effort it took," gripping to her hip bones, "to maintain this erection for so long!"

"S-Sorry…" her laments mix with carnal mewls, "did I play the part t-too well?"

"Fuck yes!" Natsu growls, "But damn it if didn't just turn me the fuck on!" With unrelenting assaults, he plows into the blonde, rocking her senseless. Losing strength in her arms, Lucy drops forward, biting into a pillow and digging into the sheets to muffle the screams leaching from her mouth. "And we've been so damn busy with work, it's not like we get this chance often…." The swings in his hips start to grow erratic, "Oh, god it's coming…." gritting down, his voice changing octaves, "Luce…" he manages her nickname as the surges ripple through his frame, pulsing with each blast of seed into her. Natsu pumps his hips in a couple more jerkier attempts before pulling out and falling over spent and tired beside Lucy. "Fuck that was amazing…"

"Ugh…" Lucy whines, "I really don't wanna…"

A crackling sound breaks the din but it's coming from Natsu's radio only, with snickering in the background _"this is Central to 348 and 362,"_ and a hint of bemusement in the dispatcher's tone, _"disregard the call for assistance, just check in with detective Dreyar in the morning. But by the way,"_ they can hear whistling, cat-calls, and Natsu you stud type comments being yelled in the background, _"you might wanna make sure you turn the answer button off next time."_

The couple turn wide-eyed towards each other and Lucy clambers out of bed to shut her radio off. "Aww fuck!" Natsu runs his hand over his face, "Gray's never gonna let me live this down!"

"Just Gray!" she shrieks, "Hello! The whole damn department's gonna know by the morning!"

Original Headcanon was for Day 1 Playful: Wanting to spice things up in the bedroom, Lucy suggests roleplaying. She is the perp being frisked by Officer Natsu. He can use any equipment at his disposal (police baton, handcuffs, etc). it ends up with dispatch calling over the radio and that's how you find out their actually a couple.


	22. It Started With a Question

It Started with a Question

Nalu Love Fest- Day 2 & 3 Innocent & Desperate. Modern setting AU story. It could be a lot longer lol, probable more than one chapter but I wanted to post it for NaLu love fest. I may add more in the future to this story. 4600 words, not full nsfw, more light-nsfw like sexting.

iframe width="560" height="315" src=" embed/IMbpN_m_kCE" frameborder="0" allow="accelerometer; autoplay; encrypted-media; gyroscope; picture-in-picture" allowfullscreen/iframe Rescue me link

Lucy hears a ping on her mobile coming from her blog. Curious, _FlameDragon_King_ , she doesn't recognize the person and frankly the message is amusing. _'Ok so can I ask what pronouns you use and all that jazz? Lol'_

 _Well I do post stories_ , musing to herself, and they wouldn't be the first to ask her questions about writing, _'Lmao you assume I pay attention to what pronouns are. I guess I use whatever fits best into a particular sentence, scene, or story I'm working on'_

FlameDragon_King, _'Lolll I'm sorry I meant like gender wise and all. But I get what you're saying otherwise'_

Star-ishaHime, _'Oh, mm the typical ones, him, her, he, she, but if I'm using those types too often for my liking I will use an actual name or description instead'_

' _Ok I get it sorry I wasn't trying to be pushy or anything'_

' _No, no. I wasn't sure what you wanted to know. Lol I'm not used to being asked grammar questions'_

' _Oh I was actually asking about you not about grammar LOL.'_

' _I'm confused. Like you want to know what I classify myself as? Sorry I can be kinda ditzy'_

' _Yes that's what I was trying to ask lol sorry. No you're fine! I was trying to be respectful in asking about it and I guess went about it in too much of a roundabout way'_

' _XD straight, female living in Honolulu I guess. Lmao direct works best for me and I'll answer just about anything :)'_

' _Sweet! I like the stories you post and I thought I was already following you but anyways, I'm in Kona. so… are you single'_

' _Thanks. Yeah, why?"_

' _Just curious, don't wanna say the wrong thing'_

' _Lol, your safe :) So, are you a vanilla, chocolate, or more like a mocha cappuccino?'_

' _Wha? Lol'_

' _Lmao. Skin color, heritage, however you wanna answer'_

' _Ohhh ok I wasn't sure XD. Mocha cappuccino? I is mixed'_

' _I'm more vanilla lol' *selfie pic insert*_

' _Um cute damn'_

' _*blush* I'm nothing special'_

' _Are you freaking kidding me! What I wouldn't give to have a gf that looks like you!'_

' _oh yeah? Well what bout you, share a pic too!'_

' _Hmm, not really a selfie kinda guy…'_

' _*pouting*'_

' _Okay okay hold on maybe I got a old pic' *group beach pic insert* 'I've got the pink hair'_

'… _. And you're single? You're lying, right, you can't be single'_

' _really shy guy wen it comes to girls and last gf kinda screwed me over'_

' _aww, poor baby, if I was there I'd help make you feel better'_

' _I bet you would ;) just thinking about you is making me hard'_

' _Gasp! You are a horn dog! What if I just meant a hug!…. Okay I'm lying, I do like to drive a stick ;)'_

' _I'm yes lol. and I'd let you drive mine ;) bummer you're so far away *pouting*'_

' _lol. Are you coming to Kawaii Kon next year?'_

' _Haven't gone yet, it's so expensive to fly.'_

' _I know right! You've got 6 months to save up for it'_

' _We'll see :) So what do you do, like job, school?'_

' _I go to UH Manoa and you?'_

' _Construction right now, I'm just a low man on the totem pole but it's decent money'_

' _No wonder you're so tanned. Do you have your own place? I share a house with 4 other girls from school. We were totally lucky to find a 5 bedroom for a decent rent, guess the old geezer took pity on us college kids XD'_

' _That's cool you each have your own room, privacy n all ;) I got a roommate too, we work for the same company.'_

' _Lol, mind in the gutter again?'_

' _Guilty ;) I keep scrolling back up to your pic and I can't help it. Soon I'll need to handle some business'_

' _OMG'_

' _Wha! I'm being honest XD'_

' _You'd love it to have a delicate hand wrap its way around the base, stroking oh so slowly… up.. and down.. thumbing the bundle of nerves with sensuous care…'_

' _Did you just! Oh my god…fuck yes…I'd love it. So hard…'_

' _licking up the shaft, tongue flattened against the under grain, trailing along the rim of your head, pressing over the nerves then hovering over it to tease you with anticipation…'_

' _Aww fuck girl…'_

' _Then when you're breathing hitches, plunge the whole thing, sheathing it until it could go no further. Lips palpitating against your skin, massaging it…'_

' _You are gonna make me cum for real soon!'_

' _;) Teasing the opening, tonguing its way around, kissing, suckling the bundle of nerves. Up and down, sucking on the way up, releasing on the way down, your head hits the back of the throat…'_

' _Fuck now I want you so bad!'_

' _Ok that's all you get :P'_

' _WHAT! I was almost…. Okay I actually already did but Hnnnnngggg Omg so mean.'_

' _Lol, we just met, be happy I did that much for you.'_

' _Sigh, you're right. Why'd you do it if you don't know me?'_

' _Never done it before, guess I was feelin generous. :) But you're just some anon guy named Flamedragon to me and Besides, writer remember? all I did was gave you excerpts from one of my smut fics lol. 'I'm kinda tired too and I've got an early class. We can chat again later ;)'_

' _Oh definitely! Goodnight Star!'_

' _Nitey nite Dragon :)'_

"Oh wow!" Natsu lets the phone slip from his fingers and closes his eyes. All he had hoped by sending that message was to make a new friend. Star-ish always seemed nice and she was a good writer. Not that he was ready to admit it to anyone, but he had jerked off a few times to some of her smuttier stories, but who knew that the chick would be a flirt too! He lets a groan escape as he sits up and zips up his shorts, _I need a shower…_

Over the course of the next few months, Natsu and Lucy chat almost daily if time permitted, sometimes for hours on end. His job was fairly steady, weekdays with nights off, but sometimes her school work was heavier with tests to study for or projects that needed attention. They were definitely very different from each other, she liked to read, he'd rather watch tv. Lucy was into rock or pop music, while Natsu liked alternative or country. But they had a shared interest in anime, though not always the same ones that fueled many a chat or debate and both had an appreciation for the positives in life.

She found it endearing that Natsu had been adopted along with an older brother when his parents had died by a wonderful local family. But while he had no trouble opening up about his family, Lucy's was something she would rarely talk about and even when she did, it was vague. He wasn't going to push, hey everyone has their secrets, right? Telling her whenever she was ready, he'd always be there to listen. It hadn't taken long, maybe 3 or 4 more chat sessions for them to exchange real first names and before they knew it, their conversations resembled that of childhood friends… _who messed around a little_.

' _I'm feelin a little frisky today…'_

' _Oh yeah?'_

' _If you guess what color thong I'll give you a peak ;)-'_

' _Is it the red one I like?'_

 _*teaser pic sent* 'you guessed correct :)'_

' _Aww, no pic of what the thong is covering *pouting*'_

' _you didn't ask ;P' 'Tell me what you'd like to do to me Natsu, I wanna know….'_

'… _..' 'First I'd pin you down, bind your hands above your head with your thong…'_

' _I happen to have the butterfly piercing on, your fave ;)'_

' _error message, Natsu is recalibrating'_

' _lol'_

' _I'd pull your tank top up exposing your stomach and play with your piercing… Mhmm… lick and suck on your neck placing kisses along it… dragging my tongue over your skin…_

' _mmm your strong rough hands all over my body…'_

' _I'd unbutton your shorts and slip my hand in. push the thong aside and slide my fingers along your slit then sink my finger inside while I kiss and lick down your neck and along your collarbone, tasting you…' 'god my cock is so hard for you!' 'I'm gonna play with you…'_

' _Yes! Toy with me until I can't take it anymore, please Master!'_

' _Master… I like that lol' 'slipping another finger inside of you, pumping hard curling my fingers until you cum…'_

' _I want you to fill me another way…. I want you to slide your cock in me and fuck me and make me scream your name…'_

' _Gah! I'd love to fuck you how you deserve! Watching my cock thrusting into you spreading you open damn that would feel fucking amazing! Its all yours he's reserved for you baby!'_

' _all mine?'_

' _ehrm didn't I not mention… I haven't actually had sex before…'_

' _pause button. You lie.'_

' _I'm not! I'm a guy, I'm not gonna admit something like that to just anyone!'_

' _You have a point.' 'but' 'really?' 'that's kind of adorable to find a virgin.'_

' _Ha ha'_

' _I'm not making fun of you, it's just uncommon nowadays and I think it's kinda nice actually to know that.'_

' _ok' 'Guess I never really met anyone that made me want to before…'_

Sexting was more common than they wanted to admit but although Natsu was willing to take it a step further with phone calls or even Facetime, Lucy always shied away from that with excuses like she didn't want her roommates to hear anything. It took some coaxing but eventually she told him she didn't want to get too attached because of the distance. He wasn't happy about it, but he could respect her decision. Too bad, the truth was he was falling hard for the beautiful blonde, not surprising to an outsider, smart, funny, Lucy was the total package and her kinks, that was like icing on the cake as far as Natsu was concerned.

Fresh out of the shower, Natsu drops onto his bed and messages Lucy, _'How's the studying going?'_

' _It's going…'_

' _Oof, that bad huh?'_

' _Math is totally not my strong subject, but Statistics is required for one of my degrees.'_

' _Which one is that?'_

' _Psychology'_

' _Oh, right. But I thought you plan to be a lawyer, why do you need Psychology?'_

' _Helps to understand people'_

' _Makes sense'_

' _:) What about you, hows work been?'_

' _Same ole' we're almost done with the subdivision, but the boss has got another project already lined up once we're finished.'_

' _Are you still thinking about trying out for the fire department?'_

' _Yeah, but I found out I have to go to the community college first and take the EMS Training.'_

' _Oh…'_

' _Lol, I'll figure something out, never wanted to work construction all my life anyways :)'_

' _I'm… kinda glad to hear that…'_

' _Why?'_

' _It's nothing. Well, I just wanna see you happy, you know doing something you enjoy'_

' _:) Thanks'_

' _I hope I get to meet you in person someday'_

' _Me too…. So, do you maybe need a break from studies *grin*'_

' _Hmm. And what would you like to do to me today? ;) '_

'Mmm, I wish I could taste you…' 'Every single inch of you' 'I'd dive in and drive all your senses wild with my tongue ;)'

' _Oof, hot flashes!' 'Don't just stop there, tell me more!'_

' _Your wish is my command baby!'_

As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, the young surfer boy from Kona was starting to etch his way into her heart. He had such a zest for life, a smile that melted several parts of her anatomy, and damn if the things he wanted to do to her… oh lord help her. Lucy wanted to kick herself for falling so hard for the guy but what could she do now? It was too late to turn back the clock and she couldn't bring herself to walk away.

A knock at Lucy's door prompts the young girl to look up from her studies, "Come in."

"Hey Lu," her best friend Levy walks in holding a package, "I think your Yona costume just arrived."

"Oh cool!" The two girls plop down on Lucy's bed as she tears open the package. "Wow!" holding up against her body, "it looks so perfect!"

"Good thing it came in on time too, Kawaii Kon is only 2 weeks away."

"I know I'm excited to go, I just wish I had a Hak to go with me."

Levy chuckles, "what about that guy you chat with online, he can't make it?"

"He doesn't know if he can afford the flights."

"Bummer. Well, maybe you'll meet someone there."

"I'm okay," Lucy smiles, "it's not a big deal…"

"Oh please! I know you like that Natsu guy but he's on another island, and remember what happened with Leo back in California, long distance never works."

"Leo was a different situation, hell I was just dumb and blind that he was a playboy behind my back who was probably dating me for my money."

"And you think Natsu is different?"

"He doesn't know about my family or my past…. And I know he likes me for me."

"Alright," Levy stands to leave, "I trust you know what you're doing, but if this one hurts you, he's a lot closer for us to go and kick his butt!"

Lucy cracks up, "You are something else Levy, such a feisty little firecracker!" Levy just grins and waves her way out. But she knew that her friends would probably do just that, especially Erza. Just the thought makes her shiver, yeah Erza would be a scary prospect as an enemy.

Bright and early on the morning of Kawaii Kon's opening day, Lucy and her four roommates decked out in their cosplay, head over to the Hawaii Convention Center in two cars, hers and Cana's. They were all ready and excited to check out all the events that had been lined up this year. But to her chagrin, when Lucy messaged Natsu that morning he hadn't responded like he normally would. Undeterred, she put it out of her mind and walked in with the intent to enjoy the day with her friends.

By noon, the five women had reconvened in the artists section and were heading towards the food booths. Erza, Cana, and Juvia were upfront, while Levy and Lucy trailed behind in conversation about one of the guest voice actors that came that year.

"No," Levy points out the brochure, "it says Solusod is from here."

"Really, I had no idea. I don't watch the dubbed version, but he did have a cute voice, maybe I should…"

"L-Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia is that you?"

"Yeah," she starts to turn around, "that's m…. Oh, my god!" hands flying up to her mouth, "N-Natsu?" Lucy rushes over and hugs him. "I can't believe you came!"

After hugging her, he pulls back sporting his trademark grin, "I wanted to surprise you."

"So," Levy circles the pair, "this is Natsu?" from behind him she mouths _damn he's fine!_ and gives Lucy a thumbs up gesture, but as she moves back to within his view resumes her critical persona. "Not bad, I must say you make a pretty good Hak cosplayer."

"Don't scare him away Levy." Taking his hand, "are you staying the whole weekend?"

"Yup, I got a decent air, room, and car deal with the Ala Moana Hotel."

"I see…"

"Lu, I'm gonna go meet up with the others, you guys should go hang out."

"Um, Levy, do you think you could take my car for now," a large blush splashing over her cheeks, "I think I'm gonna spend the weekend with Natsu."

"Sure Lu, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she winks at her friend, but at Natsu, the feisty woman points a finger square in his chest, "and you best not do anything to hurt her."

"Y-yes ma'am!" he salutes her.

"Omg what a goof!" Levy giggles and walks away.

"So," he takes over, "did you still wanna go grab lunch? I haven't eaten either."

"Mmhmm," taking his out stretched hand and letting him guide her over to the concession area, Lucy couldn't wipe the pink stain off her skin if she tried.

For the rest of the afternoon, Lucy did most of the guiding seeing as how this was his first con experience. But she didn't mind, in fact it was amusing to watch all of his reactions. Like a kid in a candy story, Natsu wanted to see every part of the convention, touch anything he could get his hands on, fanboyed when he saw other cosplayers as characters he loved. Knowing he was a bit of a goof and now seeing it in real life, she couldn't help all the tingles it gave her. That easy-going personality was one of the things she'd fallen for and if things kept progressing how they were, _I won't be able to let him go…_

"Oh, wow EMKE is performing in a few minutes!"

Natsu ponders for a few seconds, "Can't say I've heard of them before."

Lucy giggles, "it's a local girl band here, can we go? I really love these guys!"

"Of course, we can," he squeezes her hand, "I'd do anything to see you smile."

"Stop making me blush," she looks down, "you're getting too good at it."

But he just laughs, "I can't help it if I'm just speaking my mind. Come on _blushy_ ," Natsu teases and pushes the double doors in, "let's get a good spot."

Ignoring the little nickname in an effort to silence a brewing anxiety, she drags him near the front of the stage ready to dance and enjoy the hour-long concert. It was all so electrifying. The promoters did an awesome job with the lighting and effects and Lucy swayed and rocked along with the other guest's song after song. Natsu had to admit the band was pretty good, finding himself getting lost in their music. But his main focus was on the girl beside him. He loved seeing this fun-loving side of Lucy and it didn't help that the energy of this place was intensifying the budding emotions she created in him. Natsu quickly shoved another burst of fear out of his mind and delved back into enjoying the time he had with her.

"Thank you all for coming!" the lead singer announced to the crowds, "this was another awesome Kawaii Kon experience thanks to you! Our last song is one of our originals you'll probably recognize called Rescue Me…"

Lucy almost jumps out of her skin when she feels Natsu's arm weave around her waist. The slower melody may have prompted his move, but she already knew this was gonna be a tough song to listen to.

"Are you okay?" he whispers.

"Mmhmm," but she can't look at him, "guess I'm still getting used to having a guy so close to me."

"I can let go if…"

She shakes her head and leans in closer, "I like it." _Too much…_

" _It's getting late, I don't know what to say, but I'm not okay. I'm holdin in everything. I wanna know if you miss me. I can't find the words, I can't bring myself to tell you…"_

It's Natsu's turn to stiffen. _Of all the kinds of songs…._ The internal groans firing off one by one. He looks down to see Lucy standing beside him with her eyes squeezed tight. _Ugh, why now?_

" _I'm waiting for answers that I don't need to know. I'm dwelling on questions I can't solve on my own. What would you say if I told you tonight, this distance is making me weak, come rescue me."_ He shifts Lucy's body until she's facing him, but she keeps her eyes shuttered fighting back the tears that threaten to spill and simply leans into his body. _"Count the stars and I'll be counting mine, till we see the same sky. We're miles away…"_

"Lucy, please look at me…" she shakes her head and burrows her face deeper into his chest and clutches to his shirt. It was all too soon, this song, these emotions…. Why had she done this to herself again when Leo had torn her heart in two. Distance, Levy was right, it's just too hard…. "Lucy…" he squeezes her tighter and rests his face next to hers. "…I feel the same."

"No, you don't… I…" her breathing hitches, "I've been screwed over in a long distance…"

Natsu's features harden, furrowed in anger not at her but at whomever had hurt this girl so badly that a song could trigger this kind of reaction. He forces her face up whether she wanted to look at him or not, this girl needed to know that he wasn't that kind of guy. "I would never, ever do something like that to you." Lucy's eyes fly open, astonished at the seriousness of his tone. "I still don't know what this," _exhale_ , "relationship really is yet, but all I know is that I'm in love with you, and I'm not gonna hurt someone I care so much about."

Tears burst forth and despite being in the middle of a concert crowd, Lucy does little to hide it. She stares up wide-eyed, "y-you… do?"

He grins and wipes away at the tears dribbling along, caressing her cheek, "Is it okay if I kiss you?" pinching her cheek, "I really wanna kiss you right now cause you're so fucking adorable it hurts."

"Seriously!" she slaps his chest despite the enormous smile she sported, "does everything have to be funny?"

"It got you to smile for me," stealing her lips and the rebuttal brimming on them. His hands wrap around smoothing, soothing against her back as she weaves hers around his neck and into his hair forgetting all of her concerns. It was just too easy to forgive him, and even harder to forget.

She cups his cheeks when they break apart, "could we get out of here?" Even if only for the weekend, Lucy steels herself against the inevitable come Sunday afternoon when Natsu will board a plane and be out of her physical life again. _'At least we have this weekend.'_

They head straight back to the hotel. Lucy was exhausted both physically and a little emotionally, really just wanting to shower and get some sleep. Tomorrow they could start fresh, with another day at the convention, or maybe even some sightseeing, definitely shopping. Because when they finally reached the room, it donned on her that she had no change of clothes. _Ugh!_ She could probably find something decent at the downstairs 24-hour ABC store but that required walking and all she wanted to do was drop. Natsu offered her one of his t-shirt's which she accepted, giggling because it hung almost to her knees, but underwear, she was out of luck, since even his boxers were a bit too big on her. He quickly showered, and she went second, so by the time she got out, he was already slipped under the covers with just the bed lamp on.

Natsu chuckles as she walks closer, pulling back the comforter for her, "you look adorable in my shirt."

"Thanks," Lucy mumbles in embarrassment.

"I hope you don't mind, I only sleep in boxers cause I usually get hot during the night."

Boy, he wasn't kidding! Frankly, with the AC blasting in the room, she was cold, but as soon as she was under the covers with him, that chill was _gone in 60 seconds_. "You're like a heater," giggling, "how do you survive in Kona's heat?"

"I don't sleep with a blanket and some nights, I sleep in the nude."

She rolls her eyes, "bet your roommate doesn't appreciate that…"

"Nah, he's worse than me! Gray will walk around the house naked if it's super hot."

"Omg! And you put up with it?"

Natsu shrugs, "Been buddies a long time."

"I see." Lucy yawns wide and turns on her side away from him to get comfortable, "Nice… to have a close friend."

"Um, Luce…."

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I held you?"

"You mean be the big spoon?" She teases, "that'd be really nice actually."

Spooning up behind her, Lucy meets him half way, molding her body against his frame as Natsu drapes an arm around her waist, cinching the blonde to him. He kisses her shoulder blade before burying his face in her neck, grinning at the little sigh she wisps out. It almost felt surreal that they were here, in person, snuggled together like a normal couple on vacation. Her scent mixed with his was captivating to his senses and how she fit so perfectly in his arms….

Was it no surprise that the next morning greeted the young man with a nice woody? They had shifted in the night and now he was on his back while Lucy straddled his side, her arm resting against his chest, fingers curled above his heart, and leg thrown haphazardly over his thigh. The shirt she was wearing had hiked up, and since the blanket had also been pushed askew, he could see the curve of her derriere peeking through. Natsu felt a throb in his cock with a stab to the brain, she was naked under there remember, nothing but the cotton tee concealing what lay beneath it.

All the months of flirting through cyber space, the emotional slow burn of not knowing what to make of their 'relationship,' and even after the heartrending moment of the previous night, he still didn't know what it all truly meant. But seeing her like this, so comfortably in his embrace, coupled with his own personal decision before getting on the plane….

Lucy begins to stir and stretch out of her dream, snuggling even tighter against the source of warmth Natsu provided in the air-conditioned room. She frowns a bit from the chilly air her senses were registering and begins to reach down to pull up the blanket. He had been so wrapped up in his own head and watching this morning Lucy behaving adorably, that he failed to realize quick enough just where her hand was, heading until it hits the hard lump in his boxers. Still mostly asleep, Lucy's hand does what one often does when searching blindly and grabs onto the source of mystery.

He squeaks, not from pain but of surprise and that wakes Lucy up considerably. Her eyes pop open, "Natsu, what's the matter…." Following the trail his eyes leads her on, "Oh!" she lets go, flushing crimson, "I-I'm sorry!" and scrambles to try and sit up. But Natsu breaks out into laughter and pulls her back while switching his position to the side as well.

"It's okay, you were kind of still asleep," still chuckling but following up with a kiss, "I'm not mad or anything."

"But I…"

"Hey," sealing her lips closed with his own, "I told you, remember, he's reserved for you now. Even if I have to wait a hundred years, whenever you want me, I'm yours… Though my hand will eventually get tired of doing all the work…"

"Oof!" Lucy punches his chest, but she couldn't hide the blushing smile curving along her face, "do you always have to be silly?"

Natsu chuckles and smooths his knuckles against her cheek, "I wanna make you smile every day for the rest of your life."

"Oh yeah," she grins and shifts her pelvis flush against him, "then make me purr…"


	23. Coming of Age

Coming of Age

Nalu Love Fest Day 4- Unbearable

Just another day for the friends as Natsu and Lucy walk into the Fairytail guild that morning to check the job board. She had insisted on taking an easy job without him to make some extra spending money, but as soon as they reach the board to peruse the offerings, Gajeel gestures at Natsu to talk. That was a bit odd, they weren't close, and usually their dealing were to throw jabs at each other.

With an eye still on Lucy, Natsu crosses his arms expecting a fight, "what is it, metal head?"

"I heard your birthday is coming up, how old are ya gonna be?"

"Why?" Natsu pauses as he calculates the years, "I think 21."

A wide smirk crosses over Gajeel, "in that case, how's your relationship with bunny girl? You guys still just friends or what?"

"She's my best friend that's all," narrowing his eyes, "since when do you care?"

"Gehe! Guess no one's told ya about a slayer's 21'st year."

Natsu cocks his head to the side, "do I get a bigger party or something?"

With a hearty laugh, he slaps Natsu in the shoulder and starts to walk away, "well something's gonna get bigger!"

"Oi!" Natsu calls after him, "What the hell do you mean?" But Gajeel keeps walking and laughing at a joke only he knew the answer to. Muttering obscenities at the iron slayers back, Natsu almost didn't realize Lucy had come up behind him.

"What was that all about?"

He freezes and turns to her voice, "beats me," shrugging his shoulders, "said something about a slayer's 21st birthday and wanting a bigger party."

"Bigger party," she tilts her head slightly, "you want a bigger party?"

"No, I'm cool with hanging out with just you actually. I don't need anything special."

A slight blush falls on Lucy's cheeks, "well um, speaking of that. I found an easy mission I'm gonna go do so I can buy your gift. I should be back in a 2-3 days," showing him the flyer for waitress help, "the tips are usually good here."

Since it wasn't anything exciting, she expected Natsu to simply wish her luck, so she was a bit surprised when the slayer's demeanor slipped into irritation. "I don't know if I like that idea," his brows furrowed. "Guys give you bigger tips cause they're checking you out."

"So? Isn't that kinda the point? It's not like they get anything else from me."

He scratches his head in confusion, since when did he care about Lucy taking waitressing jobs? "I'm sorry, I don't know why that came out like that. It's fine, maybe I'll take something easy too. Are they looking for waiters, I could help ya out?"

"Hmm," Lucy re-reads the flyer, "it's doesn't specify only females, so I don't see why not." Looking back at her friend, "but are you sure, cause you could probably find something with action instead on the board."

"Nah." His trademark smile making an entrance, "I could use the extra cash too." Natsu holds out his hand, "faster we get there the more money you can make."

"Okay," she smiles and takes it, "having company will be less lonely too."

Or maybe not. While Natsu always made their missions livelier, and sometimes embarrassing, this was the first time that Lucy actually started to worry about her friend. Only a day into the job and she had started talking about going home. It seemed that his little comment back at the guild had just been a preview of what was to come. First, it was just glaring at the male customers from a distance, then it turned into taking the tables with guys on them before she could. Was Natsu trying to keep her away from them?

When she'd question it, he acted like she was just imagining things and flash his grin. When she mentioned the word jealousy he scoffed, _what did he have to be jealous of?_ It was true, it's not like these customers were going to steal her away or even did really anything to deserve the insinuation except look in her direction. Eventually it became, he 'sensed' foul motives from the men, whatever the hell that even meant. All she knew, is it was killing her tips and getting on the managers nerves.

So, by the time they reached their motel room on the second night, Lucy confronted the slayer. "Natsu, you are totally not acting like yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She crosses her arms, "I know what _protective_ Natsu looks like and this is more like, I don't know, a possessive and jealous Natsu instead." He huffs and looks away as she fires question after question at him. "What was it that Gajeel told you? What is so special about your birthday? How is it related to being a slayer? Why would he say you'd want a bigger party? It has to mean something. Is it embarrassing and that's why you won't tell me?"

"He didn't tell me anything I swear! I figured he was just trying to get on my nervous, you know how he is." Natsu reaches to uncurl her arms, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm acting weird. Stuff comes out of my mouth before I can think…"

Rolling her eyes, "that's not new."

"Okay I deserved that crack, but seriously, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or make you sad on purpose."

Lucy's body slowly relaxes, "I know you wouldn't…"

"You're my best friend," he leans his forehead to hers, "can't fault me for being protective over that."

With a sigh, Lucy's hand moves up to rest over his heart, "just please try to be nicer to the customers tomorrow Natsu. I really want to give you a nice gift, but I can't if I don't make enough tips."

"Okay."

That night, as soon as the dreams took hold of the slayer, he was sent into a situation hotter than any fire he'd ever consumed. It was like every wet dream, wonton desire, and covetous thought he'd ever had of his best friend was manifesting into an eroticism that would shock the most perverted of minds and there was nothing he could do but indulge in the fantasy. Natsu's body craved every touch this dream woman was giving him, hungered to taste her flesh, to suckle at her mountains and traverse her hidden valleys. Dear god, he thirsted for… her blood!

So, startled by the physical aspects of the dream, it had actually woken him up in a panic, afraid that it was real. Flushed with sweat, his sheets soaked through and lightly singed, clearly Natsu had been experiencing something. He quickly checks the other bed in the room and while she had kicked her blankets off, probably from a rise in room temperature, Lucy appeared to still be asleep. _Thank goodness for small favors._

He'd had a few fantasy dreams about a certain celestial mage, but never of this magnitude before. If he licked his lips, the taste of her skin was still fresh, her scent was still heady, and his fingertips tingled from touches that weren't even real. _What the hell was that all about!_ This was Lucy he was dreaming about! Lucy! Natsu shudders from the very idea of doing to her what he had in the dream. It didn't matter if the imaginary one begged for it. She wasn't real, there was no way in hell he could just take the real Lucy… _'that's what Gajeel was getting at!'_ "Ugh…" he drops back onto the bed, _'bastard could'a warned me!'_ Too afraid to go back to sleep, Natsu opts for a cold shower instead and maybe a bit of handled relief.

Once the bathroom door closes, Lucy takes a chance and partially opens her eyes, but as soon as she hears the shower turn on, and could gauge about how long he would be, they pop open and she sits up. For about an hour the celestial mage had stayed wide awake, unsure of what to make of her best friend in the other bed, and with no clue as to what to do. With the amount of twisting and moaning Natsu was doing, it didn't take a lot of imagination to guess the kind of dream he was having. And she'd be a hypocrite to chastise him for something she herself has had on occasion. But what had worried her, was when the temperature in the room had started to feel like a raging bonfire and even in the dark, she could see heat waves coming from his body. Frankly, if it had carried on for too much longer Lucy would have had to wake him up or flee in fear of a real fire bursting forth from the man.

First the weird behavior at the guild, then the restaurant, and now the slayer was having erotic dreams?! Lucy had no idea if this was a normal occurrence for Natsu, but considering Gajeel's comments, maybe these were all tied together somehow. _But as what?!_ A few minutes later the shower turns off and Lucy quickly dives back under the covers, positioning her arm in a way to hide her eyes from view but still keep them a little open.

When the door opens, her heart skips a beat as the slayer appears in the frame with just a towel wrapped around his waist and outlined by the glow of an overhead light. _'Stop it,'_ she groans internally, _'it's not the first time you've seen him like…. Oh, Mavis help me!'_ As he simply walks over to his duffle, drops the towel and begins to put on a new outfit. Bending down to pull on his boxers, the muscles in his ass and thighs flexing… Lucy knew she should close her eyes but damn it they weren't cooperating! Suddenly, his foot catches on the leg part. He stumbles, body twisting slightly and revealing what she knew from Erza's smut books to be… _'EEK!'_ Lucy barely catches the scream that bubbled up in her throat.

But not quickly enough. Natsu's head whips around, eyes trained on Lucy who squeezes hers shut and forces her breathing to still. "Are you awake Luce?" He could'a sworn he'd heard something… Her breathing seemed typical, eyes closed, body motionless, but something had changed. Pulling up his boxers, he tilts his nose and takes a deep inhale. Yes, her scent was definitely a little _headier_ than usual and now that he was firmly aware of it... Natsu runs a hand down his face, he was probably going to regret this, but he quietly walks over and lifts the blankets as gently as he could to release more scent…. And it hits, as soon as he lifts past her waist the scent becomes too potent. He drops the blanket uncaring if it woke her and rushed back to the bathroom, locking himself in.

Lucy's eyes fly open, _what the hell just freaked Natsu out?_ She looks down at her body, nothing was different about her than when they'd gone to bed. For all intents and purposes, she was sure he thought she was asleep. Unable to simply ignore the situation anymore, she sneaks up to the bathroom door, listening for any cues that might help her unravel the mystery. But what she hears was certainly eye opening.

Through hushed tones and mumbled jargon, things like _mate, horny,_ and _sex_ were spilling from Natsu's lips. _Instincts kicking in, can't do that to her_ …. _Who the hell was 'her'?_ She wondered, did Natsu have a crush she didn't know about? _Scent, triggered_ …. A cold sweat settling over the spirit mage, _scent, what scent?_ And that's when the rug was pulled out. After a noisy exhale on his part, that frankly sounded like a deep moan trying to be suppressed, _Lucy, fuck, I want you so bad…_ She clasps a hand over her mouth, as if the embarrassment of seeing him naked wasn't enough, but he wasn't done yet. _Ashamed, doesn't want me…. Asuka… kiss…._

 _Oh, Mavis he thinks I don't like him!_ It's true that in that long-ago moment, when Asuka was telling them to kiss she'd gotten cold-feet, but…. _I've gotta fix this somehow!_ Swallowing her embarrassment and steeling her resolve, Lucy gingerly knocks at the door. "Natsu, please come out of there."

She hears him suck in a breath before responding. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," doing her best to hide her anxiety while still sounding normal, "Natsu, I think…." she deeply exhales, "I know what I want to give you for your birthday. It's something money cannot buy. So please," voice cracking, "come out here so I can give it to you."

Natsu cringes away from the door, his suspicions now confirmed that she had been up, she'd probably heard him, _oh crap had she been up through the dream too!_ All of his fears were coming to fruition and he was trapped in the bathroom! His eye flit over to the small window, maybe I could break out of here…. _Gah! I can't run out on her like that! But how am I supposed to face her!_

The longer Natsu remained silent, an anxious Lucy starts to pace as doubt-fueled concerns slip into her mind. Had she been wrong about it all? But he'd said her name and she was sure there wasn't any other Lucy's around him. Then again, she could have mistaken the context of his words… Holding back the tears, "alright I'm sorry, I won't push you. Maybe, I was wrong about how you felt about me after all." She turns her back to the door as a few tears leak down her cheek and her hopes dashed like a wrecked ship against the shore. "I'll just see you in the morning."

Now he'd gone and done it. Natsu could smell the salt of her tears, heard the whimper behind her words. He hated when Lucy cried, his blood boiled whenever someone made her cry, and now, _I'm one of those bastards…._ But he could fix this. Slapping himself in the face, _this was for Lucy, goddammit!_ The girl he's always wanted, and it seems she wanted him too! _Grow a pair and go comfort your woman you idiot!_ He growls at himself, _I know, I know!_ and throws open the door.

The loud bang of the door slamming open, makes Lucy jump but she doesn't turn around. Part of her wanted to run to her bed and dive under the covers, but the other half wanted to know….

Hands snake around her midsection, nails dragging across the taunt surface and sending shivers all throughout her body. Whispers, heated with amorous intent fill her ear, "why would you think I wouldn't want you…" Moving to the other ear, "do you have any idea how much I've wanted you for years? It's been unbearable at times, but I respected our friendship."

"Y-Years?"

"And now this instinct crap is making that damn near impossible." He weaves a hand up to her throat, tilting her head to the side. "Now do see why I was afraid to come out?" Letting his canines drag against her skin and relishing all the little quivers it gives her. "Is this what you want Lucy? Even now I'm barely able to hold myself back from just taking you as my mate whether you…"

"Do it," she blurts out. "That's what I was gonna tell you. My gift to you… i-is me."

He straightens out, "Wait, what?"

"You're right, I was afraid of ruining our friendship too but," Lucy turns around in his arms and punches his chest, "you big idiot, of course you're the only one I've ever wanted!"

That's all he needed to hear. A reverberating growl sends a heated tremor straight through Lucy seconds before she found herself pushed up against the wall and her night shirt being yanked over her head. Natsu latches onto the nape of her neck, licking and suckling at her pulse point. The feeling of his sharp canines ghosting over her flesh had Lucy mewling and moisture saturated her panties as a result. Natsu grins at the added scent she was giving off and slides his hand into the fabric, oh it was soaked!

More groans leach forth from the frazzled woman as his finger, then two slips into her pussy. While his other hand toys with her breasts and his mouth works on her neck, those fingers test the waters, curling, pumping at differing speeds to see which pulled the greatest reactions. Natsu was like a cat loving on a new toy and all of Lucy's vocalizations only fueled his actions. He pulls his face back to observe the contortion of hers, pumping even harder to increase her cries. Natsu licks his lips as a new idea rolls into his brain.

He slides his hand out of her panties and pulls away from her. Lucy's about to throw a fit when he suddenly drops to his knees, cuts the offending fabric away and hoists her onto his shoulders. "What are you…." a slurry of expletives gushes forth and she grips to his hair when his mouth consumes her pussy. Leave it to Natsu to devour her like an all you can eat buffet.

It was his turn to moan and salivate over the delicacy, lapping up all her sexual juices before it could flow past his chin. "Fuck… tastes… yum," his mouth too busy sucking on her clit or tongue rolling the little bud to worry about sentences. Natsu slides his fingers back in to her pussy, pumping at a rapid pace and that sends Lucy's body arching, legs clamping around his head just to keep from falling off.

All the stimulation was pushing Lucy past the point of no return. "Natsu you're gonna make me cum!" but her cries were falling on deaf ears, for he was too engrossed in his ministrations. Her scents, her taste, her cries, all mingling and clouding his mind in a euphoria of its own. "Nat…suuuu!" it was only when Lucy's body stiffened and was practically strangling him with her thighs, that he realized…. Something arcane takes over his mind and while Lucy is in the throes of the orgasm, his canine nicks her outer labia. She flinches briefly, but with a few flicks of his tongue to seal the tiny pin prick, it was almost like nothing had happened. If anything, those additional strokes by his tongue against her overly stimulated folds gave her a few more electric jolts and he made sure to slurp up any excess flow of moisture.

"Y-you bit me didn't you," she pants, unable regulate her breathing at the moment.

He shifts her legs off his shoulders, "Mmhmm," was his only response because he was too fixated on completing his conquest, scoops her back up and drops her onto the bed.

"But why… does it have to do with…"

"Don't know, brain just told me do it." Crawling over her body, "no goin back now Luce," he grins and burns off his boxers. Lucy flinched the instant his body flared up, even closing her eyes…. _Eh?_ No burning pain! She opens them to see his cocky smile, "guess there was a reason for it after all."

"Could'a warned me! Oomph!" Natsu seizes upon her lips and smothers anymore complaints from the blonde with passion laden kisses. Trailing them along her jaw line, nibbling, teasing, testing for sweet spots until the heady aromatics wafting from his mate's body give up their secrets. Lucy's natural pheromones were changing, melding into a combination of her florals to his smokier musk driving his inner dragon even wilder. He moves lower to suckle at her breasts, placing love bites around the pillowy flesh, his hands caressing the rest of her body, curving with the swell of her hips, and molding along the firm flesh of her abdomen, as visions of filling it with his seed take hold.

Natsu almost howls from the images of a pregnant Lucy carrying their child dancing in his mind. _Fuck yes!_ Lucy will be a perfect mother, he just knows it! Wow, why hadn't he thought of this sooner! Coveting her lips once more, his pelvis shifts and centers, pressing his cock against her folds. She mewls its welcome, arching her body and weaving her legs over his thighs to apply pressure. So, Natsu lifts his hips and lines up. With unspoken cues, she nods, biting her lip in anticipation of the pain that may come and he's not blind to them, sending warmth to his cock for added heat to soothe the muscles. The last thing this dragon wanted to do was cause his mate pain.

Slow and measured, he pushes through Lucy's walls, cringing whenever her face contorts even just a little. She appreciated the gentleness of Natsu's actions, even the heating gesture for it was helping to relax her. Once seated as far as he could go, Natsu caresses her cheek, smoothing his thumb over the silky skin, and placing chaste little kisses upon her lips. "I love you Luce…"

She smiles, returning his kisses, "I love you too." Readjusting her frame, when Lucy feels it's a more comfortable angle, she grinds her hips to show she's ready. Through half-lidded eyes and with a purr in her tone, "now slay me oh dragon."

Cocking an eyebrow, "you are so weird Luce, why would I slay my mate?"

 _Oh, brother._ "Never mind," she chuckles, "I meant, fuck me Natsu." And as if to drive the point home, bucks her hips roughly.

"Well why didn't you just say so!"

With measured thrusts, Natsu rocks into Lucy, pumping with the support of his legs and hips. She plants her hands against the headboard to keep from sliding backward, bending her body as his arcing trusts begin to lift upwards. Over and over he pounds into her. But he wants to go harder, and this position wasn't giving him enough leverage. Frustrated, Natsu stops for a moment to catch his breath then sits back on his haunches. He grips her waist, with her legs hanging over his forearms, and impales her again.

Lucy gasps at the deeper reach it provided as his legs, now acting as springs, allows for unrelenting thrusts, burying his cock into her core. She arches her back, using her arms to hold up the curvature of her spine. But that position wasn't going to last very long so, she flails above her head for a pillow and shoves it under her lower back. One problem solved, Lucy is reduced to holding her breasts down from all the bouncing to solve another.

When Lucy looks up at her man, his eyes are closed in concentration and his face was contorted. Any other time, the weird expressions would make her laugh, but if her cries were any indication, she was probably faring no better than he. The room was turning into a sauna, no flames yet, but hot as hell. Things were definitely heating up, literally and all Lucy could do was hold on for the ride.

All of his grunts were starting to sound shakier along with some of his thrusts and after her own experience of it, Lucy realized he was probably close to his climax. "N-Natsu... you should slow down…. If you're close to…"

"I know," he pants. But her pussy was like a drug milking the slayer for everything he was worth. Natsu just couldn't stop. "You feel… too fucking good…"

His legs were starting to shake, so his hands lend support, pulling her body towards him as his hips drive forward. Heat waves were visible now, even in the dim lighting provided by the bathroom. She had a feeling the flames wouldn't hurt her, and damages to the room would be bad, but it's not like she could stop him now. Fuck, she didn't want him to stop. Natsu was showing her all the constellations every time she closed her eyes!

Natsu's onslaught grows ever more erratic and his voice hits a new octave as a garbled version of her name spills out along with gibberish when he reaches his orgasm. Jagged thrusts of his hips follow as his seed spilled forth into Lucy's womb, her own muscles palpitating against his shaft to make sure every drop is extracted. "Wholly fuck!" he breathes out and falls over onto Lucy when the last pulse left him sent. Natsu didn't even have the energy to pull out.

She let him catch his breath before rolling his heavier body off her and before he became dead weight. Of course, he whined about it, having gone from the virile slayer who needed to mollify his instincts right back to the goofy slayer she'd fallen in love with. Natsu scooched right back over to straddle her side and rest his head amongst her boobs. Lucy chuckles and runs her fingers though his hair. They can talk about the whole mate thing in the morning but for now, _I guess he deserves a break after doing all that work…._


	24. Pizza and a Movie

Pizza and a Movie

Nalu Love Fest Day 5 Ecstatic

Team Nalu, as their fellow officers had begun calling the duo, had just cracked the largest potion smuggling ring in Magnolia and to celebrate their boss Makarov gives them the weekend off. Still tired from the case, neither wants to party like their co-workers had suggested so, they end up at Lucy's apartment with drinks and take-out food with plans to just relax. Because what their friends didn't know was the two had started dating and had other ways of celebrating in mind

Chief Makarov Dreyar called his current star enforcers into his office. For cracking the largest potion smuggling ring in Magnolia's history, he decided to give them the weekend off as a reward. "Get out of here you brats, I don't wanna see you all weekend is that clear? I don't care what you do with your time just enjoy your bust."

Officer's Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia thank the Chief and head to the locker rooms to gather their belongings but as they exit, their friend's corner them in the breakroom to see what their plans were. The others had hoped they wanted to party, maybe at a bar or restaurant but the pair feign exhaustion with plans to get take-out food and relax. Of course, there was some light teasing about where this _relaxing_ would take place or more like in whose arms they'd be relaxing in. But both of the officer's act like they had no idea what the others were talking about, they were just partners and best friends that was all.

"Uh huh," Officer Gray Fulbuster taunts his friends, "I doubt Team NaLu is just gonna kick back with a pizza and a movie, unless it's an _action_ movie."

But Lucy just pats Gray's cheek, "you can go make an action movie with Officer Loxar, me I'm more into romantic comedies." They leave the blushing Fullbuster, stuttering and fending off said Loxar who'd miss-heard the cues and came rushing over. "Have fun Gray!"

They were pretty sure he was cursing them out long after they'd left the station house and walked the few blocks to Lucy's apartment. "So," Natsu teases his partner, "am I the romantic comedy?"

"Mmm," Lucy taps her chin, "sometimes…"

"Oi, sometimes?" ticking her sides, "how much more romance do you need?"

She giggles and swats at his hands, "you're like an action comedy. But I'm not your girlfriend just for the romance."

Natsu smirks, "you like my _action_ huh? Sure, seemed like it when you were callin my name the other night."

Her face turns crimson and she punches his arm in a faux indignation, "stop making me blush in public! If anyone sees us…"

"Eventually everyone will figure it out."

"Well for now, I like keeping it a secret just between us, kinda like a jewel we're hoarding for ourselves."

"Okay, okay," he laughs, "so what are we gonna do tonight? Pizza and a movie didn't sound like a bad idea."

Lucy looks up at him with a coquette grin, "Sure…. Maybe to start with…"

While Natsu waits for the pizzaman to arrive, Lucy decides to take a nice hot shower. It'll be nice to get out of her uniform and into something more comfortable all fresh and clean. She figures it'll be at least 30 minutes anyways till the pizza gets there so she follows her routine, touching up on her shaving, washing her face, then sets the water running. Just as she's about to pull the shower curtain closed, Lucy hears the front door open and smiles.

A few minutes into her lathering, rough hands encircle her waist, "mmm, do you need assistance ma'am?"

"Oh, I don't know officer, maybe you could help me with a few areas," exaggerating a lack of reach, "that I can't seem to get to."

Lips ghosting against her lobes, "I'm always willing to help out for the greater good."

Natsu takes the sponge from Lucy squeezing it over her breasts to let a trail of soap run down. His hands take control, spreading the suds across her skin, rubbing, polishing, making sure to catch the valley's and crevasses under the large mounds. He teases her nipples, pinching and rolling the perky little knobs until their nice and taut. His lips torment her ears, she has the cutest little ears, perfect for nibbling in his opinion, worrying the ridges, tracing them with his tongue, pulling out delectable shivers and sighs from his woman.

But she wasn't the only one on the receiving end, her hand woven behind to stroke Natsu's manhood while the other weaved into his hair. Lucy fondles his cock, massaging the shaft, thumbing along the sensitive areas, even molesting his balls to gain a few extra groans from the man. The more groans he makes, the faster her strokes increase.

"Are you having fun," his whimpering moans bring a smile to her face.

"Yup," the smirk evident in her tone.

Well so much for light teasing. "Ooh, you little vixen," he chuckles, cause two could play at this game. Without any warning, no taunting of her clit or toying with her pussy, nope, Natsu slips two fingers right on in her hole, shoving them as deep as he can reach. Lucy squeaks from the sudden intrusion. He nips the nape of her neck, "Now imma have some fun…"

Pumping his fingers at an intense pace with a slight curl at the end, Natsu gives her no reprieve, even keeping a tight grip on her hip to keep her from wiggling away. Lucy's moans escalate and her molestations of his cock stagger or pause. The fingers she had playing with his hair now tug the harder he pumps. "N-Natsu.. s-stop! I don't wanna…. nyaa… not yet…."

"Should'a thought of that sooner my love, you know how competitive I am."

"P-Plea…se…. too… clo…"

He switches tactics, pulling out his fingers spreading her legs with his knee, and shoving his cock inside her. Natsu keeps up the relentless pounding on her pussy, rocking his hips with such force, both of her hands reach up and hold on around his neck for dear life. He keeps his hold around her waist or hips helping to drive her back onto his cock like a two-prong assault.

But she really had been on the verge and in no time at all, her walls clamp down around his shaft. Lucy's screams echo in the small bathroom as each wave of her orgasm hits, spurred on by the continuing friction his cock was generating on her pussy. Bloody hell, the climax wasn't coming down! And Natsu wasn't stopping either, his thrusts only escalating in force. Over and over he rammed his cock into her hole like man a mission to conquer.

"Fuck Luce…" his own grunts start to turn a higher octave. Natsu didn't wanna go out just yet, but her freaking muscles were squeezing the hell out of dick! His assault weakens a tad from quick paced jabs to longer strides and plunges letting them both savor the heated contact for a little longer. "You always… do this to me…"

"M-Me!" she wails, "it's you and your competitive shit!"

"You feel to fucking good!" Natsu feels the damn about to burst... "Aww fuck!" But that's all she gets when Natsu turns her towards the wall. On instinct, Lucy's hands prop against it while his legs began to tremble slightly. But he pushed through, his moans mirroring the pulses from his cock, and his thrusts easing back like a record winding down. With his forehead resting against the cool tile, "wholly shit."

"That was intense, my fucking arms are like jello," Lucy wants to just collapse. "We really need a shower now!"

"Yeah…" chucking too, "waters cold already but I can heat it up…

Two hours later when shift change was finally over, Gray, Erza, and a few others rush over to Lucy's apartment hoping to finally catch the pair doing something. They suspected that their friends were no longer platonic despite their instances. Gajeel picks the front door lock and the whole group barges in, "Busted!..."

But all they find is movie credits rolling on the TV, a half-eaten pizza on the counter, Natsu sitting on the couch with Lucy's head simply resting on his shoulder passed out. Nothing remotely sexual going on.

Erza slaps Gray's shoulder, "you said we'd catch something!"

"Oi they're asleep, fight outside you idiots," Levy pushes everyone out the door, "told ya nothin was going on between them!"

Once Levy's got everyone out and is about to close the door, she takes one last look and sees Lucy's peaking up from Natsu's shoulder. She gives Lucy a knowing wink and gets a 'thank you' mouthed back by Lucy.

"Hmmm…" Natsu stretches and throws an arm around Lucy's shoulders, "what was that noise?"

"Oh nothing," she kisses his cheek, _our secret lives on…_


	25. The Naughty List

The Naughty List

Nalu Love Fest Day 6 & 7- Teasing & Funny. NSFW with some holiday humor. Warning Rated M for NSFW, does include a threesome with Cana.

random-rave thank you awesome writer's angel for the idea! Was it kinky enough? ;)

Pulling his girlfriend into a closet and pressing her up against the door, "Come on Lucy…" placing fire-laden kisses along her neck and collarbone, "almost everyone is out on missions and won't be back for a week till Christmas."

Stifling the need to moan, "I don't know Natsu… I mean what if we get caught?"

"It's the perfect chance to strike something off our sexy list..." biting and sucking on the pulse point in her neck.

She chuckles a whimper, "you mean our bucket list?"

But his teasing grows ever more impatient, "whatever…" hiking up her skirt and stealing a finger into her panties, "please baby?" Natsu slides it through her folds and into her pussy.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy bites the side of her hand to stifle the sounds of her moans. But this only make him more relentless.

He slips a second digit in and slowly pumps his fingers taunting the girl into submission. "I know you want more than just my fingers in here…."

Lucy sighs, "damn you Dragneel!"

"Is that a yes?" he curls his fingers and brushes against a sensitive spot.

"Yes!"

After pulling out his fingers and licking up her delicious juices, he takes her hand, "you won't regret it, I promise…"

They slip to the back of the guild unnoticed and Lucy walks in first to the girls indoor _Onsen_ to see if anyone was in there. Without any activity, the steam had filled the room making the air not just muggy but dense with a haze. "Is anyone in here?" she calls out but is only rewarded with her voice echoing back. Lucy goes back out for Natsu, "seems empty."

"See, told ya this would work," he grins back, "time for some fun!"

She still has her reservations, but the throbbing between Lucy's legs was short circuiting her brain. After grabbing a couple of towels like normal, the young couple strips down and finds a comfortable spot that would still be hidden from view of the door, _just in case someone walked in_. As the blonde sinks below the heated waters, boy it sure did feel good on a winter's day.

Natsu sits at the edge just watching his girlfriend settle in and smiles. He really had been luckily she waited for him to finally realize they'd make a perfect couple, best friends to lovers, they knew each other better than anyone else in this world…. _In so many ways…_

"Hey Luce…"

"Yeah," she turns back, giggling at the sight that greeted her. "You can't be serious?" _Where'd he even hidden that!_

Holding a mistletoe above his cock, Natsu flashes his trademark grin, "it's a tradition, right?" Lucy shakes her head despite still chuckling and makes her way back to where he was sitting. She gives his head a little peck. "Aww," he pouts, "that's all?"

"It's a _kiss_ under the mistletoe, not a blow job."

"But Luceeee, it doesn't specify what kind of kiss."

"Okay, okay," rolling her eyes, "I better get a really good gift this year." She settles between his thighs.

"It's already picked out," he smiles, _and it sparkles too…_

"Mmm hmmm."

Lucy wraps her fingers around the base of his shaft, licking along its length from bottom to top, swirling her tongue around the head. Natsu leans back, propping himself with his arms, eyes rolling. He loved it when she went down on him! Once nicely lubricated, Lucy plunges the shaft, swallowing till the tip hits the top of her throat. "Shit Luce!" She merely smiles and does it again to make him jump. _Fuck she was getting good at this!_

A few more deep throats and she moves onto a sexual shiatsu for the compliant appendage. Using her bottom lip to palpitate as she moves up and down the shaft, with the texture of her tongue pressing along the delicate nerve bundles just below the tip. Lucy alternates between the different methods of shock and massage, focusing on sensitive pressure points. Blood rushes to the region causing his cock to swell and ribbing forms the higher his elevation rises.

A final switch for the home kill as she begins to stroke the shaft at a brisker pace. Her mouth covers the head, but she uses the underside of her tongue as a stopping point to simulate a deep impact. Quick successions of strokes coupled with an assault on his head and Natsu is ready to explode. Groans leach from the slayer, her name quivering on his lips, and his fingers tangling into her hair. "L-Luccee…. I'm gonna cum!" She steps up the ministrations, still stroking with her hand, but she sinks her mouth half way down the shaft ready to catch. "Awww fuck!" Natsu's body grows stiff, the only thing pulsing was his cock with each pump of seed shooting into her throat. Lucy resumes massaging the shaft with her bottom lip, coaxing out every last drop. "Damn woman," his body shudders at the last pulse, "how are you getting so good at that!"

She sits back, licking the few drops that got past her lips and smiles, shrugging her shoulders, "I just like keeping my slayer happy." Planting her hands on his thighs, Lucy raises herself out of the water, "and now it's your turn to…"

"Wow, I had no idea you two were sokinky!" Lucy squeals and drops back into the chest high water and Natsu slips in behind her at the sound the unseen voice, both scanning the fog desperately trying to figure out who it was. Soon enough a silhouette appears, slowly getting closer. Laughter from the female, "sneaking into the girls onsen and Natsu, the mistletoe, that was a good one I need to remember for the future."

"Cana!" Lucy shrieks, "Oh my goodness you were here the whole time!" She buries her face in Natsu's shoulder trying to hide her embarrassment, but it was too late.

"Oh yeah, heard it all, _saw_ it all! Damn girl who knew you had such skills!" The brunette sits down right beside her friend and cops a feel of Lucy's breasts. "Natsu I'm jealous, ever consider sharing?"

"I don't think Luce would like that," Natsu responds. Frankly he wasn't as embarrassed as Lucy, but he was also a bit annoyed at the interruption.

"Oh my god!" Lucy shrieks and turns even redder. "I called out to see if anyone was in here, why didn't you say something!"

"Funny you should ask, I was half dozing in the corner tryin to sweat out the booze an all. Wasn't till I started hearing lots of moans and groans that I woke up and realized you two were goin at it in here and hey, I just sat back and enjoyed the show."

"Please kill me…" Lucy laments, "this is so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Cana winks, "it'll be our little secret."

"I don't think it's very funny, you interrupted us in the middle of…"

"Hot damn!" Cana claps her hands together, "you were gonna have sex too! Darn I should'a kept my mouth shut longer!"

"Natsu!" Lucy slaps her boyfriend.

"What? I'm annoyed okay and I spoke without thinking!"

Cana pats Lucy on the shoulder, "alright, alright, I'll leave ya's two alone… unless I can join you?" she wiggles her eyebrows, "a threesome might be fun…" Lucy groans, was this really happening? Why'd she listen to Natsu in the first place! "Come on Lucy," the brunette slinks close, "you guys can do what you do and I just wanna focus on you…"

Lucy chokes, "M-Me?"

"What'd ya think Natsu?" Cana turns to him now, "can I fondle your girl while you fuck her?"

He pauses briefly as if considering it, "it's up to Lucy, but, babe," addressing his woman, "didn't you have this on that list too?"

Oh, hell she did! "Okay," she mumbles, "I guess we can try it, but how does this work?"

A smirk falls over Cana, "let me set up a few things…" She takes a folded towel, placing it on the edging of the onsen. Next, she sinks two towels into the water directly in front of it so it's on the bottom of the shallow pool. "Natsu," directing the man over, "you sit here at a slight angle," when he sits on the towel on the ground, "yeah like that, use the towel at your back for comfort." She prods Lucy over, "you get on top of him, like you're gonna give him a ride," when the blonde gripes, "oh come on it's not so bad!"

"And what are you gonna do?" Natsu queries the brunette as Lucy settles in, straddling his legs.

"You guys start first, best you two get in the mood ya know," she winks, "then I'll slink in behind Lucy." As Cana slips back into the confines of the steam… "get her nice and hot Natsu…"

He grabs onto Lucy's hips, "you heard what she said," pulling it flush to his. She gasps lightly as her clit rubs up against his ready and willing erection, bringing a wider grin to Natsu's face. "And he's ready for more." Her face flushes. She was still very much horny but just knowing they were being watched…. "I know what you're thinking," he takes her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting it, before brushing his lips against her jaw line, "just focus on me Luce." He marks a path of wispy kisses from her jaw to her ears, nibbling and teasing the inner lines or lobes. Then switches trajectory, leaving a wake of fiery love marks along her nape and collarbone.

Lucy's finger's tangle into his salmon-colored locks, tugging, her mewls growing in duration and pitch with each bite. His hands, once splayed against her back caress from top to bottom, sending shivers up and down her spine when he lightly drags his nails along the skin. Her hips gyrate of their own volition, whetting, and soothing the budding ache between her thighs. She was growing lost in his sensual touches, her mind spiraling into a quivering mess of expletives. It was the perfect opportunity for Natsu to move the ascendancy ever more into his favor.

"Could you get off and turn around for me," he whispers close, "I wanna try something."

"Huh? O-Okay…"

She does as she is asked and watches Natsu bring his legs under, like sitting on his haunches, but they were slightly to the side for leverage. He then coaxes Lucy back onto his lap facing forward, but when she moves to sit on just his thighs, he grabs her hips and shifts her to spear his cock instead. The sudden impact was a welcomed relief to her center. A moan squeaks out as the inner muscles of her pussy greedily seize upon the stiff appendage and her hands reach back and around his neck to hold on.

Natsu rocks from hips at a slow and gingerly pace but uses his legs like springs for potency. He keeps his hands splayed on her thighs near the junction, high enough that his thumbs can still stroke at her clit each time he thrusts and shifts. Lucy squeezes her eyes shut with all the stimulation, focused on the feeling of his cock gliding through her entrance. Have mercy, she loved how he filled her over and over again, levying a sweltering friction that threatened to consume her whole like one of his fires.

It's at this point that Cana steals her way over, and while Natsu sees her coming, pays her no mind since he's concentrating on satisfying his girl. New hands curve over Lucy's bosoms, squeezing and molding over the supple flesh. When fingers barely roll upon her overly sensitive nipples, Lucy squeaks and her eyes fly open. "Shhh…" Cana purrs, sliding her hands around her friend's neck, slightly tilting it to captures her lips. She runs the tip of her tongue along the seam, goading the blonde into opening up to her.

 _This wasn't so bad_ , the blonde mewls as her resolve weakens. Lucy always thought it would be a little weird to kiss another girl, but no, this wasn't bad at all, even chuckling, _I can taste the beer…_ As the kisses grow more passionate, Lucy's caresses Cana's cheek, but the brunette moves her hand lower, coaxing Lucy to tease her clit instead. Okay that was a bit more awkward for the blonde spirit mage, but she takes a second to release the disquieting thoughts and tells herself, _breathe Luce,_ _it's just like touching yourself_.

Cana's efforts were rewarded in kind, as she traced back, coveting Lucy's breasts with her mouth, sucking against the skin and pulsing her tongue in little circles while her hands ghost and fondle what her mouth cannot reach. When Lucy's heavy tickling progresses to slipped fingers into Cana's entrance, the brunette adds even more licentious sounds to the trio's sexual symphony. Lucy pumps her fingers deep into her friend's pussy in hurried motions. She would probably be a little more attentive or gentle under other circumstances but right now, Lucy was barely thinking straight as is.

The two on one action was growing too much for Lucy and she needs to stop fingering her friend. She was already brought to the edge by Natsu, but Cana's ministrations were sending her right over. A sudden tightening around his cock, alerts Natsu milliseconds before his girlfriend's orgasm takes hold and sweeps away the last bastion of rational thought she had. Fiery stars flash behind her eyelids as Lucy's body arches steeply, muscles tensing, and her cries are lost to the steam-filled room. Natsu does his best to keep her from pulling away, slowing his thrusts without stopping for he too was close. Cana too slides back to watch the show, taking over where Lucy's carnalities left off and pleasuring herself. And things were just about to hit a second wind based on the grimacing features Cana could see on Natsu's face or the additional steam rising from his body.

So, as Lucy was coming down from her high, he had reached his, muttering Lucy's name before pushing her forward onto her hands and knees. The poor blonde's arms quivered and threatened to send her face planting into the shallow water, but she grits her teeth and holds firm. Natsu drives hard and fast now, plowing into Lucy with everything he had. "Fuck!" was all he could say as his second orgasm ripples from his body sending a new flood of his seed into Lucy's pussy.

"Wholly fuck," he practically falls backwards onto his ass when all was spent and done, and legs felt like mush. Panting harshly, "don't think I'll be able to move for a while." Lucy moves over to rest against the edging of the onsen where Natsu pulls her into his side and kisses her temple.

"Um, Cana," the blonde finally looks over to where her friend was, "Eh?" but she wasn't there anymore. "Where'd she go?"

"She better not tell anyone…"

"I'm not," her voice spooks them, as she hugs both their shoulders from behind. "That was a blast you guys, we should do it again sometime."

"Mmm," Lucy chirps up, "thanks for helping us strike this from our list, but I think once was enough for me."

"Suit yourselves," Cana winks, "if you change your mind you know how to find me," then takes her leave.

"Sure, seemed like you enjoyed it Luce," Natsu tilts her head towards him, "though I must say I prefer not sharing you."

Lucy blushes, but returns the tease, "you wouldn't have said yes if it was another guy… like Leo."

Natsu rolls his eyes, "it's bad enough that lion calls you his wife, if he wasn't your spirit, I'd beat his ass for it."

"Be nice," Lucy sighs, and leans her head on his shoulder, "I wouldn't have felt comfortable either. We should probably get going before anyone does catch us in here."

With a deep groan, "I don't wanna move," he whines.

"We can take a nap at home."

"Ooh! Naked?"

She slaps his chest, "really, after what we just did, you know you'll just pass out."

Letting out a chuckle, "you know me too well," he smiles, "alright," Natsu stands up and extends a hand, "let's go home."

Freshened up again, Natsu pulls at the door leading out of the onsen…. _It's locked_. He pulls harder, still no luck. "Who the hell locked us in here?" Now he bangs on it. "Oi, let us out of here!" Turning to Lucy, "do you think Cana?"

"No, I don't think she would."

"Hey!" banging louder this time, "unlock the damn door!"

Natsu hears a giggle and a turning of the lock. "Come on out," the female voice sing-songs with amusement dripping in its tone.

"Oh, shit," he whispers to Lucy, "I think that's Mira!"

"Of all people!" Lucy cringes, "but we have no choice to go out."

"I could break through the wall…"

"No way! That would be worse!" Grabbing his hand, "we'll just play it cool okay, let me do the talking."

"Don't worry, it's just me out here," the female voice calls out. He pushes open the door, letting Lucy out first before following behind and sure enough Mira stood there with a devilish grin etched onto her face. With her hands clasped in front, "had fun you two? All fresh and clean now?"

"Mira it's not what you think, it was empty, so we just decided to take a bath together."

"Uh Huh," she muses, "I'm sure it was _just_ a bath," winking before walking away, "next time at least lock the door so no one else goes in."

Lucy groans, "she is sooo gonna hang this over our heads."

"I hope she doesn't make me play Santa for the party."

She laughs, "maybe you'll have to roast all the chest _nuts_."

"Ha Ha!" Gathering his giggling girl in his arms, "like you roasted mine…"


	26. The Best Fight of Their Lives

Nalu Love Fest Day- Bonus Day Fight/Make up

Thank you for the story idea! Partner in smut crime XD random-rave

"That mission was frustrating! It took us so long to track those guys down and then they turned out to be a bunch of weaklings!"

"Isn't that a good thing Natshu, less work for the same reward."

"No way buddy," punching the air and hoping from foot to foot, "I barely got a work out and now I've got all this pent-up energy."

"I can see that," the Exceed laughs at his best friend's antics. "Where's Lushee?"

"Taking a bath…"

Lucy rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh from behind the closed door then sinks deeper into the furo until everything but her chin and up is exposed. Her boyfriend was right that the mission was a serious disappointment, but while he still had energy to spare, the celestial mage was left fatigued. First off, just to find the dark mages took several weeks of travel, often by foot through unpopulated areas. Second, this was Natsu we were talking about, mister get-up-and-go, can't stay still, and when he gets in those mindsets, Lucy had to do her best to keep him occupied or else he was likely to get into trouble. She didn't know what was worse, the physical exhaustion or the mental part.

She hears a loud dragging sound followed by a crash, coming from the living-room, "Natsu, what was that?!"

"It's…. Don't worry I'll clean it up…"

Oh, hell no! She's was too tired, her body ached in places she didn't know could hurt, and now he was probably destroying her apartment. Dragging herself out of the bath and wrapping herself in a towel, Lucy swings the door wide open to discover her boyfriend re-arranging the furniture. All the blood in her body boils red hot, "No way! Uh-uh! Do you not realize what time it is! Natsu all I wanted to do was relax in a nice hot bath and I don't need you making a racket out here!"

"I'm sorry Luce, I just wanted to…"

"I know what you wanted," her response is curt because she knew he had planned to exercise. "Weeks of walking and sleeping outdoors just to end up with crappy results… Just please not tonight Natsu," she rubs at her temples, "my body is tired, its sore, even my brain is fried. Bath and then bed, that's all I'm asking for." Lucy doesn't even wait for him to respond before turning around and practically slamming the bathroom door closed behind her.

The spirit mage leans up against the door feeling a twinge of regret. She hadn't planned for it to come out so harshly, but she was simply too worn-out to even think coherently. _Maybe it'd be best to just get some sleep already._ Lucy gives up on the bath and just readies herself for bed. She'll apologize, beg for cuddles, and then at least his unnaturally warm body will still soothe her aching muscles.

Meanwhile in the living room…

"Lushee is really mad at you Natshu."

"Yeah… but I think I know a way to make it up to her."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then."

"G'night Happy."

Once the Exceed has left, Natsu slips into the bedroom without making a sound, quickly gathers a few items he'll need, and prepares for Lucy to get out of the bathroom. He can hear her movements through the walls, the sound of a brush being placed on the counter, her towel shifting and dropping to the floor, then the sounds of fabric rustling as she pulls on her sleepwear. Natsu had been so animated earlier that he'd failed to realize just how exhausted his girlfriend had been, _but now, I can make it up to her,_ he smirks.

When Lucy pushes open the bedroom door, "Natsu, I'm really sorry I… what's all this?" her eyes light up as her heart skips a beat. The lights had been turned off, but he had placed a few of her favorite scented candles around the room giving it a warm and inviting feeling.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry Luce," he takes her hands and guides her to the bed. "I should have been more attentive to you."

"No, I didn't have to be a witch about it…"

Natsu chuckles, "for once just let me win an argument. I was being the idiot, so let me make it up to you." He holds up a bottle of strawberry flavored massage oil flashing a grin, "please?"

 _Awww_ , it was so rare for Natsu to actually initiate a more romantic gesture! A light rosy hue crept onto Lucy's cheeks, "okay."

He plants a kiss on her lips and nods his head towards the mattress, "get comfortable and I'll give you a nice heated massage."

She pulls the oversized shirt she wore off, pulls her hair into a messy bun, and slips out of her panties before lying face down on top of the comforter. This was gonna be even better than warm cuddles! Natsu strips down as well, no point in getting oils all over his clothes, right? He climbs onto the bed, taking up a position to her side and pours a small coin-sized amount of the oil onto his palm, then heats up just his hands.

Starting with her legs, Natsu slowly works his way up from the soles of her feet, through her calves, to her thighs, caressing, and working out the knots. He smooths and kneads at the muscles while the woman sighed or cringed if he hit a particularly tight area. Lucy was in heaven for the oils provided a sweet aromatic and his warm hands melted away her pains.

Natsu smiled at how much his girl was enjoying this. It wasn't often that he showed this level of tenderness, but of course with his nature, when he did, he went all out…. Especially for Lucy. She deserved everything and more that he could give her because even if she didn't know it, she'd become his rock. They've been tied together for so long it seems, he wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost her. Sure, he's lost before, Igneel…. Lisanna…. he's experienced the pain, but somehow this felt _different_. So yes, it if took lavishing upon her little things like a massage, Natsu was all fired up for it.

He shifts positions and straddles those long lithe legs and moves along to her perky little derriere, squeezing them…. _okay so maybe he was just plain fondling them_. They were so perfect to him, just like her breasts, but these two mounds _fit in my hands_ , he chuckles.

Lucy's voice is soft, almost sleepy, "what's so funny?"

"It's nothing, I just love these."

"I think my ass is too big."

"They are perfect," Natsu leans down and bites one, making Lucy squeal, "I want them to stay just like this."

"If you love them," a long yawn escapes her, and she goes back to relaxing, "their yours."

"You're _all_ mine," he mumbles under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No," resuming his kneading, _soon enough I'll make it permanent…_

Inching his way up her body, Natsu uses the heel of his palms to apply pressure on her lower back muscles, pressing and smoothing from bottom up to work out the tightened areas. He applies generous amounts of oil to counter any chafing but so far, Lucy barely made a peep, mostly sighs, or the occasional cringe, it seemed she was enjoying the level of force he was applying. In the areas around her spine where the surface is no longer flat, his thumbs lend more support.

Once he's gotten most of the lower knots rubbed out, he scoots up until he's almost sitting on her ass. He reaches out, curling his hands around her shoulders and increases the heat in them just a tad. Of all the areas he's massaged on her so far, this area is by far the worst. Natsu frowns slightly, maybe he should make this more of a routine, so it didn't get so bad. His fingers tense and knead at her flesh. He uses the sides of his palms to press over and smooth out the areas he covers like he did with the heel on her back.

But Lucy's moans and groans don't seem to be getting better, if anything they were increasing the longer he worked on her.

"Is this not helping?" Natsu finally sits back and asks her, "you keep moaning like it still hurts."

"It's fine…. It's not, that's not why."

"You're confusing me." Lucy turns her head, and that's when Natsu realizes her face is all flushed. "Now, I'm really confused."

"I can feel _him_ pressing down there okay!" her face growing even more crimson, "I tried to ignore it but… it's not the easiest thing to do…" mumbling out that last part.

"Oh," Natsu lets out a chocking laughter, before settling down, voice growing raspy and husky, "maybe _she_ wants attention too while I finish your massage."

"Maybe…" but her tone suggested of a wanting.

Natsu chuckles and climbs off, settling instead on his side of the bed, with his back against the headboard and legs outstretched. He pat's his thighs, "come on Luce, climb aboard," grinning at his witty remark, "but face away from me so I can finish your massage cause you need it."

He holds his cock still while she centers herself and slides onto the appendage. Lucy groans, even his cock was nice and warmed for her. Natsu chuckles again and begins to work at her neck muscles, rubbing and soothing away her aches and pains. His fingers delve into the hairline, massaging around her ears, all over her scalp, kneading like a contented feline. He plants tender kisses, chaste and moist along her nape and collar, sucking gently or pulsing his tongue against pressure points.

Lucy can't help it when her hips start to rock lightly, because while Natsu was behaving like a cat, she was starting to purr like one. Those sultry vibrations were starting to break through his restraint like a domino set falling one by one. "Luce," he groans, "I won't be able to finish your massage if you keep doing that."

She reaches up and caresses his cheek, her voice full of amorous intent, "I feel a lot better now, so why don't you _finish_ me in another way?" But she doesn't give him a chance to respond. Lucy turns around, spearing him a second time and claiming his lips to communicate, just _how much_ she wanted him to finish her.

Wow! For someone who was dead tired just an hour ago she was just as hyped up as he had been! Natsu grips onto her ass as he shifts them both until she's on her back and he was missioned between her legs. Her loose bun now unraveled fans out to create a golden halo around her face. His eyes lower half-lidded, "my beautiful celestial queen."

She giggles and wiggles her hips, "my handsome king of dragons."

Natsu growls, the deep rumble permeating through Lucy's very core. "What striking royalty we make!"


	27. And All The Trimmings

And All the Trimmings

As he trudged up the stairs leading to their apartment, Natsu felt absolutely horrible for missing dinner with his wife. _It was fine_ , she had told him over the phone when he'd called on the way to another alarm call, _I knew what I was getting into when I married ya_.

 _Ugh,_ even he loved the holidays but man, when were people gonna be safer about their decorations! Each year there was always calls, old faulty lights setting the tree on fire, _people electrical tape doesn't cut it!_ _Stacking string after string onto extension cord onto one outlet, this isn't called legos!_

Lucy may have been fine with his firefighting job and the crazy hours, but it was times like this that really got on his nerves because now it was almost midnight, he was tired, starving, and grumpy. Not the mood he wanted to be in for Christmas.

"Baby, I'm home," Natsu called out as he locked the door behind him and shirked his jacket off. Normally his wife would be in bed by this hour or reading in the room, so only the glow of their Christmas tree illuminated the living room. Natsu makes his way towards the bedroom where he can see light coming through from beneath the door.

"I'm in here," her ethereal voice calls back, "you should jump in the shower and then I'll serve you something to eat."

Sounded good to him. "Alrighty, thanks babe." Lucy really was the best thing that had ever happened to him. _I'll make this up to her, breakfast in bed or something tomorrow, call off the plans and take her out to dinner just the two of us._

All warm and relaxed from the hot shower, Natsu towels off, wraps it around his body then heads to the bedroom. _Hmm_ , he noted the absence of light from the kitchen, maybe she was gonna serve him dinner in bed? _Then I can pass out right after_ , he chuckles to himself as he opens the bedroom door.

"Merry Christmas Natsu…"

 _Damn._ Whatever heat the shower had served to soak into his skin now doubled along with his heartrate and the air in the room suddenly felt like he'd walked into a burning building. Natsu's mouth runs dry as his eyes drink in the vision splayed out on the bed. Slowly from head-to-toe, he commits the images to memory, including the sultry yet prideful smirk plastered on Lucy's face.

"I said," she purrs a second time, "Merry Christmas Natsu."

"M-Merry C-Christmas Lucy," his stammers indicative of the misfiring brain cells still trying to process what was going on. "Wh-What's this all about?" One part of his anatomy seemed to understand _exactly_ what was going on if it's rise and twitch was any indication, but his mind needed help in connecting the dots.

She giggles, finding his naivety adorable. "Oh, nothing much… I just want you to unwrap one of your gifts tonight."

Lucy moves slightly adjusting her tilted position to a full sideways pose, holding up her head with one leg stretched out and the other bent at a 45-degree angle. She smiles as her fingers brush gently against the comforter like nothing special was really happening. But hot damn it was! Her hair was piled up in messy waves and curls with a few strands framing her freshened face. Mocha hues hues fixed upon her husband, half-lidded and wanton of entreaty as her lips full and flushed nibble at its bottom.

"I even made it easy for you," holding the end of the trimming and swaying it back and forth in a tease.

Natsu's breathing slows as his eyes follow the movement before following it along its length till it reached the massive bow centered over Lucy's bosoms and the tag affixed to it. He licks his parched lips, he must'a been a really good boy that year! Satiny red ribbon wound its way around his wife's voluptuous body. It crisscrossed around her hourglass frame, curving with her hips or the swell of her breasts and snaked around her arms and legs, encircling swaths of milky skin yet leaving very little to the imagination. Somehow Lucy had managed to weave the ribbon in a way that covered the junction of her thighs… but barely.

The towel hanging on around his waist falls.

"Mmm," Lucy hums, "I like my present too." Remarking at the swollen cock her husband was now sporting. "So, are you gonna just window shop your gift or accept the purchase?"

A low growl rumbles from deep with Natsu's chest as a fanged grin sweeps along his expression. He was like a predator gazing upon its prey and the mere thought of being ravaged by her man sent delectable shivers along Lucy's body. She watches as he takes hold of his own cock, thumbing it… stroking it… wondering what the hell was he doing…. For several agonizing minutes he continues to caress himself, his eyes rolling and groans leaching out of him, while the moisture developing between her legs grew worse along with the throbbing. Fuck, if he kept that up, she was gonna unwrap herself and jump him!

"Why are you just staring at me," the whine in her voice making her irritation very clear.

"Just tryin to decide how to unwrap you…." a slight tilt of his head, "or grab my knife and cut it off…. Or maybe leave it on and unwrap ya in the mornin."

"You're gonna leave me hanging tonight!"

Natsu stops stroking his cock and climbs over to his wife, "now I didn't say _that_ ," shifting the ribbon from her hips to reveal nothing beneath it. He drags a finger leisurely along her clit, causing Lucy to moan and twist. He pinches and rolls at the little bud hiding behind her small thatch of bronze curls. "It's just the idea of tearing open my presents on Christmas morning was always one of my fondest memories…" Slipping a couple of digits into his wife, Natsu growls close to her ear, "and adding my _sexy fucking wife_ to that image is a total mind fuck!"

Her voice grows shaky as his finger's pumps at a maddeningly slow rate…. "W-we could m-make thisss a new tr-traditi..." Curling them just where he knows his wife's sweet spot lay buried. " _Aww fuck_ …."

But Lucy didn't want this kind of foreplay, _not tonight_ , when she'd waited for hours just thinking of, picturing, and maybe giving herself a little prequel of her husband's reaction. _Which wasn't this_. He was supposed to see her all wrapped in ribbon, get aroused, and pounce like a kitten with a new ball of string! The ache between her thighs didn't want his fingers, dammit her pussy wanted his cock, swollen and devouring her as if she were Christmas dinner!

She reaches between them fumbling to get a good hold, but his cock practically jumps into her hands. Oh, how nice that at least a part of him was on the same page as her! Lucy squeezes the appendage, rubbing it against her thigh, and arches her body hoping some clue would reach her husband.

Ah well, he can play more in the morning after getting some rest. Natsu chuckles and pulls away, licking up the coating of juices from his fingers. "What'd you eat today baby, it's sweeter than usual."

"Huh?" Lucy was a bit taken aback by the random question. "I had a sandwich and pineapple chiller for lunch, why?"

"Never mind," he laughs, "maybe it's a good combination or something."

"Riggghht, duly noted." Her voice lowering into a mewling whine, "Is it time to play with the present now?" Shimmying to ride her thighs against his, "because she's realllly excited to play with hers."

He settles between her thighs, "slow and moan or swift and scream?"

"Mmmm," bucking her pussy roughly into his cock, "we'll do slow in the morning."

"Then get on your knees for me," sitting back on his haunches to give her space, "I wanna watch myself _playing_ with my gift." Lucy giggles and does as she's told, but after assuming a position on all fours wiggles her butt at her husband. "Eh, nuff teasing," he grabs her round the waist, lines up his cock, and rocks his hips slamming into her nice and hard. All the giggles flee from the blonde, replaced by a loud cry. For the life of her, no matter how many times they've had sex his _girth and length_ was always an initial shock to her pussy…. But a welcomed one that her muscles just sucked right in like a vice.

Natsu works up to a measured cadence, plunging over and over, watching as inch by glorious inch, his cock disappeared down her rabbit hole so sweet and wet, and fucking tight. He licks his lips at the pleasing sight, slowing down to intensify the feeling of flesh rubbing against flesh in a staggering friction. A sheen of sweat making her skin shine like a goddess. It was mesmerizing. He trails his fingers along her spine, watching her muscles react to the touch…

Push back against his cock makes Natsu looks over to see Lucy grinning at him. She rocks a second time even harder now that she had gained his attention, and a third. Natsu growls and snaps his pelvis to meet her, burying his cock so deep she hadn't been expecting it. Lucy squeals and face plants into the pillow.

"Impatient huh," Natsu leans over, putting one hand on her back and holding himself up with the other, "then hold on." He thrusts hard and fast into Lucy, hammering her into the mattress, the sounds of slapping echoing into the room and mingling with her muffled cries. "Too hard?" She shakes her head. Natsu kept up the remorseless pace, but he wasn't going to last long this way. Already the pressure was getting ready to blow and her clamping walls weren't helping either. His onslaught quickens but grows sloppy and varied in intensity. "Fuck Luce you feel so _good_ …"

After the last pulse, Natsu wraps his arms around Lucy's waist and topples them both to their sides. If he had been tired when he got home, he was definitely ready to pass out now. He kisses the back of her neck before muzzling his face into it. "I think you're right, maybe this could be our new tradition."

She giggles through a yawn then manages to yank the blankets up and over them. Her carefully designed ribbon attire was a mess but it sure as hell was worth it. Snuggling against her husband, "I still like your idea of tearing open your gifts on Christmas morning. I think it needs to be continued."

He squeezes his arms, rumbling in her ear, "then consider it _our_ new tradition."


	28. Welcum to 2019

Welcum to 2019

"Wow!" Lucy squeals and practically dances into the Corner Junior Suite of the Knickerbocker Hotel. It wasn't one of their most lavish rooms but it's stunning view of Times Square was exactly why their friends Gray and Erza had hooked them up with it for the big St. Cloud rooftop bash. She runs to the window, pressing herself up to the glass absolutely giddy at the sight!

Her husband Natsu walks up chuckling. "Maybe one day we'll be able to afford something like this on our own," wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"MmHmm, one day when I'm a big-time author and you're a fire inspector or something," she giggles, "but it was nice of them to give us this kind of gift as a wedding present."

"You've only talked about wanting to see the New Year's ball drop up close since we were kids. We're just lucky those two got jobs here." Kissing his wife's cheek, "we should unpack and get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a long night."

After a scrumptious dinner in the hotel's famous Charlie Palmer Restaurant, Natsu and Lucy change into party attire and along with coats to brave the open patio area of St. Cloud Lounge, head up to the roof for the New Years party by 9pm. Their friend Erza Scarlet was stuck working front desk but as head of security for the hotel, Gray Fullbuster would working the party.

"Whoa sup man!" Natsu shakes Gray's hand and bumps shoulders, "thanks, so much for getting us in here."

"T'was nothin, at least I knew you two would like the gift. Hey Lucy," hugging the woman, "ready to drink and have fun?"

"Oh yeah!"

Gray opens up the stanchion to allow them to pass, "if you need anything I'll be around, if not have fun!"

They make a pass by the bar for drinks, then Natsu and Lucy manage to find an open couch to relax on and listen to the music. The DJ is cranking out some pretty good dance beats but after a bit of a heavy dinner, settling with some cocktails first made more sense. Beside getting a little lit before hitting the floor meant not having to baby sit drinks on a table while they were at it.

Strawberry Mimosa's for Lucy, Smoky Michelada's for Natsu were the drinks of choice that evening. He normally just drank Fireballs but since they weren't paying, why not try out other spicy or hot items on the menu and this new drink was to his liking. The hor d'oeuvres were off the charts delicious too and the service staff were doing an excellent job keeping the guests satiated.

The lounge was starting to fill up but many of the guests were filtering out to the spacious lanai area, probably to secure decent spots for the show later. Not a big deal for the couple since their friends Erza and her husband had a Premium spot reserved and they were invited to join later. Plus, it was chilly outside, thank goodness for the indoor heating that managed to keep it at bay despite the doors being open to the veranda. Besides, if they went outside, they'd have to go back and grab their coats from the check station so why not wait until after they danced.

Eventually nature called and Natsu left Lucy near the bar to answer it. When he returned, he found one of the guests trying to flirt with his wife. _Stupid orange haired bastard!_ She was obviously throwing up the _'not interested'_ signals but the man wasn't listening.

When Lucy sees her fuming husband stalking towards them, she holds up her hand and looks up at the interloper from her chair. "Sorry, but a real man has just joined our little party." She stands up and coyly wraps herself around her husband's side, "Loke, you remember my husband Natsu. Natsu, Loke here is one of the DJ's and I was _just_ telling him that he should get back to work cause I'm ready to dance now."

"Oh, right," the stranger pushes his glasses up and looks Natsu up and down, "I remember you now, football quarterback from Magnolia High. Lucky bastard, how'd you keep this here queen all to yourself, hmm? Come on," he leans in closer, "tell me your secrets."

Natsu's fists clench, "Why you!"

Lucy holds her husband back from advancing, "Loke, you wanna know his secret? He always treated me like a Queen when guys like you only wanted me for my body. Now I suggest you get back to the DJ booth before we have to call security over here."

"Fine," the wannabe playboy adjusts his suit and straightens out. "But if that ever changes, now you know how to find me." And with a last wink, Loke heads back to the stage.

"I ought'a bash his face in," Natsu seethes, all the alcohol fueling his emotions.

But Lucy just smooths her hand against his chest, teasing her fingers around his midsection, "don't worry, you'll get the last laugh when Loke gets to watch you gettin all nice and _frisky_ with me on the dance floor."

 _That got his attention._ "Frisky, huh?" Natsu wraps an arm around her waist while his other hand snakes lower, drifting, ghosting over her exposed thigh, "I like the sound of frisky."

"Mmm," Lucy purrs in his ear, "I know you do. Ooh…" Lucy glances over at the dance floor just as a new song comes on, "and that idiot is making it easy."

"I don't know Luce, I kinda don't really feel like dancing though…"

"Aww," a pout forms on her lips, but Natsu just chuckles and slowly pulls his wife closer to the dancefloor. He hugs along the walls only stopping when they are in plain view of the DJ stand. With a slight irritation in her tone and a crossing of her arms, "are we just gonna watch everyone dancing?"

Natsu gingerly moves her arms to the sides, stepping in close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath fanning over her chest. Shivers creeping along her spine as her cheeks flushed and spilled of heated thoughts. Lucy steps back only to realize there was a wall right behind her. A fanged uptick of his cocky smile causes her breathing to hitch, _she knew that look_. She was trapped.

He presses in, filling her personal space, his leg angled between hers, his thigh riding against her center. "N-Natsu…. We're in public…"

"No one's paying attention…" His lips brush against hers, trailing the lightest of kisses from her jaw to her pulse point, burying his face in its crook. Lucy feels Natsu's hands ghosting along her curves, caressing the swell of her breasts, down her hourglass then coming to rest on her rear. He squeezes the firm flesh, gripping it as if communicating his dominance over the woman to anyone that was watching.

Lucy's eyes roll back as she stifles the moans bubbling up with each kiss to her flesh and rub of his thigh. Bloody hell he was hitting all the sensitive spots but with such a delicacy it was driving her even more wild. All the light touches, nimble fingers and feathery kisses…. Tiny nips from his canines or grazes of his tongue along her skin. Lucy's own hips betray her crumbing restraint as they grind onto his thigh. She can feel his grins beaming through, but her mind is deteriorating by the second. Lucy manages to scan over to the DJ booth and sees a mixture of horror and pleasure somehow warped onto Loke's face. Ugh, shouldn't he be more annoyed? Unless the playboy was a voyeur too?

Her voice is both frantic and airy, "N-Natsu… i-it's not working…. I think he likes watching…"

"Well that doesn't work…." He pulls back so he can look in her eyes. "But I also don't wanna stop."

"There's only about 30 more minutes till midnight, why don't we just grab our coats and find a spot to watch the fireworks."

In the few minutes that it took them to pick up their coats from the check stand, Natsu had already devised a plan to continue his little escapade. The quickening in his pants hadn't been expected but if he couldn't _take care_ of it till later, something else was gonna have to make up for that. And a long coat would work _very_ nicely.

His eyes scan the lanai looking for just the right spot. Somewhere his wife will still be able to see the fireworks but preferably where prying eyes will not think much of their activities. _Too many people…. Too close to Erza cause she'll suspect…. Oh, wait a minute…._ A parting of some of the crowds and Natsu spots it, wall, near the corner, nothing blocking the view…. _Perfect!_ He prods Lucy in that direction, keeping his arm around her waist and not letting her stop until they reach it.

She shivers from the freezing night air of New York, but Natsu starts to tug at her long trench-style coat to take it off. "What are you doing! Are you crazy it's like zero degrees out here!"

"Not zero, but just work with me here!" he chides and yanks it off. As Lucy moves to throw a bigger fit, he simply turns it around, so it covers the front of her body, creating a barrier for the both of them. "See," he kisses her cheek and adjusts it to make sure it's draped all the way around them. "I'm keeping ya warm with my body, and the coat will trap the heat in." Looking down at the handy work, her large chest providing a perfect drape and void for his plan.

Unawares, Lucy readjusts the coat, holding it in place near her shoulders and giving Natsu the chance to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. "Okay," face flushing just a tad, "this is better."

But Natsu was just getting started. He leans down, pretending to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Are you sure, I can get us a lot warmer if you'd like?"

"No," a mixture of confusion and hesitation in her tone, "it's fine."

"Okay. This really is a nice view of the city, we should come here once in a while just for drinks."

"That would be nice, maybe when it's not wint…. Natsu what are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

Whilst in the mundane conversation, Natsu's fingers have begun trekking down from Lucy's waist, skimmed along her thighs and are currently, slowly dragging the hem of her skirt northward. Her body stiffens as she frantically glances around to see if other guests are noticing the behavior, but everyone is too busy in conversations, tipsy, or otherwise indisposed. She tries to grab for his hands, but the coat begins to slip from her shoulders. _Shit!_

Of course, it's all amusing for him, chuckling at her plight with no remorse when he's got his hand settled between her thighs threatening to do so much more than linger. "Natsu," her whispers as soft as she can manage with all the noise around without giving away the conversation. " _Don't… you… dare!_ "

"Just the watch the show baby, you'll be fine. Look they're getting ready, you can you see all the people moving around through the canvas?"

Her teeth gritted, "I am gonna make you pay when we get to our hotel room!"

"Hmph." Moving his lips to nibble at her ear, his fingers tease at the leg hole of her panties, "is that a promise?"

The warm air flooding along her nape sends pools of heated moisture straight down to meet his fingers. Natsu grins, pushing the cotton obstruction to the side and sinks into her folds relishing in his welcome wagon. _Fucking hell!_ Lucy bites down hard on her lip, annoyed with her body's betrayal. No way she was gonna make a sound out here damn it! She forces her eyes to stay open, focusing on anything she can, the servers, the guests, the hotels and buildings across the street. There is a flurry of activity behind the ball drop canvas, shadows moving about. _It's almost time_ , she hears from other conversations.

"I've got less than 15 minutes," he growls deep against her ear, sinking the first finger in as far as he can reach. "I'm gonna make you cum by midnight."

"Oh yeah," she challenges back, though the strength of her tone is weakened by the second intrusion of a finger, "well t-there's gonna be a second… ball drop tonight…. but it's gonna be a slow burn…. _aww fuck!_ "

"I'll be all yours Luce…. At your mercy…. But right now, you're at mine."

Fingers pumping fast and rough, hidden behind a veil of pink taffeta. Natsu could do as he pleased without stirring up attention, _just like he had planned_. The angle was perfect, his hand cupped around Lucy's sex for maximum penetration. Plunging his digits through her walls, curling at the just the right time to hit her sweet spot before starting all over again. The other hand toyed with her clit, rubbing, rolling the perfect little bud between his fingers and teasing along the crevasses.

He could feel her fighting against the urge to rock her hips, if she worried her lip any harder it was gonna bleed. Lucy had long since squeezed her eyes shut, but light moans did escape the blonde. Too soft for others to hear but he could, and that only spurred on his advancements. Pressure was mounting, the heat of their bodies rising to a level he knew well amidst the flames of a burning building. Her channel was tightening around his fingers. Natsu stops toying with her clit to keep her body from arching away. She was close… _and he knew it_.

"Three more minutes baby," he coo's in her ear, "I wanna see you cum for me at the stroke of midnight."

"I-I can't… hold out…"

"Yes…" he slows his ministrations, leaving his fingers embedded in her pussy while buffing his palm against her folds, "you can…"

 _Two minutes!_

The crowds are focused on the adjacent building, excitement rising, glasses filled with champagne and party horns at the ready. "Open your eye's Luce it's almost time…"

 _One minute!_

"N-Natsu…" her breathing catches in her throat as the coil wound so tight in her core _snaps._

 _Happy New Year!_

Explosions of light fill the air as the Times Square Ball drops and signals 2019 had arrived. Lucy's screams captured by Natsu's mouth grow lost amidst the gaiety, too many shouts and laughter filling the air and melding into a cacophony of cheerful rapport. He holds her still through the throes of her orgasm. "Happy New Year Luce."


	29. Mission Complete

Mission Complete

"Thanks again," Lucy smiles, "so much Juvia, Gray, for letting us stay here while our AC lacrima gets fixed. You guys have some fun on that mission, its right near the ocean, right?"

"Juvia wouldn't mind relaxing on the beach with her beloved Gray," hugging to his arm, "we haven't done that in a while."

"Umm, yeah sure Juvy…" Gray turns to Natsu, "but you, stay off my recliner, I better not come home and there's burn marks or nothin!"

"Aww, and I was thinking of branding my ass into the seat!"

"Pyro if…!" Juvia starts dragging her husband towards the door, "Natsu, damn it you better not!"

"He won't, he won't!" Lucy reassured, "Don't worry, I won't let him burn anything like that…"

For all of Natsu's joking aside, the days progressed with little fanfare. That summer was blistering and even with the AC at full blast it was barely keeping the house cool, hence a request of the water and ice mages for assistance. They spent most of the time lounging around in their undergarments, watching shows or playing games to pass the time. It was taking the repair company longer than expected with the inundation of repair calls, but finally that afternoon it came. It would be their last night at the Fullbuster's, and in the morning they'd return to their own home.

While Lucy worked in the kitchen making dinner, Natsu relaxed on Gray's recliner in front of the lacrimavision. He had to admit, no wonder Gray was so finicky about it, the darn chair was really comfortable! Soft humming or singing, wafted through the room, pulling his attention back to his wife. He chuckled, seeing her dancing as she fiddles with whatever was on the stove, shaking her derriere to the music that was playing. Something stirs inside his cotton shorts and so a thought does cross his mind. With a devious smirk, Natsu smooths his hand along the faux leather grain. He had a pretty good idea what could be on the desert menu and just the right dish to serve it on…

Natsu rubbed his contented belly, "that was delicious Luce! Perfectly spicy!"

"Just how you like it," she giggles. Picking up their plates she heads over to the sink ready to wash them, but just as she put them down, her husband's arms appear wrapped around her waist.

A low growl settles near her ear, "who said the meal was over?" Shivers rivulet along her skin contrary to the heat rising around her. Lucy knew that tone all too well and it meant her husband wouldn't be taking no for an answer. He spins her in his grasp, "the dishes can wait, it's time for sweets."

"N-Nats…su?" Her chocolate hues melt as the embers burning in his eyes bore into her soul. What triggered his sudden desires? Was it the fiery main course, a change in the weather, or the lacy bralette she had decided to sport tonight? The bulge in his boxers made clear that whatever it was required satiation.

His lips were upon hers in seconds, capturing the moist flesh and taking them by fire-laden storm, leaving her breathless. Trailed kisses along her skin, her nape as he slinks the straps from her shoulders and unclasps the front, letting the bralette slide to the floor to be forgotten. With her back pressed against the edge of the counter, caged within her husband's clutches, Lucy surrenders to his touch, arching to demand more when his mouth sinks over a breast and whimpering as he teases the nipple through his teeth.

The warmth of his hands skimming lower, ghosting along her hips… she feels his fingers toying with the band at her waist, slowly pulling down all the while her own dig into his scalp. _Yes!_ Her mind cries out, stars dancing behind her eyelids taking it down the naughty little road of lust and desire. She lets the cotton panties slip down her legs, kicking them away when they pool at her feet, but not before she's working his own boxer briefs out of the way.

Lucy reaches forth, taking hold of her husband's impressive size, letting her hand slide along its length, thumbing against the grain, and gently squeezing the head to release a drop or two of his seed. Natsu growls, smirking, "soon…" is all he responds before perching her atop the counter, "want my way with ya first." Chaste kisses mark his steam laden path as he drops lower, her smooth stomach… the curve of her hip… to the center that marks his prize. Nestled behind a groomed thatch of curls was his little strawberry farm. Other guys may prefer a barren landscape, but he loved it, rooting around for his juicy bit of fruit. What could Natsu say than he was always one for adventure, right?

It was all she could do but brace herself when his tongue dives in. Her head tips back, stopped by the cabinet, hands grasping, fumbling, a clattering sound and a strong whiff of spices assault her nose, but it's quickly lost when he sucks her clit and rolls the little fruit with his tongue. The more he toys, the louder her mewls grow like fire to his loins. Natsu loved all the sounds Lucy made during love making, pride swelling that he was the one orchestrating such a melody. With a good grasp on her thighs, he licks upward along her entrance, adding his own groans of hungers satisfaction.

She tangles her fingers into his hair babbling a few incoherent words when his fingers slide into her. One…. Thrust… Two…. Expand…. Three… Buried to his knuckles, curling and plunging at an agonizingly slow pace. Lucy's cries echo in the small kitchen, increasingly jerky and broken the closer her husband takes her towards an orgasm. Her eyes squeeze shut. Too much heat… the tensions are rising… the coil is taut and ready to snap. She squeezes, thighs clamping around his head but Natsu keeps up the ministrations, dining on his strawberry and burning up her entrance. Over and over, the pace speeds up when her walls start to constrict against his fingers. Spasms alight along her body when the orgasm hits hard, liquids spilling and Natsu lapping it up like a starving child. Fuck, her sweet nectar tantalized his taste buds every damn time and the scent of it all drove him wild for more!

She struggles to bring her breathing back to normal, Natsu simply getting to his feet like a proud husband, with that stupid grin plastered on his face, and licking the last of her essence off his fingers. "You didn't have to…" she labors out. Together for years and it still made her embarrassed when he goes down on her.

"and you know I always will." Natsu sweeps up his prize, whisking her over to the recliner and sitting back with Lucy straddled in his lap. A thumb and cheek, he tilts her flushed face, boring into her eyes with a lust filled gaze. "My 3 favorite meals, fire, your cooking, _and your body_."

"N-Natsu…"

"Will you ride me baby, are your legs up for it?"

 _Nodding_ , "I think so."

With a quick adjustment, Lucy is able to bring her legs to the sides as make shift springs, sheathing his cock to a nice depth within. The chair was wider than normal, almost making her wonder if it was chosen for _other reasons_ than just sitting on. But she shakes the thoughts away, _not going there! Eww!_ Not an image she wanted in her head!

"Luce?"

She shakes her head, right, Natsu's waiting, "n-nothing, should we really be doing _this_ on here, Gray was worried…"

"I ain't, gonna, burn it, don't worry," cracking a mischievous grin and tapping her rear, "and the other stuff cleans up." Lucy blushes and just nods, he was right….

The chair creaks under her movements, slow and measured, she rocks her hips with a slight lift and arch. Her fingers grip tight onto his shoulders as she eases into faster, longer plunges, slamming him pelvis to pelvis. The bounce and give of the cushion play's well into Lucy's efforts and Natsu lends a helping hand lifting or guiding the speed. Over and over and soon she grows lost in focus least she given in to the second coil rapidly taking shape at her center. She doesn't want to go… _not yet, not yet_ …. Lucy tries to slow down but he won't let her stop now, not when he's almost ready to blow too.

 _Fuck!_ Just watching his cock being swallowed by her pussy, the dragon side was screaming, _mine!_ _Fill her, claim what's yours!_ She was already his wife, but the animal side wanted to mark its territory every chance it could. Natsu couldn't suppress his low growls, as he fought himself and the flames threatening to ignite. He didn't give a damn if he burned the chair and had to deal with Gray, he was more worried about pissing off his wife. But ugh, if he didn't give in soon, he might lose control.

By god her legs were screaming, threatening to collapse and the sweat coating both their bodies was making it harder to hold on. "So… tired…" her voice was shaky and exhausted. Natsu grips firmly to her hips to take control, lifting while gravity does the rest, and spearing her onto his shaft in succession. Now that she could let go of the control it was like watching a wave about to crash against the shore. A constriction around his cock, a roiling heat for her…. And it was over.

She collapses forward unable and unwilling to move, burying her face in the crook of his neck with a sigh, "I love so much Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy," he wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek…

A few days later, a call from the Fullbuster's come's through on the LCD.

"NATSU! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU CLEANED UP THE CHAIR?!"


End file.
